A Nightmare in Eidolon
by The Geeky Folkteller
Summary: Nyx is haunted by a mysterious figure tied to her and Princess Luna, one that thrusts her into a world of wonder and imagination, where light and shadow are made into one, and everyone, and everything, deserves a second glance. Welcome to Eidolon.
1. Prelude: The Order of the Night

/

Prelude-The Order of the Night

/

The world had fallen upon her, and everything was on fire. All that it had taken was a torch thrown through a window, and the tree had caught ablaze. The filly called out for anyone who was still caught inside, only to be met with silence. In desperation she rushed to the door, hoping to get inside and save her family, only to be blasted back by the raging inferno.

Nyx had never been so terrified in her life. The world had seemed so peaceful only a short time ago. Nyx had left from a meeting with the Cutie Mark Crusaders at Applejack's farm about an hour before, Celestia's sun setting down upon the trees of the orchard. She remembered fondly of how the night had come over her like a blanket, Luna's stars twinkled above her as she walked the cobblestone path back to Ponyville. It had only been a short while ago, but how distant a memory it was to her now. No stars smiled down upon her, only the shroud of a dark, ash-filled sky. Twilight. Spike. Where were they? Had they been inside when the fire started? Those thoughts drove her into a panic, shaking in fear, not daring to move at the thought of the angry fire.

That was when she heard the voices. Somewhere close to the center of town lights started to flicker in the dark. Reluctantly and with a tremble in her step, she began to move towards the voices. Nyx wandered closer, hoping to find some release from this hollow feeling in her chest. Maybe her family was okay, maybe they were with these other ponies shouting about! Then she began to wonder about the cause of such an uproar. Was the town under attack? Was it burning as well? Were these ponies looking for their loved ones too?

But as she got closer to the light, she realized that these were not the cries of terror or panic, but of anger and menace. Quickly she ducked into an alleyway, cautious in her step as she inched closer to the commotion, her eyes peering out from the dark. There she saw them coming out of the shadows like jackals, ponies carrying torches and clubs with them as they filed into the street, searching for something or _someone_. She dared not reveal herself to them now, a lump catching in her throat. These were ponies she knew and saw every day, yet something about them filled her with dread. The way their faces twisted into scowls and hateful looks, yelling and shouting at one another in a frenzy. Something was terribly wrong.

Nyx was caught between two voices screaming in her head, one telling her to run, the other to stay and see what would happen next. Everything that was happening was like something out of her worst nightmares, dragging her down into this strange purgatory. But perhaps, just perhaps, they were just as scared and confused as she was. Maybe they could help her find her family. But that voice in her head, sending alarms that she was in danger, told her that these ponies were out for blood.

"There she is!"

Nyx flinched in fright as she backed away into the alley, trying to conceal herself in the dark. Had they seen her? What were they going to do to her? Nyx whimpered aloud, trying to keep quiet, but found it difficult in her terrified state. But no mob came, no thrawl of angry ponies reaching into the dark to grab her. She opened one eye to look out at the street again, this time captivated as the ponies rushed forward, scrambling into the adjacent alleyway.

"It's the mother of that monster!" another pony shouted.

Nyx looked on as the crowd gathered at the alleyway entrance, before pulling back as they dragged someone along with them. The pony in question kicked and screamed as they pulled her, the mob uncaring as the mare was cut and bruised by the hard ground. Nyx was completely at a loss. How could they be so cold, so uncaring? What had this mare done to deserve such hate? _Who even was she_, Nyx wondered, taking a small brave step out from the darkness, hoping to catch a glimpse of this mystery mare. And she did, much to her grief.

It was Twilight. It was her mother.

Nyx watched as they kicked her in horror. Golden Oaks Library, her home, was _gone_, and now they had her mother! Nyx was so scared and confused, yet she felt herself becoming enraged by the scene. How could they do this to _her_? The mare they greeted every day on this very street, who had saved their town from many monster attacks, who defended Equestria against changelings, Discord, even Tirek!

Even against… her.

Nyx shook her head at the thought, watching from her hiding place as the ponies pulled Twilight by her mane, throwing her right into the middle of the mob. Nyx felt the air catch in her lungs as they beat and harassed her, demanding her to answer for crimes they deemed she was guilty of. Yet, despite all this, Twilight only pleaded with them, reasoning with them in an effort to cool their tempers.

"Please! She's different, I promise you!" Twilight begged the crowd, only to be hit again by a waving hoof, causing her to spit as her head whiplashed.

"She's a menace! The things I did under her spell!" one stallion screamed, his eyes filled with fire upon the mare.

"The things I did. My children!" a mare wept through gritted teeth, caught between sorrow and rage.

"I didn't mean to..." Nyx whispered, clinging to the pile of trash. She listened to every one of them, shaking her head, trying to deny what she knew to be true. So many ponies had suffered because of her when she had become Nightmare Moon, but she was good now, wasn't she? Yes, she knew she was, but these ponies wouldn't care. The pain they felt had grown into a hatred that couldn't be reasoned with, that refused to be dissuaded.

"She protects that devil! She's in league with her!" A mare pointed an accusing hoof at Twilight, gaining approving nods from the crowd. That's when they lunged at her, others in the crowd backing away to make a large free space as they threw her around, slapping her across her face before shoving her to the ground.

"She loves books so much, bury her in them!" they cried out, laughing, throwing stacks of books out of nowhere at the mare, covering her to her shoulders with the tomes.

"Stop! Please! Leave her alone!" Nyx screamed, ignored by the crowd as if she wasn't even there. She wanted to move, to try to save her, but her hooves were like lead. She was so captivated in her own fear that she couldn't move, lost as if in a trance as the crowd threw their torches at the pile around Twilight, igniting it into a great bonfire.

Nyx screamed as the pile lit up like a furnace, the flames rising high into the nighttime sky. She expected to hear Twilight at any moment to cry out in agony, but was met with silence. She couldn't do anything, she was so weak, so useless. She could only watch as the flame rose higher, the ash and smoke circling above the fire into a single giant mass, taking the form of a large stallion that looked down on her, towering and imposing as its gaze trapped her in its embrace. The being stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, its form shimmering in the firelight like the finest silver. Nyx froze as it reached for her, the last thing she felt in this world was the cold, icy touch as its hoof ran down her face, taking her away.

Nyx rose from her sheets with every intent to scream, but found the ability lost to her. The filly visibly shook as she regained a sense of her surroundings, realizing that she was still in her room at the castle. She looked around, thankful for all the posters, books, and plushies that now surrounded her. Nyx sighed and relaxed as much as she could, still shaking from the nightmare she had awoken from. Her mane was drenched over her eyes, shielding the tears that were running freely beneath. She couldn't believe that she had been so stupid to not have realized that it had only been a dream. They had moved into the castle _months_ ago, and the library was gone. Tirek had made sure of that.

Nyx looked around her room at the individual items thrown about on the floor. Clothes and open-turned books littered the floor from the bed to her window, showing how lived-in it really was. To the right side of her bed however was her Twilight doll, the only one of her personal belongings to survive the library explosion. Nyx brushed away a tear and grabbed for the doll, pulling it close to her body as she lay back down upon her pillow. The doll had always been a thing of comfort for the young filly, and right now, it made the bad dreams feel just what they were; only dreams. That would be, of course, until she would fall asleep again and they would return to haunt her. She told herself again and again that that was all that they were, that they didn't mean anything. She was safe, and so was her family.

Yes, only a dream.

/

Spike hummed as he cracked an egg against the pan, pouring the golden yolk inside onto the hot metal surface. He had gotten up early to get breakfast started for everyone, juggling between eggs, toast, hash browns and gravy. This, of course, was nothing too difficult for him. He liked cooking, though that was something he would rather keep to himself. Not that he thought it was _girly_, he knew better than that. But, if word got out of how good he was at it, and that he actually _enjoyed_ it, he'd never be able to catch a break. No matter how good a cook you are, it's always nice to have someone else do it for you.

The bread popped out of the toaster just as Spike added a few spices to the eggs, catching the slices in mid-air as they flew out. He set them on a plate as he placed the eggs onto separate plates, covering the two that weren't his with ceramic bowls to keep them warm. Satisfied that they were exactly as he wanted them, he took his own plate and sat down at the table, rubbing his claws together before diving his fork into the food and took a bite. As the flavours washed over his mouth his eyes rolled back, enjoying the textures rolling over his taste buds, sighing happily.

Spike heard a door on the floor above close, followed by the slow hoofsteps of someone coming down the stairs. He spared a glance over his shoulder to see who was coming down for breakfast, watching as the castle's youngest member shifted her way into the kitchen, her mane in a tangled mess and her eyes half closed with bags hanging underneath.

"Morning, Nyx," Spike said in a cheerful tone, taking a bite of his eggs.

Nyx gave a soft grunt as she shuffled past him, heading straight for the cereal box sitting on the table. Spike watched as the filly grabbed a bowl that had been left out for her on the table and poured in the Chocolate Crunch, then turned to eye the coffee pot on the kitchen counter. Though her eyes were glazed over, she managed to levitate the pot over to where she was, not registering the weird glare she was getting from Spike as she poured the contents into her cereal bowl.

"Sleep well?" Spike asked, raising an eyebrow as he chewed.

Nyx just gave him a sharp glare, sitting down in the chair next to him as she took a slow bite from her breakfast. Spike gave the filly a funny look as he watched her partake in the strange meal, a little sad that she hadn't noticed the plate of food he had cooked for her. She then sighed, shrugging her shoulders while she stared at the food in her bowl, almost mesmerized by the flakes of cereal swirling around in the black steaming liquid.

As Spike took another bite she began to eat as well, her senses slowly being aroused by the heat that she swallowed. Shakingly, she reached for the shakers in the middle of the table, grabbing the sugar to put on her cereal. Spike recoiled from this, realizing what this was going to do to the girl if she actually _ate_ that much sugar and caffeine. Quickly he grabbed the bowl and yanked it away before she could take another bite, earning a weak and mumbled whine.

"Hey now hold on there, what are you tryna do? Give yourself a food coma?" Spike half-joked, though he made a note to give a bit of concern in his tone. But instead of getting a response Nyx just stared at him, the dragon tilting his head.

"Come on, Nyx, what's bothering you?" he asked, his tone firmer this time. Nyx tilted her eyes downward, her eyes becoming a little watery. Spike looked at her deep in thought, knowing now that something was wrong.

"It's that dream again, isn't it?" he asked, putting his fork down.

Slowly and reluctantly, Nyx nodded her head. This wasn't the first time this had happened. In fact, it had all started after she had returned from a class field trip to Baltimare. He remembered that day and the 'incident' associated with it. That had been several weeks ago, and ever since then, she had been subjugated to these dreams almost every night.

"Nyx, you really need to tell Twilight. None of this is normal." Spike pointed his fork accusingly at the filly, his eyebrow drawn up as she shook her head.

"I will, just… please don't tell mom," she said as she looked at him, giving him a sad face.

Spike frowned. He hated having to lie to Twilight, telling her that everything was fine when things weren't. Spike always tried to be honest with Twilight, and consciously lying to her wasn't something he thought fondly of. But every time he brought this up, Nyx would argue the point again and again. He didn't know _why_ she wanted to keep it to herself, and he would do his best in the future to try and convince her otherwise, but as he thought about it, Nyx gave him those sad, pleading eyes she always gave him when she wanted something. He swore she could stop Chrysalis herself with those puppy eyes. He rolled his eyes and looked away, letting out a huff.

"_Fine_." He sighed, earning a genuine smile from the filly. He spared a glance at her again, noticing her eyeing the bowl of cereal he was still holding off to the side. "You're not getting this back though."

Nyx pouted and let out a snort, looking around before _finally_ noticing the two other plates of food sitting comfortably over by the stove. Her stomach growled at the thought of having the same thing that Spike was currently eating himself, levitating the plate over and lifting the covering bowl, the scent escaping into her welcoming nostrils.

Spike looked down at his plate, feeling a little dejected, slowly chewing his food. The two continued to eat in silence, the early morning sun beginning to shine through the kitchen window. Spike then heard some noise coming from upstairs, knowing that Twilight would be coming down to join them soon. Spike casually looked over at Nyx, noticing for the first time how much of a mess her mane was. Spike, being the quick thinker and not wanting to draw any attention to the girl, quickly licked his hand and started running it through her hair, getting it straightened before Twilight could see.

"_Stop_!" Nyx whined, batting him away with her hoof. Spike couldn't help but giggle at her whining, holding back his snickers just as Twilight entered the room, looking in far better shape than Nyx had.

"Morning Spike, Nyx. What are you two up to?" Twilight asked in a melodic voice, smiling at them both as she stood by the door.

"Nothing!" they both answered at the same time, almost jumping out of their chairs, earning the odd look from the lavender mare.

"Oookay..." Twilight said with a bit of skepticism, but left it at that. In one motion the mare moved from the coffee pot to her plate by the stove and right back to the table, sitting down and letting out a relaxed sigh.

"So, Spike, what's on the list for today?" Twilight asked, taking a bite from her eggs, smiling at the flavor.

"Well a couple of things, I'm sure, let me check it over," Spike chirped, pulling out a notebook of items containing the daily agendas for the past month. The drake began to meticulously scan over the writing, mumbling soft words to himself, every once in a while craning his head to the side to scribble something down. Then he came upon the list containing the current date, piercing his lips as he read over the material.

"Well, there's a few things to do today. Nightmare Night is in a few days, so we need to go over some festivity plans with Mayor Mare."

"Right! Gotta get things ready for the big night!" Twilight exclaimed, twirling her fork in the air before popping it back into her mouth.

Spike nodded. "While we're at her office, however, we need to discuss some renovations you're wanting to do with Nightstone. Celestia's approval letter came in yesterday morning, so we can finally go forward." Spike smiled, looking up at Twilight.

Twilight, on her part, was smiling excitedly. Nightstone Castle had been a blight on the town for almost two years now, something she was ready to rectify. All of this, of course, was a rather sensitive issue. Especially in light of the fact that the building was still an open wound for Nyx, having some unsavoury memories of her time spent within its walls. But this had been a topic that she had discussed with the filly before, and they both agreed that something _should_ be done with it.

"We can stop by her office later. Royal privilege," Twilight declared as she rolled the food in her mouth and swallowed, earning a giggle from Nyx. The princess gave a thoughtful look, then turned to ask a question, "Wasn't there something Rarity wanted to go over as well?"

"Huh..." Spike started flipping through the notebook, hopeful that Twilight was right. "Yes, she wanted to go over costumes and decorations."

"Wait, wasn't that supposed to be at nine?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah?" Spike looked at her curiously, before realizing where she was getting at. They both shot a look at the clock on the wall, the hand striking fifteen minutes to ten at that very moment.

"Oh, no… I'm never gonna hear the end of it," Twilight fussed as she started scarfing her food, trying to get as much as she could before she washed it all down with some coffee. Quickly she teleported away and left the two younger members of the castle looking at one another for a few moments, before teleporting back lugging around several scrolls and parchments in her saddlebags.

"You better hurry up, young lady. Don't want to be late for school!" Twilight whistled at Nyx, getting her attention. Nyx looked up from her food and nodded, taking one final bite before cleaning herself off with a napkin, leaping off the kitchen chair. Nyx ran past them in a hurry, heading for the door before feeling herself being held in a field of magic.

"Wow! Where's my hug?" Twilight exclaimed, pulling the girl back with her magic. Nyx looked up at Twilight curiously, the mare staring back with that loving concern that only a mother could give.

"You'll be careful, right?" Twilight asked, a slight sadness in her voice as she looked to her daughter for some reassurance, the girl giving her a hug.

"I'll be alright, mom." Nyx nodded, Twilight placing a kiss on her forehead. Nyx gave her a reassuring smile, popping the piece of toast in her mouth as she ran upstairs to get her things. Twilight watched as her daughter ran out of sight, looking downward worriedly before departing for her duties as well.

/

Nyx entered her room and retrieved her bags, stuffing them with a few books and papers she had taken out the night before to do some homework. She always found it rather fascinating to read up on the different materials, but the work itself was something she always stuck her tongue out at. Still, it was something that needed to be done for the struggle for good grades, and it wasn't something she regularly complained about.

Nyx was about to leave her room when her eyes locked onto an object on top of her bedside dresser, the filly stopping to stare at it as the air caught in her throat. Sitting there next to her books and quills lay her glasses, her face reflecting in their lenses. Nyx stood silently as she looked down at the spectacles, seemingly frozen in place. She stared at them as if they were an appendage that had fallen off, lying limp and unattended to. With a hesitance in her step, she moved toward the frames, raising them in the air to inspect them in her magic.

With a heavy sigh, she slipped them on, her eyes changing from their natural cat-like appearance to that of any other regular pony. That's what it felt like, right? To be normal? To hide away the one thing that gave her the most ridicule, the most scorn?

Now with a newfound sense of security, the filly picked up her bags and headed out her bedroom door, ran down the steps, waved goodbye to Twilight and Spike as they tried to get ready themselves, and made her way to the castle doors to head out into the friendly town of Ponyville.

/

Elsewhere, in another world, both dark and unknown, an orb, dim and haunting in its glow, illuminated the face of a hooded mare. The figure stood in its light, peering inside at the images within that moved like licks of flame. But she was not alone. Twelve of them there were, standing proudly in a circle facing the orb of silver. Each of them was cloaked just as she was, the figures wearing robes of pale blue and black hiding their features under their hoods, pale as the sky of midnight. There, they watched the filly in the waking world with eyes cold and unsympathetic. They watched her and studied her, as a doctor may study some basic form of life under a microscope.

The chamber that they were in was ancient, built long ago to accommodate for their purposes. Stone upon stone had been raised up in beautiful yet haunting fashion, pillars rising from the floor to pierce a ceiling etched with ivory, onyx and silver. The layout itself felt like the cathedrals of old, stained glass windows pouring the only natural light into the gothic structure. Banners of midnight blue and forest green hug from the rafters, showing national symbols foreign to Equestria. It was here where they had lived for so long, watching a world that was no longer theirs go by.

"She's so young," one of the shrouded figures said, a mare's voice breaking the silence. Some in the group nodded their heads in agreement, but one looked at her with disapproval.

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she be? She's only lived for six seasons now..." another spoke, a mare both arrogant and proud looking to the one who had spoken so.

"But shouldn't she be older? So innocent..." a third whimpered, rather discontent with matters.

The second figure growled in annoyance, holding back her frustration. "Innocence has little to do with what we wish to accomplish here, or have you forgotten?" she asked, venomous bite in her words. The third figure frowned, stomping his hoof in defiance.

"I have not, I was making an observation. Do _not_ forget your place in this council," he defended, quickly finding the courage to stick up for himself, and getting the mare to start yelling at him.

"_My_ place? If I may say so, there are no places. Or have you forgotten that this is an _equal_ council save for the First Daughter and the Master?" She scowled, both members getting into each other's faces.

"Would you two stop fighting? It is unbecoming of us all," the head mare growled, disappointed as her underlings squabbled. She stood at the forefront of them all and was the only one who had any defining features on their robe, a cord around her neck, a small flute hanging on its thread.

"You shouldn't be afraid to speak your mind, but I will _not _have this council devolve into such childish behaviour," she said, scolding them both, the two looking down at their hooves, mumbling to themselves in shame.

The First Daughter sighed, content that she had silenced them for the moment. There were far more important matters currently on the line than pity disagreements. A terrible fear was growing deep within each and every one of them. The Father was ailing, and they were running out of options. But now they had found this foal, and they were _certain_ that she was the answer to their problem.

But, as she continued to watch the playback of the filly in the dream, she soon felt a presence. Her eyes lit up as she looked around the room, searching for what was coming.

"The Master approaches," she said, taking a bow.

As the others followed her example, a fog began to descend from a short flight of stairs at the other end of the room. The cloud rose from the floor, sparkling silver as it took shape. There a stallion stood, steadily making his way towards the head mare, looking down at her for a moment before directing his attention to the orb floating at the center of the chamber.

"First Daughter," the mist spoke, its voice echoing through the room as if coming from another plane of existence, "have you found anything more? Anything _useful_?"

The mare shook her head, looking up again. "Nigh, my Lord. We visit her nightly, and yet the outcome remains the same. We know not where she lives in the waking world."

"We only know that she seems to reside in a province, but which one we do not know," the cloaked stallion added, stepping forward next to the mare.

The stallion in the mist gave him a passing glance, then rolled his shoulders in a carefree manner. "It matters little. What we cannot learn directly we'll have to learn by some other means. You have done well, but your sorcery can only get us so far."

"May I make a suggestion?" the stallion asked, earning looks from the others as if he had spoken out of turn. The spectre did not give him the same treatment, however, simply turning to look at him curiously. "Perhaps we could interrogate somepony who knows her, or knows _of_ her?"

"Oh? And do you perhaps know of somepony who could give us what we seek? One who will not alert her of our approach?" the Phantom asked, half expecting the cult member to have simply gotten too excited for his own good.

But instead, the stallion nodded. "I have somepony in mind. One who does not have her interests in mind. One who would not alert her of your plans," he stated as he stood proud, his Master before him giving him a serious look.

"...Show me."

The stallion grinned as he moved over to the orb, lighting his horn as he manipulated it to search out for the desired target. Even the First Daughter herself had her curiosity aroused as he shifted between the dreams of sleeping ponies, smiling as the one he was looking for came into focus.

The leader of the Order stared for a long moment at the particular stallion that he had in mind, sneering in disgust. "You want to interrogate… him?" she glared, before feeling the Phantom place a ghostly hoof on her shoulder.

"He… will do."

The mist shifted around the orb, surrounding it as he searched the dream for anything that could tell him where their target was. This, of course, proved far easier to find out than it had been for the girl. Far easier was it to find the title of a location in a city than it was finding it in a small town filled with no signs and next to no independent businesses. Soon he was exposed to street signs, bars, places of business, all pointing to one unifying title.

Baltimare.

The mist contorted into what could be construed as a form of smile, twisted and distorted as he glanced towards the cultists. Eyes flashed and the light of the orb went out, having served its purpose as the mist moved forward. "I think I would like to see this stallion myself."

"B-But, my Lord, you cannot step into the waking world alone. You would die!" the First Daughter cried in alarm, immediately concerned for her Master's wellbeing.

"That is why… I require a host," he stated, murmurs rising among the Order.

"A host, my Lord?" the second mare asked, looking at him, curious but caught a little off guard.

"One of you, my most trusted servants, shall be the vessel for my spirit."

The ponies before him looked at each other in surprise, whispering to one another. They all were apprehensive for such a task, some even afraid by such a prospect. The spirit watched them all patiently, not wanting to rush them. He was confident that one of them would give themselves to him, their loyalty was not in question. But which one?

"I'll do it."

The spectre turned, his eyes widening in surprise as the First Daughter stepped forward, presenting herself to him while holding herself together under her cloak.

"You? So quick to volunteer?" the Phantom asked, standing above her like a vulture over a corpse.

"I… I… " she stammered, shrinking back a little under his gaze. For a moment her composure faltered, wondering if she was making a smart choice. But soon a sense of assurance overcame her, quickly and without hesitation she fell to the floor to bow before him submissively. "I'm the First Daughter, it is only fitting. It… would be an honor!"

She felt her chin being raised up from the floor as she opened her eyes, staring forward as her Master looked at her, calming her with a smile. She then felt his presence overwhelm her as he opened his mouth, light firing into her as her hood and mane were blown back, his form dissolving into the mist before being sucked inside of her.

She began to convulse as his spirit began to take hold, hunching over into a ball as she held herself in pain. Drips of saliva fell from her lips as her body quaked, trying to hold itself together to accommodate the new being that was sheltered inside. A moment passed, the others holding their breath as her body relaxed, picking herself from the floor. She turned, her eyes opening as she looked at her fellow ponies, the irises flashing crimson as her gaze fell upon them, cold and content.

"Guards!"

The now possessed cultist moved aside, walking up a short stairway to an arched gate. There on either side, two fumes of green fire ignited. She gave them little mind, her attention instead focused on activating the runes on the gate with her magic. The flames kindled themselves, and from the ashes, two guards arouse, clad in armor, their faces veiled by a turban cloth. Their armor shimmered silver in the light of the flames, ordained in beautiful forest green trappings that displayed exotic patterns of the Orient.

The mare's horn brightly lit the stones around her and the guards, just as the gate came to life. Bolts of blue and green magic snaked around the arch like lightning on a conductor, powering the devices constructed within it as the bolts smashed into each other in the centre. The strikes intensified as the three ponies watched, growing outward into a portal that swirled and glowed, opening a gateway for them into the waking world.

The members of the Order stepped forward to watch as the doorway was made into the land of the living. The First Daughter gave them a reassuring nod, turning to stare at her guards. Both stood at attention the moment they met her gaze, presenting themselves for inspection. Satisfied that they were prepared for the task at hand, she opened the portal into the alleyway of an unknown city street, stepping into the unsuspecting land of Equestria.

/


	2. 1: Goblins and Ghosts

/

Chapter 1: Goblins and Ghosts

/

The bell over the schoolhouse rang as children rushed into the doors, ready to start the day. There at the door stood Ms. Cheerilee, watching them as they came in, colts and fillies eagerly moving past her to get to their seats. She counted each and every one of them as they walked past her, taking a mental note of how many papers she'd have to pass out throughout the day.

Ms. Cheerilee tallied up her students and sighed. Everyone was accounted for, except for a certain alicorn filly that had yet to show. She looked towards the gate, hoping to see her coming through, only to find it vacant. She frowned. She hoped that the girl was alright or had woke up this morning with a bad cold at the _least_. Twilight had come to her a few weeks before to discuss a few _personal_ matters, directing her to keep a close eye on Nyx from now on. Ms. Cheerilee, on her behalf, completely understood. She kicked herself daily for not keeping a watchful eye on the girl during the school field trip to Baltimare, but little could be done about it now.

And so now she was standing there, holding her lesson back a few minutes, waiting for a filly that may or may not show up. Cheerilee tapped her hoof as she looked up at the clock inside the classroom. Ten o'clock. Five after ten. Ten minutes after ten. The clock kept on ticking as Cheerilee rolled her eyes. She decided to give up and put it aside for later, making a mental note to stop by the castle after classes to see if everything was alright. Turning her head, she started to head back into the school.

But just as she was about to close the door, Nyx ran up to the school gate, leaning against it for a moment to try and catch her breath. Cheerilee watched her out of the corner of her eye, the filly heaving and wheezing as she hunched over. She had run all the way across town to get to the school as quickly as possible, but all she wanted to do now was calm the beating of her heart.

Sighing as her strength returned to her, Nyx walked towards the school door where her teacher was waiting for her. Nyx shrank a little under her gaze, wondering what she would have to say.

"Practicing for a marathon, Nyx?" Ms. Cheerilee asked, raising an eyebrow and giving a half-smile.

"I-I lost track of the time," Nyx said a little sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I can see that." Ms. Cheerilee nodded, moving aside to let Nyx pass through, "Remember to be more mindful of the time in the future, young lady. I don't like to be held up in my lessons," she warned, albeit relieved that her student was alright.

"Yes, Ms. Cheerilee," she said in a dejected tone, repositioning the glasses resting on her muzzle. Her spirits were soon lifted however as Cheerilee smiled at her, shooing her into the classroom as she closed the door behind them. Nyx quickly made her way to the back of the room, sitting down at her desk directly across from Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle.

"_Psst_, Nyx! What took ya so long? We were waitin' for you out in the playground," Apple Bloom asked as she leaned to the side, looking straight at her.

"Slept in late, I guess," Nyx gave her a half-truth, having kept the bad dreams between herself and Spike for the moment, rubbing her eyes as she pulled out her notebook and a pencil from her bags.

"Late's putting it lightly. We were waiting outside for almost an hour!" Sweetie whispered rather harshly, not very fond of the considerable chill in the air earlier that morning.

"_Sorry_," Nyx said under her breath, slightly annoyed by Sweetie Belle's disgruntlement, her lack of sleep making her a little grumpy herself.

"Ah shucks, it's alright. We still got lunch and recess to talk, don't we?" Apple Bloom reassured, oblivious to her friend's sour mood.

"Then we can finally go over our trick or treat route, right?" a voice came from behind them. Apple Bloom and Nyx turned around, looking at Scootaloo who was leaning over her desk to talk to them, making a bit of a scene.

Apple Bloom let out a groan. "Yes, Scoot, we'll go over the route. Now stop lying on your desk before you get us in trouble!" she whispered through gritted teeth, her eyes shifting to the front of the class just as Ms. Cheerilee began to address them.

"Right, good morning, everypony. Before we get started, I assume every one of you took the time to finish the home assignment for yesterday's chapter in history," she said, tapping a ruler on her front desk, "if you'd be so kind, I would ask that everypony pass their work to the front of the class. Featherweight will collect each pile and stack them on my desk."

Featherweight perked up when he heard his name being brought up, smiling at Ms. Cheerilee as he got up from his desk and waited for everyone to pass their assignments forward. The students began to shift through their papers to gather the desired essay. Both Nyx and Apple Bloom placed their papers neatly on their desk, both having kept them safely tucked into their bags. They smiled proudly at their effort, they were after all two of the neatest of the group of school children, for what that was worth. That couldn't be said for the other two of their friends, Nyx glanced over to Sweetie Belle who fumbled through her bags and pulled her assignment from her bag, almost ripping it in two as it was so crudely packed in there. She watched her iron out the wrinkles before Scootaloo plopped her paper on Nyx's desk to pass to the front of the class.

Apple Bloom and Nyx stared at it for a long moment, both taking note on how little it resembled a paper at all. The pages if you could call them that were wrinkled and torn, covered in muddy spots and what looked like words, though they weren't quite clear on what exactly they were supposed to say. Nyx gave the bit of homework an odd look, sighing as she passed it forward. With everyone's work gathered together, Featherweight presented it to Ms. Cheerilee, who thanked him and took the papers to be graded later, placing them in the middle of her desk. Satisfied to have that taken care of, Ms. Cheerilee spun where she stood and directed her attention to the class, giving them all a warm and inviting smile.

"Alright class, as I'm sure all of you know, our town and many others across Equestria will be celebrating Nightmare Night in the next few days. I'm also sure you've all picked out your costumes of little goblins and ghosts," she stated, taking in the grins of foals who had spent weeks planning for this night. Suddenly Rumble pursed his lips, making a strange droning sound that resembled the theme for a radio science fiction serial. The students giggled at that, Ms. Cheerilee smiling at it as well.

"In light of this, I thought it would be a good idea for us to go over the _history_ of the holiday," she said, turning to the chalkboard to write the words 'HISTORY OF NIGHTMARE NIGHT' on the green surface. Smiling, she looked back at them. "Now, can anypony tell me how the holiday got started?"

Nyx groaned. She was, in fact, well aware of what Nightmare Night was. This would be her second experience with the holiday since she had first been 'born', although perhaps experience wasn't the right word. In fact, she hadn't experienced it at _all_. Twilight had mentioned the holiday to her the year before, hoping to ask her about a costume, but the moment the filly found out it centered around Nightmare Moon 'gobbling up ponies', she had wanted no part of it. She thought that would be that and she wouldn't have to think about it anymore, but now here she was, having to listen to this unpleasant dribble.

"It started when Luna turned into Nightmare Moon!" Pipsqueak blurted out, rising from his desk as he declared it proudly, feeling good for having the bit of knowledge. _Ah, there it was_, she thought, frowning at the innocent response.

"That's a good guess, Pip. Nightmare Moon has been associated with the holiday for centuries. However," Cheerilee raised her hoof, giving a pause to emphasize the word, her voicing becoming rather coaxing, "would it be interesting for you to know that the holiday actually goes way back _before_ Nightmare Moon?"

Ms. Cheerilee grinned as her class looked at her curiously, confused by the bit of information. Even Nyx had risen an eyebrow at this, leaning forward a little to rest her head on her hooves as Ms. Cheerilee continued, "Now, I'm sure you're all aware of the story of Nightmare Moon. Ms. Zecora makes a fine show of it every year. This is a well-known story in our society."

"But what isn't well known is the story of the 'Children of the Night'," Cheerilee said as she wrote the title on the board, talking as she scribbled words and drawings, "In the old days after Discord was defeated, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna tried to undo the damage he caused. Sadly, that was easier said than done. Much of Equestria was broken at the time, so Luna, seeing the problems presented to her ponies, proposed that a second colony be made in a distant land from Equestria. Somewhere that would be more suitable for their needs."

The colts and fillies of her class all listened in earnest, paying close attention to her words. Nyx tilted her head, intrigued by the story that Ms. Cheerilee told. None of this was familiar to her, feeling as though this was even a small aspect of herself being talked about right now. They all gave her their full attention, their young eyes locked onto her as she moved about the front of the class.

"Why didn't she?" Sweetie Belle asked, waving her hoof in the air for her question even though she blurted it out anyway.

"Thank you, Miss Belle, I was just getting to that before you decided to interrupt," Ms. Cheerilee gave her a disapproving glare, the filly slumping down into her chair, trying to hide. The teacher ignored the outburst for now, readdressing the class.

"Celestia however, did not agree with her sister at all. She was afraid that Equestria would be divided by such a move, weakening and ultimately destroying the unity of the kingdom. This was no doubt a wise observation, but Luna wouldn't let the idea go." Ms. Cheerilee rolled her head, thinking about those few words for a brief moment. "So she took things into her own hooves."

"Now as I said before on Nightmare Night, Nightmare Moon comes to gobble ponies up that don't give her candy. But it wasn't Nightmare Moon that took ponies away in this story, but Princess Luna herself." She then presented a book, an olive-colored binding that was encrusted with gold leaf. Nyx immediately recognized the particular tome, eyeing it sharply. Ms. Cheerilee flipped through the pages to find the text she so desired, coming across a few interesting illustrations in the process.

"That night, Princess Luna went out into the city and _abducted_ the town's orphans," she said matter-of-factly, gaining several gasps from the colts and fillies, "she used a magic lullaby to put the whole city to sleep and took them in the dead of night."

"What hathened to lem?" Peppermint Twist asked, rather alarmed, the other foals raising their questions up as well.

"Nopony knows. The records from the time are very unreliable, and Princess Luna herself doesn't like to talk about it," Ms. Cheerilee answered, vague as it was. "Many scholars believe that this was what started the divide between the two sisters that lead to Luna becoming Nightmare Moon."

"Now I believe that there's a lesson in all this." Ms. Cheerilee leaned against her desk, closing the book and setting it down upon the wooden surface. "We must always remember to be mindful of our actions. We may mean well, but we can cause a lot of pain if we're not careful. Acting on feelings alone will only get you in trouble if you don't _think_ about it first."

The students nodded, looking to their teacher as if she had the wisdom of Celestia herself. Ms. Cheerilee smiled at that. She loved the attention and adoration from her students. She lived for those looks of wonderment on their little faces and longed for the questions they asked her.

Ms. Cheerilee moved on in her lesson, but Nyx continued to think on her words as she took down some notes. This was a new bit of information that she had to study up on, fascinated by the circumstances revolving around it. She looked up from her notes and stared at the trees outside. She wondered what had happened to those foals that Luna had swept away. Did they have children of their own? Did they live on to have better lives, and if they did, was it all worth it? The filly let out a sigh, her mind pondering why Luna would have gone to such an extreme. Had things been that bad, what had she in mind that she thought would have given them a better chance?

/

The lesson had continued on from there to go over the traditions and ways of celebrating the holiday and how they came to be. But time passed and the noon soon came around, and the students were all let out to eat and play. And what a nice day it was to eat a meal in the outdoors.

Nyx looked around at the playground adorned in beautiful warm colors, leaves matting the grass in hues of orange and red. The courtyard trees swayed gently in the breeze, the sound of their crinkling leaves carried on the wind. Autumn had come over Equestria, and it was by far her favorite time of year. The way the colors changed from shades of green to the warm vivid shades of the Fall, the sudden chill that was brought on by the gentle wind, it was all so peaceful and lovely. And of course, the color of her fur helped as well, her shiny black coat absorbing the warmth of the sun far better than any other. She breathed in the cold air as young colts and fillies run around while others played on the slides and swings, while still others sat in groups, eating their lunches. In fact, in one particular corner, on a bench between the bushes and swings, the Cutie Mark Crusaders sat enjoying their meals, deep in conversation.

"Ah can' believe Princess Luna would do that," Apple Bloom said in a disbelieving tone, taking a bite from her sandwich. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo nodded their heads in agreement. They all felt that the story was so far-fetched that it couldn't possibly be true. All of them, except for Nyx, who slowly shook her head in disagreement.

"It's true. Ms. Cheerilee got that story from the Encyclopedia of Early Equestrian History," Nyx said casually as she took her lunch-sack out of her saddlebags, digging into its contents.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom tilted her head, a confused look spread over her face by the title.

Nyx turned to look at the southern filly. "The book. It's an updated historical article overlooked by the Princesses themselves. I recognized it from mom's library," Nyx remarked, caught by the rather hard piece of information herself as she pulled a bright green apple from the brown bag and took a bite out of it.

"Well, she had to have a good reason for taking them. I mean she's just so... cool!" Scootaloo said with a frown as she bit into her peanut butter and jelly, a little upset that her vocabulary wasn't wide enough to come up with a better word.

"Well, _I_ can't believe you guys got your cutie marks while I was visiting the Crystal Empire! How?!" Nyx fussed, staring at the three semi-identical marks on each of her friends' flanks. She had only been gone for a week, but when she came back it was as if the social structure at the school had done a complete one-eighty on itself. Secretly, however, she just wanted to change the subject.

Apple Bloom shrugged her shoulders. "Hey, it just sorta happened. Cutie marks are just what we're good at, Ah guess."

"It's not like we didn't try to send you a letter, but you left by the time it got there," Scootaloo said as she looked up from her notebook, scribbling pictures and ideas inside. "Just bad luck that our cutie marks and your cousin being born happened at the same time."

"What's the baby's name again?" Sweetie Belle asked, scraping her fork around her salad.

"Valiant Heart. You should have seen him, he's so cute!" Nyx beamed at the thought of her little cousin, remembering his little gurgles and whines. Shining Armor and Cadence had announced that they were having a baby during the Hearth's Warming celebration the year before, and both she and Twilight had waited in anticipation from that point. Twilight was particularly excited about being an aunt, boasting on about how she'd spoil the child every chance she got.

Nyx, on the other hand, had been far more apprehensive about the situation. Admittedly, she had been more afraid than happy with the idea of having a little cousin. Not that she didn't want one, no, but she was afraid that they wouldn't like her. She had gone to help Pinkie Pie with the Cake twins once a long time ago, and it had not gone well at all. Pound and Pumpkin had been downright _terrified_ of her, and she'd never offered to help since. This, of course, cemented in her head the idea that the same thing would happen with Valiant as well. However, seeing her for the first time had only made him curious, much to her relief.

Nyx sighed. "When he's older, I could help teach him everything I know. I could even help him with his magic!"

"Are you sure you can do that? Your magic is almost as bad as my flying!" Scootaloo laughed, earning giggles from the other fillies finding the red colliding in Nyx's black cheeks all too funny.

"Yeah, _almost, _you equine turkey," Nyx growled a little, unamused by her teasing.

Scootaloo almost choked on her peebee and jay as she shot her a look. "Hey, what's got your tail in a twist?" she asked, her wings buzzing angrily as she crossed her arms.

Nyx groaned as she slumped into the bench, kicking herself mentally for being so snippy. "I'm sorry. Not enough sleep, I guess." She waved it off, not wanting to go into any more details. "Can we please change the subject?"

Scootaloo immediately smiled, quickly forgetting about the tension between the two fillies only moments before as she started pulling out scrapbooks and note papers, throwing them around on the ground. The girls watched her, amazed at how much the pegasus could stuff into one small bag, a wad of paper even striking Sweetie Belle in the nose, making her sneeze.

"Okay! So I've been working on a route for over a month now to get us the most candy," she said confidently, spreading out a crudely made map of Ponyville. "I've kept a list of the best houses to hit from the past few years, but I think we could make it big this time!"

"What about Mrs. Sauerkraut? You've got her right in the middle of our route," Sweetie Belle asked, pointing out the mean old mare's house. Mrs. Sauerkraut was notorious among the town's children for being a rotten old hag, taking every opportunity she could to make them miserable, whether it be taking away toys that fell on her property to just straight up screaming at them. No one knew exactly why she was so cruel, but many of them theorized that she was from the depths of Tartarus itself.

"What about her? If she messes with us she's just taking the bait again." Scootaloo smirked. Out of all of them, Scootaloo was the only one who liked having Mrs. Sauerkraut around, mostly because it gave her the excuse she needed to prank the old bird.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle leaned into the map, mesmerized by the plans, starting to ask question after question on what kind of pranks they could do. Nyx just listened, content on watching her friends plan alone. In truth, Nyx wasn't too keen on the holiday herself, yet seeing her friends so invested in it made her consider it for just a moment. She couldn't deny that it sounded fun, and the prospect of free candy kindled her interest. But it was that reminder that gave her pause, a scar that marred her character. It was her resentment that held her back, keeping her from wanting to partake in it with her friends.

"Ah guess so. What do ya think, Nyx? Traditional tee-peeing or somethin' more original?" Apple Bloom asked, catching her friend off guard by asking for her input.

"Oh, I…" Nyx, mumbled under her breath, twiddling her hooves anxiously.

"Hey, Apple Bloom?"

The four fillies all turned, staring at the pony who had crept up on them. Diamond Tiara stood there with Silver Spoon close behind, both of them stepping forward to stand face to face with the group of fillies eating their lunch. Yet instead of the usual snied glares of superiority, both fillies gave them pleasant smiles.

"Oh, hi, Diamond Tiara! Whaddya want?" Apple Bloom chirped, getting up to meet the two.

Nyx looked away from their conversation awkwardly. The sudden mended bridges between her friends and the bullies had been a bit of a shock for her. She had left for the Empire with Twilight to see her newborn cousin, only for her to come back and suddenly they were all buddies now? Or at least, _they_ were. Honestly, she didn't really know where she stood with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon now. She hadn't spoken with her tormentors since the 'incident', and _that_ had made things rather complex on its own account. The two fillies kept their distance for the most part, ignoring each other at best.

"I was just wondering about possible food that'll be at the town party. Father was asking about it this morning during breakfast," Diamond asked, earning a prideful smirk from Apple Bloom.

"Well, only Sweet Apple Acres finest! Applejack and Granny have been at it all week, getting things ready. Caramel apples, ciders, and all kinds of tarts!"

That _does_ sound good, Nyx thought, taking a tiny nibble from her sandwich.

"Oh…" Diamond Tiara cooed, hiding her watering lips at the thought of the treats. In the years prior to knowing Apple Bloom she had never admitted it, out of both spite and rudeness, but she was rather fond of Sweet Apple Acres and their produce. As she cast her eyes down, she noticed the papers scattered about, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hey, what's up with the outside office?"

"We're just going over plans for Nightmare Night. Gotta make sure everything's perfect for the night," Scootaloo said as she gave her a moment's glance before diving back into her notes.

"Oh, do you have your costumes already? I'm still trying to decide," Silver Spoon asked, leaning over from behind Diamond.

"We're good. What we can't do ourselves Rarity promised she'd help us with." Sweetie smiled, jumping a little where she sat.

"We wouldn' mind havin' a few others in the group for trick or treatin', you wanna join us?" Apple Bloom asked, leaning against the bench as Diamond waved her away.

"Oh, no. Me and Silver Spoon have plans of our own, don't we?" Diamond said as she pulled Silver into a hug, smiling as her friend gave out a surprised yelp.

"Aww, well if you change your mind, you're always welcome to join," Sweetie Belle offered, giving a genuinely kind smile.

Diamond Tiara smiled back, making a mental note of the offer as she began to leave. But, as she turned her head, she caught a look from Nyx and turned. Quickly Nyx turned her head away, looking to the ground to try and pretend that she hadn't noticed. But Diamond didn't relent, and Nyx knew she couldn't ignore her forever. There was a pause, then Nyx raised her head to meet her eyes. Diamond stared at her for a moment, a lingering glance that lasted a few seconds before she gave a passing nod and turned away.

Nyx frowned. She might have made amends with her friends, but Diamond Tiara's stare still made her feel cold inside. She couldn't help but see her old tormentor standing before her instead of the changed filly that took her place. Perhaps in another life, they could have been friends, but in reality, there was too much bad blood between the two. They had both certainly done their fair share of awful things to each other, intentionally or not, it mattered little in the long run. She only felt disdain for her, and really, it was a resentment that hurt her inside as well.

And perhaps, Diamond felt the same way too.

/

The rest of the day had gone by as quickly as most, and school soon came to a close. The four fillies walked side by side as they made their way into town, talking with each other casually, excluding Nyx who was content to walk silently. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were deep in some argument, holding a paper between the two, pointing at it like two energetic film critics. Scootaloo chimed in every now and again, slowly pushing herself forward on her scooter, her bags thrown over her shoulder.

But as the fillies walked down the pathway to town, Nyx began to ponder. If her friends were going out to trick or treat, and her family would be attending parties, why should she mope at home? Heck, if even her former bullies could enjoy the holiday, why couldn't she? She knew why of course, but as she thought about it more and more, it occurred to her why she should be left out on all the fun? All because of some bad memories?

Nyx snorted at the idea, pushing her glasses up confidently as she thought. She was being ridiculous. Princess Luna herself spent each year going around Equestria pretending to be Nightmare Moon in the spirit of the holiday. If she could get over the tenderness of the night's sting, then so could she!

"Yeah, guys?" she said a little loudly, quickly earning their attention.

Scootaloo skidded her scooter to a halt, tilting her head at the filly, "Yeah, Nyx? What's up?"

Nyx suddenly gulped, her apprehension and hesitance returning. This perhaps was a bad idea after all, yet she persisted. "How much fun is Nightmare Night? Really?"

The three fillies stopped, turning to look at her. "Are you kidding? It's one of the best things ever! The candy, the pranks!" Scootaloo said with an energetic, yet serious tone.

"Not to mention ponies scaring you out of your wits," Sweetie Belle continued, giggling a little at the fond memories.

"And best of all, we get to do it all together. It don' get any better than that." Apple Bloom smiled, putting her arms around both Sweetie Belle's and Scootaloo's shoulders.

Nyx stared at them for a moment, then smiled. She felt lucky to have three great friends to give her the motivation and drive she needed. She glanced down at her hooves and kicked the dirt bashfully. But then she looked up, her confident smile returning to her lips. Her friends were always honest with her after all, and seeing how excited they got talking about Nightmare Night only cemented in her mind that perhaps… perhaps it was time to give it a chance.

"Okay, I'm in."

/


	3. 2: The Phantom

/

Chapter 2: The Phantom

/

The streets of Ponyville were bustling with ponies going about their business as Twilight trotted at a brisk pace, looking for a certain fashionista. Late. She was _late_! That was absolutely unacceptable! How could she have slept in so late to miss her meeting with Rarity? _Oh, she'd never hear the end of it_, she thought, her head shifting left and right as she entered the marketplace. Spike sat on her back, bug-eyed and a little jarred by her frantic skittish movements as he held on to the best of his ability.

Twilight began looking through the crowd trying to find Rarity. She was supposed to have met her at Carousel Boutique, but it was obvious that the mare had grown tired of waiting for her and had walked off to do her daily errands. But finding her was proving to be impossible. The market was currently flooded with ponies shopping and picking up food, crowding the area into a huddled mass. Applejack was working a stall in the corner, both mares exchanging friendly waves. Twilight blew a strand of hair from her eyes as she took in her surroundings, finding her search reaching a dead end.

Twilight sighed, feeling a cool breeze touch her cheek. The seasons had transitioned magically from summer to fall, the harsh sun now obscured by puffy grey clouds. Autumn colors had spread throughout the countryside, but it wasn't the only thing that had changed. Ponyville had gone through a metamorphosis over the past few days, the ponies of the town stringing up the decorations for Nightmare Night. Stuffed dummies of ghosts and witches were hoisted onto the street posts, garlands of orange, yellow, and brown hanging over her head as she looked on. Many of the town shops had black cats and skeletons displayed in their windows along with a few showing off goods made specifically for the season.

While she was taking in her surroundings, her ear twitched at the sound a rather melodious humming, coming to her from over the crowd. She began to follow that voice, giving excuses and apologies as she pushed past the ponies in front of her. There as she cleared the group of ponies she found Rarity, currently busy working on hanging up a banner for the town square party.

"Rarity, I'm here!" she called, waving her hoof, gaining the unicorn's attention. Rarity turned and looked at her, her horn alight, holding a hook and rope in her magic while she bit down on three little pins.

"Oh, Twilight, there you are. I was beginning to suspect that you would never get here," she said with a little bit of sass while she pulled the pins out of her teeth, taking note of a few loose strands of hair in Twilight's mane before looking down at the drake standing next to her. "Hello, Spike."

"Oh, hi, _Rarity_." Spike gave her a shy yet mindful glance, dancing in place. They'd known each other for four years now, but he still got a little giddy when she was around.

Twilight interjected, "I'm so sorry, I don't know how the time got away from me." She started to stammer, muttering sorries and other apologies that smothered the poor seamstress.

Rarity watched her have her little panic attack, quickly trying to soothe her, "It's perfectly alright, darling, really. But if you really want to make for it, spare your magic for a moment? I haven't been able to find anypony free to help all morning," she asked, gesturing to the banner.

Twilight ceased her ramblings and nodded, lighting her horn as she took a corner of the banner and raised it into the air, holding it while Rarity hooked it on. They repeated the action for the other side, gently rolling out the cloth to put the hooks that Spike handed them into the bottom half. They both looked up at the lettering on the banner, orange painted words on a black background that read 'PONYVILLE 67th ANNUAL NIGHTMARE NIGHT CELEBRATION', the words surrounded by images of skulls and pumpkins.

"Ahh, that's much better," Rarity said proudly, looking down at herself with a pout as she started dusting herself off. "Now, maybe you could tell me why you're so late?" she said, glancing up at Twilight.

"I'm sorry, I overslept. I didn't even realize the time until halfway through breakfast this morning," she said, giving an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

Rarity chuckled. "Caught in another one of your late night academic studies, I take it?"

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." Twilight rolled her eyes, grinning at her friend as they began to walk down the street. "Now, you were wanting to talk about costumes?"

"Oh, absolutely! I've been bringing in everypony in for measurements all week, but you've been busy every time I've come to get yours," she whined, her eyes already looking the alicorn over, making out the details of her figure.

"Measurements? Really? Don't you have them from the gala?" Twilight asked, finding the idea a little unnecessary, a little uncomfortable under the fashionista's critical eye.

"Oh Twilight, that was _ages_ ago. Everypony's changed sizes since then, including you," she remarked, earning a look from Twilight.

Twilight grinned, deciding to play with her a little, "You're not calling me _fat_, are you?"

Rarity couldn't help but laugh at that, giggling excessively before she could regain her composure. "Oh heavens _no_, darling. Honestly, out of our friends you've changed the _least_ in size. Well, except for being an alicorn now, which is mainly why I need to remeasure your features."

"_Right_." Twilight shook her head, having forgotten that she had only ascended to princess status the year before. She looked over to her side at Spike, the young dragon currently busy ogling a jewelry shop window.

"Spike!" she called, the boy immediately dismissing the fine diamonds and rushing over to her side. "Could you go to the mayor's office and let her know that I'm going to be running a little late?"

"Sure thing, Twi!" Spike gave her a salute, running off towards town hall as both Twilight and Rarity watched him, smiling at his exuberance.

"What are you going over with the mayor, anyway?" Rarity asked, watching Spike disappear around a corner.

Twilight smiled. "I got the permission form from Princess Celestia for renovations to Nightstone. I'm supposed to take it to Mayor Mare to go over a few contracts."

"Oh, how lovely. Do you have any ideas on what you want to do with that dreadful old thing?" Rarity asked, grimacing at the idea of the gothic castle in question.

"_Several_," Twilight answered, the two beginning to walk towards the direction of Carousel Boutique, "I've been thinking about opening a school here like Celestia's in Canterlot, but focused not only on the magical potential of unicorns, but of earth ponies and pegasi as well."

"A noble and delightful idea, if I may say so," Rarity commented.

"That in mind, I'd also like to make it into a shelter, a sort of safe haven for when the town's under attack," Twilight added, groaning unhappily. She looked off to the distance where the castle's towers rose from the forest canopy, dotting the sky with its dark spires. "I can't deny, the castle is a fortress. The protection wards on it alone are… advanced. It's perfect for any emergency."

"Well, as long as you spruce it up and get rid of those horrid statues, I'm sure ponies will be more accepting of it," Rarity said, staring at Twilight as they walked, unaware of the hooded stallion's path she was walking into.

"Oof!" she squeaked, bumping into the stallion as they both staggered back a little. She apologized to him as he exchanged one apology back, and it would have been left at that, when she noticed the natural shine of metal underneath his cloak. She paused, watching him walk away in a hurry, meeting up with another cloaked figure as they exchanged words she couldn't hear.

Rarity frowned, her face furrowed. This wasn't the first time she had seen them, and she doubted it would be the last. Guards from Canterlot were unusual indeed, yet she had her suspicions.

"Twilight… why are there guards working undercover around Ponyville?" she asked, catching the alicorn off guard.

"W-What do you mean?" she pretended to be surprised, but she wasn't fooling Rarity with her feigned innocence.

"Don't play coy with me, Twilight. I'm a very perceptive mare." Rarity stopped in the middle of the street, tapping her hoof impatiently demanding an answer as Twilight sighed aloud.

"You noticed them, huh?" Twilight asked, her ears flattening against her head, giving her a guilty half-smile like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes, and I doubt I'm the only one who has. Though everypony else is too polite to say anything," Rarity said in a flat tone, reading the sad expression on Twilight face. "It's because of what happened in Baltimare, isn't it?"

Twilight looked away. _Baltimare_. She should have never let Nyx go. Everything had started out fine on that trip to the city, but how quickly things changed. She had waited at the train station excited to hear what her daughter had experienced, only to be met with the horror all parents feared. She had been sent to the hospital, and her teacher had to explain everything to her. If Ms. Cheerilee hadn't been there to save her... Twilight shivered, breathing in to calm herself. The authorities were never able to find the three ponies responsible for beating her, a thought that outraged Twilight. Sometimes she wondered if they had _let_ them go, or if they really cared. Why help the monster, after all?

Twilight scoffed, kicking the dirt as the two walked, Rarity looking towards the mare sympathetically. The two turned a corner and were met with the inviting exterior of Rarity's home and business, making their way to the door.

"Twilight, I understand that you want to be protective, but this could be damaging to her if she found out. You know how she is when she thinks she's putting somepony through a lot of stress," she tried to reason with her, but Twilight stubbornly shook her head.

"Rarity, my little girl was almost taken from me because somepony saw the opportunity to make a _profit_. I can't allow that to happen again." She snorted, stomping her hoof. The two made their way to the door before Twilight stopped, giving Rarity a determined glare.

But Rarity only pressed further, putting her hoof onto her shoulder. "But don't you see? It's a downward spiral. What happens after the next incident? Or the next after that? You'll make this town more of a prison than a home for her," she pointed out, her words getting to Twilight as she looked dejectedly to the ground, leaning against the door.

"And what do you want me to do? Just leave her exposed? Let ponies do what _they_ did to her? What they were _going_ to do to her?" Twilight said at the end of a whisper, holding back an angry tear-filled rage. The two stared at each other for several moments, Twilight biting the inside of her cheek before sighing.

"Be as it may, recent events have convinced me irrevocably that measures must be made to protect her, and I will do everything in my power to do that," Twilight paused, giving a mild cheeky grin, "and, being a princess, that leaves me with a lot of options."

Rarity cast her eyes away, letting the air leave her lungs as she consented, "If you truly feel that this is the best thing you can do, then do it. But please, don't forget what I've said."

Twilight paused, then slowly gave her nod, thanking her for the comfort of having someone talk about her fears as they entered inside the boutique. "Don't worry, Rarity. I won't."

/

"And sign here."

Mayor Mare pointed to the dotted line on the contract, handing Twilight a quill to make her signature. The rest of her business had gone by smoothly since Twilight left Rarity's, having looked forward eagerly to this discussion with the mayor. The office they were now sitting in was nothing to complain about either. The mayor's office was a cozy little room laden with scarlet-colored cushions placed generously on oakwood chairs and a Victorian-style couch set by a window. Twilight sat comfortably across Mayor Mare, a beautiful oak desk separating the two with a red mat with gold trimming covering its center surface. Little trinkets covered the desk from a green desk lamp to a small world globe, papers littered about in organized chaos.

Twilight read over the print for a moment, going over the final details before signing on the dotted line, handing it back to the official. "Thank you, Mayor. The Royal Office has put a lot of funds into this project, your cooperation has been greatly appreciated."

"It's no trouble at all, Princess. Personally, I'm happy to see that eyesore given a makeover, if I may be so bold." She gave a light chuckle, batting at her grey mane.

"It's alright, I understand the sentiment. I plan on having the ground completely renovated," she said enthusiastically, ready to have the matter dealt with.

"And I'm sure the Hoofington Construction Company would be willing to take the assignment. At least until after the holidays of course," she added, groaning at the turmoil that would come with the town's way of celebrating those holidays and the shenanigans that usually followed.

Twilight nodded, "That's understandable. As a matter of fact, I would prefer the work to begin in the summer. It's a little busy at home during the school months." She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm sure they'll happily agree to that," the mayor said, pressing the intercom button on her desk, "Ms. Notepad? Could you come to my office for a moment?"

Mayor Mare took her hoof off the button, and a moment later her assistant came in through the door, a skinny mare with her mane made up into a little bun wearing wide-rim spectacles bowing to Twilight and addressing the mayor, "You called for me?"

"Yes," she said, taking a stamper a stomping it into the contract, marking it with her official seal, handing it over to the intern. "File this and have a copy made for Ms. Sparkle, and bring in a receipt for her as well."

Notepad nodded, taking the contract and leaving them as quickly as she came. Twilight watched her go, taking notice of her mild nervousness. "Is she new here?"

Mayor Mare nodded, getting up from her chair to walk over to her personal liquor cabinet. "She's been working here for a few months now. Poor dear's still trying to adjust to living in such a small town, probably nervous living around a princess as well." She opened the glass cupboard, pulling out a scale-patterned crystal vial filled with a sparkling amber liquid.. "Care for a glass?"

"No, thank you," Twilight declined, not feeling in the mood.

Mayor Mare shrugged her shoulders, pulling the cork off and pouring herself a small set the bottle aside and moved in front of the window, staring out at the ponies walking in the street. "At least, it won't be a small town forever."

"How do you mean, Mayor?" Twilight asked, looking at her from her chair.

"The town's growing, Princess, and you're the main attraction." She turned, looking her over with an attentive eye, taking a sip of her drink. "Been happening for a while now. Slow at first, but like a snowball down a hill. Not to mention the two castles we now have. Soon the town will be twice as big as it is now."

Twilight shook her head, "Certainly you need more than that to be attracting so many ponies here?" she asked, crossing her legs and leaning back into the chair.

"Well, you're right, the thing is we _do_ have more to offer. Sweet Apple Acres was our largest attraction for decades, but that only attracts attention during certain parts of the year. But now your friend Rarity has expanded her business to Canterlot, and that attract big names and bigger crowds."

Twilight paused, thinking about it for a moment. Those combinations certainly put Ponyville more into the public eye. She didn't quite know how to feel about that. Attention meant more ponies, ponies she didn't know, and if more and more strangers started moving in and found out about Nyx? What would they do to her? Twilight frowned, but kept it at that. She would put it aside for now, making a mental note to take care of that little problem for later. She turned her attention back to the mayor, who was silent for a moment, taking another sip of her drink.

"While you're here, I've been meaning to ask about the presence of royal guards in Ponyville as of late. Do you perhaps know why that is?" the mayor asked, turning to look at the purple mare with a brow raised.

"Forgive me if I sound a bit rude saying this, but that's none of your business," Twilight said straight and simple, ending the matter then and there.

"Princess Twilight?" a voice came from the doorway, the two mares looking toward Notepad as she entered the room. "Your copies of the contract and receipt are ready."

"Thank you." Twilight got up from her chair, stretching her wings before sighing. "It's been a pleasure speaking with you, Mayor Mare. I hope we can do this again in the future." She bowed politely, shaking the mayor's hoof before making her way out the door.

Once she was outside at the reception desk, Twilight noticed a certain black filly dangling her hooves over a chair, watching them rock before she noticed Twilight staring at her. "Mom!"

"Oh, Nyx! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at home right now?" Twilight smiled while caught a little off guard, surprised to see her daughter in the office.

"Spike said you'd be here, so I came looking for you. I… wanted to talk to you about something," Nyx said the last part a little uncertain, looking away to avoid her gaze.

"Well, alright. We can talk once I get my papers." Twilight smiled, turning to Notepad who on cue handed her the copies, adding a nervous smile to her and a somewhat perturbed glance at the young filly. Twilight thanked her as she led Nyx out the door, walking out into the afternoon street. The sun was beginning to descend upon the horizon, birds flying overhead to roost for the night. Ponyville had cleared out by a great deal since a few hours before, giving the two a generous amount of privacy.

"So, Nyx, what did you want to talk about?" Twilight looked down at the filly, the two walking past some benches. Nyx bit her lip anxiously, apprehensive for what she was about to say.

"I… I want to go trick or treating on Nightmare Night this year," she said those words like they were heavy cement, her mother stopping dead in her tracks.

"You want to do what?" Twilight asked, not sure that she had heard her right.

Nyx breathed in, allowing herself to calm down a little. "I've been thinking about it, and I wanna go. My friends were talking about it at school today, and they seemed so excited about all of it and I just thought, 'Hey! I wanna do that too!'"

Twilight shook her head. "But Nyx, you _hate_ Nightmare Night. You hate everything it stands for, you told me last year."

"I know, but..." Nyx turned away, sitting on the bench, "...the guys have so much fun doing pranks and getting candy and scared, and I _know_ they want to do it with me, and..."

"You don't want to let your friends down," Twilight finished her sentence, sitting down on the bench next to her little girl. "Nyx, you shouldn't force yourself to do something you don't like just because it'll make somepony else happy. It wouldn't be good for either of you."

"I know, but I really think I can do it this year, at least give it a chance. Isn't that what I should do? Give things a chance?" she asked, looking up at Twilight through her lenses. Twilight thought about it for a moment, a little hesitant about letting Nyx go out alone at night with her friends. Yet, looking at her, she began to smile, proud that she was being a big girl.

"Alright. I don't see any reason why you can't go out with your friends," Twilight finally said, the little alicorn staring at her with wide eyes.

"Really? You'll let me?!" Nyx perked up quite a bit, jumping up onto the bench to look her mother directly in the eyes.

"Yes, Nyx, you can go. But I want you to be _careful_. I don't want you getting hurt," she warned, giving her a serious look.

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I promise I'll take care of myself!" she jumped up and down, hugging Twilight around her neck before hopping off the bench, doing a little dance on the ground. Twilight watched her with a smile, yet deep down she began to worry. Her daughter, out in the dark on one of the scariest nights of the year. She began to imagine what might happen in the dead of night, of who might watch her with malevolent interests in the dark. She worried for Nyx, frightened by those who might want to do her harm, who were only waiting for the right moment to make their move.

She only hoped that she was wrong.

/

The sun fell below the horizon of Equestria, and many miles away from the quiet countryside of Ponyville, the city of Baltimare came alive. The night was filled with distant clouds that covered the waning moon, shrouding the world in an eerie shade. Street lights flickered on, the night crowd flocked through the city, and the neon signs illuminated the night in colors of blue, green, and pink. These lights flickered on and off reflecting on the still wet pavement of the street. It had rained earlier that day, water still dripping off of the buildings while steam rolled from sewer grates. Baltimare, known for its historical heritage and large industrial complex, making business owners rich and investors richer.

It was also a filthy place to live.

Baltimare was undoubtedly the most crime-ridden city of Equestria. If they were asked, most ponies would say that their country was a safe and peaceful place to live. Such was the luxury of those who lived closer to the center of the land. But out here on the outer borders, it was a gateway for thieves, drunkards and gamblers, not to mention the other, more _terrible_ vices. Nothing was off the table, not even slavery. Oh, not in the open, not at all. But outside her borders it was a thriving business, and there were plenty in the cities who were all too eager to supply.

Not only that, but its position made it a haven for crime to thrive.

One such pony who had no qualms for the trade walked silently down a street in the lower side of town, a coat wrapped his body with a hood on his head, shadowing his face. The only identifiable feature he had was a dark beard which poked out from underneath the hood. He was of average size, yet the way he held himself made it clear that he could hold his own in a fight. Not that anyone paid him any mind, the few ponies he came across either rustling through trash bins or looking down alleyways to find suppliers for their carnal pleasures. Trash littered the concrete, pieces blowing gently away by the night wind.

The stallion turned a corner, then looked both ways to make sure no carriages were coming before walking on the other side of the street at a brisk pace, continuing down the path on the other side. To the side, nestled between second-hand stores and old apartments, stood a bar, a flashing neon sign hanging over the door that read 'THE COCKATRICE', an image of the creature turning a drinking pony to stone.

His face reflecting the light of the sign, he pushed open the door and walked in, greeted by ponies hooping and hollering as they drank the night away. The establishment was cast in shadows, colored strobe lights flashing in sequence to the low, thumping music playing in the background, stallions and mares dancing sensually together. To the left, an oakwood bar was set up with a wall filled with every kind of spirit that could be desired, the bartender cleaning the countertop, waiting for the next order.

The hooded stallion made his way through the crowd towards the bar where two other stallions sat, one tall and skinny, and the other short and muscular. He quickly moved to sit between them, ordering the bartender to bring him a glass of applejack.

"Blaze, where in Tartarus have you been?" the tall one asked, shifting around inside his old torn coat, taking a swig of his drink.

"I had to take care of some business, Greaser. Money doesn't make itself," he said, placing a few bits on the tabletop as he was handed his drink.

"Dog, it's all good. Did you get the cut?" Greaser asked, stretching out his stiffening wings.

Blaze nodded, reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out a small bag filled with unmarked bits, tossing them onto the counter. Greaser immediately took the bag and poured the contents onto the bar, counting away the expensive pieces of metal into three separate piles.

"Cherry really came through this time," the pegasus smiled, scratching his face while eyeing the stacks of ill-gotten money.

"That she did. Thanked us for our services, too. Threw in a little something _extra_," he said with a crooked grin, remembering the little after-business 'party' she had entertained.

"Yeah, she probably thanked you _real_ good, didn't she, Blaze?" the short bulky stallion sneered, giving a toothy grin at his expense.

"_Piss off_, Razer," Blaze spat, glaring at him with sharp eyes as he slapped him in the side.

"You what?" Razer growled, raising out of his seat to take a swing at Blaze. Blaze, however, was faster, swinging his hoof to the side, catching Razer in the throat, the unicorn gasping for air. Before he could regain his senses, Blaze grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed him muzzle-first into the table, cracking his snout.

Greaser stared at the two with wide eyes as Blaze put his glass to his lips, tipping it to the bleeding stallion as if giving him a salute. "Hey, Razer!" he said, gaining the attention of his enraged friend.

"Lean away from your vodka unless you want a Bloody Mary," Blaze said, taking a swig.

Razer blinked, staring at him for a moment. He then looked down at his drink, then back up at him while holding his bleeding nose, and laughed. The fight had gone unnoticed by the majority of the bar patrons, and now the three laughed with each other as if nothing had happened.

Unnoticed by all, except for one hooded figure watching them from the shadows.

Blaze was about to take another drink when he noticed the figure out of the corner of his eye, sitting in a corner at the end of the bar. He turned his head as the figure took off their hood, revealing the face of a young, latte-colored unicorn mare. She took a drink from a small martini glass that she held in her magic, staring back at him with forest-green eyes, and smiled. Blaze nudged Greaser with his elbow and pointed at her, just as she rose from her stool and made her way around the bar towards them, her body swaying as she walked.

The three watched her closely, taken in by the way she moved, Greaser and Razer looking at each other with sickly grins, while Blaze continued to watch her closely. He half-expected her to just walk by, but was surprised when she stopped beside them, giving them a smile.

"Hello there, boys. Mind if I take a seat?" she asked, hoisting herself up onto the bar, leaning back on her front hooves behind her back and her hind-legs dangling over the edge.

The three stallions looked at each other, giving each other questioning looks. Blaze tilted his head as he eyed her, giving her a playful grin. "Well no, I suppose not. And who might you be?"

The mare gave him a smile, her eyes glazing over his muscles as she bit her lip. "Is that important?"

Blaze looked her over, able to pick up on the _finer_ details now that she was closer. The mare had a good figure, her dirty gamboge mane covering the upper part of her eyes. But what stood out most was her coat. Most ponies had a solid color in their fur, but she had a unique spotted pattern, coloring her hooves and ears in a milk chocolate brown, her muzzle and underbelly a shade of desert beige. To simply put it, she was _exotic_, and exotic could catch any stallion's fancy.

Blaze gave her a mild chuckle, putting his glass down. "No, I guess not."

The mysterious mare smirked, turning to the bartender and whistled for his attention. "Drinks for all four of us."

The bartender nodded, pouring out drinks as the mare looked at them tentatively, comparing them with each other. "So, what do you young colts do around here?" she asked, tapping her hoof to the beat of the music.

"We're in the… trading business. Pays well too," Greaser said licking his lips, giving her a half-truth.

"Really?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes, really. And you?" Blaze asked, taking the drink the bartender gave him.

"Oh, nothing much. Just came into the city early yesterday. Looking to see the sights, maybe find somepony to show me a good time?" she cooed, taking the martini offered into her magic and took a long sip, staring at him over the rim.

Razer and Greaser looked at each other, unable to believe what she was saying. Blaze's smile only grew wider, raising his glass to hers. "Well, I'm sure we could think of _something_."

"Oh? Have a few ideas, handsome?" she gave an innocent look, playful and catty.

"Maybe. You wanna step outside so we can _discuss_ a few of them?" he said suggestively, staring at her hips.

She smirked, lowering her glass onto the counter. "Whatever you say," she said, sliding off of the bar and standing close to him, eager to leave. But Blaze grabbed her arm, holding her there beside him as he stared into her eyes.

"How do you feel about bringing my boys along for the ride?" he asked.

She hesitated for a moment, staring at the other two stallions beside him. Blaze began to frown. For all her confidence and seductive act, perhaps she wasn't so serious after all? But as he was about to dismiss her, she slowly looked the other two stallions over, her eyes glancing down at their lower bodies, then darted up with a lustful gaze. She licked her lips hungrily.

"Sure, why not? The more the merrier," she said with a bounce, humming as she walked towards the alleyway exit at the back of the bar. Blaze downed the last of his drink and followed after her, gesturing for his friends to come along. The three stallions followed the mare to the door, moving past dancing ponies in their wake as flashing red and purple lights showed them their way.

The four ponies left the building and breathed in the nighttime air. The alleyway was a dark and closed stretch of brick and stone. Garbage bins and cardboard boxes littered the backstreet all the way, cockroaches and street rats scurrying about. The only light to expose their surroundings was the milky glow of the moon. Razer and Greaser walked into the middle of the alley, watching the mare take in her surroundings.

"So, lady, what would _you_ like to do tonight?" Razer asked, licking his lips. The mare smiled, walking directly in front of the three stallions, looking Blaze in the eyes, and pushed him hard against the wall, pressing her lips into his. The other two stared wide-eyed at how forceful she was, but quickly took it in, watching the two go to town on each other.

They broke away, staring into each other's eyes as they panted, their breath showing in the cold night air. The mare watched his chest moving up and down and smiled, piercing her lips to utter one simple word.

"_Khadhahum_."

There was a flash of light in Blaze's vision, blinding him for a moment as he suddenly felt himself being held against the wall by an orange field of magic. Confused, he began to struggle, but found that he couldn't move. Suddenly he heard his friends shouting out in surprise, the sound of a fight piercing his ears as his senses slowly returned to him again.

Through his dazed vision, Blaze could make out his companions struggling against two stallions clad in strange armor. Razer quickly subdued while Greaser pulled a knife out and swung it at one of the guards. He dodged the swing by just a hair and pulled an extending bo staff out from his belt that he cracked over his head. Greaser stumbled back, giving the guard enough time to push him against the wall, pinning him in the air against the brick by his neck with the staff. He himself was being held against the wall by a field of magic, strong and unbreakable as the mare kept him prisoner.

"Afrihi, li'anana lm shaml maratan 'ukhraa!" one of the guards shouted, pushing the butt of his staff into Razer's cheek.

"Gentle with them, boys. We still have to get what we came here for," the mare ordered the guards, both nodding in acknowledgment as she pulled a long pipe out of her cloak, lighting it with her horn while still keeping Blaze in place.

"Hey! What in Tartarus do you think you're doing?!" he shouted, staring daggers at the mare. He was answered by a quick slap across the cheek, the mare pushing his face forward, forcing him to look at her.

"Information, sweetie. And do remember that I'll be asking the questions," she said in a harsh tone, staring at him like a piece of meat.

"_Bite_ me," he growled, spitting in her face, to which she simply closed her eyes, scrunching up her mouth.

"Now, is that any way to talk to a lady?" she asked, her horn glowing brighter. Blaze suddenly felt as if his skin was on fire, burning him as if he were trapped inside a furnace. He cried out in pain, wincing as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Now, are we going to play nice?" she asked, relieving the level of pain she was allowing him to experience.

Razer watched on in anger, his temper running on a fuse. He wasn't going to allow himself and his friends get roughed around by some _streetcorner_ mare and her pimps. Looking at the guard pinning him to the ground, he noticed that they were far too large to be ponies, and given the features, they looked like Saddle Arabians. They were certainly intimidating to look at, but his temper helped him to ignore that as he turned his head and noticed a glass bottle behind him. He watched as the guard holding him to the ground turned to watch the mare deal with Blaze, seeing his opportunity to make a move. Slowly he reached behind his head and went for the bottle, grasping it tightly as he made sure that the guard wasn't looking, suddenly lunging forward with the bottle, ready to strike the stallion's head.

But the guard _had_ been paying attention to him the whole time. Suddenly he snapped his head back just as Razer swung the bottle, throwing his head forward, striking Razer in the forehead. Razer saw stars as the guard took the bottle away from him and cracked it against the wall, spun it in the air, and slashed it across his neck in one quick swoop.

Razer reached up and grabbed his throat as he started making gargled gasps for air. Something spilled onto the asphalt between his hooves, dark and wet in the light of the moon. It wasn't clear what it was to the eye, yet both Greaser and Blaze knew immediately what it was.

"Oh, sweet Luna, sweet _Celestia_!" Greaser grew manic as he strained his words, starting to hyperventilate. Blaze watched wide-eyed as Razer slumped to the ground, his body going limp. The mare turned and barked angrily at the guard in a foreign language, chastising him for killing him without an order.

Blaze panicked, watching the argument unfold, noticing her hold on him was weaker than before. Quickly, he started looking around him, searching for something, _anything_ he could use to get away. On the ground he saw a second bottle, pulled it to himself with his magic and swung it at her head, and this time it worked. The bottle struck her right in the side of her head, forcing her to fall back, releasing him from her hold. Now free from her field he bolted, running down the alleyway to get away from them.

Turning the corner, he ran down the adjacent alley, running blindly into the dark. He looked over his shoulder, trying to see if he was being followed, but the darkness was making it difficult to see, so much so that he didn't notice the wall he was about to run into. Blaze cried out as his body slammed into the brick, sending him flying back to the ground. He winced, pushing himself up on his knees as he regained his bearing, coughing and looking around him.

He had escaped them, only to run right into a dead-end, boxing him in like a caged animal. Building walls surrounded him with his only exit being back the way he came. The little nook was dark, save for a singular streetlight that hung over him like the tiniest sliver of hope in this insanity, though the shadows still fell around as if they were reaching for him.

"No. _Nononono_!" he screamed, slamming his hooves against the wall. This wasn't _happening_. He wasn't going to die here in this filth! He reasoned that if he ran fast enough, he could make it to the other alley opposite of the one he was now in. He could find another way to get out of there. Quickly he turned back where he came from, only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw the mare standing at the end of the alley, staring right at him, his body turning white.

"Stay back!" he cried out frantically, pulling a knife out of his hoodie with his magic, pointing it at the mare. She held her ground, standing silently in the dark while her eyes suddenly flashed red, her shadow stretched out long and haunting as it came toward him. Terrified, he tried to run, but fell to the ground as the shadow snaked against the wall and grabbed his shadow by the leg, pulling him back by force. Suddenly, he was lifted into the air and slammed back into the ground, then thrown across the alley into the wall behind him with a loud _crack_, dropping the knife. He groaned, coughing and hacking as he tried to get up, only to be pulled up against the wall and into the air, dangling a few feet off the ground against the brink.

The mare came forward, staring at him with cold, indifferent eyes. Her shadow and his were cast together against the wall by the light of the lamp, dark tendrils wrapping themselves against his neck as he gasped for air, clawing against his neck at nothing.

"Now, are you ready to talk?" she asked, her voice much harsher than it had been before as her eyes returned to normal. Gagging and struggling to breathe, he nodded his head as best as he could, squirming in the air before her.

"Weeks ago, you tried to take a foal and sell her. Where is she now?" she asked, growling like an animal.

"I've taken _lots _of kids, be more specific!" he spat, trying to retort, only to have the back of his head slammed into the wall, yelping in pain.

The mare looked at him in disgust, but continued her interrogation, "An alicorn! Black coat. Serpent eyes."

"The N-Nightmare Moon kid!? Is _that_ what t-this is all about?" he shouted, choking on air.

"Where is she?" she demanded, getting her face up into his.

"How should I know? I'm not her parent!" he said, only for the hold on his neck to grow tighter, suffocating him.

"You recognized her. You saw her before. Figure it out," she hissed, her burning red eyes glowing brighter. She knew he had it in that tiny mind somewhere, she just had to _persuade_ him to remember. Frantically, he began thinking back, trying to remember _where_ he had seen her prior to her coming to Baltimare. Names of towns went off in his brain like fireworks, working like the devil to try and come up with an answer before she could lose her patience and kill him. Suddenly one town stood out in his mind, remembering the night when Nightmare Moon had plunged the world in darkness.

"P-Ponyville! That little monster's in _Ponyville_!" Blaze gasped out, his vision beginning to fade from the lack of oxygen. Before he could pass out however she let him go, stepping back as he fell to the ground, coughing madly, hunched over in pain. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He curled up into a ball as the guards came up behind the mare, dragging Greaser along with them.

"Where can I find this Ponyville?" she asked, her voice softer now that she had her answer.

"P-Promise you'll let me go, and I'll tell you," he said quickly, looking up at her with his hoof against his chest. The mare stared at him for a moment and nodded, giving her word.

"It's near Canterlot, south by about sixty miles. You can't miss it," he said, whining as the pain in his chest lit up again, making him want to throw up.

"Thank you," she said calmly, motioning to her guards who stood at attention, "_Kill him_."

Greaser's eyes grew like saucers as he began to shout, pleading with the two as one of them pulled out an ugly looking dagger and stabbed him repeatedly, a choked scream coming from his mouth as he lurched forward, falling to the ground. Blaze backed away in horror, screaming at the mare in front of him.

"You told me you'd let us go!" he shouted, just as her magic flared up again and he was pulled forward, his face brought right up to hers.

"I said I'd let _you_ go. Besides, we need to cover our tracks. Don't want anypony asking questions," she said, her horn glowing brightly, illuminating his face in a sinister lime-green.

"W-What?" he mumbled out, staring at her before gasping as her head split open, revealing row upon row of jagged yellow teeth. Blaze screamed in terror, falling back as the guards broke apart as well, elongated limbs and razor-sharp talons growing out of their monstrous bodies, reaching for him.

Blaze pushed them away and ran for his life down the alleyway, taking his knife with him. He turned the corner and rushed forward until he made it out into the street, where the world had been turned to hell. Monsters and demons roamed the streets like predators on the hunt. Corpses of ponies lay thrown around the street in massive heeps, soaked red and smelling of death. He panicked, thrashing around like a maniac, watching as the monsters came closer, reaching for him.

"No! Get away!" he screamed, slashing at the nearest one, the creature howling in pain as it fell back, others in the group rushing over to it to devour their falling comrade. Blaze ran further out into the street, trying to get as far away as possible when he was suddenly pushed down on the pavement by a pair of the horrid beasts, trying to pull the knife away from him as they pinned him to the ground.

"No! NO!" he cried out in fright, struggling against them with all his might to no avail, one of the monsters shouting at the others.

"What's gotten into this nutcase, is he juked up on something?!" the 'monster' said, an officer in his early forties.

"I don't know, just get that knife away from him before he hurts somepony else!" his partner shouted, struggling to get some cuffs onto the psychotic Blaze who cried into the pavement. Groups of ponies stood off to the side watching the scene with shocked curiosity, while others tended to the mare Blaze had cut in his herniated daze. And there in the dark, hidden from everyone else, the three figures watched on in satisfaction. They had gotten what they came for as they moved back into the dark to execute the next step in their plans, slipping into the shadows of the night.

/


	4. 3: Nightmare Night

/

Chapter 3-Nightmare Night

/

Nyx walked anxiously down the path to Sweet Apple Acres, nervously thinking over the different activities she'd be doing in the coming night. Nightmare Night wouldn't officially begin for a few more hours, yet she _still_ didn't have a costume ready for it. She didn't know what she was going to do, everything she tried just didn't feel right. Twilight had done her best to help, but between the town celebration and her daily duties, there just wasn't enough time to really think it over properly. Nyx moped as she walked the cobblestone path, her eyes glued to the ground. She remembered when the path was nothing but dirt, but the Children of Nightmare had made sure to have it paved for all the ponies that would come to her for _advice_. She snorted, rolling her eyes at the thought.

Another thought that entered her mind was why she was going to the orchard in the first place. Apple Bloom had told her early that day that the girls wanted to show her something at the clubhouse, giving her rather vague details on the meeting. What could be so important that they needed to see her _now_? She felt tired, stressed, and though she loved her friends, none of this was helping.

The dreams were still haunting to her. Every night they came, as horrible as the first one she ever had. She wished that she could get just one good night's sleep, at least for the holiday, but perhaps that was too much to ask.

Nyx came up to the gates of the apple farm and walked on the grass, heading straight into the apple grove toward the treehouse. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were already there, talking with Apple Bloom as she waved at Nyx to come over. The filly quickly picked up her pace, closing the distance between her and the group as she smiled at the three girls.

"Hey, Nyx! Glad ya could make it so early!" Apple Bloom chirped, smiling happily at her approach.

"I came as quick as I could. Could you tell me what this is all about? It's almost Nightmare Night and I still don't have a costume to wear!" Nyx stressed, frustrated by her own indecisiveness.

"Well actually, that's what we wanted to talk to ya about. Come up to the clubhouse." The southern filly grinned, making her way up the ramp with Sweetie and Scootaloo close behind.

Nyx looked at her curiously but did as she was told, following them into the wooden structure. To her surprise, Peppermint Twist stood inside the clubhouse humming to herself, reading a magazine in the corner. The inside of the clubhouse was its usual mess, coloring books, crayons, and paint cans thrown all over the place. A tack board hung on the wall in the back of the room, charts and photos nailed to it showing off their many adventures and plans.

But what was most unusual was a large chest that was placed in the middle of the clubhouse. Nyx had never seen it before and was ever curious as Apple Bloom walked in front of it and unhooked the latches to open the lid.

"Hi, Twist, watcha doing?" Nyx asked, walking over to the creme colored filly. Twist looked up from her magazine and smiled, her dibbles highlighted by her expression.

"Hi, Nyx! I wash invidid to come tick or treatin' with yus guys!" Twist said as she bounced, excited for the candy-filled adventure the night had to offer.

Nyx turned, looking at her friends as they stared at her with big goofy grins. She frowned, knowing something was going on, "Alright, what are you guys up too?"

"We wanted to welcome you to our trick or treatin' trio plus two, so we got you this!" Apple Bloom grinned like an idiot as she pulled out a conservative blue gown with a white apron over the front, handing it to Nyx who looked at it in confusion.

"What is it?" Nyx asked, holding up the dress curiously.

"It's a Bluebird dress. You know, like in 'Bluebird's Adventures in Wonderland'?" Sweetie Belle answered, Nyx looking up at her with wide eyes.

"You see, we were _gonna_ go in different costumes this year, but, just in case you ever changed yer mind and wanted to go trick or treatin' with us, we planned a group theme," Apple Bloom said, Twist lighting up at the idea immediately.

"So, we decided to go with Wonderland, your favorite book!" Sweetie Belle explained, leaning against the chest.

"And with these awesome getups, we could maybe win the costume contest this year!" Scootaloo jumped up in the air, hovering there for a few seconds while her wings buzzed like a bee before she fell back to the ground.

"Oh, thash super!" Twist exclaimed, watching as Nyx looked down at the costume in silence.

Nyx scanned over the dress, taking in every detail. The stitchwork was absolutely perfect, no doubt Sweetie Belle had gotten Rarity to custom make it as accurate to the story as possible. The way the skirt puffed and the rich, vibrant baby blue, it was all so... _perfect_. But what got to her most was that her friends, the greatest friends she could ever hope to ask for, had thought of her in advance. Nyx held on to the dress as tears welled up her eyes, smiling joyfully as she leaped up and hugged them as hard as she could.

"I _knew_ she'd like it." Sweetie Belle swooned, doing her best impression of her sister that she could do.

Nyx pulled away, smiling at them. But, as she looked at each of them, a thought entered her mind, a question that tickled the back of her curiosity. She glanced at the chest in the center of the room that still had many outfits inside, then turned back at them, staring at the fillies with a bit of curiosity.

"But, who are you guys gonna go as?"

/

On the outskirts of town, stationed at the many roads leading into Ponyville, guards stood at attention for travelers or anyone who seemed out of the ordinary. Twilight had asked Princess Celestia for them in light of the Baltimare incident, who gladly provided them considering the circumstances. And of course on this of all nights, Twilight had wanted them to be extra careful, so she had ordered them to deny entry to _anyone_ unless they had permission from one of the princesses.

Two guards, in particular, standing on the eastern road facing Everfree Forest, watched on with passive boredom. They had been standing out there for hours, and they'd likely be there until the next morning. The sun was setting over the trees of the forest, and with it it would take their only means of warmth.

But as they watched lazily, something came out of the forest path, moving steadily towards them. Looking more closely they could clearly see three ponies coming out from the trees, pulling a cart behind them filled with equipment and supplies. The guards became aroused as the three came forward, each wearing a cloak that concealed their identities.

"Halt! State your business!" one of the guards ordered, both of them standing in front of the band with their spears crossed, blocking the path.

"We are delegates of the Sanhedrin provenance of Saddle Arabia. We have come for an audience with Princess Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville," the mare said in a stately manner, both guards staring at each other in confusion.

The guard glared, pointing his spear at the mare. "I'm sorry, but we weren't notified of any delegates. If you could give us your visiting papers, then—"

"You don't _need_ papers," the mare said in a haunting voice, her eyes glowing crimson. At that very moment, the two guards stood at ease, their eyes glowing the same shade of red as hers.

"My apologies, madam. We didn't realize you were expected," one of the guards said, speaking in a lolled, relaxed tone as he removed his spear from her face, the other guard doing the same.

"It's quite alright, soldier, you simply weren't told. May we _pass_ now?" she said in a soft, sweet tune, giving him a bright inviting smile. The guards nodded, stepping aside to let them through. The mare motioned for her escort to move forward, her companions pulling the cart behind them while the guards watched on giving them no trouble.

"Such helpful stallions. Oh, but you look so cold," the mare cooed as she levitated two blankets out of the cart, wrapping them carefully around each of the guards, "There, now isn't that better?"

"Thank you, ma'am," they both replied, answering with that same droning voice.

"Good," she smiled warmly, moving forward to join her companions, both guards staring forward without acknowledging their presence.

"Oh, and we were never here. Ta-ta!" she called over her shoulders, waving at the guards as they moved down the path to Ponyville. Once out of sight the guards snapped out of their trance, looked at each other, then went about their duties, hugging the blankets they had brought with them and waiting for anyone who might come upon the quiet lonely road.

/

Night fell upon Ponyville, and it was a ghostly night indeed. Upon every porch-step stood the round orange husks of jack-o-lanterns, yards covered in cobwebs and ghosts. Ponies were dressed in wonderful costumes of monsters and heroes, villains and princesses, moving through the streets making their way to the town square. Several groups of fillies ran about from door to door in search of candy, mummies, witches, and vampires being led by an adult or two who watched them with smiles on their faces. Street lanterns basked the town in an eerie light, the ground covered in a fog the pegasi had worked to bring in earlier that day for the occasion.

The moon itself gave off a yellow haze as five giggling fillies made their way down the street, and what a sight they were. Nyx wore her Bluebird dress with her mane done up with split bangs curling down to her shoulders, a little black bow holding it up. Her costume was accurate to the book in every way, save for the pair of glasses she _insisted_ on wearing. Scootaloo's costume was rather simple, purple lines that matched her mane were painted onto her body with cat ears and whiskers placed on her head. She also wore special contacts that made the whites of her eyes appear yellow and her irises beady, giving them a wild look. Their outfits were cute and done rather well, but the others were far more bizarre.

Apple Bloom was dressed in a red waistcoat over a yellow vest, a pair of spectacles resting on her muzzle and a bunny-ear band. Sweetie Belle was dressed as the infamous Mad Hatter, downing a green vest with a purple bow-tie with yellow polka-dots. Her head was crowned with a green top hat of ten and six quarters, her mane popping out from the sides in one shaggy mass. Finally, Twist followed them in the back, dressed in the most outlandish royal outfit ever seen, red and black cloth stitched together with imagines of playing cards placed all over it.

They had all put a lot of hard work into their costumes, and the results were truly impressive. Of course, they couldn't take all the credit. After all, Sweetie Belle had gotten her sister to help them with their makeup, adding contact lenses and little accessories to make them as genuine as possible. They were rather proud of themselves, but the moment of truth would come when they scored their first house.

"What's our first house on the route?" Nyx asked, looking over her shoulder at Scootaloo.

"Ummm." Scootaloo pulled out the map, scratching her chin as she peered over the houses. There were several on the map that spanned across the whole town, starting from just outside of Ponyville and slowly circling inward to the festival in the center of town.

"We need to turn left, it's that house two ways down." Scootaloo looked up from the map and pointed, turning her head to look at the rabbit. "Hey, Apple Bloom! What time is it?"

"Well, let me see," Apple Bloom said as she twirled the pocketwatch on its chain, opening it to look at the dial. "It's time gettin' away from me. I'm very, very late!" Apple Bloom pretended to act as if she were panicking, poking at the pocket watch frantically.

"Oh, haha. _Seriously_." The pegasus rolled her eyes, staring at the earth pony impatiently.

Apple Bloom giggled, checking her watch. "It's just a little past six. That should give us about two hours before the festival contests start."

"You really think we could win?" Nyx asked, looking down at her own costume. Of course, she was looking forward to the contest but had admittedly been caught a little off guard. She had grown out of her shyness phase, but she didn't exactly like to draw a lot of attention either. The others ignored her apprehension, however, too focused on obtaining that first place ribbon.

The group came up to the house they needed to visit first, staring up at the lawn in front of its door. The porch had jack-o-lanterns of various sizes, their twisted smiles glowing from the candles inside. Nyx looked at the decorations, feeling a little uneasy, yet followed her friends' example who looked at them with giggles and snorts. Apple Bloom rang the doorbell and waited as the door opened, revealing a mare dressed as a witch on the other side.

"Trick or treat!" they all cried in unison, holding up their sacks to the mare.

"Ohh, aren't you all so cute?" the mare cooed, placing her hoof to her cheek as she looked over all their costumes.

"Well, thank you, ma'am." Sweetie Belle bowed her head, tipping her hat to her, which revealed a smaller identical hat underneath. The costumed witch giggled at that, moving back into the house for a moment before coming back, holding a bowl of candy.

"Now, have you prepared a song or joke for your candy?"

"The queen does not require a show to get her rewards!" Twist said with a pompous step, doing her best impression of high-class social types.

"Oh? And if I refuse to give what the queen demands?" the mare asked, smiling at the cute little act.

"It'll be oof wif your head!" Twist declared, raising her heart-shaped paddle in the air like the tyrant queen she was dressed as.

"My! Then I suppose I better give you your sweets!" The mare shrank down as she placed several pieces of sweets into their bags. " Now you all be safe now, or Nightmare Moon will come and gobble you up!"

Nyx rolled her eyes at the comment but said nothing, choosing to ignore it. She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to come with her friends, and she could live with it if she was getting candy out of it. The group of fillies thanked the mare and stepped away, climbing down the porch stairs.

"Alright, what did everypony get?" Scootaloo asked, digging into her own sack and producing a large round lollipop. Each of the fillies reached into their bags to see what they had, pulling out candies of different kinds.

"Honeyduke taffy!" Apple Bloom exclaimed, displaying the aforementioned sweet for all to see.

"I got a sherry math," Peppermint Twist said rather disappointed, not one that cared too much for cherry.

"I'll trade you a minty crisp for it," Sweetie Belle offered, the creme-colored filly immediately perking up as she handed Sweetie Belle the cherry mash, gingerly taking the mint chocolate bar for herself.

Nyx smiled at her treat, a sweet raspberry skull on a stick. Raspberry happened to be one of her favorites, as she quickly tore off the wrapper and plopped it into her mouth, savoring the tart flavor. Perhaps coming along for this hadn't been a bad idea after all.

Nyx pulled the sucker out of her mouth, levitating it in her magic as she tilted her head, "So, what's our next stop?"

The second house they came across belonged to a middle-aged couple who let them into their house, strolling through a homemade haunted mansion offering them cakes and caramel apples. Even further down the street stood another house that left out their candy in bowls outside the door, the fillies helping themselves to the pick of the lot. Still more houses came and went in more or less the traditional manner, the fillies ringing doorbells and reciting the words that earned them their reward.

Time passed on into the night and soon they made their way through five different neighborhoods, closing the loop as they inched closer to town. Their sacks were heavy with the fruit of their efforts and careful planning, and they were all but proud of the haul they had made.

"This was the greatest plan ever!" Apple Bloom proclaimed, jumping into the air in a sugar-fueled excitement.

"Told you we'd get more candy this year than ever before," Scootaloo gloated proudly, the group passing in front of a long black fence, metal bars rising from the ground.

"Didn't you guys get this much last year?" Nyx asked, glancing back at the sacks that they had placed in Scootaloo's red wagon. They had collected so much that they had to stop by Scootaloo's aunts' house, picking it up and carting it around with them.

Sweetie Belle let out a snort. "As if. We barely made _half_ of what we got here."

Scootaloo nodded. "It's true. Not planning ahead really does sour the experience," she said as she popped a piece of candy corn into her mouth.

"You chose the best year to join us, Nyx! Everything's just gone perfectly!" Sweetie Belle whistled, hooping in her step as the walked across the front yard of an old and uninviting house, "I think we'll have the biggest stash in the entire school!"

"Bet yer glad you came after all, huh Nyx?" Apple Bloom nudged her in the shoulder, an expecting grin spread over her face.

"Yeah, I guess I was just… wrong," Nyx admitted with a relaxed smile, sighing as they moved closer to the festival. She had been everything but optimistic about tonight, mainly wanting to just spend time with her friends and what they enjoyed, but she had to admit, she had been proven wrong.

As they walked along the fence, the gate came into view ahead of them, a large maple tree growing out of the sidewalk. The foggy light of the streetlamp poured through the scarlet leaves to shine upon them, putting them in clear view of the whole street under its hazy orange glow. Unfortunately for them, however, they failed to notice the figure staring at them from the darkness, hiding behind the gate holding a wad of green coils in their hooves.

"So Scootaloo, who's next on the list?" Nyx asked, turning around to look at her walking backward.

"Well we…!" before she could finish her sentence, however, the group of fillies was sprayed with a jet of water, hosing down their bodies into a sopping mess. Several shrieks and cries of alarm came from the fillies, desperately trying to get away from the water as they batted it away from their candy. Eventually, the steady stream of water was turned off, leaving them looking at each other miserably.

They were all soaked, their bodies coated with matted fur that hung from their legs and torsos dripping with water. The cold night air quickly came to them upon a gentle breeze, a cruel wind that made their damp bodies shiver. Nyx had lost her glasses and was frantically looking around for them, her eyes glued to the ground to try and hide them. Their costumes were soiled, leaving them heartbroken as they checked their bags. Thankfully, they had managed to keep their hard-earned candy safe, mumbled sighs of relief escaping their lips.

The fillies turned towards the direction that the water had come from, and found the cackling crooked form of Mrs. Sauerkraut, staring at them with a rotted, toothy grin as she pointed her garden hose at them. She was a boney old mare with a permanent squint in one of her eyes, making her look scrupulous to an extreme.

"Mrs. Sauerkraut!" Sweetie Belle whined, flicking her arms around in a feeble attempt to dry herself off.

"Ahh, quit your whining and let that be a lesson to ya." Mrs. Sauerkraut cackled, dropping the hose and walking towards them, leaning on a cane. The fillies looked up at her in annoyance, wringing out their costumes while Nyx found her glasses by the bush, quickly slipping them back on.

"Lesson for what?!" Apple Bloom cried in annoyance, only to recoil in fear as the old mare raised her cane swiftly in the air, threatening to strike.

"Don't you back talk me, young lady. I know your family's old fashioned, I'll take you over my knee!" the old mare threatened, Apple Bloom scowling at her as the mare began to ramble, "I know what y'all foals are doing, goin' around harassing ponies for ill-deserved sweets! The _nerve_!"

"It's Nightmare Night, Mrs. Sauerkraut," Nyx stated with a frown, growing impatient as she used her magic to dry herself off.

"Just the excuse you little brats are looking for to get free handouts! _Well_, you can't pull the wool over my eyes!" Mrs. Sauerkraut spat, glaring Nyx down with her crooked eyes. Nyx gave her a disgusted look, concocting a little scheme in her head as the cranky old mare turned her back on her, starting to lecture the others.

Nyx puffed out her cheeks in anger. They had been having so much fun, now it was all wasted because of this crazy old bat! She fumed as she looked over her friends, the poor group of children frowning and looking down at their ruined costumes sadly. As she looked around to see what she had available, she noticed the door to Mrs. Sauerkraut's house only a few feet away from them, an idea popping into her head.

Scootaloo remained silent as Mrs. Sauerkraut continued on her rant, but divided her attention when she noticed Nyx working a spell, clearly up to something. The pegasus knew she had to get the old pony's attention, if only for a few moments, just to give the filly the time she needed.

"Yeah, so what if you got us wet, you're still a goat!" Scootaloo declared, earning a sharp glare from the old mare as she snapped her head in her direction.

"How _dare_ you, you dirty little parasite!" she bellowed, baring her teeth at the filly as she loomed over her. "Don't think I don't know who _you_ are too, young lady! It's no wonder you show no respect, your parents are never around to teach it!"

That comment alone stung hard, but Scootaloo stood her ground. Bringing up her absent parents was a punch below the belt for the young pegasus, but she could take the blows. She only hoped that whatever Nyx had done was worth it, glancing over just as her friend finished her spell, stepping back with the other fillies with a big grin on her face.

Apple Bloom quickly intervened to break the tension between the two, "Don't pay Scoots any mind, Mrs. Sauerkraut. We won' bother ya anymore tonight, will we?" She turned and gave Scootaloo a deadpan stare, the girl grumbling an agreement.

Fortunately, this seemed to satisfy the mare. "Well, looks like there's hope for this younger generation after all. Always good to know your place." She smiled wickedly, turning away from them to return to her house, likely to prepare to ruin some other foal's night.

Apple Bloom sighed dejectedly, looking down at her soaked red suit as she started walking down the street. "Well, at least our candy's safe. I guess we'll just have to end it for the night..."

But Nyx had other ideas. In one swift motion, she grabbed Apple Bloom and pulled her into a bush by the fence, holding her down as she placed her hoof to her lips to keep quiet. The other fillies were startled by the sudden motion, quickly following them behind the bush to see what was going on.

"Nyx! What are you doing?!" Apple Bloom demanded, swatting her hooves away from her, squinting her eyes at her in the dark.

"_Just watch_," Nyx replied, her attention fixed on the door of Mrs. Sauerkraut house. It was an expensive building with ordained windows and regularly trimmed shrubs. The door stood back on a porch two steps off the ground, a metal door knocker hanging in the middle molded into the face of a lion. Apple Bloom traced Nyx's gaze to the door, wondering what was so important that they needed to pay attention to it. Scootaloo moved over next to them with baited anticipation, patient as Mrs. Sauerkraut walked in front of the door, pulling a chain of keys out to unlock the door.

"Nyx, what did you…?" Apple Bloom began to ask, only to snap back as her attention was drawn by a shrill scream, Mrs. Sauerkraut flaying about the front porch. The door knocker had come alive, the golden lion roaring angrily at the old mare. Apple Bloom's eyes widened in disbelief when it suddenly breathed fire at her, setting Mrs. Sauerkraut's mane aflame.

"Help! HELP!" Mrs. Sauerkraut screamed like a maniac, running around in circles in her yard. Ponies on the street began to take notice, walking over to see what the commotion was all about. Nyx had been waiting for this, positioning herself right by the valve the hose was connected to. Waiting for the right moment with everyone watching, Nyx kicked the valve, the pressure inside released in a jet of water to slap the old mare in the face, soaking her from head to hoof. Sauerkraut cried out in alarm, falling over onto the grass rolling around, while Apple Bloom and the others looked on in shock.

But the cherry on the cake, making Nyx's revenge all the more sweeter, was that Mrs. Sauerkraut was _bald_. Her hairpiece hung on a bush a few feet away as Mrs. Sauerkraut pulled herself together, shakingly picking herself back off the ground. Several snickers from the ponies who had gathered drew the old mare's attention, and that's when she realized what had happened, feeling the top of her head in horror. The crowd erupted in laughter much to her embarrassment, desperately running over to the bush trying to yank her wig out of the branches. The fillies began to laugh as well, falling over as Nyx gave a satisfied smile. Apple Bloom, however, stared at her with her brows furrowed, not so easily amused.

"Nyx! You could have hurt her really bad!" Apple Bloom shouted in alarm, shocked that her friend would do something so reckless.

"It wasn't a real fire, it was just an illusion spell!" Nyx snorted, wiping a tear from her eye in the midst of her laughter.

Apple Bloom did a double take. "_What?_"

"It was fake, she just _thought_ her head was on fire," Nyx howled, doubling over on the ground in a deep belly laugh. "But I didn't know she was bald!"

"It wasn't… real?" Apple Bloom took a moment to process this, running the image in her mind over and over until she truly grasped it, a big goofy grin growing on her face. Sweetie Belle had a look on her face halfway between shock and humor, and Scootaloo was rolling on the ground like a loon, and Twist was snickering with her hoof over her mouth, guarding the candy in the wagon.

"Gosh, Nyx, where'd you learn to do that, anyway?" Scootaloo asked as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mom taught me, in case I ever needed it," Nyx was rather proud of herself as she said those words, confident in her magical ability. In truth it wasn't that impressive; illusion spells, after all, were relatively simple in the grand scheme of things. But coming from a filly who months ago could barely lift a teacup in her magic, it was something to behold.

"I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU LITTLE BRATS!"

The group of fillies snapped their heads around as Mrs. Sauerkraut stared them down like the devil, her soggy toupee hanging over her head in one massive clump. She had gotten her balance again and now was looming towards them, her cane raised high over her head with the intention to strike.

"Uh, Nyx, I think we've outstayed our welcome," Apple Bloom strained, starting to back away as quickly as possible.

"Run!" Sweetie Belle screamed, running ahead of them all as they turned tail and retreated, the others quickly following suit. Scootaloo was quick to catch up with Sweetie Belle, both fillies leading the pack while Mrs. Sauerkraut thumbled after them, not paying attention to her steps. This proved to be her demise as she tripped on the very hose she used to drench the fillies, making her fall face-first into the ground, earning more giggles and snickers from the crowd.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders took this opportunity to cut across a few yards to get on a different street, losing the old hag by crossing over a few blocks. They didn't stop running until they were sure that they weren't being followed, looking over their shoulders into the deep dark night. The group of friends came to a stop under a street lamp, laughing and panting at the same time. They had just committed their first prank of the night, and they had pulled it on the mare who was a bane of all Ponyville's children.

"That was awesome!" Scootaloo cheered, raising her hoof in the air, declaring their victory. Nyx panted out her excitement, her heart pounding in her chest a mile a minute.

"That felt _great_! That was the most fun I've had in forever!" Nyx ran her hoof through her mane, trying to dry her hair out.

Scootaloo walked over to the wagon and dug into her bag, pulling out a chocolate bar and taking a bite. "I didn't think you'd pull such a great Nightmare Night prank on your first try!"

Nyx looked up at her with a big smile on her face. "It was great! She'll think twice messing with us!"

Scootaloo smirked, giving her a high-five. "Couldn't have done it better myself,"

"Too bad about our costumes though. There's no way we can enter the contest now," Sweetie Belle pointed out, a little let down having looked forward to it. Twist patted her on the shoulder for comfort.

The sad looks on her friend's faces bothered Nyx deeply, feeling as if she needed to do something. That's when an idea popped into Nyx's head. "Mom can fix it!"

Sweetie Belle and Twist perked up their ears, their eyes lighting up with a sense of hope. "She can?"

"Sure! She could reverse our runny makeup or something." Nyx thought about it for a moment, her confidence growing as she continued to brag, "Yeah, she'll help us, she can do anything! Rarity's probably there too."

The group of friends looked at each other, rolling the suggestion over in their heads. Not only could Twilight help dry them off and fix any running colors, but perhaps Rarity could even improve on their costumes as well. That really made it sound like a good idea, their faces starting to brighten as they got back up and made their way down the street, heading towards the music of the festival.

Now all they had to do was find them.

/

Twilight sipped from a glass as she moved from booth to booth, taking in the different foods and games offered. From pastries to candies and appetizers of all sorts, the food courts were a diverse splendor. Skilled unicorns set about kneading strings of candy into dragon's beard, while others managed fiery skillets of fried food. Fried pickles, corn on the cob, and funnel cakes, vendors offering these and more while other ponies offered games to colts and fillies. A band played in the middle of the square, strumming cellos, guitars, and violins in a musical country beat.

Twilight repositioned the goggles on her head. She wore a scientist's gown that buttoned up from her waist to her collar, stains painted onto the cloth to simulate grease and dried blood. Her mane was an absolute mess, thanks to some gel and hydration treatment courtesy of Rarity's eccentric flare. Spike strolled by her side hunched over in ragged clothes, makeup applied to his face making his eye look puffed out and deformed. The two certainly made an interesting couple, Twilight taking samples of food while Spike hobbled around behind her, munching on a bag of popcorn.

She contently glazed over the different games present with tired precision. Being the princess, she gained a bit more attention than most during special events, especially from the newer folk who had moved to Ponyville in the past year. She was beginning to understand more clearly Celestia's general boredom with celebrations as she could never fully enjoy them as a spectator. Of course, she was nowhere _near _her mentor's popularity, much to her relief, and she could still easily slip away without being followed by a mob. Twilight the _princess_ was still a bit of an unknown in Equestrian society, so for the time being, though still suffering mild harassment from ever curious ponies, she could still live her life in relative peace.

Coming to one of the game booths she looked around at the different prizes on the wall to choose from. One such toy caught her eye, a little stuffed bat with cute, beady eyes. She took a fancy to it, placing her bets that Nyx would love it. Spike looked up at the booth and shrugged his shoulders, walking away to find more snacks.

Humming to the music of the band, Twilight picked up one of the balls on the table in her magic, laying down her bits and ramping herself up to throw. She smirked while preparing to aim, knowing it wouldn't be a challenge at all.

"Twilight!"

Her name's sudden address startled Twilight, causing her to botch her throw, the ball launching behind her head like a canon. There was sudden cry as Rarity ducked her head from the coming projectile, the ball flying overhead as she watched it go before turning back to Twilight, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Oh, I do apologize, darling. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," Rarity spoke submissively, finding the ball and handing it back to the vendor. She wore a flowing black dress covered in spiders, her mane dyed the same color and combed to flow down onto her shoulder, makeup applied to highlight her pale cheekbones.

"It's alright. Not like I can't do the same with this next ball," Twilight huffed, picking up another ball and began to roll it around in her magic.

"Yes well, I've been looking all over for you. The girls were going to get together to tell some ghost stories. We were wondering if you wanted to join in?" Rarity asked, just as Twilight prepared to throw her second ball.

"Well I suppose," Twilight answered, throwing the ball at the target, somehow missing, "_Dang it_."

"Is everything alright, darling? You seem a little... elsewhere," Rarity asked, placing her hoof on Twilight's shoulder.

"No, it's fine. Just a few ponies giving me some trouble about the Nightstone plans," Twilight shrugged her shoulders, grabbing her last ball with a bit of aggression.

"Getting the full wave of inquiry, are we?" Rarity joked.

"Yeah, one question after the other. Oh, sweet Celestia, I feel like at any moment I'm gonna end up on the cover of a tabloid." Twilight exclaimed, laughing awkwardly. She threw her final ball, the projectile almost hitting its target but missing all the same, making the alicorn curse under her breath.

"Oh, Twilight, it's not that _bad_, You just need to get used to having everypony's attention." Rarity dropped a coin onto the counter and took a ball in her magic, ramping up her throw. "You're a princess now, you're gonna have to deal with ponies coming to you for their little individual problems. This is your life now."

Rarity gave her an encouraging smile, placing a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Princess Celestia wouldn't have given you such responsibility unless she thought you could handle it." Rarity stepped away and threw the ball, hitting the target head-on, ringing a tiny bell. The vendor smiled at her as she pointed to the toy bat, handing it to Rarity as she offered it to Twilight. "Here you go."

"_Thanks_," Twilight groaned, jealous that her friend had been able to hit the target with hardly any effort when she had tried so hard, but smiled thankfully as she took the doll in her magic, Rarity giving the toy to the alicorn with a cheeky grin.

"Miss Princess Twilight?"

Both mares turned to see who had addressed her, looking down at the colt looking up at them. He was a short, round pony with brown spots covering his cappuccino white coat. He wore a naval officer's uniform, tailor-made to fit his small frame. Twilight looked down at him, smiling at how cute he looked, keeping in mind not to say that out loud.

"Oh hello, is there something I can help you with?" Twilight asked, lowering her head closer to his level.

"Is Princess Luna coming tonight? She promised to come back again, but she wasn't here last year, so..." Pipsqueak mumbled the last part, feeling a little letdown.

"I'm sorry, Princess Luna's a little… _liberal_ when it comes to schedules, I don't actually know if she'll be coming," Twilight said sympathetically. She remembered him being rather fond of Luna that Nightmare Night two years ago. She frowned he kicked at the dirt, Pipsqueak looking very disappointed.

"But, if you want I could send a letter to her, I'm sure she'd love to visit," Twilight offered, smiling compassionately to him.

"Really?" he exclaimed, his eyes brightening. Twilight nodded to him, presenting a warm and gentle smile that immediately lifted his spirits.

"Oh thank you, ma'am, you've been so kind!" he said with a gentlemen's bow, taking off his hat for her.

"No problem," Twilight said, taking a bow. However, as she bowed to him, she reached up to her head and pulled on her mane with a firm tug. Smiling insanely at him, she pulled her mane clean off her head, taking the top of her skull with it. Pipsqueak's smile quickly faded into a frightful gawk, staring at the pulsating brain now exposed on her head.

"AHHH!" Pipsqueak screamed, tripping over his hooves as he scurried away, much to Twilight's amusement. Rarity gasped in shock, swooning at the unexpected display.

"Twilight, that was absolutely _terrible_!" Rarity tried to chastise her, yet couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at such a well-played prank.

"I say that was downright clever!" a familiar southern accent said as they both turned around. Applejack, who was dressed up as a lion, had been watching the whole exchange from the next booth over, managing some sales with her mummified brother Big Mac.

"Why thank you, Applejack!" Twilight said proudly, taking another bow. They all shared a laugh, relaxing a little for the moment. All in all the night was going well for them, and it was a coveted calm that they all appreciated having.

"Princess Twilight!"

/

The Cutie Mark Crusaders skipped towards the festival with energetic enthusiasm, looking left and right for the two adults that could help them. The celebration in the middle of town, however, was lively, and it proved to be a struggle just to get into the middle of it all. To them it seemed as if all of Equestria had gathered into one spot that night, flooding their town in a sea of color. Eventually, they made their way through the crowd toward the attractions area, but found that it had done little to change their situation, even as Apple Bloom jumped up on a crate to get a better look.

"Do you see fem?" Twist asked, squinting through her coke-bottle glasses.

"Nah ah. Don' see any sign of 'em." Apple Bloom sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to be as easy as they had thought.

Scootaloo looked around at the massive crowd, growing impatient knowing how long this would take. "Twist and I'll go over this way. You guys go over there and see if you can spot them." The others nodded in agreement, Scootaloo directing Twist towards the band stage, leaving the other three to venture towards the food stands.

Nyx, Apple Bloom, and Sweetie Belle moved through the different booths and stands, taken aback by the many aromas of food being served. The scent of funnel cakes and soft pretzel twists entered their nostrils, filling them with pleasant memories of those delightful treats. Nyx was overwhelmed by the amount of food and games presented, filled with wonder as the prospect that she had been willingly missing out on all this hit her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nyx noticed one booth that had candies and treats that were shaped in all kinds of creepy forms, from witches and skulls to ghosts and bats. The filly broke off from the other girls to take a closer look. She had never seen such goofy decorations made for _food_, at least not without Pinkie Pie being somehow involved. She looked up from the ground at the little marshmallow skulls, smiling at the unique designs on each and every one, painted patterns of blue, red and orange outlining their features.

"Why haven't you done anything about it?!"

Nyx heard the outburst from behind the booth, her ear flicking towards the source as she looked around the box in curiosity. To her surprise she saw her mother, lighting up having found her. But as she took a step closer, she noticed the other mare she was speaking with, and paused in her step.

The woman in question was a middle-aged mare with a sharp snout and sharper eyes. She didn't recognize her, figuring that she was one of the newer ponies who had moved into town in recent months, yet something about her felt… off. Nyx observed how the mare staggered and swayed where she stood, waving around a glass in her hooves. Nyx frowned at the mare, taking notice of the displeased look in her mother's eyes, Twilight somewhere between annoyed and impatient.

Nyx decided to keep to the sidelines, content to listen to the argument taking place to observe what would happen next. Hiding behind a barrel, she watched them both go at each other, the light of the festival reflecting on her glasses. She was curious about what had gotten the conversation so heated in the first place, and she would stick to the shadows and wait patiently to find out.

"I understand your concern, Ms. Blossom, but I assure you that this decision was brought before all the princesses. We feel this is the best course of action," Twilight tried to reassure the mare, but she wasn't exactly being reasonable.

"The best course of action. The best course would be to tear it down, brick by brick!" the mare spat, ignoring Twilight's insistence while downing her drink.

"Nightstone Castle is an invaluable resource. I will not allow it to be squandered because a few have ill feelings toward it," Twilight enforced, putting a bit of oomph into her words.

Cherry Blossom scoffed. "Ill feelings?! I spent _weeks_ in that wretched castle as a chamber servant to Nightmare Moon!"

"That's _Nyx_," Twilight corrected.

"Whatever," Cherry waved her off, rolling her eyes as if the correction was some sort of insult, "don't you have any concern for the ponies who were forced to work there? Don't you care how keeping it might affect us?"

Twilight sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Of course it concerns me, but the importance of it is far greater than an unfortunate past. I want to reshape Nightstone for a positive impact on Equestria, Princess Celestia agrees with me."

Cherry Blossom huffed but allowed Twilight to continue, "If you and others feel that certain sensitivities aren't been recognized by the crown, then you can bring a list of your concerns to me. I want this to be for everypony's benefit, including you."

When Cherry Blossom didn't give any retort, Twilight gave a sigh of relief, hoping to spend the rest of the night in peace. Twilight turned away, much to Cherry Blossom's frustration. Nyx watched her from her hiding spot with cautious interest, caught off guard as she heard the older mare utter a single word under her breath.

"_Traitor_."

Unfortunately for her, Twilight had caught that little comment, flaring her nostrils as she turned back around and glared at her. "_Excuse me_?"

For a brief moment, Cherry Blossom hesitated in her response. She saw the flare of anger in her princess' eyes, doing little to hide the temper that Twilight was obviously trying to hold back. Had she been of sounder mind, Cherry Blossom would have played it off as if she hadn't said anything at all. But, in her stupor, she judged to continue with her harsh words.

"You give so much freedom to that little _devil_, it makes me wonder whose side you're on," Cherry accused, slurring her words as her eyes narrowed. Several ponies who stood nearby and had been listening in on the argument gasped in shock, their attention drawn to Twilight to see how she would respond.

Twilight's eyes lit up in anger, taking one small, intimidating step forward towards the mare. "I do believe you've had too much to drink."

Cherry cried out in shock, dumbfounded in her mind that she was still being ignored, "Is that all you have to say? For her?! She's Nightmare Moon, for Celestia's sake!"

"She's just a child!" Twilight hissed as she began to grit her teeth. Several ponies backed away, seeing the fire in the princess' eyes.

Cherry Blossom growled angrily, "She should be locked up!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The bellow that rang from Twilight's throat was like nothing Nyx had ever heard from her, and by the silent stares that the other adults were giving her, they hadn't as well. Twilight breathed in slow and steady. She had used the Royal Canterlot voice for the first time in her life, its volume even surprising herself. She quickly regained her composure however as she looked down at Cherry Blossom, who had fallen over in fright and was now lying in the street, and whispering to herself. Twilight was still angry but did her best to calm herself down, trying to keep in mind that the mare was just drunk.

"Applejack, take Ms. Blossom home. Make sure she gets there safely. We have nothing further to discuss." She waited for Applejack to respond, the mare nodding and handing over her apron to Big Mac, moving around the counter to help Cherry Blossom up.

Nyx stood silently, watching Applejack pull the mare away, the southern girl clearly displeased having to do so. She backed away so she wouldn't be seen by them, sticking close to the booth beside her. Looking down, the filly kicked a rock that rested next to her hoof, thinking about everything that had been said. She wanted to dismiss it, but she knew she couldn't. How could she? This attitude she provoked just by her being there, it was never going to end, was it? She frowned, picking up the rock in her magic and tossed it with all the strength she had, the stone cracking a few times against the ground of a nearby alleyway.

"She's right, you know."

Nyx turned, staring at the pony who addressed her. Diamond Tiara stood leaning on a crate, chewing on a tart as she stared at the grumbling princess with an unreadable expression. She wore an elaborate vampire costume with a satin vest and gold chain and pendant. The outfit was obviously custom-made and quite expensive. In the corner standing by her Silver Spoon half-paid attention snacking on a caramel apple, wearing a flowing white gown with bite marks painted on her neck, fake blood staining the dress around the collar. She had watched the two arguing adults since it had begun, and was now addressing Nyx with similar disregard.

Nyx looked at her with a frown, her mind taken off of the uncomfortable conversation her mother had just finished to focus on the filly. "What?"

"Well, it's nothing you can help, it's just how ponies are," Diamond continued, not even turning to look at her, instead observing the results of the conflict before her. "No matter how hard you try, they'll always see you as a monster," she said casually, popping the final part of her treat into her mouth and swallowed before making a move to leave.

"You know what? Screw _you_, Diamond Tiara!" Nyx spat as she stepped forward, her exhaustion starting to get to her as her temper flared. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle came around the corner to join them, drawn by the commotion to see what was going on.

"What?!" Diamond glared at her in surprised ire, stepping away from the crate towards her. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle looked at Nyx with concern, trying to hold her back.

"Nyx, just let it go," Apple Bloom tried to calm her friend, only to be wholly ignored.

"You heard me! My friends talk about you like you've changed, like you're so nice! But you aren't! You're just as mean and nasty as when I first met you!" Nyx shrugged off her friends' hold on her shoulders and stepped forward, doubling down her frustration with her former bully as she got in her face.

"You think it's all that simple? What do you want me to do, huh? Lie to your face and say everything's fine? It isn't!" Diamond barked, matching Nyx in her ferocity as they stood against each other.

"I know everything's not fine! I'm not _stupid_!" Nyx protested, "I _know_ ponies don't like the idea of me being around, that's why I'm careful. Every day I'm watching my back!" she growled, only for Diamond to shake her head.

"But it isn't just you! How long before your family gets pulled into all this?" Diamond questioned, pointing towards Cherry Blossom, who had fallen over again and was pulled off the ground by Applejack.

"Wait… _what_?" Nyx hadn't expected her to say that, her eyes dilating into pinpricks.

"Maybe not now, Ponyville's save. But what about a year from now? Or two? Or ten? How long is it gonna take until somepony comes after you? How long before they take Spike or your friends or your mother, just to get to you?!" Diamond Tiara stomped her hoof, looking at the filly with fire in her eyes. "What are you gonna do then, Nyx? Huh? What are you gonna do _then_?"

Nyx wanted to snap back with a response, but found herself silent. She stared at Diamond, then looked up as Cherry Blossom was pulled away leaving Twilight exhausted, a sad, cold realization coming over her. Those few words cut deep, and Nyx, feeling overwhelmed and sick to her stomach, backed away and ran.

"Nyx, wait!" Sweetie Belle tried to grab the retreating filly, but Nyx shoved her away and ran, hot tears running down her cheeks as she disappeared down the street. Sweetie turned and looked at her friends with a concerned look in her eye, Apple Bloom turning around and glaring at Diamond like she was gonna hit her.

"What the _hay_, Diamond Tiara!?" It's one thing ta pick on somepony, but ya don't bring family into it!" Apple Bloom fumed, making her way over to the pampered young earth pony, "I thought you were a better pony!"

"I _am_ a better pony, Apple Bloom, I thought you'd know that," Diamond said rather straightforward, seemingly uncaring about her own attitude or actions. Apple Bloom snorted at her dismissive tone, surprised by her attitude.

"Then _why_ did you say all those mean things?" Apple Bloom demanded, standing face to face with the filly.

Diamond scoffed, dismissing Apple Bloom's anger with a wave of her hoof. "Like you would understand."

"Try me," Apple Bloom growled, stomping the ground. Diamond stared at her for a long time, gauging if she'd just huff it off and go away. But Apple Bloom stayed right where she was, glaring daggers at her. Diamond shook her head rather pitifully, looking at her with a serious stare.

Diamond Tiara sighed. "You weren't there in that alley. I was. I saw what they did to her. I saw what they were _going_ to do to her. You can get on to me for saying mean things all you want, but at the end of the day, they're all just words."

The filly walked forward to Apple Bloom's side, looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "But out there, away from home? It's not so safe as it is here. She needs to figure that out before she _really _gets hurt."

She paused, looking up to the sky. Apple Bloom listened with a rather displeased, yet confused look in her eyes. Diamond shook her head, disappointed that the southern filly couldn't understand.

"Nyx?"

The two girls turned, looking towards the direction the voice had come from to see the form of Twilight, staring past them towards the street her daughter had run toward. The alicorn was unnervingly still, locked into a dead stare as her expression fell. Twilight had watched Nyx running away, and as the realization that she had heard _everything_ sank in, it drove a knife into her heart. Rarity looked at her with a worried look in her eye, leaning close to her for support.

"Twilight, I-"

Twilight ignored her and rushed forward, heading towards the direction her daughter had gone to. Her step was quick and urgent, a worried state descending upon her. Twilight hadn't wanted her to see her fighting someone else over her, but now the cat was out of the bag. She was usually so careful, but now, she needed to find her before she got too far. She messed up, and when she found her she was going to try and fix it.

She just had to find her.

/


	5. 4: The Watcher in the Dark

/

Chapter 4-The Watcher in the Dark

/

Nyx ran as fast as she could through the streets of Ponyville, trying to escape from everything. Tears stained her cheeks as Diamond's words burned into her head, repeating over and over in her mind. She didn't know how long she ran, but she knew she had crossed well across town, leaving its buildings to the hills that watched over the rooftops. Little light polluted the night sky here, and as the redness of her eyes faded, her surroundings came into focus.

Upon the hill before her there stood a tree, old and twisted in its roots that stuck out from the ground around its base. Its branches bent low, hanging down as though it wept for her, involuntarily giving her a sense of empathy. Above her the night sky glistened with speckled stars and a waning moon, softly shining down upon her with a comforting light. Nyx looked up at the tree as she wiped her eyes, sniffing as she studied it in detail. It was indeed a sorrowful display, inviting her to set her emotions free and cry her tears.

But the tears had long been spent, and now she was _angry_.

Nyx stared bitterly at the tree and its low hanging branches as she tore one off in her magic, observing how thin and blunt it was. Sieving in her emotions, she began whacking the branch against the bark of the tree, lashing out all of her aggression upon the trunk. _Why did Diamond have to open her stupid mouth_? she wondered, tirelessly beating the tree even harder. _Why does she have to be right!_ Nyx gritted her teeth, snorting loudly. _Why couldn't she leave her alone?!_

Nyx increased her assault on the tree with dangerous ferocity, whipping it harder and harder until the branch _snapped_, splintering onto the ground as she let go of it in surprise. This did little to cool her temper, however, a slow, steady buildup of magic welling up inside of her. _Baltimare. Cherry Blossom. _Nyx growled as her horn ignited, the ground around her starting to burn.

In a burst of rage, her magic lashed out into an arching whip that cracked against the bark of the tree, singeing it with each lash she dealt it. Her magic flashed like an intense blue flame, illuminating her face in the dark of the night. Nyx snared and screamed as she whipped the tree, again and again, venting her anger until she was spent. Her magic flickered away, her power drained, her little body heaving as tiny licks of blue flame cracked against the grass around her and died away.

Exhausted, Nyx collapsed onto the ground, shifting over to lean against the tree. She wasn't used to using so much magic at once, and doing it was draining and painful. Just an output of power was straining for the young filly, and now she just wanted to rest. She felt so weak, why couldn't she be stronger?

She looked out upon the town she had grown to love. Surely Ponyville was _safe_, wasn't it? That was a comfort that she wanted to cling to, but Diamond Tiara's words struck a chord deep within her. In the end, she was right. Ponyville, her home, was only safe for the _moment_, shielded behind a princess and the Elements of Harmony. The peace that she enjoyed, even her life itself were in debt to forces that were out of her control, and to her despair, she envisioned that this was how it would always be. And there was nothing she could do, which made her feel ashamed.

Nyx looked up at the stars in the sky, new tears forming once more. She was mentally kicking herself for running away and leaving her friends behind. _They were counting on her for the show, how could she be so selfish_? she thought with a sense of self-loathing, casting her eyes downward. But she felt… _lost_. Trapped even. Feeling that her life was dictated by the confines of her mother's protection, but she wanted _more_, she wanted peace. She wanted to be… _safe_. Yet, reality seemed to deny her this, having a different idea on how life should treat her. Nyx frowned, sobbing as she curled up into a ball and contemplated over these matters.

"Nyx!"

The filly's ears twitched, picking up on the familiar sound of her name. She looked up just in time to see her mother making her way up the hill. She hadn't noticed her yet, and Nyx felt the urge to call out to her but found herself silent, the words choking up in her throat.

"Nyx? Nyx!" Twilight called, her eyes darting left and right as she hurried up the hill, searching for the filly. She was starting to panic a little, the fear of Nyx this far outside of town stressing her out to no end. She had been fine with her being out with her friends in the middle of town, but outside?

Twilight breathed, remembering the technic Cadance had taught her since she was a filly herself. She let the air flow into her lungs and outward, releasing all the tension she was feeling and casting it away. Letting out a sigh, the princess opened her eyes, her mind now clear as she took in the hills surrounding her.

And then Twilight saw her, and the alicorn's heart sank down into her chest. Even in the dark, she could see Nyx hunched over sitting by the tree, soft tears rolling down her cheeks. As she wandered closer, she noticed the markings on the tree and the scorched grass, still fresh from her beating. Twilight looked at her sympathetically as she pushed aside her own emotions, taking a small step towards her.

"Oh, Nyx…" Twilight's ears flattened, her movements becoming slow and gentle. Taking a careful step forward, she made her way to where her daughter sat, listening to the soft sounds of the crunching leaves under her hooves. Nyx kept quiet for the most part, giving her one quick glance to acknowledge that she was there. Twilight offered her a smile, but the sad look in her eyes betrayed her all the same.

"Mind if I sit down?" Twilight asked softly, letting herself be as gentle with the filly as possible. Nyx nodded silently, making room for her as she continued to stare at the ground. Twilight huffed and sat down, brushing away a few scattered leaves before leaning back against the tree.

"Not exactly what you expected on your first Nightmare Night, huh?" Twilight tried to lighten the mood with an awkward laugh, one that was ignored by a distant Nyx. Twilight cast her eyes downward, encapsulated in the silence.

"Nyx, I'm so sorry you had to see me fighting with that mare, I didn't want that," Twilight offered her apology with a sad, broken expression. Nyx breathed out from her nostrils, tilting her head to the side to rest on her mother. Twilight gave her a soft smile as she extended her wing, letting the filly lean into her.

"Why can't they just let it go?" Nyx asked calmly, staring out into nothing. Twilight stared, feeling as though she were betraying her for not having an answer. It wasn't clear-cut as black and white.

Twilight looked up at the stars, reflecting on how she herself played in this question. She remembered the day when the filly had come into her life, the panic and suspicion she had felt. She remembered how she grew attached to Nyx as those months passed, and how it became so maternal. And she remembered how quickly she had betrayed her trust, and how great a consequence that had made. It hurt Twilight each time she reflected on this, but it was partly her fault. The princess looked down at the girl and sighed, wrapping her wing around her.

"Sometimes, ponies say they want to forgive others for their mistakes, to forget about the past. But, when that's tested, we often disappoint." Twilight looked away for a moment, thinking about the times she had failed that test herself. She looked back at Nyx, seeing those big pleading eyes looking up to her, sighing as she pulled her close. "I know it's hard, but I promise I won't let anypony hurt you as long as I'm here."

"But what if they're right? I'm Nightmare Moon. I know I did good, but, what if that's not enough?" Nyx said unsatisfied, doubting herself as her emotions started overwhelming her again.

Twilight held Nyx's head and drew her gaze up to her, her expression growing serious. "Now you listen to me and you listen close. No matter what _anypony_ says about you, you are a good pony. Never forget that."

"I guess..."

Nyx squeaked as Twilight suddenly pulled her into a hug, releasing her after a few moments and leaned down to look at her face to face. "Hey, you're my little filly, don't you think I would know better than anypony else?"

Nyx looked at her and saw the confidence in her eyes, and smiled. Twilight always knew what to say to get to her, breaking down those barriers the filly would build up for herself against the world. After a moment Nyx nuzzled into her mother's fur comfortably, taking in her warmth eagerly.

"Now… do you mind telling me why you're all wet?" Twilight asked, causing Nyx to flinch. Nyx looked up at her quickly, seeing the expecting look on her mother's face as she raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Oh… ahh," Nyx blubbered out, her cheeks flushing red as she felt as if she were suddenly under a microscope. She looked up at those waiting eyes and buckled.

"M-Mrs. Sauerkraut hosed us when we walked by her house," Nyx said sheepishly, knowing how much this was going to upset Twilight. Sure enough, Twilight began to steam, her voice rising higher as she voiced her outrage.

"Oh, that crazy old goat! She could really make some foals sick! What was she thinking?!" Twilight began to rant, her wings flaring out.

"I-I got her back though!" Nyx spoke up quickly, trying to get her to calm down. Twilight paused and looked down at her, giving her a stern look.

"Oh? What did you do?" Twilight said in a harsh tone, somewhat critical of the possible methods she had.

"I… may have used an illusion spell to make her think her mane was on fire," Nyx said nervously, hoping she wouldn't get in trouble for admitting this, "and I may have hosed and caused her to lose her wig."

Twilight stared at Nyx for several moments as her face transitioned from a blank expression to a crinkled smile that quickly grew larger and larger. Nyx looked up at her in confusion as Twilight started off with a quiet snicker, only to grow into an all-out belly laugh.

"You're kidding!" Twilight exclaimed, trying to hold back her laughter the best she could as Nyx sighed in relief.

Twilight giggled, lighting her horn as she enveloped Nyx in her magic. "Well here, let's dry you off before you catch a cold!"

"Oh, thanks!" Nyx muttered nervously, finally realizing how cold she actually was. She had been so agitated and filled with adrenaline that she had forgotten how soaked she was. That was soon corrected however as Twilight worked her drying spell on Nyx's fur, the filly suddenly feeling a rush of warm air as her coat poofed up like a balloon. Twilight snorted at this, giggling as the filly shook and started running her hooves through her fur to straighten it out.

Nyx couldn't help but laugh herself, feeling the weight of the world lift off her shoulders, if only for the moment. Deep down she wished to hide away from the truth, but she knew it was something she could not do. No matter what she did, no matter how much good she'd bring to the world, she would always be trapped under Nightmare's shadow. She'd never be normal, she would always be _her_. But under her mother's wing, she could always just pretend.

"I love you, mom," Nyx said softly, nuzzling her leg. Twilight smiled, resting with her against the tree. The two would remain there for as long as they wished, gazing up at the stars and the milky moon that shined down upon them.

Unknown to them from their quiet setting under the tree, a shadow watched them from the dark, staring at them with calculated interest. There the specter stood for a brief moment, observing the girl with his own eyes. He had waited for this moment for so many years, yet now that he was here, he couldn't believe his eyes. After so long, he had _finally_ found her, and she was everything he had dreamed of. Giving a silent prayer, he thanked the gods for awarding his patience, still knowing that even so, he would have to wait for a short time more. He could feel how close she was, but he sensed that she was… incomplete. She felt weaker than she should have been, his vision into the spectral plane showing him the broken chambers of her soul.

Reluctantly, and with great sadness, the phantom returned to his vessel and watched on, anger and outrage filling his being. He hadn't come all this way to only obtain a shard; he would have the jewel of his life reforged. Using his magic to tear into the fabric of existence, he searched for what was lost, his haunting glance peering across the land through vision unseen by mortals. There he found the light, a faint glow staring back at him from a high castle, hanging from the distant mountain.

Returning his mind to the physical plane, he gave control back to his host, her eyes looking to the city with longing as a memory surfaced in her mind. She frowned as she held onto it for a moment, before igniting her horn, teleporting away in a flash of orange.

/

Over the towering spires of Canterlot, where the moon could be seen kissing the summit of the mountain, Princess Luna flew over the city, taking in the revelry of the streets down below. Canterlot went through a metamorphosis this time of year, fall colors fully embraced among its pearly structures, and the citizens were treated to a grand parade that snaked throughout the different levels, magicians and performers showing off their talents throughout the night. And in the palace itself, the nobility enjoyed the Masquerade Ball, donning their masks and showing off their rich robes of foreign silks and linen.

Banking left over the eastern tower, Luna descended onto her bedroom balcony and walked into the room, sighing happily as she took off her masquerade mask and set it on her nightstand. Sure, the ball was a traditional highlight of the holiday, but it was more to Celestia's liking than hers. But now that she had gotten away, the _true_ fun of the night would begin, as she prepared her makeup for her trip across Equestria to the small settlements for a truly haunting performance. In the four years since she had been introduced to the holiday, she had grown to love the festivities, and the citizens loved her. This was her night, and she would _savor_ it.

Luna made her way to her vanity mirror, opening up a case of makeups, eyeliners, and lipsticks. Oh, what fun! She absolutely loved applying the finer details herself to create the most chilling effect possible, while also highlighting her beauty with her natural features. Gingerly she took the brush and lightly touched up her cheeks, making them stand out in far darker shades as opposed to her natural color. Her mane hung to her sides in beautiful waves of twinkling constellations, galaxies swirling with a glowing declaration.

She had become absolutely devoted to the art of scaring ponies on Nightmare Night, something she could proudly say she was a master over her sister. Luna had asked Celestia why she didn't get into the holidays as much as she did, and the princess, being the diplomat that she was, simply stated that she disliked the holiday because of what it truly represented. And while Luna had no doubt that there was some truth to that, she'd bet her royal share that Celestia was just _bad_ at it. That of course was probably her prideful side kicking in, but while her sister was gifted in practical jokes and causing a scene, her acting skills were _terrible_, a trait where Luna clearly had the upper hand.

Adding the final touches, she checked herself over in the mirror, admiring the little details before putting her beauty products away. She looked absolutely terrifying, dragon contact lenses making her eyes appear slit. Dentures replaced her natural teeth with jagged ones. She imagined the stunned looks from the nobles when she would burst into the ballroom, purple fog flooding in with her as she'd cackle and howl. Oh, how they'd shake where they stood, crying for Tia to save them! She snickered with glee at the thought.

_Sniff._

Luna paused mid-trot, tilting her head as her ears twirled to adjust to the sound. As she listened closely, she was sure she heard the faint echo of sobbing, coming from deeper within her chambers. Stepping back inside, she moved to investigate the sound, tip-toeing into her bedroom that held the door to the hall outside. The walls were painted in cool shades of blue, reflecting the pale light of candles that hung from branch-like lamps. Her bed sat in the middle of the room tucked generously into a hollowed out moon headframe, covered in starry blue and purple sheets. Moving around the frame, she followed the sound to its source, a discovery that left her stunned.

In the corner next to her bed, shrouded in the moonlight, was a child crying softly to themself with their back towards her. Luna looked to her door and moved towards it, looking to find the lazy guard who had allowed a foal to wander into her chambers, only to find the door locked from the inside. She glared at the knob, disbelieving, then turned to the foal, then back to the door. The doorknob was too high for the child to have tampered with it, the foal clearly neither a pegasus or a unicorn, and she was the only one with the key.

Luna was truly puzzled by this. She was determined to find out how a child had found themselves in one of the most guarded rooms in the castle, with no sign of breaking in at that. But she also felt sympathy for the foal, who as she came closer to she realized was a colt, and she desired to try and bring as much comfort to him as possible.

"Child, what troubles you?" she softly said, standing behind him, her voice gentle and mindful.

The colt looked up to her with tear-stained eyes, whimpering as he stared at her from over his shoulder. He seemed surprised to see her, marveling at her form as he took in how much bigger she was to himself. Luna offered him a genuine smile, yet the colt said not a word, opting to keep silent.

"Can you speak?" she asked, pressing forward a little as she offered a hoof, only to stop when the colt recoiled, pulling back.

"Yes!" he answered quickly, looking at her with wide eyes as he shied away from her touch. She paid this very little mind, continuing her questioning.

"Well, that's good. What is your name?" she lowered herself to his level of sight, looking into his sorrowed eyes and giving him a pleasant and comforting smile.

"H-Hulm. Layl Hulm," the colt answered, looking into her eyes as if holding onto something hopefully.

Luna blinked. What a peculiar name for an Equestrian child. It didn't even sound like any of the old Ponish names that she could recall. _Who would name their child something like that_? she wondered, backing away for a moment with a frown. The more she thought of it, the more it began to sound foreign, possibly Saddle Arabian. She decided to push it aside, for now, giving her attention back to the foal now sitting in front of her.

"Well, Layl, 'tis certainly a pleasure to meet you. However," she paused, glancing back over her shoulder to the door, gesturing to it with a nod of her head, "...it would interest me deeply if you told me how you happened into my chambers tonight?"

The question, however, seemed to go completely ignored by the colt, the child turning his back on her as he continued to cry and ramble to himself, "She doesn't even remember my name, how could she not? How could she _so_?"

"I do not understand." Luna gave him an inquisitive look, completely lost by his sudden ramblings. She reached forward to try and calm him down, only for him to move right underneath her hoof and stomp on the floor, the boy starting to scream in outrage.

"_Thief_! Stolen time and memories, never to return! And for what as little as jealousy?!" Agitated he looked up and glared at her, an action that for some reason made her shiver. "No, no! She'll remember, she'll remember in time, when what is rightfully hers is returned!"

"Child, I understand that you are troubled, but making a fool of yourself will do nothing for me to help you," Luna said with a raised tone, growing a little impatient with the colt's antics.

"Child?" his whispered, Luna lowering herself closer to try and hear what he was mumbling.

"CHILD!?" he shouted into her left ear with a voice that echoed hollow and unearthly, making her turn her head to the side in shock, falling back. He had been right in front of her, but now he had suddenly appeared at her side in an instant, staring at her with the dark intent of a ghost.

"Is that all I am to you?" he asked, looking as if he were on the verge of a total breakdown. Luna became painfully aware that something was wrong, something paranormal.

"Do you not _feel_ my magic familiar?! Don't you know who I _am_!?" He moved again, this time looking down at her from a perch up above her chamber door, glaring at her with hurt and rage-filled eyes. Luna was in shock. A foal, an earth pony no less, had just teleported around the room with no hint of magic, all in the blink of an eye. Luna tensed, taking a step away from the child as she met his gaze with her own, feeling a force old and dark, dripping from his form like waves, unnatural and haunting.

"You… you are no child," Luna said with a startling realization, suddenly feeling uneasy, backing away to take a defensive stance.

"No," the colt growled with piercing crimson eyes, his voice becoming older and harsher as a silver cloud formed around his body, making its way to take the now defensive princess, "I'm not."

/

In another corner of the castle, getting ready to turn in for the night herself, sat Celestia at the foot of her bed, removing her daily attire. The night was growing late, and she had excused herself from the party to retire, exhaustion starting to take her. It felt so _good_ to finally take off her royal gear, a simple pleasure she enjoyed on most nights. Discarding the pieces one by one, she made her way into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, letting the sink fill up while she stared at herself in the mirror.

Celestia sighed aloud and looked down from her reflection, washing her face in the water. Another anniversary passed, but another year she didn't have to spend alone. This holiday had become rather bitter-sweet for her in recent years, filled with such joy and happiness she hadn't felt in centuries, yet still held so much regret. She thought about the early days before they had been torn apart, how pride and ambition had driven them for a crusade to rid Equestria of harm or threat. So many campaigns followed, so many battles fought, lashing out at neighbors who did as little as simply being _perceived_ as a threat. But all along, the greatest threat was what lay within, and they had both recognized it too late. One wasting away in isolation, the other condemned to stagnation.

Yet as she dried her cheeks with a towel, she thought on whether or not, given the opportunity, she would change what had happened. It was a thought that she had entertained before, and though she was desperate to believe that she would have, the truth of the matter was that she wouldn't. As painful as their separation was, it had forced Celestia to _reevaluate_ her rulership of Equestria. Long was Equestrian diplomacy that of aggression and mistrust, preaching friendship when in reality they were suspicious and cruel to others not their own. Celestia had only begun to see it when her own pride was thrown in her face that night, and ever since she sought to correct it. In just a few short years she went from strategist to pacifist, and with most of the major threats locked away, those mended relations helped to pull the country into an age of peace.

_Not that that was the only problem_. She scoffed, walking to her bed and falling back onto the mattress with an audible _poof_. Truthfully, Luna's envy wasn't just brought on because of her ponies' neglect, it was a conscious move of coldness. In fact, they had demonized her toward the end, a religion having sprouted under their nose that revered Celestia as a god, and when there's a god, surely there must be a devil? Taking those orphans hadn't helped matters, either. Celestia frowned. If only she had had the foresight to choke that weed before it took root, but at the time it had seemed so _harmless_. Yet once she finally recognized the scar it dealt her sister and tried to call it out, her voice was drowned by that of the mob rule. Such is how evil starts, by a harmless seed that is fed by ignorance and pride. Luna's banishment, however, had been the final straw, and Celestia had made it her mission to stomp out that seed from the earth. A thousand years later, and it was all but forgotten, save for an expression. It almost made the princess laugh, that no matter what she did, _Sweet Celestia_ refused to go away.

Some habits just... stuck.

Celestia let out a deep chuckle, pressing her face into her pillow. These thoughts, painful as they were, were now irrelevant. She had her sister back, and that was all that mattered to her now. Celestia yawned, feeling the tiredness of the night coming over her. She looked at her pillow as if it were her closest friend, smiling calmly as she lowered herself upon it, rubbing her cheeks against its soft surface as she closed her eyes, looking forward to a peaceful night's rest.

_Sister._

Celestia rose from her bed, looking around her room. She listened, searching for that stray thought to come again. The quiet of the room was deafening, yet, she felt something. She couldn't quite place it, but everything was eerily silent, and the world felt suddenly cold. She lifted herself from the sheets and walked out onto the balcony, surveying the night around her. Something felt _wrong_, and it made her afraid.

_Sister! Help me!_

Now she heard it, the desperate calling need. Her sister's cry, rocking her to the core. Celestia quickly moved past her bed and dressers to the door leading to the hall beyond, traversing her way to Luna's bedchambers. She felt worried, knowing Luna would not call to her through such methods unless something was truly wrong. She fastened her pace to a jog, galloping faster and faster as she made her way through the halls of the Canterlot palace.

As she turned the corner, she was met with a startling sight. Where she would expect to see the night guard standing watch in service of their Princess of the Moon, they all lay unconscious on the ground, forced into such a state by either a struggle or placed under some spell. Celestia moved to each and every one of them, checking with worry that they might be harmed, thankful and put at ease as she found them to be alive but disposed. The moon cast its light through the windows upon her form, illuminating her path to the chamber door. It was silent and empty, and above all else cold. Celestia shivered. The castle was enchanted to be filled with warmth even in the most dreadful blizzard, yet the whole hall felt as if touched by the finger of death.

In her haste she took a step forward, marching to that door for her sister's sake, but did not notice the danger there. As she was about to press on its wooden frame, she was suddenly forced back, knocked in the chest with a considerable force that left her stunned and confused. She clutched her chest for the mild pain before looking up, seeing what had blocked her way.

Out of the shadows came two ponies dressed in armor, reflecting like silver in the moonlight. Patterned green clothes hung from their backs and faces, hiding their expressions from her. They were tall, but still standing a good head shorter than herself, staring at her with an almost indifferent gaze. The princess frowned. Saddle Arabians? Why were they here? These questions flooded her mind as she stared at them. The two foreigners stood guard at the door, holding their ground against her, both igniting their horns and procuring metal rods from under their armor, both extending into staffs that they held in their hooves.

She didn't have to ask them what their intent was, she knew a threat when she saw it. Taking a defensive posture, she slowly approached them, expecting them to panic and run once they realized that she wasn't fazed by their scare tactics. What they were doing, however, was no mere bluff. They quickly matched her stance with their own, their resolve unwavering as they stood up against a being more powerful than them. This surprised Celestia greatly, but she did not allow it to distract her. She was going to get into her sister's room no matter what.

She charged a spell, but was knocked in the head immediately by one of the assailants as they charged her, jumping into the air as they came down on her with their staffs. Celestia quickly dodged their blows, having to constantly move to avoid getting hit. She was stunned by how quickly they moved, having to block several strikes to keep from being knocked out. And they were _smart_, too. They knew that they could interrupt her spells by whacking her horn, and they took every opportunity to do so every time she tried. They were skilled and impossibly well-trained, something the princess was unaccustomed to.

She dodged again, this time putting some distance between herself and her assailants. She glared at them as they used the walls themselves to rush at her, much to her surprise. She backed up just as the first one lunged at her, jamming his staff into the floor, spinning around it in the air for momentum before swinging around and kicking her in the face with his back hooves. She staggered, but quickly brought her wings up as a shield just as the second one slammed his staff down on her, metal and bone colliding with a loud _crack_!

Her defense held as she pushed him off. She swung her wing low to the ground, knocking him off his hooves. This sudden move had caught the other criminal off guard, giving her enough time to blast him down the hall with her magic as she descended on his falling comrade, pushing her hoof against him. She had him right where she wanted him, only for the stallion to pull a dagger from within his robes and slash at her underbelly, causing her to cry out in surprise.

"Uuuugh!" Celestia yelped in pain, stumbling to the floor as she cradled her wound. The cut wasn't deep, but it _hurt_. The red stained the white, and it burned. She looked closely at the dagger that now floated at the stallion's side, noting the gemstones that adorned it. Enchanted, she was sure of it, sucking in air sharply as she hugged herself tightly. She hadn't expected them to have been so well-trained, let along go toe to toe with her. Now she was paying for that mistake as she winced, riding the pain as blood dripped to the floor.

_CELESTIA!_

Celestia's eyes shot open, an inner fury beginning to swell within her. Slowly she got to her hooves, rising up to stare the guards down with newfound vigor. They prepared to go again, circling her with their weapons raised.

The two rushed forward, but this time Celestia was ready. Just as they lunged for her she jumped up into the air and used their heads as platforms, spreading her wings to lighten her landing before wiping around, charging a spell. The two stallions skidded to a halt, spinning on their hooves to face her. Their eyes shot wide as they saw her performing her magic, running forward as fast as they could to try and stop her. But they were too late.

Celestia fired, a wave of intense solar heat blasting towards them in a golden wall. The Arabians braced themselves as the blast washed over them, throwing them back down the hallway into the wall at the end, slamming into the stone and marble. Neither uttered a cry of pain, but it was clear that she had done some damage as smoke rose from their bodies. Celestia let out a sigh, feeling tired as she stepped forward, holding her spell as the two struggled to get back to their hooves.

The assailants glared at her as they rose, fire blazing in their eyes. Three ponies stood staring each other down as they panted heavily into the night. The two stallions looked at each other with blank expressions, one holding his hoof to his chest against the burn he had received from the blast. Celestia gritted her teeth at them, letting her horn glow bright to intimidate them, ready for them to come at her again at any moment.

They backed off.

Celestia stood up straight, their retreat surprising her. Had she scared them off, convincing them that she wasn't worth the trouble? Celestia frowned. No, that wasn't it. She hadn't broken their spirit to fight, she was sure of that. And then it hit her. She couldn't feel Luna's presence anymore. Celestia's blood ran cold as she staggered to the door, pulling on it to open. When it wouldn't budge, she blasted it off of its hinges and moved inside, prepared to face whatever dared assault her sister.

There before her, the princess of the night hung suspended in air, gasping uncontrollably as she was held by the power of a mysterious silver mist, tendrils ripping into her spirit making her cry out in pain. Pools of black ooze dripped from the tears it had inflicted on her, bubbling dark magic that burned the bed sheets like acid. The tendrils pulsed as the mist drained her, sucking away whatever it desired like a hungry parasite.

"LUNA!" Celestia cried.

The creature disposed of its prey quickly as it turned its attention to the sun princess, screeching at her with an ear-splitting shriek. Celestia cowered as it let out its cry, covering her ringing ears and hissing at the pain. The mist swirled in an angry storm as it rose in the air, its mass expanding as a pair of glowing red eyes formed, glaring down at her, meeting her gaze with its own. Celestia looked upon it terrified, swearing she was looking upon the devil himself.

The mist screamed furiously, descending upon her like a spider upon a fly. Celestia backed away and charged a spell, but it was too late as the mist enveloped her, swallowing her up like a stormy sea. She found herself gasping for air as she was drowned by the fog, pulling her under waves of shadow. She struggled and fought against the beast while her every thought lingered on her sister and her alone, fighting with every ounce of her strength, but failed. It eventually took her, her strength failing her as she succumbed to its embrace, plunging into a dark chasm she had never experienced before.

She fell and fell and fell, for what seemed like forever, but she couldn't give up. She felt herself restrained by a force more powerful than she had ever faced. She feared what it would do if it defeated her, what it might do to her people. She had to stop it. Celestia called upon the power of the sun itself, using it to struggle against her bindings as she drew more power. She had never done this before, but she had to get to Luna. Her eyes shone like stars, the tendrils holding her limbs breaking as her body gave off the radiance of the sun. The mist screamed madly but continued its assault, until it fell away as Celestia drew the last of her power to vaporize it within the light.

Celestia landed back onto the floor with a _thud_, yelping at the sudden rush of pain she felt. Yet, it had worked. The mist was gone, purged by her light. She was actually surprised, taken aback at how easy it had actually been. She tried to get up, only to cry out as pain shot up from her leg. Whatever the creature had been, she guessed it had broken her leg in the process of pulling it off her, growling as she tended to it.

"Sister…" Luna mouthed, too weak to form words. Celestia, pressing a hoof to her belly cradling the wound she suffered, shakingly getting to her hooves and limped towards her sister, squinting her eyes from the light coming from the balcony. _Why was it so bright?_ she wondered, climbing onto the bed and reaching for Luna, holding her in her arms.

"Luna, I-" Celestia muttered out, trying to comfort her, only to be met with horrified red eyes.

"What have you done?!" Luna cried out in terror, her eyes darting over to the balcony as she ran to it, shielding her eyes from the blinding light that came from the arch. Celestia followed, confused by her sudden panic.

The sun was blazing in the sky above a land consumed by fire. An agonizing wail was carried upon the wind to them from below, where ponies screamed and suffered. The forests were a rising inferno, and the cities melted from the heat. To her horror, there were many who were still alive, barely breathing as their charred bodies reached up to her for some relief, something she could not offer.

"Celestia…" Luna hissed, directing her gaze towards her elder sister, an animalistic fury glowing from her eyes. Celestia was locked in place, unable to move, terrified beyond reason at what she had caused.

"I-I didn't mean to! I just wanted to protect you!" Celestia cried, despair washing over her as the weight of the consequences begun to fully settle in. Celestia tried to convince her that she was telling the truth, only to be met with a blast from Luna's horn as she was forced back against the wall with a loud _crack_, screaming in pain.

"You've doomed us all!" Luna screamed, barking like a rabid animal. But as they argued, the earth began to shake from beneath them, marble and soot crumbling down from the ceiling as the brightness of the sun suddenly became softer. Celestia's eyes shot wide as she ran to the balcony, looking up at the clouds as they parted to reveal a shriveling sun, growing dimmer and dimmer. There, as it became dull as the moon, she could see it pulsating with exhausted energy, flashing red as its core began to collapse.

"NO!" Celestia screamed, trying to pour the magic she had taken back into the celestial sphere. But it was too late. The sun that she loved and gave life to the world she cherished, fell to a dark point in space as all of its mass collided into a single point, and exploded. Her vision was blurred by the sudden burst of magnificent color and light, shining in waves of yellows, oranges, and greens.

Celestia couldn't help but cry. She had doomed them all, all because of her lack of restraint. Her eyes were drawn up to the sky, just as the first ribbon of energy tore the planet's atmosphere away, then another ribbon came and pounded the surface flat, sinking the mountains into the earth. Then more came, and within their wake the sphere was torn apart, broken into billions of fragments of a once living world. It was a terrible beauty, given to the universe as a small planet was carried away on a wave of cosmic dust.

/

"Princess Celestia!"

Celestia was sweating horribly as a guard shook her, desperately trying to awake the fallen princess. To his dismay she remained mostly unresponsive, mumbling to herself in her unconscious state. He had been making his rounds to this section of the castle when he found his fellow soldiers unconscious in the hall and had alerted the castle guard to his position. Now he and four other guards were watching over their princesses, making sure no other threat could reach them.

"Princess, wake up!" the soldier shouted, shaking her violently. He was starting to become worried, ready at any moment to have her rushed to the castle infirmary. But after giving her several moments of attention, she aroused from her slumber, much to his relief and joy.

"There you go, Princess, that's…!"

"NO!" Celestia let out a scream, jumping up madly as her hooves waved in the air frantically. The guard panicked as he was smacked in the head by one of her hooves, falling back with a yelp as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Lieutenant?!" Celestia cried out in a moment of disbelief and concern, conflicted between her need to look after one of her own soldiers and the fact that her surroundings had changed on a dime.

The guard, however, waved her off, unoffended by her strike. "I-I'm fine. What about you, Princess? That is more important," he asked, his only concern being for her.

Celestia paused for a moment as she fully absorbed the surroundings she was in. She was still in her sister's bedroom, the moon was still out, and the world was quiet. It had only been a dream. Celestia, seeing the world still intact, let out a heavy sigh of relief. "I am alright, Lieutenant. Only a little shaken, that is all." Celestia then began scanning the room, becoming rather uneasy, "Is Luna…?"

"Princess Luna is… alright," the lieutenant hesitated as he contemplated if that was really the correct thing to say, considering the state they had found her in. "If you may, perhaps you should see for yourself."

The lieutenant motioned to the bed, directing Celestia to follow. There, two guards were tending to the Princess of the Night, who lay motionless upon the bed sheets. She was still wearing her Nightmare Moon makeup.

"Luna!" Celestia exclaimed, picking herself off the ground with a groan as dull pain shot up her leg and stomach. Seeing her sister was more important to her than the pain she suffered, limping her way over to the bed, where Luna lay shaking horribly while mumbling to herself. "Oh Luna, what has it done?" she asked, bringing a hoof to brush through her sister's mane.

"T-Tia?" Luna answered with a quivering voice, looking up to her sister's warm comforting smile. Luna stared for a long moment, tears welling in her eyes as she started to break down, crying hysterically. Celestia immediately pulled her into an embrace, hushing her and telling her that everything was alright. She could feel the pain her sister was dealing with, realizing with a broken heart that whatever the specter had done to her went beyond just psychical, but also emotionally traumatic.

Luna, on the other hand, felt torn apart by what had been done, rocking her to her very soul. She had never felt such pain in her life, but it was more than that. She felt… violated. It was a horrible feeling that left her wanting to run and hide. Yet feeling Celestia holding her so close helped to put her at ease.

Celestia and Luna remained in that position for several minutes, the elder giving her all the time she needed to let her emotions run free. Luna had long since dried her eyes, content in allowing herself to be rocked in her sister's embrace. But Celestia knew this couldn't last forever. An attack had just been committed, and questions needed to be answered.

"Luna, I know it's hard, but please, you must tell me what it did," Celestia encouraged, hoping her sister would be able to enlighten her on what had happened. Luna quivered at her memory, remaining silent for many moments before answering.

"I-It forced its way into my core… I could do nothing to stop it." Luna tried to compose herself, staring at her shaking hooves. "My… my magic... "

"Your magic?" Celestia asked, looking down at her.

"It… it took it. It took..." Luna growled, outraged by the fact yet holding herself back, keeping calm to convey what she needed to say. "It was not just any magic."

Celestia raised an eyebrow at her, not understanding what she was saying. "What do you mean?"

"The magic it took, it was the magic I took from Nyx," Luna said, staring into her sister's eyes.

"Nyx?" Celestia questioned, now taking a longer look at Luna and gasped. Only now did she truly notice the physical impact of what it had done. The magic Luna took from Nyx had returned her to the radiance she once had before her banishment. She had grown to match Celestia, and her mane had become a true embodiment of the night, a swirl of constellations and nebulae. But now it was gone, her form returning to as it had been on a Nightmare Night several years before.

Celestia frowned, looking at her with sympathy as she questioned her again, although she guessed that she already knew the answer. "How much did it take?"

"All of it, every last ounce within me."

Celestia pursed her lips and breathed, trying to process everything. She thought of what significance Nyx's magic might have, what use the being could possibly want with it. A thought popped into her mind, something that made her extremely uneasy.

"Sister, you don't think...?" Celestia began to ask, only for Luna to shake her head.

"No. I know what you would ask, but it wasn't the Nightmare. It was something different, something just as old." Luna was thoughtful and meticulous, starting to piece every word it had spoken to her trying to make sense of everything, looking over to the colt being tended to by a few guards. "It used the child to trick me into lowering my guard. I did not realize the danger until it was too late."

Celestia glanced at the foal, the little colt being looked at by the doctor who spoke compassionately to him, the boy looking rather confused by what was going on.

"Celestia," Luna whispered, gaining her attention again, "whatever it was, it knew exactly what it was looking for."

Celestia frowned, seeing the seriousness in her eyes. "How?"

"I do not know, but knowing this troubles me deeply." Luna sighed, rising from the bed as she stumbled onto the floor. Celestia immediately rushed to her side for support, a gesture Luna was grateful for. "Thank you."

The two walked outside, taking in the coolness of the midnight air. Outside the festival went on peacefully, the commoners and aristocracy blissfully unaware of what had happened. They were both at least thankful for that. Whatever it had been, it had gotten what it wanted and left, and it was apparent that it didn't seem interested in harming their subjects. All in all, it was a peaceful night, yet one that concealed darker dealings.

Luna rubbed her forehead, gazing at the moon. "I am concerned, sister. Stealing magic I extracted from the girl can only mean trouble." She leaned into Celestia, allowing herself to become personal.

Celestia gazed at her, questioning what she was saying. "You're not suggesting-"

"Do not misunderstand me, sister. I do not believe the girl was involved in this attack." Luna looked out on her kingdom, her eyes locked on the lights of the village she had in mind. "I merely suggest that our watch on Ponyville becomes more… _focused_."

Celestia cast her eyes away but agreed. Whatever it was up to, it wasn't over, and it was only a matter of time before it would make its next move. They needed to be alert. Celestia didn't want to admit it, but this was a game now, and the enemy had made the first move.

/

He had it. He couldn't believe he _had _it.

The Phantom had returned to the body of his original host, him and his guards shrouded in the dark of a Canterlot alleyway. The child had been useful but he had served his purpose, there was no reason to hold onto him any longer. Out in the street, ponies celebrated and danced to the festival of Nightmare Night, oblivious to the attack just committed on their beloved princesses. But he paid them little mind, his focus centered on the sphere he now held in his hooves.

He felt guilt for what he had done, but now, looking at the light of the orb as it reflected in his eyes, it was well worth his sin. To him, the light was beautiful, a symbol of lost hope. She meant nothing to him, her counterpart was all that mattered now.

Feeling his strength giving out, he placed the orb into a sack he was carrying and gave control back to his host, her eyes flashing from red to green. The mare sighed as she looked up to the castle, whispering a silent prayer in the hope that the night princess may forgive her for what she had done, and turned away, throwing the hood over her head. She would have to return to their realm soon; her master was too weak now to continue existing on this plane. She knew this would stall their plans, but patience was more important now. They would bide their time, watching for the opportunity to arise for them to take her.

All they had to do was wait.

/


	6. 5: The Gift

/

Chapter 5-The Gift

/

In the halls of the High Justice, Nyx slowly walked forward to the trial, led by figures masqueraded in smiling masks. By their forms, she could tell they were ponies, but who she did not know. Their features hidden behind the masks, the only identifying feature to go by were their cutie marks, and they were all the same. Symbols of smiling faces staring back at her as she glanced at them.

It was unsettling.

She had been called here by a higher authority to take part in this 'trial', answering to past sins that need to be punished. She didn't want to go, she wanted to _run_, but what choice did she have? Especially with the heavy chains wrapped around her neck, held in place as the group of masked fiends led her to the doors of the court.

The courtroom was massive, multiple rows of pews leading up to the judge's stand, towering ten feet in the air. The walls were ordained with oak and ivory walls, presenting a regal and clean environment for the practice of law. Her escort removed the brace from her neck and backed away, allowing her to rub the sore patches. She saw the jury, composed of all her former servants and advisers, glaring at her with cold and murderous intent. She shied away from their hateful looks, turning her attention to the creature before her, a gamey bipedal thing with long bony legs covered in stocking connected to a round, plump middle. The creature looked away from her with a squinted eye as he made himself presentable, straightening out his wig and long flowing black gown.

The doors to the back of the courtroom burst open, a large monstrous stallion lumbering onto the podium in a judge's uniform. Nyx's eyes widened in shock at how massive he was, towering almost to the ceiling itself. The judge took a seat, looking down at her with a cold, piercing eye.

Nyx gulped.

"Good morning, Lord Your Honor," the lawyer opened, spinning where he stood to turn to Nyx and glare, pointing an accusing claw at her, "as a representative of the crown it will be plainly shown the prisoner before you is, in fact, the very monster who plagues us every waking hour!"

"She's the devil!" one of the jurors screamed, hunching over the jury box.

"She's plotting to enslave us now!" another cried in anger and fear.

Nyx shook her head, unable to believe what she was hearing. "But I was forgiven! The past-!"

"The past is all that matters, no matter how good the present brings," the lawyer shot her a glance, showing off a crooked toothy smile as he pointed a boney finger in her direction, "as you can clearly see in her very eyes, Your Honor!"

Nyx drew a sharp breath, suddenly realizing she no longer had her glasses, nothing keeping her from being exposed. She stumbled back, feeling incredibly vulnerable as the jury came down on her, leaning over the podium to trap her under the gaze of cold glass eyes.

"The evidence before the court is incontrovertible, I see no reason for the jury to retire!" the judge roared angrily, slamming his mallet down on the ground before her, almost hitting her as it crushed the wood planks before her hooves. "In all my years of judging never before have I seen such evil presented before me, it fills me with disgust! Therefore I sentence you to lose what you hold most dear!"

"Bring forth the prisoners!"

Nyx shook where she stood as several ponies and a dragon were dragged out into the court, shouting out in fear. Bound in chains were her family and friends, Twilight, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo were all dragged forward, forced to their knees by the hooded figures who stood behind them, the crooked, evil smiles being the only feature exposed on the executioners' faces as they raised their axes in the air above the prisoners' heads.

"Nyx, please look away," Twilight told her will tear-filled eyes, unable to do anything with her magic blocked.

"Nyx, help us!" Spike cried out, muffled by the enchanted muzzle over his face.

"Do something!" Scootaloo screamed, yelping in pain as one of the executioners hit her in the back of her head with the butt of his weapon.

Nyx was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. Her friends, _her family_, were going to be killed because of her and her own past sins. Nyx gritted her teeth, shaking her head as tears fell. She couldn't just stand there any longer. This was wrong, she had to do _something_. Nyx suddenly ran forward, trying to save everyone she cared for as the hooded figures brought their axes down, charging her horn to blast the executioners away.

That was her mistake.

The wind was knocked out of her lungs as she was swatted backward by a black talon, throwing her into the front pew with a loud _crack!_ The filly groaned, lifting herself up from the broken wood, only to shrink back as the jury surrounded her, their elongated forms towering over her as they screamed and cried in rage, coming upon her like vultures.

"Guilty!"

"Guilty!"

"Guilty!"

Nyx cried out as each and every one of them hit her, slapping her around, letting out all their rage and hatred. They threw her to the floor and kicked her, clawing and scratching, drawing blood from the defenseless filly. The executioners proceeded to put down their captives before her eyes, powerless to stop them from taking away everyone she cared for. That pain was greater than that dealt to her by the jury, who continued to abuse her unsympathetic to her wails, until the judge banged his mallet, forcing them to back away.

The judge leaped from the altar on top of Nyx and wrapped his talons around the filly's throat, whipping his body around in the air and slamming her into the ground. Nyx choked and clawed at his grasp, desperate to get a breath of air as her windpipe was slowly crushed. As she held on for her life, the face of the judge morphed and changed, growing black as the night, a deep, demonic cackle erupting from deep within the being. Nyx looked up with trembling eyes as the judge tore away his wig, revealing the horrifying mare in all her terrible glory.

Nightmare Moon herself, her burning turquoise gaze consuming Nyx's very being.

"You will never escape me!"

Nyx's eyes widened as her counterpart flung her through the pews with incredible force, wood splintering against her back as she shot through them all and out the courtroom doors. Pain rocketed like electricity down her spine, whimpering and crying as she became crippled by its intensity. Blood poured from her cuts to stain her coat, black and red mixing together in a wet mess.

The walls of the hall crumbled, falling away to reveal a cosmic void of splendor the like she had never seen before. Stars, nebulas and planets surrounded her in a divine display of rage and fury. Colors ignited around her surrounding her in brilliant oranges, purples, greens, and blues. All of it mesmerized her in a collision of awe and fear, holding her in place, unable to move.

Just then a thunderous roar rocked her surrounding world and a larger mountainous arm rose out of the depths, plunging down in front of her as black claws dug into the concrete. Her head rose in horror as a colossal giant lifted itself from the ether and stared hungrily at her, letting out a loud animalistic screech.

"Let us be one again!" the venomous monster bellowed, screeching bloody murder as a silver mist formed behind the tar, silent eyes watching it all unfold. The monster wrapped its tendrils around her neck, choking her as it held her in its grasp, its mouth extending so unnaturally that if it were a pony it would have broken its jaw. Nyx struggled and cried, but nothing she did mattered.

She couldn't move. She couldn't fight. She could only _scream_ as the massive form of Nightmare Moon opened her titan-like jaws, pulling her into her razor-sharp maw as she consumed her whole, while an otherworldly voice spoke.

_I._

_See._

_You…_

/

"Auughhhh!"

Sweat poured down her features as Nyx sat up in her bed, staring into the darkness of her room, screaming as she clenched her chest. She could feel her heart pounding so hard that it felt like it would tear out of her body. Sucking in the air, she looked around as she began to come down from her high to take in her surroundings, and breathed. She could see the familiar skeleton branches of the maple tree outside her window, covered in the blanket of late winter snow. She was back in her home, safe inside the castle of Ponyville.

Yet, she felt anything but safe. In the late hours of the night, like so many nights before, it was all the same. Same dreams, same screams into the night, repeated over and over. Months had passed since the nightmares started, and nothing changed. She would sleep, they would come, she'd awake in a cold sweat, then repeat. She hadn't had a good night's sleep for so long, its effects becoming more evident by the day.

Dark bags hung from her eyes as hot burning tears welled up, giving her little comfort as they fell. Her lack of rest was causing her to snap out more and more at her friends, distancing herself from those she cared about. She struggled to put on a happy face, hiding her misery from everyone. But she couldn't escape, the one thing she desperately needed only filling her with an unnatural dread.

She was afraid to sleep.

The nightmares were _horrible_. She couldn't bear it. The thought of having to face them again terrified her, torturing her and robbing her of peace. She wished only to be released of it for one night, one moment of respite before they would come again, invading her like the plague it was.

But to her dismay, that fear only did so much to keep her awake, and as the minutes passed by, so too did her strength. She felt so _tired_, losing herself in an impossible battle against unconsciousness. The world became ever dimmer...

...and she slept.

/

The morning sun crept over the horizon to shine into her bedroom, yet the filly didn't register its warmth. She only let out an annoyed groan, burying herself deeper into the blanket that remained her most loyal friend. Restlessness clawed at the filly's bones as she nested herself deep inside the sheets, feeling like she just wanted to die.

Nyx felt an insufferable mix of weakness and nausea, her body aching as she moaned for rest. She had spent the entire night awakening from one nightmare to another, never ending for her. Her eyes were red from both exhaustion and the remnants of tears, dampening her cheeks with what remained. She didn't want to go anywhere or do _anything_, and thankfully, since it was Sunday, she didn't have to. She could stay in her room all day and sulk, and as she thought about, _yes_, that was exactly what she wanted to do.

Until she smelled the pancakes.

Nyx groaned, the conflicting sensations of wanting to puke her guts out and the impulse of stuffing her face with food making her shift out from the covers with an audible _poof! _She took in a deep whiff of air, noting the hint of vanilla in the air. Yep, definitely pancakes. She licked her lips as she weighed her options, not wanting to move, but the growl coming from her stomach was becoming too much to ignore.

Letting out a sigh, she removed herself from the covers and staggered into the bathroom. If she could smell food that meant that Twilight might be downstairs, and she needed to make herself presentable. Nyx hopped up onto the stool to get to the sink as she turned the knob and splashed the water in her face, letting it clear her puffy eyes and the salt matting her cheeks. She grabbed a towel and looked up, staring at the slit eyes presented to her in the reflection. Nyx frowned, _hating _them.

Quickly she covered them with her glasses, making them _normal_. Seeing round irises instead of slits put her mind at ease, taking a comb out to brush away the loose strands of hair out of her mane. Satisfied with her work, she jumped off the platform and made her way to her bedroom door, sucking in air to get herself composed.

The journey from her room to the kitchen was short enough, despite her sluggish movements. Inside she could see Twilight humming to herself as she flipped over several pancakes on a metal slab over the stove. Spike was already munching away at his own stack, preferring to slurp up the syrup by itself while he shoved whole pieces of pancake into his mouth. Putting the current batch on a plate Twilight, levitated it onto the table, looking up just in time to see Nyx enter through the door.

"Well, hey there, sleepyhead. Took you long enough to come down." She smiled warmly, levitating over a shaking can of whipped cream and strawberry glaze to put on the stack.

"Hey, mom." She paused, taking in the larger amount of pancakes on her plate compared to Twilight and Spike's, covered in whipped cream and raspberries. "You cooked? That's unusual."

"Well, I just felt like it," Twilight snorted out a laugh, spraying the cream on her pancakes with blueberries and strawberries.

"Yeah, right." Nyx nodded her head, taking a seat and staring at the raspberry drizzle. "Why'd you give me more pancakes? Is it some kind of occasion or something?"

Twilight and Spike stole a glance at each other, both chewing on their food slowly before Twilight turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

Nyx nodded her head, cutting a piece of her food and popping it into her mouth, savoring the tart flavor.

"I can't believe you forgot." Twilight shook her head in surprise, her horn glowing as she opened a drawer, a candle and lighter floating out as she placed it into Nyx's pancakes, lighting the candle.

"Happy Birthday, Nyx," she said soothingly, a warm smile growing on her face as her daughter's realization kicked in.

"It's… my birthday?" Nyx asked herself, pondering the thought as Twilight wrapped her wing around the filly in a hug.

"Ten to be exact, or did you forget what age we set too?" Twilight teased her, rubbing her wing up and down her shoulder.

Nyx was at a loss. She had been so distracted by the nightmares that she had lost track of time. That few months had gone by so _quickly_. Nightmare Night and Hearth's Warming had come and gone. Heck, she should have known today was coming since Winter Wrap Up was only a few days away, the early spring finally on their doorstep. Her ears dropped as she contemplated the significance of that. Was it really consuming her thinking _that_ much?

She looked up at her mother and quickly changed her composure, relaxing her muscles as she gave her a smile, taking another bite from the pancakes. Twilight smiled at her, giving her a kiss on the forehead as she returned to her own food, enjoying the flavor of strawberries. Spike, however, looked at her for a long time, reading her expression closely. He knew better than to fall for Nyx's charade, knowing that she was hiding the pain more than ever. The dragon frowned at the thought of what was going on inside her head that she was so adamant to hide it.

And he shuddered, wondering how bad the nightmares had become.

/

A few hours later, and the party was underway.

Pinkie Pie had gone all out in the planning, turning the garden just behind Twilight's castle into a birthday party extravaganza. The gazebo was strung with streamers, confetti purple and teal ribbons tied between it and the marble pillars that encircled the garden. Balloons of the same theme were tied to a circle of tables that curved around the wide open space, filled to the brim with food. It was almost overwhelming, _almost_. Pinkie had a special talent of taking a party to its limit without going overboard.

Ponies filled the area, talking amongst themselves, friends and family lost in a multitude of conversations overlapping, making it difficult to zero in on one in particular. Many of Ponyville's main populace attended, happy to take part in such a large celebration. But they were hardly the highlight of the social event.

Princess Celestia entered the party to the bow of several ponies, offering her the respect she was long accustomed to receiving. She gave them a respectful nod, scanning the area for the mare she most desired to see. As she looked around she suddenly noticed a purple hoof waving to her, smiling as the familiar mare ran up to her excitedly.

"Princess Celestia, you're here!" Twilight chirped, jumping up happily at the presence of her friend and teacher. Celestia smiled warmly, wrapping her hoof around the smaller alicorn to return her affection.

"Hello, Twilight, it is good to see you," Celestia hummed, noticing that Rarity had tailed Twilight across the garden, a rather unhappy look on her face as her eyes burned right through her fellow princess.

"Greetings to you as well, Rarity, I assume business is treating you well?" Celestia asked in a sing-song voice, smiling as the mare turned to look at her.

"Huh, what?" Rarity asked absentmindedly, her thoughts obviously having been preoccupied with something else. As she looked up to Celestia, her brain finally registered that she was in the presence of Equestria's greatest monarch, quickly letting out a nervous, exaggerated laugh as she bowed before her.

"Oh yes, thank you for asking. The Canterlot branch of Carousel Boutique is operating smoothly," she said as she lifted her head, smiling at her out of courtesy.

Twilight directed them both deeper into the gardens, away from the other guests so they could talk privately, "So, where's Princess Luna?"

"She's… around," Celestia paused, remembering the conversation she had with her sister on the chariot ride to Ponyville, "I'm more curious about what you have been up to. Have things been alright around here?"

Twilight shook her head. "It's been… up and down. Rather quiet for the most part, no monster attacks for almost four months. Honestly, I'm just glad the new detail of soldiers came in earlier last week."

"I trust the new guards have been to your liking?" Celestia asked, turning her head as they walked.

"Oh yes, they've performed to my expectations. Thank you by the way, after the Nightmare Night incident I don't want to take any chances," Twilight hummed, nodding to a guard that they passed along their path, "I've taken every precaution to secure my home."

Celestia nodded her head. The attack on Luna had been kept quiet to the majority of Equestria, but Celestia had seen fit to inform not only Twilight but the other Elements of Harmony as well. In response, Twilight had tripled the activity of guards in and around Ponyville, making sure the town was sealed tight. No one came or left without her knowing, and everyone was met with suspicion.

"_Pfft._ Precautions, more like overkill," Rarity muttered, forcing a frown on Twilight's face.

"Not this again," Twilight groaned, making Celestia look at the two mares in confusion as they started to debate with each other for the hundredth time. It soon became apparent to the sun princess that they were merely continuing an argument from earlier, and she had walked right into it.

"Well, what do you expect me to say, darling? It's becoming _excessive_!" Rarity whined, taking a stand to try and reason with her friend. "It won't do Nyx any good to be constantly _watched._"

"So what, Rarity? Would you have me just do nothing? For Celestia's sake, they _beat_ her!" Twilight strained, offended by Rarity's implications. Celestia frowned at her name being used that way but kept silent, waiting for the argument to come to its conclusion.

"That's not what I'm saying, you know that. But you had guards with her on that trip to begin with, do you honestly believe that _more_ would have changed the outcome?" Rarity questioned, not understanding Twilight's rationale.

"I know it would have made a difference," Twilight said boastfully, fully committed to her train of thought.

"Twilight…" Rarity started as she placed a hoof on her shoulder, only for Twilight to shrug her off and snap at her.

"It was _my_ mistake!" Twilight shouted suddenly, making the unicorn jump in surprise at the sudden shift of tone. Twilight let out a sigh, shaking her head at Rarity's suggestion, "I will keep my daughter safe the way _I_ see fit. I won't let her get hurt again."

Twilight waited for Rarity to respond, but the mare remained silent, looking away and conceding the argument. She stared at the entrance to the garden, perking up as she watched her parents walk into the party. Twilight beamed, looking up to her former mentor with a smile. "I'd like to talk more, but I want to say hello to mom and dad. If you would excuse me." Twilight bowed, retreating toward the direction Night Light and Twilight Velvet had wandered off to.

"Twilight is certainly dedicated to keeping her daughter safe," Celestia pondered, smiling as she watched Twilight talk to her parents from a distance.

"Dedicated. That's one word to describe it," Rarity criticized, shaking her head in disapproval.

"You don't seem particularly happy with her methods," Celestia weighed in with a firm tone, yet curious to hear the Element of Generosity's position on the matter.

"Don't misunderstand me, princess, I understand it's necessary to take certain precautions, but this has been going on even before your sister's unfortunate incident." Rarity paused for a moment, making sure she hadn't crossed a line mentioning the attack on Luna. When Celestia didn't react, she continued, "Security has become an obsession for her. It may be necessary now, but what about later?"

Rarity winced, "She's become bolder in her little 'security' project for the past few months, you can see guards all around town now, out in the open for everyone to see."

"Do you think perhaps you are just being close-minded to what she is trying to accomplish?" Celestia asked, raising an eyebrow to the mare who didn't dare look her in the eye, "Equestria, after all, is not too keen on the fact that Nyx is allowed to live among them."

"Possibly," Rarity contemplated, the frown on her face growing deeper, "And _possibly_, she's turned Ponyville into the filly's own personal prison."

Celestia didn't respond to that, allowing those words to sink in. She was confident that her former student knew what she was doing, she had no doubt about that. But, if what Rarity said was true, how far was she willing to go? What would she do if more threats presented themselves? Celestia frowned as these questions surfaced in her mind, concerned for her former student's obsessive tendencies.

But in the end, Celestia decided to dismiss it for now. She knew how far she was willing to go to keep her little ponies safe, and she guessed that Twilight was only doing the same for her family. She would still keep a close eye on her, making sure she didn't go too far. But at the end of the day, Twilight was only doing her duty to protect what she loved.

And how could she fault her for that?

/

Nyx rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of her drowsiness. She felt _terrible_. So many months of adulterated sleep were really starting to take their toll. Her wings drooped lazily against her sides, her magic barely able to lift anything she wished to pick up. Even her coat seemed to grey a little, losing its natural shine only to be replaced with a duller shade.

But as she looked at the object she held in her magic, she found solace that at least there was one thing to brighten her day.

Ignoring her sour mood, Nyx skimmed through the letter sent to her by her aunt and uncle. Spike had handed her the letter a little while ago, and seeing the royal seal, she quickly found a place to be alone to read its contents. It was a fairly sweet letter, wishing her a happy birthday and apologizing that they couldn't be there, much to her disappointment. But, as she continued further into the script, she understood their reasons. They were still trying to balance out running a kingdom while taking care of their newborn son. But in that memory alone, was what gave her her smile.

She remembered going to visit them when Valiant Heart was born. The anxiety she felt wondering if the baby would end up hating her. She didn't have a good track record with foals. But he never cried, he never fussed, he never even let out a whimper. When she met him, and their eyes met, he let out the cutest little gurgle she had ever heard and reached out a curious hoof to explore her face.

That memory flooded her mind, and for the first time in a few weeks, she let a smile creep onto her face. That moment cemented her relationship with him in her mind, and she loved her baby cousin with all her heart. And now there were rumors going around that Cadance might be having another baby. _Only rumors_, that's what she thought about them, though the more she thought about it, the more she hoped it was true. The letter was a warmth she needed, filling her with a sense of belonging that they had actually thought about her. It was a comfort she was in desperate need of.

"Happy Birthday!"

Nyx squealed as she launched up in the air, startled by the sudden union of four cheery voices surprising her with a greeting. Nyx held a hoof to her chest, catching her heart beating in her chest as she turned around to look at her friends, all four of them oblivious to her anxiety.

"Hey, girls." Nyx sighed, doing her best to hide her problems away for now.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Peppermint Twist stood behind her huddled together, all wearing big smiles as they looked at her excitedly. They were wholly unaware of the hardships she was dealing with, and she wanted to keep it that way. This was her burden, and she would face it alone.

That didn't mean it was easy to hide it.

Nyx stared at them with half-lidded eyes, forcing a smile as she turned to face them, "Watcha want?"

"Whaddaya mean, 'watcha want'? Didn' ya hear us? Happy birthday!" Apple Bloom reaffirmed, blowing on a party horn she had gotten ahold of.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head. "Did you think we wouldn't come to personally give you your birthday present ourselves?"

"Yeah, ish super duper! We couldn't wait until affer cake!" Twist cheered, hopping where she stood while Nyx looked at them curiously.

"You got me a gift?" Nyx asked, surprised knowing her friends really didn't have much money, perking her interest all the same.

"I mean _yeah_, what are you gonna get for gifts? Grown-ups are weird giving those. You'll probably end up with a bunch of boring clothes," Scootaloo said as if it were a fact, her friends giving her odd looks as she spoke from her own experiences. "If we didn't make sure to get you an awesome gift, your birthday could've ended up really boring!"

"Well, we certainly wouldn't want _that_ to happen, now would we?"

The five fillies turned, gazing up at the regal form of the night princess who had snuck up on them, her mane flowing in the wind as she offered a warm, inviting smile to all of them.

"Princess Luna!" Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo cried out in unison, all three of them squealing at the sight of the night princess, rushing over to tackle her into a hug. Luna let out a happy laugh in response to the trio of fillies. Peppermint Twist just stared at her in awe, not believing she was in the presence of the moon princess, while Nyx just watched uncaringly.

"What are you doing here, Princess?!" Scootaloo exclaimed, looking up at her with a beaming smile. Luna chuckled at that, soaking in the admiration she was given by these foals, something she wasn't used to back in Canterlot.

"Did you really think I would miss Nyx's birthday? She _is_ a fellow princess, after all." Luna smirked, the fillies' smiles growing wider. Nyx frowned at being referred to as a 'princess' but didn't let it be shown for too long.

"Well, Nyx, aren't you going to open it?"

Nyx steered from her short line of thought to look up at Luna, the princess giving her an expectant look. Nyx then looked at the wrapped box presented to her, sighing with a faint smile as she took it in her magic.

The bow was simple enough, a yellow ribbon tied against a bright red box, little cartoon pony heads decorating the wrapping. Nyx admired the wrapping for a moment before tearing into it, getting it out of the way so she could get to the box underneath. Opening the lid, she peered into it slowly, then completely removed it to pick up the object inside so everyone could see. Hovering in front of them was a silver chain necklace with a pendant in the shape of a shield, four beautiful stones decorating its surface. The jewels were placed expertly, a large midnight blue sapphire decorating the center with three smaller gemstones lining the crest, shimmering yellow, white and orange.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, pretty!"

Nyx jumped, turning her head only to be met with a bush of pink fluff. Pinkie Pie had popped out of nowhere and had moved right beside her head without her noticing. She frowned at her antics disapprovingly, the mare giving her a bright happy smile in return.

Nyx looked at that smile suspiciously, swearing she had startled her on purpose. Nyx frowned deeper when Pinkie's smile only grew wider as she looked at her, the filly rolling her eyes in response.

Feeling recovered, she looked back at the necklace, admiring its design but otherwise not giving it much thought. Nyx wanted to smile, to show she was appreciative, but she found that she wasn't in the mood to do so. That was a feeling that was becoming more common.

"A necklace?" Nyx asked, surprised by the undoubtedly _pricy_ gift.

"Hey, don't act _too_ surprised. We'll be getting awesome gifts from you on our birthdays too since, you know, you're _rich_," Scootaloo said confidently, frowning when she got a chorus of dirty looks from the other fillies. "What?"

Okay, she smiled at _that_.

It didn't last forever, but that smile was something that lifted her spirits a little, if only for a moment. But Pinkie wasn't having any of it, quick to pick up the filly's poor attitude.

"Oh come on, Miss Grumpy Pants, it's your birthday! Big number ten! Smile!" Pinkie proceeded to grab Nyx by the cheeks, stretching out her face to form the most unnatural and painful looking smile Luna had ever seen, forcing Nyx's teeth and gums to be revealed for all the world to see.

"Oww!" Nyx whined as Pinkie let her go, rubbing her sore cheeks. She shot a glare at Pinkie, who obliviously smiled at her as if nothing was wrong.

Nyx rolled her eyes, returning her attention to the gift. She looked the necklace over one more time before hooking it around her neck, allowing the cold metal to rest against her chest. It complimented her coat color and mane rather well, and she couldn't help but admire how good it looked on her. Her friends seemed to share the same opinion, giving soft 'oohs' and 'ahhs' in admiration of the piece of jewelry resting against her breast.

"Ohhh, it looks amazing!" Sweetie Belle cooed, her eyes sparkling at the shiny object. The other fillies nodded in agreement, proud of themselves for picking out such an awesome gift. They could have stared at it forever, if not for the obnoxiously loud growls erupting from their stomachs. Princess Luna's reaction was the harshest, snickering as the fillies blushed in embarrassment. The Cutie Mark Crusaders turned way, beginning to look longingly towards the cupcakes and juice on the refreshments table in the garden.

"Hey Nyx, you wanna go and get somethin' to eat? I'm starvin' here," Apple Bloom asked, her stomach giving an audible growl to emphasize her point.

"Yeah, sure," Nyx nodded, putting the box and wrapping to the side, getting up to follow her friends to the food.

"A moment, Nyx, if you would?" Luna called calmly, making the girl pause in her step. She turned around, looking up to the princess as Luna gestured her to come closer, reluctantly complying. Her friends looked back for a moment before turning back to the tables, shrugging their shoulders, figuring Princess Luna just wanted to say something personal to her.

"So, ten, isn't it? An admirable milestone, albeit a little redundant considering your true origins," Luna pointed out, considering the idea before chuckling to herself. "However I can see the appeal of designating an age coinciding with your physical development stage."

"Uh-huh," Nyx answered, a tired, bored expression plastered on her face. Luna noted the heavy bags under the filly's eyes, barely noticeable because of her convenient black coat.

"And I'm certain your future as a princess of the realm will be a promising one indeed," Luna probed, testing the waters a little for her own purposes.

"I guess," Nyx muttered, not bothering to meet Luna's gaze. Luna paused, deciding to dig a little deeper with an aspect more close to home.

"And your friends as well, I'm sure they'll be proud of your achievements as you master your skills," she said, looking up. "Even Twilight will be impressed, I'm sure."

"If they do they do," Nyx stated flatly, barely any emotion in her words as she shifted the glasses against her muzzle, causing the princess to raise an eyebrow.

"I'm a little surprised by your attitude. Your friends' admiration and support is surely important to you, is it not?" she asked.

Nyx however only shrugged her shoulders, looking rather uninterested by everything. She turned towards the confections, seeing her friends giggling with each other, staring at them longingly. "Can I go now?"

"I..." Luna started, the protest dying in her throat the moment she saw the pleading look in the filly's eyes, "...yes, you may go."

Nyx nodded, turning away and leaving Luna to her thoughts. She was rather taken aback, surprised by the apathetic filly she had spoken to, a stark contrast to the energetic one she had met not two Hearth's Warmings ago. The Nyx she knew was vibrant, cheerful, alive. But the girl she watched meekly talk to her friends was the opposite of what she knew. She also noted how she clung to those glasses, even though there was no need to use them in her own home, which puzzled Luna deeply. She looked so _tired_, both perplexing and concerning the night princess. She just wanted to know what was wrong.

"She has nightmares, you know."

Luna shifted her gaze backward, turning towards the voice that had addressed her. Spike had strolled up right beside her, having listened to her conversation with Nyx with solemn interest. Luna stared at him for a long time, waiting for him to look at her. Yet he only continued to stare straight forward, watching Nyx as she followed her friends out into the garden.

Luna couldn't bear it any longer, deciding to push the conversation forward herself, "What?"

"She doesn't like talking about them, Twilight doesn't even know," Spike admitted, a deep frown plastered on his face, "It's been eating me having to lie to her. Heck, I shouldn't even be telling you this, Nyx made me promise not to say anything, but..."

Spike looked up at her longingly, almost begging for approval. "It's alright to tell you, right? You and Nyx were the same pony once and… you can see her dreams anyway, so..." Spike trailed off, his own doubts starting to overwhelm him.

"Please, tell me."

Spike gazed at her hopefully, her demand giving him the confidence needed to say what he should have a long time ago.

"I don't know what we were thinking, letting her go all the way to _Baltimare_. All this started because of that mess." Spike crossed his arms, shaking his head as memories of Nyx coming downstairs as a sobbing, horrible mess came to mind. "But it's been six _months_, and nothing's changed. It's tearing her apart, I can see it every day. She's becoming more distant from her friends, and..."

Spike paused, wiping a stray tear from his eye. Luna looked at him sympathetically, understanding how even though they were worlds apart, Spike only had the concern a sibling could for the filly.

"But you know about them, so you'd know what to do. You can make the nightmares go away, right?" he asked, looking at her with wide expecting eyes.

Luna was silent.

Spike looked at her for what seemed like forever, the hope he had felt falling away. Spike's head drooped, a sense of realization overcoming him as he stared at her. "You… didn't know about them, did you?" Spike asked, his eyes betraying the feelings of guilt he was experiencing. Luna quickly rushed forward, giving him a hug that he did not expect.

"Do not threat, young Spike," she told him, her hold becoming tighter but not unwelcome, "I thank you for telling me this. I know it was hard breaking Nyx's trust, but this was important."

Spike looked up at her, the slightest hints of tears fading away as he stared into her eyes. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do." The drake smiled at her answer, the weight on his shoulders being lifted as the princess pulled away. Spike tittered on his own feet, twiddling his thumbs as he stared at her shyly.

"What are you going to do?"

Luna frowned. "I'll speak to Nyx _after_ the party. As to what I'll do… let me worry about that," she said with a bit of uncertainty, something Spike thankfully didn't catch. His smile was filled with relief as he turned away, leaving the princess alone with her thoughts.

Luna sighed, walking away with heavy hoofsteps, pondering why she hadn't seen the nightmares that plagued the filly every day.

/

Twilight walked with a skip to her step, smiling to all the guards she came across as she made her way to the kitchen. Everything was going just as planned, no snide remarks, no incidents, no nothing. It was turning out to be the perfect birthday for Nyx, just as she had hoped.

If only Nyx wasn't so _down._

Twilight didn't really understand it. She wasn't blind, she could see that something had been weighing the filly down for quite some time, but whatever it was she didn't know. Any time she'd bring it up, Nyx would avoid it like the plague, moving on to another topic as quickly as possible. It was perplexing to her what was on the filly's mind, and it only hurt her that she wasn't willing to open up to her about it. But Twilight was patient. She could wait for Nyx to come around and be comfortable enough to tell her what was bothering her.

Until then, she was content with keeping her safe. She had been placing guards around town in secret, monitoring things just in case anyone got any ideas. But when Celestia sent her a letter telling her about some _creature_ that had stolen Luna's magic, she had vamped up security tenfold. Now the castle itself was filled with guards holding their posts, making the alicorn feel _very_ comfortable.

Twilight turned the corner and headed toward the kitchen, taking in the scent of freshly baked bread. She opened the door and walked inside, staring at the wonderful cake that sat on the counter, waiting for her. Pinkie Pie had really outdone herself this time, the 'triple-layer fudge-filled chocolate chip awesometastic fit-for-an-alicorn' cake, as the party planner had described it, was certainly pleasant to look at. The cake had three layers stacked on top of each other, covered in a deep purple frosting and decorated with teal borders and special designs on the side. The top of the cake had little figures of a smiling Nyx, Twilight, and Spike standing together as a family, the words written beneath reading, 'Happy Birthday, Nyx'.

Twilight smiled at the cake, knowing she was going to love it. It wasn't every day you turned ten, after all, even if she wasn't really. That did little to dissuade them from treating it that way, however, and as such it only called for the best. Twilight hummed as she lifted the cake up in her magic, holding it in front of her, resisting the temptation to steal a taste.

"Wonderful day, isn't it?"

Twilight jumped at the sudden, unexpected voice, almost dropping the cake from her magic. She turned around to face whoever had entered the kitchen with her, glaring in surprise when she saw her. Leaning on the wall just behind the door, a cloaked mare stood, looking at her with a smile, her eyes hidden behind a hood.

Twilight furrowed her brow, not recognizing the mare at all. Placing the cake back down on the counter, she looked around the kitchen, wondering how the mare had been able to get past the guards, the mere thought making her uneasy. She had become _obsessed_ with security, and now she found that someone had actually gotten past her careful planning.

Twilight returned her attention back to the mare, raising her eyebrow as she registered what she had said before, pondering those words.

"Birthdays, I mean. A time when friends and family come together to celebrate… you. Depressing if you're robbed of them. Forgotten," the cloaked pony mused, holding up a whip of icing and pressing it to her lips, enjoying its sweet taste before her expression twisted into a frown. "I can't remember the last one I was given."

"Is there something you wanted?" Twilight asked, feeling a little uneasy by this stranger's presence.

"Well, I figured I'd come and say hello, give the girl the gift _I've _been saving for her," the figure said, stepping away from the wall and facing Twilight, the hairs on the back of the alicorn's neck standing on end.

"Whatever you want to give her, you can give it to me," Twilight offered, never taking her eyes off the mare, her words giving off more of an aggressive vibe than anything. The mare only laughed at her.

"Oh no, I'm afraid that won't do. You see, I worked _hard_ to get ahold of this," the mare chuckled to herself, not bothering to reveal what this 'gift' she thoughtfully spoke of was, "I mean _really_, do you realize how difficult it is to break into a princess' bedchambers?"

Twilight's eyes widened, her wings flaring out in both shock and aggression. "You're the one who attacked Princess Luna!"

The mare sneered at her, looking offended. "That's a relative view of events. _You_ say attack, _I_ say commandeering what didn't belong to her," she said, words dripping with contempt.

Twilight growled at her, taking a defensive stance as she realized why the mare was here, ready to take the mysterious individual down herself. "I won't let you hurt my daughter."

"_Hurt_?" The mare scoffed, looking as if she had just been slapped. She then remembered exactly _who_ she was talking to, letting out an understanding chuckle as she spoke, "You've done such a good job protecting her, raising her as your own. You should be proud, Twilight Sparkle, she couldn't have asked for a better mother. But your labor is over, Princess."

Before Twilight could react, a black tendril shot out from within the pony's cloak, pushing into Twilight's mouth and forcing itself down her throat. Twilight's body went stiff as she gagged and choked, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the dark mass entered her being, overloading her senses as her mind faded into darkness. Her body slumped, swaying aimlessly where she stood for a few moments as she slowly raised her head, her irises jet black. The cloaked pony smiled as she watched Twilight's eyes return to normal, save for the crimson glow emitting from them, the alicorn smiling back as she finished the cloaked mare's words.

"It's time to bring her home."

/

"A marvelous joke indeed, Mr. Rich." Celestia chuckled, taking a sip from her glass as Filthy Rich grinned with confidence. She had been discussing topics with various ponies since she had first arrived, putting up with the usual attention her subjects gave her. Not that she minded at all, she rather enjoyed interacting with her little ponies. From business to politics to everyday matters, she talked about variety of topics with an even wider array of individuals. Currently, she was speaking to Filthy Rich and a clocksmith named Time Turner, local business ponies who were eager for her attention.

Yet, she wished Luna was around to mingle as well. It was rare for them to be a part of events _together_, their interactions thinned out rather unfortunately to a few words at breakfast and dinner on most days. It was a problem she wanted to work on, but for the moment that was what they had to deal with. So being here together, she had hoped to spend a lot of it with her sister, as well as visit her student's family. But Luna had run off the moment they had arrived, muttered something about needing to catch up on a few things. Celestia sighed, a little saddened by her sister's rather forward, business-first nature, wishing she's let loose for once and spend that time with her.

"Sister!"

Celestia spun around, a little startled as her rather stealthy little sister had managed to sneak up behind her for the millionth time in their long lifespan. Celestia pressed a hoof to her chest and recovered her composure, still able to be spooked by her sister's antics after all these years. Yet she was happy to see her, finding it rather quaint that she had popped up just as she had been thinking about her.

"Oh, Luna! I didn't see you coming." Celestia smiled warmly, offering an apology to the ponies she had speaking with to give her attention to the night princess.

"Be as it may, we have a few things to discuss." Luna's eyes shifted left and right, leaning in to whisper into Celestia's ear when she was sure no one else would hear. "Please meet me after the party, we need to talk with Nyx as soon as possible," she said, turning away to take a seat.

"Sister?" Celestia muttered, seeing how troubled Luna looked.

"Attention, everypony!"

Celestia's attention was drawn away from what Luna had said to look at a certain Element of Laughter dancing around the center of the crowd with the biggest smile on her face, infecting anyone who looked at her to share a smile as well.

"It's time for our favorite little birthday alicorn to blow out the candles and make her birthday wish!" Pinkie cheered, yanking on the cord of the party cannon as it went off with a bang, actual fireworks firing off, startling everyone. But nobody minded, clapping their hooves and cheering in excitement.

Everyone moved to the tables, waiting for the main event to begin. Nyx sat at the head stable surrounded by Spike, her grandparents and her closest friends, Twist munching on some potato chips while Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were deep in a certain debate that had them arguing and pointing hooves at each other to empathize their points, much to Spike and Sweetie Belle's amusement and Nyx's indifference. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy sat at the opposite table, along with several townsfolk and foals chatting away with each other. The table Luna had sat down at mirrored the other, save for Rarity and Applejack who turned to Princess Luna to strike up a conversation. Celestia took a seat next to Luna, still pondering what her sister had to say that was so important. That thought didn't stay for long as everyone's attention was brought to the castle doors, anticipation arising as they opened.

"_Happy Birthday to you…!"_

Everyone began to sing as Twilight walked out of the door to the garden, Rainbow Dash even bringing her hooves to her mouth to give out an enthusiastic whistle. Twilight Velvet and Night Light gave Nyx a hug, whispering something they wanted to say to her. Scootaloo and Applebloom didn't seem to notice, however, still squabbling as Apple Bloom playfully stuffed some cupcake icing into the Scootaloo's nose, the pegasus snorting and sneezing as she wiped the frosting out of her fur while Spike burst out laughing, Sweetie Belle giggled uncontrollably.

Celestia leaned into Luna's ear. "Almost reminds me of our childhood, don't you agree, sister?" She gestured to the two fillies, having watched them since their argument began.

Luna smiled at her sister's comment and turned to the center table, watching the cake being brought out by Twilight. It was a lovely cake, decorated in teals and purples, complimenting the filly's more appealing colors. Everyone looked at the cake with admiration, the flickering candles capturing their attention. But as Luna watched Twilight walking towards Nyx, her gaze was drawn elsewhere, something in the back of her mind telling her something was _wrong._

_Happy Birthday to you…!"_

Nyx, despite putting on a smile for show, looked at the candles with longing eyes, thinking about all the things she desired. In another time, she would have wished for something superficial as any child would. A toy, a puppy, a favorite dessert or food, or anything that was both temporary and inconsequential. But to Nyx, that one wish meant more to her than anything, hoping for peace for both her and her family. The nightmares, the fear, the scorn she knew many ponies held for her. She just wanted it to all go away.

"_Happy Birthday, dear Nyx…"_

Luna narrowed her eyes on Twilight, unsure why she felt so uneasy. Leaning forward, she watched as Twilight lowered her head next to Nyx, looking at the filly with a smile that unsettled her for some reason. She watched even closer as the mare's eyes finally opened, revealing, to her horror, those same crimson orbs that were burned into her memory from last Nightmare Night.

"_Happy Birthday, to..."_

Time seemed to slow. Clutching the necklace around her neck, Nyx leaned forward, ready to blow out the candles, never noticing the twisted smiled her mother gave her as she leaned forward as well, whispering a single word into the filly's ear.

"...Me."

Luna was too slow in her reaction, and no one else noticed until it was too late. Nyx lurched forward, rising in the air as if she had been stabbed by some invisible force that picked her up and held on, refusing to let go as she gasped for air. And then the wall of shadow fell, bursting out from Twilight and wrapping itself around the filly. The mass held her in the air, turning the air cold by its presence. Now having no further use of Twilight, the mist cast her aside and fully enveloped Nyx, focusing on her completely.

The sudden appearance of the silver mist took everyone by surprise, further alarmed as it sent out a magical wave that blasted them out of their seats, throwing them to the ground. Night Light held his wife as they backed away, trying to get away from the apparition. Spike was thrown from the table into a column, groaning as he slid down into a bush. The Cutie Mark Crusaders hid under an upturned table, watching with fearful interest at what was happening to their friend as they called out her name. A few guards recovered and rushed forward in response to the dark cloud, only for black tendrils to lash out at them angrily, swatting them away like flies. Nyx screamed, more out of confusion than pain, dangling in the air as the mist twisted around her, seeping its way inside of her body.

"Help!"

Luna was the first to act, leaping forward towards the mist. Two columns of emerald fire erupted just as she moved forward, revealing two figures adorn in silver and forest green armor. But to their surprise, she didn't stop, she didn't react, she only swung her hoof into the first one's snout.

The guard fell back with an angry yelp, knocked off his hooves and landing into a table, glasses and plates shattering on impact. Luna lunged for him to strike him again, but he quickly recovered, rolling out of the way just as she brought her hoof down. Luna twisted her neck and glared at him menacingly, only for her eyes to shrink into pinpricks as a yellow whip of magic lashed out at her, striking her in the cheek. Luna recoiled, surprised by the incantation, wiping a bit of blood away from the fresh wound. She looked back at her foe with newfound caution, eyes widening as his horn glowed bright yellow, a magical bullwhip circling over his head for momentum. _How is he able to perform a spell so advanced_? she wondered, dodging as he lashed at her again, barely able to keep out from its touch.

The second guard rushed forward to aid his partner but was stopped by Celestia, staring him down coldly as her horn ignited. The guard paused for a moment, assessing the situation before he posed in defiance, horn igniting a faded gray. Celestia sneered, remembering all too well the last fight she had partaken in with these brutes. She was ready. She had prepared herself to be able to counteract their fighting skills, to hold her own against the physical strategies that they incorporated in hoof-to-hoof combat.

But, the sudden use of a magical whip that was currently lashing at her sister, and now the spiked, heavy mace levitating beside the Arabian in front of her? She hadn't exactly been ready for _that._

Celestia narrowed her eyes into a dark scowl. Even Equestria's greatest mages had to train their whole lives in the arcane before they could hold to perform such feats of magic, and by then many of them were too old to even consider it. But these stallions were _young_ and strong, in the middle of their prime. And they weren't letting up. She didn't have time to dwell too long on this as the cloaked warrior brought his mace down on her, her horn lighting up to produce a physical shield between her and the weapon.

While Twilight remained unconscious, the remaining Elements were next to enter the fray, determined to come to the aid of their princesses. The shadow, however, had other ideas. Dark tentacles shot right after them, sharp endings impacting the earth in front of each of them, spraying debris in their eyes. Unable to see, none of them noticed as the tendrils formed together, rising up to create two massive walls that towered over their heads, blocking them from the fight within its barriers. Rubbing the dirt from their eyes, the five friends only had time to register the mass in front of them before the walls swung outwards, slamming into them and tossing them away from the fight.

Between the two sisters, they were both on the defense. The Arabians were skilled in their tactics, able to keep the princesses on the ropes. The two dodged and swayed, keeping their distance from the weapons that threatened to slash their skin and break their bones. Soon Celestia and Luna were back to back, giving each other a quick look of acknowledgment before facing their attackers.

The sisters decided to switch opponents, igniting their horns to produce their own weapon of choice to even the odds. Luna formed a disk-like shield that she held in front of her, her eyes peering over the top edge to glare at the mace held in the soldier's magic. The night princess cautiously stepped forward, watching his steps before he suddenly lunged, swiping the blunt head across the surface of her shield, resonating with a loud, deafening _dong_! Luna grunted at the blow but stood her ground, the shield proving to hold. Celestia, on the other hand, had materialized a sword, its golden shimmer reflecting onto her coat. Her opponent quickly swung the whip at her, cracking the air as she ducked her head, almost not noticing as he flicked his horn, the whip snapping back painfully ready to take her head off. She quickly rolled out of the way, but not before the cord slashed across her shoulder and leg, hissing painfully as her white coat was dyed red.

Luna backed away with each strike dealt to her, patiently waiting for her time to retaliate. That came sooner rather than later, the guard growing cocky as he swung his mace upward, making her shield rise over her head. What he didn't realize was that this left his face completely open to attack, which she capitalized on when she swung her shield forward, clocking him in the nose and knocking his helmet off, falling onto the grass with a _thud!_

The other guard saw his comrade go down and doubled his efforts, whipping the princess back like a circus animal. He swung his whip around and lashed at her, trying to wrap the leather around her legs. Unfortunately for him, Celestia got a lucky swing in and the whip ended up wrapping itself around her sword, forcing them into a tug-of-war match that she was easily winning. Celestia forced him forward, dragging him closer with every inch of the whip she wrapped around her sword. Knowing he was going to be able to break free, the Arabian canceled the whip from his magic, rolling forward to conjure a new weapon to use against her.

Celestia was ready for this.

Just as he came out of his roll Celestia dove, bringing the butt of her sword upward, connecting with the bottom of his chin, forcing him back as his teeth clenched painfully. Just as he head lurched backward the shift in weight forced him on his hindlegs, exposing his unprotected underbelly. She took that advantage and ran with it, quickly slashing against his barrel, solid magic meeting flesh. The guard howled as the gash was opened, sending him backward onto the grass as blood ran from his gaping wound. Celestia moved forward, her sword raised ready to strike and finish the job, but hesitated.

She watched the fallen Arabian curl into a ball, trying to keep the blood from flowing, his partner quickly crawling to his side for aid. Logic told her to end it now, but her instincts were screaming at her to hold back. Have restraint, show mercy. Her opponent was broken, there was no reason to continue. Luna joined her and was about to move forward, but Celestia stopped her with a raised wing, shaking her head, telling her to stop.

The one guard who was still in one piece looked over the wound dealt to his comrade, grimacing at the large bleeding gash running from his chest down to just above his stomach. Any lower and he would have been disemboweled. He brushed his hoof against his cheek, comforting him as his horn glowed, magic pouring into the wound. The injured Arabian growled and cried in agony, the magic forcing the wound closed to the best of his ability, but leaving it still damaged. He then looked up to the sisters, his features exposed to them since he lost his helmet when Luna knocked him in the head. His gazed burned into them as they raised their weapons, signaling their nonverbal demand for them to surrender.

And then he smiled.

Celestia and Luna's eyes widened in alarm as the two guards faded into dust, the mist being sucked back toward the silver mass flailing and screaming behind them. Then they realized that the walls the mist had conjured were gone, leaving only the swirling mass of cloud holding Nyx in the air. They both rushed forward to try and do something to stop it, but they were too late. The mist forced itself into the filly's body, making her convulse as it completely entered her, the air strained and screeching before she just dropped, bouncing off the table and rolling into the grass.

Celestia rushed forward, looking down to the filly lying in the grass. She lowered her head and nuzzled her, inspecting her to see what it had done. Her heart stopped when she realized the filly didn't move, her mind racing a million miles a second as she went to check her pulse, fearing the worst.

"Nyx?"

Celestia's breath caught in her throat, looking up to see that Twilight had awoken, dazed and confused about what was going on. Her eyes then looked onto Celestia, wondering why she was staring at her with those horror-filled eyes. Then she looked closer to the ground, her own eyes growing like saucers.

"Nyx?" Twilight called desperately, crawling over to the filly who lay in the grass unmoving. Celestia backed away, watching as the younger princess pressed her hoof against the filly's fur, hoping that she would show some sign of life, but she remained unmoved. Twilight's eyes became heavy with dread as she moved close, shaking her harder.

"Nyx!" Twilight shouted her name, rolling her over to see why she wasn't responding. Her eyes widened when her little form didn't resist, falling on her back with her eyes closed and her mouth lazily open. The air caught in Twilight's throat, panic flooding her mind as she quickly picked the girl up, shaking her hard.

"Come on, sweetheart, wake up. Wake up!" Twilight pleaded, cradling Nyx's limp body in her arms. She didn't wake up, almost as if death had taken hold. Twilight lost all sense of reality, so lost in the dark she never noticed the shallow breath the filly took as her chest rose and fell. "No, please! Wake up! Nyx!"

Celestia watched on as pain rose up from her gut, guilt overcoming her that she had failed her student, her _friend_. Twilight's friends had recovered and quickly ran to her side, gasping as they surrounded the mother rocking back and forth, cradling her child to try and reason with her. Spike and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were the last to appear, the dragon clutching his fists in anger while Nyx's friends looked on in shock. Twilight's parents rushed forward, desperate to comfort their daughter. Luna looked to be on the verge of an outburst, her expression souring horribly as her eyes darted around in some vain hope that the guards would return.

And that was when she spotted her.

Luna saw the figure moving out of the corner of her eye, whipping around and firing her horn at the cloaked pony. The fiend had been trying to sneak away while they were distracted, but Luna was far more observant than the average pony. Her reaction, however, was immediate, an orange shield forming in front of the mare to protect her, several arcane runes circling around her horn. Luna was surprised, recognizing the old form of magic being displayed to her. But she didn't let it distract her for long, knowing already how to break that kind of spell.

The mare was startled when Luna fired her counterspell, her shield shattered the moment it impacted. Luna lunged at her, catching the mare completely by surprise as they rolled back onto the dirt. The two struggled against each other trying to get the upper hand, punching and kicking each other as screams of anger filled the court.

"You will _pay_ for this outrage, fiend!" Luna growled as she grabbed the mare's hood, tearing it off of her head, "I will personally see to it that you're thrown into the deepest dungeon to ro-!"

Luna stared into the emerald eyes that stared up at her and fell back, the vicious words she wanted to say dying in her throat. Her irises shrank into pinpricks as she stared on and on and on, taking in her form, her coat, her mane. She couldn't speak, frozen in time as the royal guard rushed over, grabbing the angry mare and hauling her away, snapping and cursing at them in the _old_ tongue.

Celestia let her head rise to watch the mare being taken away, her attention drawn to the one-thousand yard stare her sister was trapped in. With reluctance she pulled herself away from the crying mare in front of her, walking over to Luna's side to see what was wrong.

"Sister, what is it? What troubles you?" she asked, lowering her head to look at her in the eye, Luna, not even registering her presence, looked on, her lips quivering as though she were teetering between a gasp of shock or crying.

"G… G..."

"Sister?" Celestia asked, showing her growing concern.

Luna sucked in air, disbelief welling up inside of her as a hot tear rolled down her cheek, shed for a pony who, up to only a few moments ago, she thought was dead.

"Gari?"

/


	7. 6: Eidolon

/

Chapter 6-Eidolon

/

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The steady sound pierced her ears like tiny needles, causing them to flick each time it rang out its rhythm. The filly rubbed her cheek against her arm, content with just lying where she was on the cold, hard floor. It was strangely comfortable, the cool surface bringing down her body temperature. She could have stayed like that forever, but months of sleepless nights had taught her not to enjoy the rest for long.

Nyx awoke to the steady patter of water, her senses returning to her with each release of the simple sound. She focused on the dripping for a moment, appreciating the pleasant beat that it made precisely and predictably. She liked the sound, how it calmed her and made her feel so relaxed, resting upon the stones.

Stones?

Nyx shifted her weight, rolling on her side as she looked around. The first thing she noticed as her eyes opened was that it was dark. _Impossibly_ dark. That was odd, wasn't she supposed to be at a party? Yes, her _birthday_ party to be exact. _So where did everypony go?_ she wondered, her head lazily shifting off her hoof and into the air. _But then, something had happened, hadn't it?_

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Nyx's legs wobbled as she got on her hooves, looking around to take in her surroundings. For any other pony, they would have been lost to the dark, aimlessly wandering, not knowing where to go. But for Nyx, her eyes grew accustomed to the pitch black, shapes forming in her adjusting vision. But being able to see wasn't her main concern at the moment, rubbing her temple trying to remember how she got here. Her memories felt… _hazy._ Like her brain had been scrambled around like an egg.

Nyx shook her head, stumbling forward and wincing when she scraped her leg against a rock. She was in a cave of some sort, a large hollowed out space with eroded openings and a long stretching passageway digging into the stone earth, leading who knews where. _Why am I in a cave?_ she pondered, moving towards the tunnel. The ground beneath her hooves was smooth and wet and to that, she sighed in relief. At _least_ it wasn't rough and jagged, ready to cut into the frogs of her hooves.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

The sound continued to echo in the filly's ears as she clung to the walls and entered the tunnel, her eyes readjusting as she saw a faint light coming from a large opening on the other end. Nyx quickened her pace, wanting to get out of this cave as quickly as possible and find out where she was. She was becoming worried, hoping that she hadn't been accidentally teleported somewhere in the Everfree Forest. That thought forced her forward ever faster, the light reflecting off her coat as she burst out into the world outside, wincing as she covered her eyes from the brightness of the sun.

And when she lowered her hoof, she gasped.

The world before her was unlike anything she had ever seen. She was outside of the cave entrance, finding that it sat on the side of a large canyon, opening up to a grand forest below. Several hundred-foot trunks rose above the smaller treeline to touch the sky, holding it up like pillars. The treeline was dense with colors of greens, blues, oranges, and violets. In the distance, mountains hung suspended in the air as trees grew on their surfaces, birds flying between the massive structures to find their nesting. As Nyx looked upon these floating mountain ranges in disbelief, her head rose higher as she gazed upon the sun, unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

The pony stood in wonder at the celestial object, mesmerized by something so strange. She had never seen an eclipse before. Celestia and Luna kept the sun and moon on a perfectly timed schedule, so to find the two overlap each other was something that just never happened. In fact, the only known recorded eclipse in history was on the night Nightmare Moon was born. Nyx remembered it being mentioned during one of Mr. Cheerilee lessons, describing the event as an ominous and horrifying display of raw dark magic. But this was nothing like that, this was beautiful. Never before had she seen anything quite like it. The sun was completely obscured by the dark sphere of the moon, its solar radiance flowing from the shadowy orb like a faint and gentle halo. The sky was dimmed by the eclipse to create colors of dawn blue and purple, the stars twinkling above her no longer hidden as they would be on any normal day. Further still, upon the edges of the universe circled an amazing horizon of fire, burning like a hurricane of red and peach hues, coating her with a soft warm light.

And, as the reality of her new world set in, she shivered.

Nyx had been fooled by beauty before in many of her nightmares, entrapping her in a false sense of security before unleashing their torments. She started to panic, adrenaline pumping into her veins. Now she knew why she didn't remember what happened at the party. She must have fallen asleep! She quickly bit her arm, trying to fool her brain into thinking she was in pain so she could wake up. But nothing happened, the filly still trapped in the strange world she found herself in. She whined horribly, fidgeting where she stood, slowly backing away toward the cave entrance, fully intending on running back inside to hide.

That, she would have done, if the cave hadn't slammed shut.

Nyx let out a shriek as the cave opening clamped down, rocks cracking at the pressure created. The filly slumped onto her rump, looking up in awestruck terror as a part of the canyon she stood on shifted and rose, dust flaking off its surface onto her coat as it lifted into the air. As the rocks gave way, the features of some titan creature were revealed, bellowing as it released itself from its resting place.

The alicorn looked up in stunned silence as the giant, with horns reflecting what constituted as the sunlight, looked down at her with glossy black eyes. Standing so close to her, she could now make out that the creature resembled a large bull of stone, its chiseled features carved out from the rock. Nyx gulped, expecting at any moment for it to unleash some horrible attack and plunge her into her deepest fears. She shrank as it drew closer, its breath blowing her mane back, threatening to force her off the side of the canyon and down into the forest below.

Instead, it drew away, ignoring her drawing its attention to the forest, the ground shaking with each step it took. Nyx urgently sucked in a lungful of air, realizing that she had been holding her breath the whole time. Pressing her hoof to her chest to keep her heart from bursting out, she looked towards the direction it had gone, staring at the trees growing on its back as the gentle giant lumbered toward the mountains in the distance. She sighed, relieved that she was safe for the moment, her brain kicking into overdrive to figure out what to do next. She looked to her side, noticing a path that had been made from the beast's shift against the natural rock that led down into the forest below.

Nyx didn't necessarily want to go down into the forest. She didn't know where she was or what lived there. As far as she was concerned this was still another nightmare, albeit a rather _weird _one, and whatever resided within the forest would spell her doom. But… at the same time, she didn't like to be out in the open, exposed on top of the canyon for any monster to see.

She cursed as she looked down toward the trees, knowing she couldn't stay on top of that ledge forever. She needed to find out where she was, then she could find a way to get back _home_. She also reasoned that at least she would have a variety of means to hide from whatever might be waiting for her. Certainly better than the proverbial 'target on her back' situation she was currently in.

In the end, the filly made her decision, grumbling as she started down the path, taking her first step into this bizarre new world.

/

As Nyx wandered through the forest, jumping at every shadow she saw, she couldn't help but admit that it was _beautiful_. The woods were overgrown with vines and shrubbery that lined the path she was currently taking, scattered leaves coating the forest floor she stumbled upon. Branches hung low to the ground covered with flowers of varying colors, filling the air with a pleasant fragrance that did much to calm her. She couldn't help but smile a little at the variety of species surrounding her. Laceleaf, calla lily, fuchsia blue eyes, and so many more she couldn't even name. It was as if she had entered the Garden of Eden, the forest a lost paradise she was more than willing to explore.

The plant life wasn't the only thing that caught her interest. The further she walked upon the path she was currently on, the more apparent it became that it had been _built_, albeit a long time ago. The sound of her hooves clopping on cobblestones was a dead giveaway, but what sold it was the occasional pillar or two that marked the turns in the road, green and yellow moss growing on the stones. It did give her some relief knowing that someone had been able to build a stone path through the forest, at the very least it meant she had a definite path to take.

The path snaked through the trees until it came to a sudden drop, pebbles falling into the abyss as she leaned her head over to see the bottom. It was a long, fatal drop, the bridge that had once connected between the two ledges crumbled into dust long ago. Not that it was any trouble to her since she had wings, not to mention the fallen tree trunk that coiled across the great divide, covered in vines and various fungi. She carefully climbed onto the trunk and moved across the rotting bridge, admiring the floating moss-covered boulders hovering over her head.

She wondered how long she had been traveling as she stepped off the log, brushing her legs of soot and grime. It felt like she had been walking on the forest path for hours, losing track of time since she had started her journey. The sun hadn't moved at all since she had woken up, so she couldn't have been traveling for long, right? Of course, for all she knew, the sun might not move at all. She knew next to nothing about... wherever she was. Natural laws obviously didn't apply, given that even though there was a total eclipse the day was just as bright and sunny as any other.

One thing she did know was that she was getting _tired_. Her legs were sore and her body was aching, her stomach gnawing at her as she traversed the underbrush. And most of all, she was thirsty. For all the shade created by the forest canopy, the air was still hot and humid, making her dehydrated and sweaty. Nyx parted her lips to lick them, feeling the dryness in her throat. She was certain that there had to be a river _somewhere_, she just hoped she would find it soon.

As if the forest was answering her prayer, a low, humming drone came to her from off in the distance. Nyx perked up, her ears swiveling around in the air, trying to find the source of the splashing. The sound of running water was her salvation and the filly quickly galloped towards the sound. As she drew closer it grew louder, the roar coming in crystal clear as she pushed aside the thickets and branches of the forest.

When she cleared the underbrush she suddenly found herself in a clearing, sunlight pouring down into the wide open space. The trees swayed gently in the hot breeze, the scent of flower petals filling her nostrils. Free from the constant input of visual sensations, Nyx was able to appreciate the sounds that came to her. Bird calls filled the clearing while insects buzzed about, making her already colorful surroundings all the more lively and welcoming. But the best sound out of all of them came from the crystalized waterfall that crashed into the rippling pond in front of her, its surface breaking upon the smooth stones that lined the bank.

Nyx looked upon the sparkling water with wide, hopeful eyes, trotting over with a newfound bounce in her step. She closed the distance to the pool so quickly she didn't even bother to find some means to collect it, diving her head into it instead to drink. Nyx moaned as the cool liquid washed over her tongue, renewed energy filling her being. With each gulp she felt her strength returning, opening her eyes in contentment, until she found herself looking down at the face of an older mare in her reflection.

Nyx choked on the water sliding down her throat, sputtering and gagging as she tried to focus on the face that was coughing with her. Quickly recovering, she focused on the water again, the ripples smoothing out as she was met with the face she knew all too well, the one that haunted many of her nightmares.

Nightmare Moon, looking straight at her with what she soon realized was her _own_ reflection, and of course, seeing herself in an adult Nightmare Moon's body, she naturally reacted the only way anyone would in that situation.

She _screamed_.

Birds took to the air as Nyx let out the most guttural shriek imaginable. Her wings shot out as she fell backward, swinging her hooves in every direction while she panicked. She took a long, _close_ look at her legs, observing how long they were. She had been so distracted by the world around her she hadn't even noticed until the reality of her transformation was literally staring her in the face. It wasn't even a second before she quickly spun in place, looking at her particularly large wings that shielded her eyes from the daylight. She stared in terrified wonder at their size, no longer the tiny little appendages she was so used to.

Nyx was completely out of it, not knowing what to do in her current situation. Her brain was running at a thousand miles an hour, trying to comprehend that she had been turned into Nightmare Moon, _again._ That thought alone sent a shiver down her spine, horrified and disgusted of having to be trapped in that monster's body.

All of this was enough to cause the filly to shut down, collapsing into herself as she lay down on the grass and covered her face with her legs and wings, softly sobbing to herself. Nyx's body visibly shook as she tried to process what had happened, losing all sense of control. Being turned back into Nightmare Moon was one of her greatest fears, memories of that awful experience flooding her mind.

The night Celestia took her away from Twilight burned into her memory as those feelings of confusion, fear, and rage emerged. She had thought her mother had abandoned her and it made her angry, and in that anger, she had done many bad things. Plunging Equestria into darkness, banishing the princesses, rejecting her mother's plea for forgiveness and instead throwing her into a dungeon. But the worst of these deeds, imprisoning her friends, shook her to her core. Everything she had done because she had felt _betrayed_. Spell Nexus had capitalized on that and steered her into those directions, using her, a confused and lonely filly, to try and accomplish the goals of his 'One True Queen'. When he didn't get his way, he _dared_ to place her mother on the gallows with the noose around her neck, the memory coming back to her like a plague.

That upset her the most, that she had been so easily manipulated, not by Spell Nexus, but by her own emotions. And she couldn't even hold him accountable. The cultists hadn't done those horrible things of their own accord; they had all been under the influence of Nightmare Moon's lingering magic. In the end, _she_ had seen those actions to fruition. _She_ had acted on those impulses. _She_ was the one who was to blame. And that thought filled her with distress, afraid it was going to happen again.

But then, she wasn't in that situation _now_. There was no Spell Nexus, no Children of Nightmare, no shards of the dark alicorn to try and take everything from her. There was only her. That realization gave her courage, at least enough to relax and dare to crawl forward to get a better look at her reflection.

Nyx opened her eye to peak at the face in the water, acting as if her own reflection would bite her at any moment. Yet, as she gazed upon its surface, she took a closer look at her new face, and started to notice the differences to the monster she so feared. Nightmare Moon was known for her sharp and intimating features, dark and beautiful if not outright terrifying. She was a tall mistress of the night, her wings jagged like knives and her midnight blue mane flowing like a raging storm. A twisted form of a pony, an abomination, one that struck fear into the hearts of ponies and made foals _cower_ at the utterance of her name.

Only, Nyx's features were different. Her mane didn't flow and neither was it the same shade of blue as the nightmare queen's. In fact, it remained the same dark indigo hue she was used to and loved, albeit a bit longer, flowing down her shoulders in pleasant little curls. Another thing she noticed was that her features were much softer, youthful even, a stark contrast to Nightmare Moon's chiseled jawline and high cheekbones. Nyx tilted her head as she drew closer to the water, her interest spiking as she continued to explore her new body. Now that she had calmed down, she noticed that while her limbs where longer, she was nowhere _near_ Nightmare Moon's height. In fact, now that she thought of it, she realized that she was probably closer to _Twilight's_ height moreso than any of the other princesses.

Nyx didn't know why, but that revelation gave her sense of pride, a loving admiration at being so similar now to a pony she indeed loved. Even her wings were similar, although the more she thought about it, the more they reminded her of a regular pegasus. A small smile grew on her face, looking down to notice a shimmer glistening in her eyes from the reflection of her neck. She pawed at it and felt a piece of metal hanging there, lifting it up to get a better look, her smile growing wider as she realized it was the pendant her friends had given to her.

_Her_ _friends_.

Nyx gave a comforted sigh, thinking back to the party. She hadn't been the friend she should have been when they gave it to her. She should have shown more appreciation, given them a hug, _something_. But she had felt so tired, so drained, she barely even managed a smile to give them. She regretted that now, promising herself that she would give them each a hug and a 'thank you' the moment she got back. _If_ she got back.

She quickly shook her head, dispelling the unwanted thought, directing her attention back to her reflection. To put it simply, much to her surprise, she was _beautiful_. That wasn't a word she thought she'd ever use to describe herself, but that was what she was. The thought made her blush a little, batting away a part of her mane that had fallen over her eyes. She was actually rather pleased with how different she looked compared to Nightmare. Really, the only thing that indicated that they were the same pony was her jet black coat and the cat-like irises that naturally, if faintly, glowed.

Nyx lost her breath.

_Where are my glasses?!_ Nyx's brain fired into gear, her anxiety returning in force. She _needed_ those glasses and if she had lost them, she would be exposed. Nyx scrambled as she started moving left and right, looking everywhere in a vain attempt to find the lost item. She was desperate, eyes shifting in all directions and fear took hold. If they weren't here, perhaps she had lost them along the path. Nyx smiled nervously, deciding that that must have been what happened. All she had to do was retrace her steps! She-

Her train of thought came to a halt when she yelped, as something hard bounced off the side of her head and fell, rolling onto the grass.

Wincing as she rubbed the place of impact, Nyx looked down at the object, frowning as she realized it was a stone. Not a large one, but it still hurt a bit. She glowered as she turned to face her attacker, wondering who had thrown a rock at her and why.

She wasn't prepared to be staring down at a patch of angry-looking flowers.

Nyx blinked, wondering if she was hallucinating. She had long decided that she wasn't in a dream, what with the taste of water and the dull pain ringing in her skull, but this threw that conclusion into doubt yet again. She could have debated the validity of their existence forever in her head, if not for the second stone hitting her right on the nose.

"Ow! Hey!" the mare whined, rubbing her muzzle as a dull pain hummed from its surface. Her body tensed as she slowly registered the new tone of her voice, older and less squeaky than what she was used to. Pushing that aside, she noticed the flowers leaning back, ready to throw more stones. She quickly rushed over to the little yellow one, pulling on it with the intent of uprooting it.

The flower, however, let out a cry, much to the alicorn's shock as she let it go. "Oh, how horrible, it talks! It talks!" it whined in a feminine voice, spitting and cursing as it wiggled around.

"Get it away from us, oh! It crawls, it bites!" another shouted, a ruby red rose, waving its petals around like a madman.

"Spider! Wicked spider!" the third flower cried hysterically, its blue face etched with horror and disgust.

"Wait, what?" Nyx stared at them as their vile words and accusations bit sharply into her, her aggravation coming to a boil as she yelled back, "I'm not a spider! Why would you even think that I was?"

"What does it say? Not a spider?" the yellow flower pondered, the others turning to it as they began to debate amongst themselves.

"Foolish, ridiculous! She must be!" the blue one stubbornly yelled, pointing an accusing leaf at the mare in question.

"The spider who crawls and bites. Who kills the precious bee when he comes to drink from our pedals!" the red one swooned, overly dramatic in its articulation.

"Are you serious? Do I _look_ like a spider to you? I mean, look at me!" Nyx gestured to herself, fully exposing her new form.

The flowers on their part were perplexed, gazing at her as thoughts raced within their tiny minds. Upon reflection, they did realize how foolish a notion it was for a spider to only have four legs and wings as well. Quickly they shared secretive murmurs amongst themselves, trying to determine what she was as they looked into her eyes.

It was her eyes that drew most of their attention. With her glasses gone, her natural eyes were fully exposed to them, and they took full notice. It was a perplexing thing, after all, for a spider to have such eyes. Of course, she wasn't a spider after all, but if not, then what?

"We know what you are…" A knowing smile spread upon their faces. The mare tensed at the way the words were so harshly spoken, slowly backing away to create some distance between herself and the plants.

"Y-You do?" she asked weakly, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, dear, you're obviously a snake!" the flowers said in unison, showering praises to the identity of the mare they so passionately declared.

Nyx blinked.

"Yes, yes! A snake! One who hisses and slithers! Who eats the pesky mice who eat our beautiful pedals! So nice!" the blue one cheered, the others whistling and singing praises to their 'savior'.

"Too bad she's still ugly," the red one frowned, the mare shrinking back, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Buh! Who cares? She will protect us forever! She can keep our beauty safe, and why not? Is ours not the greatest in the land?" the yellow flower declared, the others nodding in agreement as vines grew from the ground before them, snaking their way towards the alicorn with the intent to take her.

Nyx's eyes widened as she backed away, not knowing what she was supposed to do. "What? No! I-!"

"Oh, leave her alone, would you!"

All four of them whipped their heads around at the shout of the singular voice. There, standing to the side, holding a rather annoyed look in his eye, was a large, warty green toad wearing a monocle and a deep red fez, lugging around a bag he wore over his shoulders. The flowers seemed to shrink back at his approach, unsure what to make of him, a sentiment Nyx shared as well.

"Causing trouble with the locals again, I see. Trying to recruit her for your own vain tasks?" the toad asked sternly, clearly not pleased with the self-absorbed conceitedness they held.

"No! Not the toad! So ugly! He makes us all look bad!" the yellow one stuck its tongue out at him, the amphibian scoffing at such undignified behavior.

"The Toad! The Toad! Away, you'll eat the bees!" they screamed and howled, the red one fainting into the other's arms.

"It was only the one time!" the toad croaked in frustration, his throat bulged out with a loud _ribbit_. Though confused, Nyx couldn't help but smile at the scene. Moments ago she thought she was going to be forced to become the protector of a bunch of talking flowers, and out of all the things that could have come to save her, here was this toad, arguing and yelling at the plants with a posh and dignified presence.

"But she's the snake! She must protect our beauty, it's the only worth she has!"

"Oh, I'm sure you believe so, you shriveled little weed. Nothing's greater than you, so anything lesser has to serve you or it's just of no use at all!" he sneered, unimpressed by their self-importance.

"Hmmph!" The flowers turned away, throwing their petals into the air to snub them both. The toad shook his head in disgust as he turned his whole body to look at the mare in front of him.

"Don't pay them any mind, milady. They're a selfish lot who care for nothing they deem inferior to themselves." He looked at her sympathetically, knowing how difficult they could be.

"They're weird." She frowned, watching as they boasted amongst themselves.

"Full of it is more like it," he groaned, shifting comfortably on the grass. He reached into his bag, digging around for something.

"You dropped these, didn't you?" the toad asked, presenting a pair of round-rimmed glasses. Nyx's eyes grew wide at the sight of them, quickly snatching them away to search them over for any damage. Thankfully she found none, sighing in relief as she slipped them on, the frames resting against the bridge of her muzzle easily.

"Thank you," she breathed out, looking at him as he crossed his little legs.

"Well, at least someone has learned basic manners," the toad let out a huff, looking disparagingly at the flowers who continued to argue amongst themselves. Nyx considered their antics rather dispassionately, relieved to have someone who seemed reasonable to talk to. She was about to inquire further about them, but when she turned, she found that he was already hopping off, leaving her behind.

"Excuse me!" Nyx called to him before he could leave, the toad whipping around to look at her. She paused, a little nervous to ask him questions considering how easily annoyed he seemed to be. Yet she put on a brave face for this, her need for answers outweighing any reservations she had.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," Nyx stated, not wanting to come off as rude, choosing to take the polite approach.

"Think nothing of it. My name is Toby, milady," the toad said with a bow, tipping his fez to her like a perfect gentleman. She giggled at his syndicated act and how funny it made him look, taking note of the bow tie he wore around his neck, smiling at how cute it looked.

"And yours?" he asked, placing his fez back on his head.

"Nyx. Again, thank you." She smiled, giving him a bow of her own.

"So, umm," Nyx bit her lip, looking around at the surrounding trees trying to avoid his gaze, "I guess this might sound a little odd, but where am I?" she asked, hoping he didn't start yelling at her as he had with the flowers. It was both to her relief and surprise when he burst out in laughter.

"By the gods, fair lady, surely you jest!" Toby chuckled, assuming she was just playing some game, deciding to play along. "You're in Eidolon."

"Eidolon?" she questioned, unfamiliar with the title.

"Well, that's what I said!" He offered her another smile, acting as if that were a sufficient answer.

Nyx frowned. "But where is Eidolon?"

"It's where you are, girl, don't be daft," the toad scoffed, slightly annoyed by such a silly question.

"But that's-!" Nyx started, her patience growing thin. But she bit her tongue and held it back, deciding to rephrase the question instead, "Alright then, _what_ is Eidolon? Is it this forest?"

"Oh nonononono! Nothing of the sort!" Toby waved her away, pointing to the trees surrounding them, "This forest is called Ghabat Al'alwan, the 'Forest of Colors'. Eidolon itself is a country, which you are now in."

_A country_. This troubled the mare, unfamiliar with the name, having never seen it on a map to her recollection. Of course, Equestrian maps weren't exactly the most well-documented, only extending to neighboring countries leaving anything beyond to complete conjecture. She frowned, not liking where this was going. Had she been kidnapped, dragged away to some foreign land? And if so, _why?_

"Where is that? Is it somewhere near Equestria?" she asked, hoping he'd even heard of her home.

"Equestria?" Toby paused, looking up at her in confusion, a steady realization overcoming him as his eyes grew wide, "My word, you don't mean to say you came from the land of the _living_?"

"Land of the liv-?" Nyx started to ask before the words coming out of her mouth clicked in her head, her lips trembling as she started to hyperventilate. "Sweet Celestia, am I dead!?"

"Now hold on there, I didn't say _that_!" Toby waved his arms around frantically, trying to calm her down from her panic attack. "You could just be lost! Sorry, I suppose I shouldn't have worded it _quite_ like that."

"What's the difference?! Land of the living? You're saying I'm in the afterlife?!" she whimpered, feeling herself breaking out in a cold sweat.

"Well, not _exactly_," Toby winced, reaching up to make her look at him as he tried to explain, "it's more of an in-between space. It's perfectly possible that you ended up here by accident."

Nyx stared into his eyes, seeing the assurance that he gave her as she started doing her breathing exercises. She was thankful that they helped to calm her down a little as she looked down at herself, though still jarred by the possibility. "But how do we know if I'm alive or not?"

Toby tilted his head thoughtfully. "There's only one way to find out."

"O-Okay, what's tha-!?" she never got to finish her sentence as the toad leaped up into the air and slapped her across the face, her head snapping to the side in pain. She quickly looked back at him with an angry scowl, rubbing her cheek as it started to flush red. "Ow!"

"Oh good, you can still feel pain," he said with a smile, unfazed by the death glare the alicorn gave him.

"Yeah, you think?!" she growled, wincing as the pain ebbed away. For such a small creature he packed quite a kick. But her aggravation soon dissolved as the facts set in, sighing as she looked back at him. "Okay, so I'm not dead, but why am I here?"

"Well, that's the question, isn't it?" he said with a smile, tilting his head as he scratched his chin. "What were you doing before you came here?"

The words caught in her throat as Nyx pondered that question. She knew that she had been at her own birthday party, but the details themselves were a bit hazy. Sitting down, Nyx swallowed. She thought hard, repositioning her glasses as she recalled the events step by step.

"It…. It was my birthday. I was talking to my friends and they gave me this pendant," she said, reaching up to touch the necklace she wore, smiling at the gift.

Toby's eyes brightened. "Birthday, you say? Well, congratulations, fair lady!" he cheered, a low ribbit building up in his throat, "Forgive me, for it may be rude to ask. but how old are you today?"

"Oh? It's my tenth," she said matter-of-factly, forgetting for a moment that she was now in an adult's body.

The toad blinked, looking her up and down with doubt. "Ten?"

Nyx followed his gaze down at herself, a light blush spreading on her face, "Technically two?" Nyx whined, rubbing the back of her head.

There was a moment of silence between the two, both staring awkwardly at each other as her words sunk in, the toad processing the multi-contradictory information with a frown.

"You _sure_ you don't live here?" asked the old toad, confused by the odd explanation she offered him.

Nyx rolled her eyes, pouting as she tried to remember something important, anything that might explain this situation. "_Anyway,_" she groaned, memories echoed in her mind as she fought to recall events, her mind a little foggy due to being overwhelmed by everything going on.

"Mom brought out the cake, everypony sang happy birthday… then mom said _something_, and…" Nyx thought hard, remembering the dark form that rose up in her mind, "there was a _shadow_."

"Shadow?" he asked, his intrigue aroused.

"Yeah." She remembered being afraid, not knowing what was going on or what was going to happen, before an overwhelming sleepiness befell her, and something entered her. "It took me, lifted me up, and then… I was here."

Nyx looked up at him, feeling confused and unsure if her memory was even reliable. Yet as she stared at Toby, she felt that something was going on in his mind, a thoughtful question that needed to be answered. "What did it look like?"

Nyx recalled how it moved, tendrils shooting out in all directions as the image formed in her mind. "It didn't look like anything. It was just silver."

Toby's eyes widened, thoughts firing in his brain as he recalled exactly what she had seen. "_The Father..._" he said, barely above a whisper, but enough for the mare to take notice.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow, struggling to hear what he had said as he mumbled to himself, his eyes darting up at hers suddenly as if coming to a realization.

"I believe this is a matter that needs to be brought to the emperor," he said determinedly, his gaze serious and alert.

"Emperor? What emperor?" she asked curiously.

"The Emperor of Somnium, the capital of Eidolon," Toby explained, devolving summarized information. "It's not far from here, less than a day's journey," he said, pointing to the path leading back into the forest.

Nyx bit her lip, not liking the idea of wandering through the forest again, not knowing what weird thing she might encounter next. "Are you sure? I mean, if he's a emperor then he must be busy, I don't—"

"If there's anyone who can help you, it's him. Perhaps he could even return you home," the toad interrupted, waving away any protest she might have had.

Nyx groaned, submitting to his reasoning. "How do I get there?"

"Walk down the path and turn left at the fork in the road. Don't worry, it's there, you can't miss it." He drew a line in the dirt, creating two lines that spread out in opposite directions. "Then turn left on the path and go forward. It will lead you to the city."

Nyx looked toward the path and sighed dejectedly. She didn't want to go back into the forest, but what choice did she have? This was by far the best chance she had to find some answers, and it was certainly better than just aimlessly wandering in the woods forever. She laughed under her breath, shaking her head.

She couldn't believe she owed it all to a _toad_.

"Thank you, you've been such a big help." She smiled at him, getting up from her spot as she walked towards the path, ready to continue her journey.

"Oh! And another thing!" he called before she could leave, hopping in the air and waving frantically.

Nyx stopped, turning round to look at Toby. "Yes?"

"Never turn right."

Nyx raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the bizarre piece of advice. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because left is always right, but never is right. The right is never right, the right is always wrong," he replied, as if those words made any sense at all.

Nyx paused, giving him a rather skeptical look, but left it at that. She couldn't help it, but everyone in this world seemed clinically _insane_. Heck, for all she knew, her sleep depravity might have finally caught up to her and put her into a psychotic delirium. Whatever the case, she decided to just roll with it. Better go forward than just stay put and do nothing. That seemed rather counterproductive to her.

So she left, entered the forest again to find the city and its king. No matter what happened, she'd only go forward, anything to get away from this insanity.

Anything to get back home.

/

As the day went on, Nyx trekked along the road as she had been instructed, wondering what this emperor was like. Was he a toad as well? Or a goat? Perhaps he's be something she had never seen before, like a kirin or a buffalo. She wondered what the city would look like. Would it be a modern metropolis, or perhaps a medieval castle and its keep? These questions ran through her mind as she moved forward, pushing branches and vines out of her face.

She hoped that the emperor would be able to help her. If she was no longer in Equestria, she could only imagine how worried Twilight and Spike would be. She knew how worked up her mother could get, and didn't want her to cry, not if she could fix it. This thought drove her forward, the filly longing to reunite with her family and end this crazy situation. And even though she was tired, she pushed herself forward, finally reaching the end of the pathway leading to the fork in the road.

A _literal_ fork in the road.

Nyx stared in bewilderment at the large pronged utensil jutting out from the ground, rising high into the air, casting a shadow on her. It just stood there, no rhyme or reason as to why it was put there in the first place. It was just there, as if planted only for some elaborate joke.

Shaking her head, Nyx turned toward the two adjacent paths, halting as she observed them. And that gave her reason to pause. She remembered what Toby had said, but as she looked upon them, she began to doubt his validity. The path he had instructed her to take, was a dark and foreboding one. Its trees grew gnarled and untamed, so horrid and abysmal that it opened up its jaws as if to devour her. The path had long ago crumbled away, leaving vine-covered stones that had once been the pavement for the road. Everything about it made Nyx shudder. To her, it looked no different to the entrance to the Everfree Forest, holding Celestia knew how many unknown dangers.

Yet the other path, the one that Toby had warned her about, was the exact opposite. Whereas the left path was dark and haunting, the right was bright and beautiful, filled with trimmed oaks and lined with beautiful flowers. Moreover, as she looked further upon it, she swore she could see a city in the distance, just over a hill covered in a meadow of grass.

Nyx considered the two paths and found herself conflicted. Why would he lie to her about the way to the city, and why such a blatant one, too? She could see for herself that he was asking her to take a dangerous path over the obvious way, and yet he had still told her to go left. She frowned, contemplating how much she could _really_ trust him. He had stood up for her against the flowers, but why? Was it to serve his own nefarious purposes, to trick her into walking into a trap? How could she trust him, a toad she barely knew, and deny what she could clearly see with her own eyes?

Nyx gritted her teeth, taking a step forward. She was so close to her goal, she wasn't gonna let some stupid toad's backward, twisted joke get the better of her! The city was within reach, and she wasn't going to toss it away, only to fall for a trick. She-

"_No_."

Nyx squeaked in alarm, jumping in the air as she spun around to face Toby, who had snuck up behind her on the path. He wore a rather displeased look on his face, frowning as he tapped his webbed foot on the ground.

"Toby?! Why did you follow me?" the mare exclaimed, placing a hoof on her chest in shock.

"Making sure you stay out of trouble. I thought I told you not to go right," he said, disappointed that she was ignoring his heavily imparted advice. Nyx on her part frowned at him, eying the two paths that lay before her. The right path was exactly what she wanted, while the left spelled only trouble.

"But… it doesn't look safe, and the city's right there!" Nyx protested, looking toward the dark path with a hint of apprehension and fear, then pointing to the city in the distance to emphasize her point.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed, frustrated that she was even questioning him. "I think I'd know which paths are safe or not. I've lived here my whole life, you haven't even been here a day!"

"But-"

"No buts!" he shouted, growing impatient. He hopped right in front of her, blocking her from entering the lighter path. "Just show a little bit of trust, maybe?" he asked, calming down a little as he looked at her with pleading eyes.

Nyx was silent. She looked to the brightened path, gazing longingly to the city in the distance. How easy it would be to just ignore him and run, relying on what her eyes told her. Yet, as she looked back at him, she saw the concern in his eyes, begging for her to listen. She barely knew him, yet he seemed so _honest_.

"How can I trust you? I don't even know you," she asked, still unsure.

"You can't, but you could always take a chance," he replied, giving her the most reassuring smile he could muster.

She held that smile in her mind for what felt like an eternity, looking for any deception that may have been hidden underneath. When she found none, she let out a sigh, stepping away from the right path and going to the left, entering upon the darkened road.

Toby grinned as he moved to follow her, joining her on the path to travel it together. Nyx, despite herself, moved closer to him, observing every shadow of the forest with hesitance and suspicion. A heavy fog hung against the forest floor, casting everything in an obscured haze. Eerie sounds echoed through the greyish green, hoots and cries unfamiliar to her as they moved forward, deeper into this dark world.

"You know you made the right choice." Toby grinned reassuringly, looking up at her as she eyed the surrounding trees harshly, expecting for some horrible monster to attack them at any moment.

"This place still gives me the creeps," she said, unsure whether or not she could really trust him.

"Oh, you think _this _is bad! Then maybe you'd like to know a thing or two about that other path you were so eager to take back there," he said mockingly, crossing his arms.

"Why? What was wrong with it?" she asked impertinently, already a little annoyed that he had talked her into taking this particular road.

Toby let out a sigh, looking back toward the opposite path longingly. "If you had gone down that path, you would have been lost to time, doomed forever to travel upon the infinite highway."

Nyx's eyes widened in shock, looking over her shoulder toward the path she had been so willing to walk upon only moments before. A part of her expected it to reveal some hidden terror, a destination of unknown horror in waiting. Yet it remained as it had been. Bright, open, and colorful, open to any unsuspecting traveler.

"It… looks so peaceful." Nyx said with a shudder, frightened by how easily she could have been trapped in this world forever.

"Ahh, yes. The greatest lies tend to be quite lovely, yet you find they hold the most pain." He hummed to himself, thinking back to an earlier time in his life when he had come across it himself, long ago. "You might want to move to the side."

Nyx raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Why would I… Whoa!"

Any question she might have had died in her throat as she walked right into the transparent form of a pony, moving right through their body before she tripped and fell. The mare grumbled, rolling on her side as she looked up to see who she had walked into, and froze. Staring straight at her was a ghost, glowing the faintest of grey as it stayed to observe her for a few moments, before turning to continue along the path. Nyx grew pale as she rose, looking around to find that there were other specters who traveled upon the road, ranging from not only ponies but dragons and griffins, yaks and hippogriffs, and many others, all moving in silence.

Fearful, Nyx scurried away towards Toby as quickly as possible, trying to lean close to the toad for protection as she observed the phantoms passing.

"Back there you said this place was an 'in-between'. What _exactly_ does that mean?" she asked, recalling what he had said back at the pool.

Toby shrugged his shoulders. "Exactly as it sounds. Eidolon is a place that exists within the dreamscape, and as such, it holds a connection between the lands of the living and the dead."

_The dreamscape_. Nyx pondered this for a moment, her picture of things becoming clearer.

"I… guess that explains a few things," she mumbled, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as she felt the temperature drop several degrees. "Will they hurt us?"

"No. Just wandering souls passing through," he said, reassuring her with a pat, giving her the confidence to put a small distance between him and herself. "They come through here on their way to a better place."

Nyx looked to the phantoms, watching them pass by, content in their fate. Among them occasionally passed a lonely child or an abandoned lover, seeking those they had left behind. She considered these souls with a hint of sadness, thinking of her own family. She had been gone for only a few hours, but she already missed them. She missed her home, and she'd do anything she could to go back. To save them from worrying about her.

If there was one consolation, it was that she was now safe from the nightmares that plagued her nightly. Though it would be short, she could have a few moments of peace, before her torment would begin again. And as she watched the ghosts pass by, she looked upon them with jealousy, knowing they did not have to suffer such torment.

No, all they cared for was their journey. They were free while she slipped into the mist in silence, traveling deeper into the unknown.

/


	8. 7: The Courts of Somnium

/

Chapter 7-The Courts of Somnium

/

The day passed slowly as the two figures traveled upon the road, seemingly leading nowhere. The ghosts had long since parted, leaving Nyx alone with the toad. She was thankful that they had left, their presence giving her the creeps. The forest was so peaceful without them, and their absence did wonders for her nerves. Not that it was the only thing that set her at ease. For the most part, Nyx found the journey with Toby enjoyable, finding him a rather laid back person to talk to, despite his pompous attitude. He was mindful enough to keep her company as they walked together, answering any questions she had while asking a few of his own.

Currently, she was talking a little bit about her home life. He had asked her about her family, and she proudly went into detail about both Twilight and Spike, declaring them the greatest mother and brother ever. That had earned an amused stare from the toad, one which she shrugged off as he had never met them.

"I think you'd like Spike, he's kinda like you. All grumpy and sarcastic." She grinned as Toby looked up at her in wonder.

"I still can't believe your brother is a dragon," Toby said, amazed that one of the glorified lizards was living peacefully among the Equestrians.

Nyx giggled. "Well, don't say he's my brother in front of _him_. He thinks if he starts going around calling me his sister then he's gotta start calling Twilight 'mom', and that just weirds him out."

Toby cocked his head, "Would that be far from the truth? You said your mother hatched him."

"True, but he grew up with her and uncle Shining when they were just foals, so they've always acted more like brother and sister too each other." She smiled, thinking back at how he'd try so hard for her to recognize him as 'Uncle Spike', only for them to get into a sibling squabble soon after.

"I think he's just being silly, honestly, but then again-" Nyx was about to comment on how he stood up for her when Toby raised a finger to her lips, stopping as he looked down the path.

"What is it?" she asked, perking up her ears, wondering if he had heard something.

"We're here," he said, quickly hopping forward.

Nyx perked up, picking up her pace as she followed. Soon they both exited the forest, looking out to the world before them. The moon had finally left the face of the sun, its heat beating down on a desert land. Curiously whales swam above in the sky as if the great blue were the ocean itself, piercing through the clouds as their long, melodic songs carried upon the wind. Sand dunes rose into the air before her like mountains of gold, smoothed by the passing of time as they snaked for miles. But at the center of this land stood a city, buildings cut in stone that towered from the sands like a jewel.

Further into the city, she saw the towering spires of a palace that sat upon a short butte, hanging upon it with columns of marble carved into the rock. Grand palm trees grew within its courts, while water bubbled out from a pool that ran down a waterfall into the city below.

Nyx stood in awe at the city before her, admiring its exotic beauty, and the people who went about their business in the streets were no less stunning. Her eyes adjusted, uniquely able to make out the different moving creatures from such a distance. Toads, Saddle Arabians, and Abyssinians paraded the markets places and business districts garbed in wonderous fabrics of many colors, extravagant and proud in their riches. She looked upon the scene in wonder, thinking she had entered the mystic realm of the Orient. Her goal was so _close_ now, she could reach out and take it. She would have moved forward if her hooves hadn't locked in place at the sight of what was before her, eyes widening as she realized there was another race that resided in this city.

Ponies. City streets filled with _ponies_.

Nyx watched them from a distance, not daring to move forward. She suddenly felt apprehensive, no longer confident to move forward. Toby noticed her freeze up, looking at her in confusion as he stepped closer to her.

"Milady?" he asked, tugging on her leg to lead her forward.

She backed away.

Nyx was terrified. Memories surged back into her mind, horrible images of pain and malice returning to her as if it had all happened yesterday, with one name only presented to her. _Baltimare._ She couldn't trust ponies anymore, not after what happened. The citizens of Ponyville were one thing, but _this_? Quickly she turned around, ready to run back into the forest to get away from them. But to her horror, the forest was _gone._ The path they had been on has simply vanished, leaving only desert sands for miles around, taking away her only means of escape. She started to panic, realizing that she wouldn't be able to get away from these ponies, and there was nowhere to hide.

"Milady? What's the matter?" Toby hurried over to Nyx's side, looking up at her with concern as she lost her ability to breathe.

"I… I can't!" Nyx hyperventilated, rushing over to a pile of boulders lying to the side of the road, hoping she hadn't been seen by the ponies congregated in the city.

"Can't what?"

"I can't go! They'll see me!" she peered over the boulders with suspicion, eyes darting around to survey her surroundings only to hide again when she thought someone was looking in their direction.

"Who will see you? You're not making any sense!" Toby shouted, only for Nyx to ignore him. He growled, grabbing hold of her head and turning her around, forcing her to look at him, "Who?"

"_Ponies_," she whispered, shaking as she looked at him with frightened eyes.

Toby paused, finding it odd for that to upset her, "Well yes, ponies are a large part of the population of this city, Arabian horses being larger." He looked up at her curiously "Why is that so important?"

"I..." Nyx frowned, looking away as she bowed her head in shame. _I'm Nightmare Moon_, she thought, the words tasting bitter her mouth as they rose up in her mind. Words she had heard so many times, words she wished to forget. She pushed them away, avoiding them for a slightly better phrase. "I'm not well liked by ponies, it's not safe."

The two were silent for a moment, the amphibian processing what she said as his eyes narrowed, the mare looking away dejectedly.

"Did you happened to hit your head before I met you?" Toby quipped, earning an annoyed glare from Nyx.

"This is serious!" Nyx growled sharply, not taking kindly to how nonchalantly he was. "They'd rip me apart if they saw me!"

Toby scoffed, finding the idea utterly ridiculous. "I hardly think that's true. The ponies here are a respectable lot I've had the pleasure to know my whole life, as well as any other creature in the city." He frowned, tapping his foot as he croaked, "What makes you think they'd be so violent?"

"It's… _complicated_," Nyx mumbled, leaving it at that. Toby tilted his head in thought, trying to put together what little information he had to figure out why she was being so cryptic.

"I don't see why you have anything to worry about," Toby pondered, looking her over skeptically. "I think you're just having the jitters. It's not like you've been attacked before, right?"

"Again, _complicated_," the mare growled, not wanting to be pressed.

"Riiiight," Toby said with a hint of sarcasm, frowning as he crossed his arms. "Well, Miss _Complicated_, as much as you might not like it, the only way to the Emperor is through that city, so unless you'd like to start weaving dreams with the vision makers, I'd suggest you'd get over your inhibition and _snap to it_!"

Nyx stared wide-eyed at Toby, surprised by his outburst. She wanted to protest, but that cold stone stare he gave her made the words die on her tongue. She looked back at the city with a groan, her eyes locked onto the ponies that would spell her doom. She turned to Toby, hoping he might have some sympathy for her plight, but his gaze crushed any hope she had that he would relent to her.

Nyx slumped, her muscles relaxing in defeat as she let out a sigh, looking down at her hooves.

"Alright, I'll go," she said, peering over the boulder again.

Toby smiled, ready to hop back onto the road and enter the city, but was halted when Nyx pulled him back. She shook her head, fidgeting as she looked at a few of the stands in the market, filled with robes and other forms of clothing.

"But not like _this_."

/

Nyx hid in the dark of the alleyway to the side of the marketplace, anxiously waiting for Toby to return. They had snuck into the city without a hitch, but now she had to remain unseen while Toby went to find her some means to conceal herself in the crowds. Nyx's heart hadn't stopped racing since the moment she entered inside the metropolis' walls, feeling that her anxieties hadn't left her. _Where is he?_ she wondered, tapping her hoof on the ground impatiently.

Toby had been gone for some time now, leaving her to wonder if he would ever return. Again, thoughts doubting his character came to mind, fueling her paranoia. Had he brought her here knowing who she was all along, pretending to be her friend only to form a mob to attack her? No, she knew better than that. Toby was sincere, she was sure of it, but she couldn't help but feel alone all the same.

Just then she heard someone clearing their throat behind her, whipping her head around to see who had come up behind her. It was Toby, and she immediately relaxed, the worry lifted off her shoulders as she walked towards him.

"What took you so long?" she asked, rushing over to him as he moved into the shadow of the alley.

"Was trying to find a good deal on the current line of fashion," Toby huffed, pulling the fabric from over his shoulder.

"Seriously?" she asked, flabbergasted that he would be concerned whether or not her robes were 'in the now'.

"Hey, if I have to start buying your clothes, I'm gonna make sure you're presentable, for the right price, of course." Toby forced a smile, handing the robes to Nyx as the mare rolled her eyes.

"Alright, as long as you got it." She took the robes and inspected them, going over the intricate designs woven into the fabric. It was a traditional Arabian robe made from royal-blue wool sewn together with silver silk, expertly stitched together with detailed designs around its corners. She smiled comfortably at it, slipping them.

"I still think you're being ridiculous. I know these people, I trust them," Toby grumbled, watching her adjust robe. He had tried to convince her that she had nothing to be frightened of, but she was far more stubborn about this than she had about the two paths.

"Well I _don't_ know them, and I _don't_ trust them," Nyx deadpanned, pulling on the robe against her shoulder to tighten it. The fabric fit her perfectly, covering up her wings from view. She smiled at that, lifting the hood over her head, her horn and muzzle sticking out along with a plume of her mane. She couldn't do anything about that, but it mattered little.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, twirling around in her robes for him to get a good look.

"As presentable as I predicted you'd be, milady." He sighed, gesturing to the street. "Care to take the final steps, now?"

Nyx nodded her head, following Toby into the marketplace. She tensed a little as ponies passed her by, but when they didn't pay her any mind, she relaxed, now taking the time to take in her new surroundings. The residents of Somnium were vibrant and rich, decorated with many fine jewels and bracelets of gold. Many walked on the street on their own business, while some rode upon great beasts, strange creatures that stunned Nyx as she looked at them. They were as large as camels, with shaggy, hulking bodies that resembled the lumbering stance of bears while having long trunks just like an elephant. Vendors perched under tents would at times throws wads of varying colors that shone like diamonds at the creatures, who eagerly lapped them up like candy.

Intrigued, Nyx drew closer to the tents, wanting to observe what they were doing. There she was surprised to find Saddle Arabian mares wringing out bright pink clouds over pitchers, water dripping out of them filling a set of jars. Looking to a sign beside a tent with painted red hearts, she tried to read the words but found herself unable to, the language it was written in unfamiliar to her.

She turned from the sign only to accidentally walk face-first into a pink cloud that a zebra was carrying, her body tensing as the images inside permeated her senses. She immediately pulled out, the scene inside burned into her mind, making both her and the zebra blush. She was thankful that she had been able to turn away before anything _too_ intense was seen, moving down the street as quickly as possible to forget what had happened and partake in the other dealings of the market, hiding her hot red cheeks under the hood.

As she walked, her eyes rose to the sky, watching the whales peacefully sailing above them, while also taking note of a parade of blimps hanging low over the city, rope bridges connecting them all as creatures roamed between them. Moving ahead she found another tent filled with coats with moving images, ranging from rolling green plains to knights in shining armor fighting dragons. These coats were being sown by an elderly Abyssinian tabby, the cat sitting on the silhouette of an old wooden spindle spinning in the dark.

The old tabby cranked the spindle, weaving a golden tapestry that showed dancing images of prancing ponies. When the translucent fabric needed trimming, her arms broke apart, splitting into an extra pair of limbs that stretched out to sow and snip at it with scissors and needles. Nyx stared with wide eyes as the feline looked up at her, slit eyes piercing through the shade. The mare blushed and turned away, not liking to be reminded of her own condition, no matter if it was unintentional.

Further down were the food courts of the markets, steam rising from metal pots and pans as they filled her nostrils with foreign scents. Upon further inspection, however, she was shocked to find a wide and _weird_ assortment of food. From strange fruits with spikes and teeth to sticky purple gumbo with eyes on rice, and bubbling covered pots with red tentacles wiggling out from under the lids. She _had_ been feeling hungry moments ago, but after seeing what was available, she felt her stomach turn.

She felt somewhat overwhelmed as she took in the very peculiar workings of the city street she had stumbled upon, considering running back into the desert to try her luck out there. But for better or worse, her curiosity got the better of her, egging her on to take the next step forward.

Turning on the street, she made her way into the town square, her breath taken by the beauty of this ancient place. Blue and green vines snaked over the walls of the buildings, blooming flowers of yellow and orange, covered in fruits filling the air with the smell of citrus. Entertainers flooded the center surrounding the fountain, dancing with fire and taming mysterious beasts, among other things. A group of lovers sat near the fountain waters, either watching the performers or being too distracted with each other, their reflections rippling across the lily-covered surface.

Nyx pushed through the crowd to get a better look, Toby following close behind. Bipedal street performers wearing noble's outfits and face masks with white hoods backflipped and flew, showing off their acrobatics to the crowd. Nyx caught a glimpse of their masks, all of them painted with fleshy colors with green goggles for eyes and Spanish mustaches added to them. She watched with fascination as they landed on each other's shoulders, one masked figure balancing himself on his partner's fingertip.

A group of children ran past her, filled with foals, kittens, and young minotaurs giggling and howling in delight as they rushed towards one of the stands. A pony stood behind the counter covered in parchments, smiling happily at the children as he pulled out the papers and folded them, ready to create his little wonders.

"What is all this?" Nyx asked, watching as the origami maker folded the paper into a tiny dragon, the paper beast flying over his hand as it blew tiny sparks from its mouth.

"The festival of Kabus. It celebrates both the harvest in Fallford, and the founding of Eidolon itself," Toby remarked, paying for a bowl of wiggling worm noodles on rice, much to Nyx's disgust.

"Can you tell me anything about this Emperor?" she asked quickly, wanting to get her mind off of the fact that the toad was eating something that was no doubt still alive.

"Really not much I can say, I've never met him personally," Toby said with a loud crunch, tipping his fez back as he thought. "Most don't even know where he is half the time. From what I've heard, he's a little… _odd_."

Nyx raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what constituted as odd in a place like this. "Seems to fit with everything I've seen so far."

Toby just looked up at her, wearing a wide cheeky grin.

"Nothing I have to worry about, right?" She grimaced, watching the toad pop a handful of the 'noodles' into his mouth, several tiny tendrils thrashing around out of the corners of his lips.

"No. Just make sure to keep that cloak tight around you." He swallowed, pointing to the large group of people between them and the path to the palace.

The mare frowned at the new obstacle, not liking the density of the crowd one bit. However, with the path so close, she could tolerate going through them, albeit as quickly and quietly as possible. She snorted, batting away a sparkling butterfly that flew across her face. She was about to turn away when a voice rang out suddenly above the crowd.

"Everyone? Everyone! Come and see the Storyteller and his fireworks!" a boy called, several bystanders quickly turning to make their way towards a corner of the square. Nyx shot up as she heard the voice call, her curiosity getting the better of her as she moved toward the growing mass to see what was going on.

Standing in the middle of the crowd stood a tall and feathery owl, ratty with age yet moving about with the spit and vinegar of a younger bird. The owl wore plenty of clothing, multiple layers of clothes, robes, and scarfs hanging from his body. He easily stood above most of the others who watched him, gesturing with his wings as if they were hands as he performed his parlor tricks. He held a staff in his other wing he used to lean his weight on, trinkets and ointments hanging from the head rattling as he moved around a large cauldron placed in front of him.

"Yes, yes, magnificent. Now gather around, and see the fruit of the harvest our great land has bestowed upon us!" the Storyteller said with a wave of a feather, several colorful fireworks popping harmlessly in the air, much to the delight of several children present. He smiled at that, tapping his staff against the cauldron, the metal bowl catching fire.

"Somnium, oh Somnium! Our shining city of dreams! How the land itself sings its beauty and wonder!" He reached into his robes and pulled out a pouch, quickly casting a handful of powder from it and casting it into the fire. The fire burst into all the colors of the rainbow, images forming showing the beautiful land of Eidolon to the delight of the crowd.

"But for every dream, there is a nightmare, and for every white spire, there is a dark tower." The Storyteller waved his wing again, the once beautiful image in the flame contorting into something horrible. Thorny weeds and other unsavory things clawed their way through the peaceful meadows and grew in a twisted forest, and above it rose a dark mountain with a dark castle built upon its slope. Several gasps escaped from the children watching, while the adults just watched silently, having heard the story before. Nyx found herself staring at the gothic towers with a sense of dread, feeling a presence of hatred she had not felt in a long time.

"Yes, everyone, for it is the castle of Tarikor I speak of, its shadow cast in the land of Somnum Exterreri," he spoke as a castle burst in shadow and flames, dark and foreboding as it towered over their heads. "Its magic is all things corrupt! All consuming, all spawn of the Dark!"

A shadow form from the flowing mists, swirling as it rose dark and imposing. The shadow took shape, creating a silhouette of a bipedal creature both lanky and thin, with large curved horns growing from its head. The silhouette reached out a long, boney arm and snapped its wrist, a turret of blue flames consuming the entirety of the mist, forcing a collective squeal from the children. Nyx let out a squeal of her own, mindfully hiding it from the others as she pushed herself closer to the play to get a better view.

The Storyteller smiled, the horrible figure before the crowd vanishing in an instant to be replaced with bright sunflowers, fireworks, and candy, falling to the ground as the kids gleefully scooped them up. Many of the adults chuckled, looking up at the symbol of a yin-yang that hovered over the images. "But on this day of the festival of Kabus, we are reminded of the life and joy that keeps that represents the light. Only then can we keep the darkness at bay."

The Storyteller shook his head and chuckled, raising a wing to the crowd. "But one day it will return to balance, no longer will the Dark spread its influence upon our lands. That forest will be made a home again, as it was when High Mother Luna walked these lands, before the corruption."

Nyx felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the princess' name, freezing up as it rang in her ears. Her fears were made worse when the mist wrapped around the Storyteller like a snake, twisting around until it rose above his head to form the menacing figure of Nightmare Moon herself. _I was right, they know who I am!_ Nyx panicked, backing away from the front of the crowd to try and disappear into the masses. Unfortunately, the crowd had become incredibly dense, making it difficult for her to push through the people gathered.

As she squeezed her way between ponies and cats, Nyx felt as though she were being suffocated. So little room left her pressed together as if she were a sardine stuffed into a can, unable to breathe. The mare sucked in the air sharply, desperately forcing herself forward, not paying attention to _where_ she was going.

All of it came to a crashing halt, when someone accidentally stepped on the tail of her cloak, forcing her to the ground.

_No._

Nyx's eyes dilated as she fully realized what had happened. She found herself lying on the street surrounded by the crowd, all staring at her with wide eyes. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that her cloak had been completely torn off, lying under an Arabian's hoof a few feet away. Therefore, there was nothing stopping the crowd of creatures to see the wings spread across her back, or her face that had been so well-hidden under her hood.

Quickly Nyx pulled at the cloak, causing the Arabian to stumble as she scooped up her clothes and wrapped herself in them, trying to hide from the gathering crowd. But the damage was done. They had seen her wings, she knew they had, and it wouldn't take a genius to put two and two together based on her appearance. She tried to run, but as she turned her body, she was met with a wall of creatures standing over her, blocking off her escape. What she didn't notice was that the crowd didn't look at her with malice but confusion, watching with rising concern as she freaked out. All she knew was that she was surrounded, and in her panic, she didn't know what to do.

Nyx fell to the ground, sobbing to herself as Toby pulled himself out of the concerned crowd, quickly hopping to her side to her aid. "Milady? What happened? Are you alright?" he asked, placing his webbed hand on her shoulder.

"They saw me!" Nyx stammered, her eyes darting around like a frightened animal. It only got worse when a few members of the crowd drew closer, her body visibly shaking as she shrank away from them. "Please don't hurt me!"

A young Abyssinian that had come to her side paused, raising his paw to her with concern. "Why would we do that?"

The mare, however, recoiled, bringing up her wings as if to shield herself from some imminent attack. The Abyssinian frowned, but pulled away, not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable. Soon another figure pushed themselves through the crowd, a unicorn stallion who forced the others to back away. He had a creme-colored coat and a warm colored mane, his orange and yellow hair braided and combed. He looked rather important if the gold ornaments he wore were to go by, turning to stare right at her with wide eyes under his shemagh, much to her discomfort. The Abyssinian bowed respectively to the unicorn, leaning into his ear to whisper words she could not hear, her eyes glued onto them with suspicion as the pony finally turned to her with a look of understanding.

"Miss, it is quite alright. I assure you no one means you any harm," he spoke soothingly, lowering himself down to her level and pulling his shemagh down so as not to intimidate her. He spoke with an accent that was smooth and kind, offering her a smile to show he meant no harm. However, she only backed away suspiciously, putting a good distance between her and him. He didn't mind however and let her do whatever made her comfortable.

"Why not? You know who I am," she said accusingly, her cat-like irises narrowing dangerously thin. He raised his eyebrow, tilting his head curiously.

"And who do I know you to be?" he asked, offering a smile she was reluctant to accept as genuine.

Nyx glared at him, then shifted her gaze towards the Storyteller, whose misty illusion of Nightmare Moon still stood proud and erect. The unicorn turned to look at it, letting out a sigh as he came to understand why she was so defensive, allowing himself to smirk.

"Yes, the resemblance is uncanny. There's no mistaking that at all." He looked at her again, playfully bowing to her as if she were royalty. "The great Nightmare Moon, eh? Decided to try the festival tar lo mein? I'm a little more fond of the living rice pudding, myself."

The two remained silent as the read each other's features, the stallion overly optimistic in his attitude while Nyx remained defensive and suspicious. She didn't understand why they weren't screaming in terror, why they weren't reaching out to grab her and drag her away. Why they didn't _hurt_ her.

"...Why are you being nice to me? Aren't you afraid of me?" she asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Now why should I be afraid of you? You're being scared enough for the both of us, I think," he joked, shrugging as her look made it clear that her patience was running thin. "Why am I being nice? I find it tends to be the polite thing to do. Unless you don't want me to. I could do mean if you want."

He put on the meanest face he could muster, one that amounted to a rather awkward toothy half-grin, something that almost made her smile. "No, nice is fine."

"Oh good, that's much more _fun_," he said, elated, rolling his shoulder muscles as he rose up from her side, "besides, you don't seem to be much of a threat. Usually, big scary villains burn half the village down before they actually talk to anyone. So you can't be so bad."

"So if that's all true, and I'm _not_ just being an optimistic old fool," he leaned in closer, his lips pierced as he asked the question she dreaded, "_are you Nightmare Moon_?"

"I..." Nyx paused for a moment, holding the question in her mind. She knew what the _correct_ answer was, but… at that moment, he was giving her the option to calm the situation, and she'd be a fool not to take it., "My name is Nyx."

"And that's all that matters, don't you think?" He smirked, offering her a hoof. Nyx stared at it for a moment, looking over to Toby almost as if asking if it was safe. The toad gave her a confident smile, eyes darting between the two hopefully. That was about as much confidence she was going to get, reluctantly reaching forward to place her hoof in his.

To her relief, the smile on the stallion's face only grew brighter as he lifted her off the ground, turning to the crowd as he raised her hoof in the air.

"Everyone? Everyone come hither, for it seems an alicorn has graced our fair city!" he declared, spinning her around to show her off to everyone so they all could see. Surprised murmurs arose from the masses, many pointing at her who had not been at the front to see her when she first lost her robe. She hugged the cloth for security, letting it comfort and calm her as she became the center of attention to over a few hundred different individuals.

"Did you see, mommy? Did you see?" a colt piped up, tugging on the Arabian robe of the mare standing beside him.

"An alicorn? There hasn't been an alicorn in this land for over a thousand years," whispered a hawk-like bipedal creature, staring at her as he leaned over to another of his kind, gripping his noblemen's cloth.

"She's pretty!" an Abyssinian kitten squeaked, giggling to her group of friends as they pointed at her.

Nyx blushed a little, not used to getting so much attention, especially the pleasant kind. Still, she held Toby close for support, even as a group of nobles stepped forward, two Saddle Arabians clad in silver armor and forest green ceremonial clothes lead by two identical twin ponies, each of them smaller than a foal. Both of them were dressed rather ridiculously, the vests they wore sown together with mix-matched rags that were somehow made exactly the same between the two. Red and blue stripes clashed with yellow with red polka dots, yet the brothers didn't seem to notice the flaw in this, proudly displaying their outfits before her. Nyx couldn't help but snicker a little at how silly they looked, hiding it as to not appear rude and get on anyone's bad side.

"What's this? Who's this? Someone grand? Someone new?" they both spoke one after the other, the brothers uttering the sentences in flawless succession.

"An alicorn? An alicorn! With both wing and horn!" Nyx was startled as they suddenly teleported on her back without the use of magic, one brother taping her horn while the other lifted her left wing in the air with his hooves, inspecting it. "Yes, yes! Hurry we must, hurry and bring you to our master!"

"Your master?" Nyx asked, pulling her wing away from the tiny pony's grasp, shooing them off of her as they landed effortlessly onto the ground.

"The Emperor! Please, stay your temper. He will want to see you in the Courts," they both said in unison, smiling as the guards stepped forward, looking down on her indifferently, reminding Nyx of the Royal Guard of Canterlot. She looked between the guards and the brothers and bit her lip, not exactly confident yet to be hauled away by two members of Eidolon's military force.

"Only if Toby may come with me," she said suddenly, hugging Toby tightly for support making him croak loudly, the toad smiling nervously at the guards as he tried to breathe in her grip.

The brothers eagerly nodded their heads, moving to stand side-by-side with Toby, "Yes of course! The toad will bear our load."

"I say, whatever do you mean by lo-oof!" Toby was cut off when the twins suddenly unloaded several heavy boxes onto the amphibian, Toby holding up the tall stack of supplies cartoonishly.

Nyx couldn't help but giggle at his predicament, Toby grunting in frustration as he eventually got the packages balanced in his arms, awkwardly standing on his back two legs as he made his way to the palace gates.

"I'll come as well."

Nyx turned around to face the stallion, staring at as he gave her a coy smile. "I'm sure you'd appreciate the company?" he said, tilting his head playfully.

Nyx grinned, surprised as she did so. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel as tense as she had before. In fact, she felt… better. Better than she had in a very long time. She let out a sigh and nodded to him, gesturing him to follow. Something had changed, making the weight on her shoulders to lift, if for just a little while. She was still nervous, but for once, she felt _safe_.

She only wished that it could last.

/

Nyx was silent as she was led to the palace gates, her eyes fixed on the guards guiding her. While their silence definitely made her feel uneasy, she didn't think they meant her any harm. It also helped that Toby was allowed to go with her, the panting toad numbing her already shaky nerves.

The stallion, on the other hand, remained somewhat of an enigma to her. While she was grateful that he had offered such kindness to her, she still didn't fully understand _why_. As a matter of fact, she didn't understand why any of the townspeople seemed to treat her nicely. They no doubt knew who she was, so why no panic? Why hadn't fear crippled them or anger riled them up into a mob to take her away? There was still much she didn't understand, and she was hoping she would get some answers soon.

Still, at the moment, she only had him to focus on. Mostly because he wouldn't stop _talking_.

"Wow, I can't help but feel a little excited. I mean, an _alicorn_ in Eidolon? This is truly history! I mean the last time an alicorn was here, oh man! She about tore up the place!" he blabbered, his eyes never leaving her form as they were lead through the palace gate. "That was you, right?"

"Technically no, technically yes," Nyx mumbled, rolling her eyes a little at his endless attention. What had started as a rather mature stallion had quickly devolved until an endless tirade of him completely geeking out on her, something she wasn't accustomed to dealing with.

She didn't mind though, not really. It was actually kind of nice, having someone giving her attention that wasn't hurtful. She was nice that the whole city seemed that way as well, welcoming her with open arms, complete who treated her kindly despite knowing what she was.

"Eh, doesn't really matter, anyway. What's done is done. I just can't believe you found us!" he said excitedly, bouncing a little as he walked.

"Well actually, I didn't find this place. I was brought here by… something," she admitted, still unclear about what was going on.

The stallion gasped dramatically, putting a hoof to his mouth., "Wait, like a foalnapping?"

"Oh Celestia, _no_. At least I don't think so," she said with a bit of uncertainty, rubbing her shoulder, frustrated.

"Good good, that's… good," he said that last word with a bit of relief, pondering upon something. He immediately went back to his cheery self, smiling at her as he brushed it off, "I'm sure whatever it was, the _Emperor_ will be able to help in any way possible. Ah, we're here."

Nyx blinked as she turned to come face to face with a set of heavy doors marking the entrance to the palace, red painted wood etched with golden accents.

The doors were pulled open and they were led inside, both Nyx and Toby gasping the moment their eyes fell upon the hall.

"_Wow,_" Toby said breathlessly, his jaw lowering in awe. Nyx was taken aback by how beautiful the court was, the walls shimmering with gold and silver. The marble floor was so polished it looked as if it were made of the finest pearl, the reflections mirrored perfectly as they walked. The ceiling was covered in vivid renaissance quality paintings, displaying events of Eidolon's history. What stood out the most about them however was that the painted figures actually moved as if they were alive, staring down at them with interest as they were lead further into the court.

They weren't alone in giving the newcomers attention. The court was filled with noblemen and maidens of all sorts, from toads, ponies, camels, zebras, yaks, avians, minotaurs, Saddle Arabians, and Abyssinians alike. All of them held a regal atmosphere to themselves, clothed in only the most expensive of fabrics. As Nyx drew closer, their attention grew more and more curious as they moved out of the way, murmuring quietly to each other. Nyx would have panicked if not for the pleasant smiles they wore whenever their gaze fell upon her, some of the stallions in the groups even blushing as they looked at her, vainly hoping for her attention.

Nyx blushed a little at that sort of attention and drew closer to the guards, just as the came to a stop right before the throne. The seat of power was impressive indeed, holding countless gemstones of varying colors, all carved into a black onyx structure.

She was about to move forward, when a spear moved to block her path, the guard to her left shaking his head.

"Wait here," the guard ordered her, then turned to the stallion to address him, "You, come with me please."

Nyx looked to the stallion as he just shrugged his shoulders, following the guards deep into the adjacent hall without question.

Left alone with Toby, she grasped the pendant around her neck, holding it tightly as she waited to see what would happen next. The creatures of the court stared at her with longing fascination, softly murmuring to themselves as they waited for their Emperor to come. Just as she was beginning to feel uncomfortable under their gaze, Toby yanked on her robe, drawing her attention away from their eyes.

"Are you feeling alright, Milady?" the toad asked, meeting her gaze with soft concerned eyes.

"Yes, just nervous," she answered, hugging him closer so she'd have some semblance of safety.

Toby welcomed her hold without protest, chuckling to himself as he reassured her, "Oh, don't fret. I don't know much of the Emperor, but I know enough to know he's a fair man who is certain to be considerate concerning your situation," a thought entered his mind, looking a little sheepish as he glanced nervously to the crowd. "Just to be safe though, don't mention grape juice."

Nyx scrunched up her nose as she glared at him, wondering what in the world _that_ was supposed to mean. She couldn't dwell on it long however as the court doors swung open, forcing Nyx's attention as the stallion who had shown her kindness walked into the court, his wardrobe changed to something far more impressive. Nyx marveled at how extravagant he was. He wore a ceremonial dress saddle that wrapped around his midsection to his shoulder, patterns of forest green mixed with those of violet, silver, and gold. A golden band hung from his neck held together in small square plates, jewels hanging from them glistening in the light. His mane had been tended to, the braids wrapping around his head while the main body was tied towards the bottom with gold ribbon, as was the base of his tail.

As he passed Nyx he offered a glance and a cheeky smile, leaving her and Toby behind as he stepped up towards the throne. She watched him curiously, wondering why he was moving towards it. She wondered if he was the Emperor's advisor, making his way to stand by his side before he entered the hall.

She gasped when he sat down upon the throne.

"You? You're the Emperor?!" Nyx gawked at him in absolute shock.

"Surprised? Sorry I didn't let on earlier, but I just can't resist making an entrance." He batted away his mane, chuckling at his own little joke. "So how was it? Marvelous? Astonishing? _Breathtaking_?" he asked playfully, lying upon the throne on his belly, staring down at them with his face resting on his hooves.

"Weird is more like it," Toby said bluntly, earning a snicker from the mare.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. No one normal ever changed the world," the Emperor said with a proud smile, sitting up as he leaned back on his throne. "I must say, I really am fascinated by the means you entered my kingdom. Please, if you would, could you tell me more?"

Nyx continued to stare at him as her thoughts returned to the present, remembering why she was here. "Yes, I guess that's okay." Nyx nodded quickly, her eyes shifting towards the court members as they listened to the conversation taking place.

"Splendid! Oh, but you must be hungry after your journey. Come, refreshments for our guests!" the Emperor declared, clapping his hooves. The Court suddenly changed in an instant, and before they could process what was happening, Nyx and Toby found themselves sitting at a long table filled to the brim with food. The members of the court had shifted as well, all sitting and laughing amongst themselves as they ate and drank by candlelight, all of them acting naturally as if they had been doing this the whole time. Nyx and Toby sat at the head of the table, both placed on both sides while the Emperor sat in between them. Toby for his part was quick to dive in, grabbing handfuls of spiked fruits and crawling beetles, and all manner of bizarre delectables that made Nyx's stomach turn.

"Madam?" someone addressed her from behind, the mare turning to look at who it was. Standing there was an Abyssinian dressed in a tuxedo, holding up a covered dish that he presented to her. "As ordered by His Highness."

Nyx turned to the Emperor, who smiled and raised a goblet to her, reaching down into his own mountainous plate, pulling out a shelled fish and slurping its insides down.

Nyx groaned, not liking where this was going. Seeing all the bizarre food this mix-matched city of creatures enjoyed eating, she could only imagine what awaited underneath the silver cover.

But when he lifted the lid, she was surprised to find a rather familiar scent reach her nostrils, her senses filled with a feeling of home. Looking down, she looked in pleased silence at a bowl of celery soup and a stack of small daffodil sandwiches. Levitating one of the sandwiches to her mouth, she took a small bite, her eyes brightening as she took another and another, quickly devouring it.

"Better, yes?" the Emperor asked, rolling his fork through a pile of noodles and blinking eyeballs.

"Yes, thank you," she said as she slurped a spoonful of soup, looking at him curiously. "How did you-?"

"Whatever a guest wants I freely give. You only desired for something, and there it was." He smiled, his fork covered in noodles that he shoved into his mouth and chewed.

As he ate his food he pointed his fork at her, bobbing it in the air as he nodded his head and swallowed. "You know, I just realized I haven't told you my name! I am Emperor Kadhaab of the Eidolonian Empire, a pleasure to be acquainted," he said as he reached over with his hoof, offering a shake.

"Nyx, _again._ Just Nyx," she answered politely as she took his hoof, shyly looking up to him as he tilted his head.

"Really? An alicorn with no titles?" he asked, genuinely surprised with the lack thereof.

"I… really don't like them," she replied, shaking her head as she took another spoonful of her soup, averting her gaze from him in order to hide from any further explanation.

"Fair enough," Kadhaab said, crunching down on the shell of something Nyx didn't want to know, "Delicious, go ahead, by all means."

Nyx groaned but complied, trying to keep her focus on her own food as to not lose her appetite. Once she got back the rhythm of biting, chewing, and swallowing, she had to admit her food was quite nice, tasting _exactly_ how it would if Twilight had made it. That thought gave her a sense of nostalgia, gazing longingly into her soup bowl as she became troubled, wondering how worried her family was at the moment.

Thankfully, she was quickly pulled away from her thoughts, Kadhaab whistling for her attention as he leaned toward her. "So, you said something brought you here. I would hope that you can tell me what?"

She nodded, taking a bite from one of the sandwiches. "Something attacked me at a party, _my_ birthday party in fact. Some sort of shadow," she remarked, remembering the strange being who had held her in its grasp.

Kadhaab gasped in shock, placing a hoof on her shoulder with concern. "Attacked? Goodness! I knew it had brought you here, but I did not realize it resorted to violence. Surely it didn't harm you?"

"No, but I must have blacked out, and when I woke up, I was here," she said, poking her spoon into her soup dispassionately. "I don't know why."

"Could you describe this shadow? What did it look like?" he asked, completely focused on her every word.

Nyx shook her head. "All I know is that one moment I was making a wish, and the next I was being picked up off the ground by a silver mist." She looked up at him with worry in her eyes, begging him for help. "Please, you must know something."

Kadhaab smiled, quickly patting her on the shoulder to comfort her, "Do not despair. As it is, I do happen to know what has brought you here," he said, making her light up with relief and curiosity. "We call it the Phantom. An ancient being who has lived on this plane of existence since the founding of Eidolon."

Nyx frowned. "But, why did it bring me _here_?"

"Now _that_ is more of a mystery to me. I don't really understand the motives of that spirit, but I've never known it to be _malevolent_." Kadhaab tapped his chin, seeming to be pondering something.

Nyx let out a sigh, finding this information rather uninteresting. "Look, whether it's friendly or not doesn't really matter to me, I just want to go _home_."

"Well you see, there's the problem. I... can't actually do that," he said solemnly, watching as her eyes widened in horror.

_What? No!_ Nyx began to sweat, leaning forward in a panic.

Nyx stammered, "Please, I just want to go back to my family. I'll give you whatever you want, I can-!"

"You misunderstand. It's not because I want to keep you away from your family, but I just don't have the _ability_ to do such a thing." Kadhaab looked at her sadly, shaking his head. "I'm sorry."

Nyx stared at him for what seemed like forever, hoping that she would find some sign on his features that he was only joking. But when she found none, it only caused her heart to sink, knowing that she was stuck in this world with nowhere to go. Nyx started to cry, the realization boiling inside of her. More than anything she wanted her mother's comforting embrace to tell her everything would be fine, but that too was denied. Why had it brought her here? Was this some kind of punishment, the deeds of Nightmare Moon finally catching up to her? Had the world finally found a way to get rid of her for good? She didn't want to be trapped in this world, separated from her family and friends forever. She just wanted to go home.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, Kadhaab looked upon her sorrowfully. He felt bad for the mare who had come to him, only for him to take away what hope she had. When she started to sob, it only hurt him deeper. He frowned as he thought of everything he could that might help her, the final answer coming to him as a sense of dread rose up in his throat.

"There is… a _way_."

"W-What?" Nyx whispered as she looked up, her watery eyes suddenly lighting up with hope.

"Mind you, it's an _insane_ idea. Tittering upon suicidal even, but..." the Emperor frowned, regretting even mentioning something so stupid.

Nyx, however, shook her head, placing her hoof on his arm. "What, what is it? I'll do anything to get back home. _Please_," her eyes watered again as she stared at him, a look of desperation written on her face.

"Alright," Kadhaab said dejectedly, looking as if he was betraying her by telling her this. "My family has ruled this empire for centuries, and we've kept it a peaceful and prosperous one since its founding. But the crowning achievement of my line is the _Phantasm_."

Nyx blinked in confusion. "The Phantasm?"

"The Phantasm is a relic created by my ancestors to make this realm possible. Without it, everything you have seen would be nothing more than a broken, unformed empty space of the dream realm, nothing different to the dreamscape your Princess Luna walks every night." His eye twitched slightly at the mention of the princess, his expression growing dark for a moment.

"Sort of like the Crystal Heart?" Nyx asked, all while she looked at him with a hint of concern.

"Hmm, I've heard of that artifact passed along in the stories told in my youth, so yes," he said enthusiastically, returning back to the upbeat yet serious tone he previously had.

"The Phantasm is a great source of magic, greater than any other in this realm. With it, I could _theoretically_ open a tear from this reality into the living plane."

Nyx grimaced at the mention of the 'living' plane but kept quiet, reminding herself that she was still breathing. "Then what's the problem?"

"Unfortunately, the Phantasm was stolen centuries ago, and now it resides in the dark towers of the Nightmare Forest, along with the land's master," he spoke grimly, making the candlelight flicker to a non-existent wind.

_The Dark_, she thought, remembering the tale she had heard from the Storyteller. "The monster who lives there, is that why you never went to get it back?"

"Yes, the corruption occupying that place is too great for me or any of my subjects to travel there, no one possesses the magic face him," Kadhaab admitted, shrugging his shoulders with a sigh. "And after so long with the realm still intact, there was never any reason to retrieve it."

The Emperor's expression hardened. "But recently, that has begun to change. The Dark's influence has started to spread upon these lands. Foul beasts have started to roam the forest, and everything is made sick by the black."

His expression, however, brightened, looking up to her enthusiastically. "But you, you could defeat him. You're an _alicorn,_ and if my senses are not deceiving me, you seem to possess abilities enhanced by the realm itself!"

"I..." She paused, frowning as she realized her severe lack of magic after she had been turned back into a filly by the princesses. "No, I'm not all that strong, actually. I can't even do basic spells without having some trouble," Nyx insisted, suddenly feeling her confidence in this one chance to get home falter.

"Are you so sure of that?" he asked, a shadow quickly flashing across his face. Nyx happened to notice it and narrowed her eyes as she tensed, feeling something was wrong. Quickly she looked over her head just in time to see a massive boulder easily three times her size plummeting just above her, ready to crush her with its mass. Instinctively her horn flared with magic, hopelessly trying to keep it from hitting her, knowing that it was going to fall on her and kill her at any moment.

Which only fueled her absolute shock when she actually held the boulder in her magic, without breaking a sweat.

"M-Milady!" Toby croaked in shock, hopping onto the table in a panic, staring at her with wide eyes as his jaw dropped.

Nyx upon her part was dumbstruck, the weight of the object quickly settling in her mind. The stone easily weighed a ton, and she was holding it as if it were _nothing_. With a bit of hesitance, she got out of her chair and lowered the stone in front of her so she could hold it, slowly releasing it from her magic ready to reapply it at any moment. The boulder, however, eased into her awaiting grasp without crushing them, resting as she examined it closely. She felt its weight, but she didn't even buckle under the weight, balancing it evenly in her shaking grasp.

"W-What? How?" Nyx asked him with wide eyes, holding the boulder in her hooves.

"As I said, it seems your natural talents are enhanced in this realm, both physical and magical." He smirked, leaning back into his chair with a smug look on his face. "Or not. Who knows? This is all a dream, isn't it?"

"You… you could have-!" Nyx started to yell at him in a shaky voice, only for Kadhaab to laugh while waving his hoof.

"Don't fret, if you hadn't have caught the boulder it would have bounced off of you as harmlessly as a rubber ball." To further his point, he took the boulder from her into his own magic and brought it to himself, releasing it to bounce on his hoof as if it was as light as a feather. He looked like a ponified Atlas balancing the massive stone like a basketball. Soon growing bored with it, he crumpled it up like paper into a baseball-sized rock and tossed it onto the ground, landing with a crashing _thud_ as it cracked the marble underneath it, sinking deep into the floor.

Kadhaab sighed. "But don't misunderstand, even with this strength the journey would be dangerous. But you? The alicorns have changed the course of fate before, and you could finally rid us of this monster. You're our only hope. If you do this, you'll have saved my people, and I can use the Phantasm's magic to send you home."

Her gaze fell, his words sinking in. She wanted her family back, but the forest sounded dangerous. It certainly gave her pause, reluctant to accept such a quest. But as her thoughts lingered on herself, they slowly shifted to not only her family, but the people of Eidolon as well. If what Kadhaab said was true, then they were all in danger, future victims to whatever this Darkness was. Getting home was one thing, but becoming a hero for them? It was a little much, and yet, she felt she had a responsibility to help.

Turning her attention to her flank, she gazed at the kite-shield cutie mark resting there, resolution rising in her mind. Despite the danger ahead, Nyx soon decided that she was being _selfish_. Getting hope _was_ one matter, but protecting them was exactly what she needed to do. It was her calling, her _destiny_, to help others in any way she could, no matter the danger, even if they would scorn and hate her afterward.

And one thing she had learned while being in this land, was that the people of Eidolon held _neither _of these things against her.

"Alright," she spoke, softly at first and barely a whisper, rising with the determination that fueled her courage, "I'll do it. I'll journey to the Nightmare Forest, I'll climb its dark towers, and I'll get your relic back."

As she spoke, for but a brief moment, there was a red glint in the Emperor's eyes. But Nyx didn't notice, her focus anchored to the conflict building up inside of her, between the foreboding of what was ahead of her, the hospitality she was shown by this land's people, and her desire to get back home.

/

The night that fell upon Eidolon was yet another spectacle Nyx found herself in wonder of, gazing up to the galaxy-filled heavens. The sky was so clear and full Nyx could see distant worlds and stars as if they were right next to her, welcoming her with their beauty. But what she loved most was the orange and green nebulas that shimmered with explosive color, snaking their way in large arches across the desert night.

The mare sighed, stepping back into her chamber, moving over to the dresser to finish her nightly rituals. Kadhaab had provided guest rooms for both her and Toby to sleep for the night before going on her journey tomorrow, letting her rest before taking on the dangerous quest. She was at least grateful she wouldn't be going in alone. Toby had _insisted_ that he accompany her to the dark towers, stating blatantly that without him she'd be dead before she even stepped out of the city.

Nyx rolled her eyes at the thought and smiled, knowing he was just chivalrous. She was thankful she had at least made a friend here, even if he was a pompous sarcastic airbag. She'd need one to comfort her for what was coming.

She had been up for a while now, unable to sleep. To be truthful she was afraid to, not knowing if the nightmares would return in a place like this. Could you even have a dream within a dream? Was she even dreaming to begin with? It was all still confusing to her, so she decided to distract herself by testing her new powers.

She had spent the evening testing her magic, seeing how far she could go, and it was in these exercises that she discovered that all of her powers had been restored to their original potency. Multiplication, teleportation, shadow-shifting, it was as if she had become Nightmare Moon again. And beyond that spells she never would have ever dreamed to be able to perform, she found herself casting with relative ease, others with more effort. Turns out, growing up in a library filled to the brim with spellbooks while being raised by one of Equestria's greatest mages had its perks.

As she neared the dresser, Nyx levitated a mirror and comb to her face, brushing her mane and smoothing out all the loose strands. She stared at her horn through the reflection, contemplating her new abilities. She held so much power, any other pony would go mad with it. But she only lost herself in thought, her expression downcast as she pondered of all the things she could do with it. She could protect ponies from monster attacks like she had during the siege of Ponyville. She could help her friends when they were in trouble. With this power, she could protect her family from anyone who would harm them.

It was a power she'd lose the moment she returned home.

Nyx frowned, the thought of how helpless she really was sinking deep into her mind. _How long before somepony takes Spike or your friends or your mother, just to get to you? What will you do then?_ Diamond's words still rang true in her mind, even after the long months past. And after that time, she still had no answer, because if someone came and hurt those she loved, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She was _weak_, had no matter what, there would always be those in Equestria who either hated her, or wanted to _use_ her.

And it only made her angry.

Because now she had a taste of a world that didn't judge her, a world where she could be herself without the consequence of others executing their ill will upon her. A people who didn't hate her, welcoming her with open arms even though they knew who she was. She was _drunk_ with it, but she couldn't hold on to it. Because when she returned home, everyone would still see it, no matter how much she'd change, even as she grew old.

They would always see _it._

Nyx held the mirror in her magic for a moment longer as the realization set in, her frown reflected right back to her. Her breath grew heavy, and as her nostrils flared, she brought the mirror down on the edge of the dresser and smashed it, the wood and glass splintering with a loud _crack!_ She stared at the shattered remains that rested on the floor, a single tear falling from her quiet form. She turned away, ready to return to her bed to get the rest needed for her journey in the morning, the broken glass reflecting her retreat into the dark of her lonely chamber.

/


	9. 8: Gari

/

Chapter 8-Gari

/

"State your name."

The officer asked the question without a second thought, as formal and routine as any interrogation he had partaken in before. What wasn't so routine however was that the princess _herself_ was attending the investigation as well, leaning back in her chair beside him. In most cases, Silver Shield would have preferred to do the interrogation by himself, but he really couldn't complain about his companion. It _was_ Celestia, after all.

He remembered when they had brought the prisoner in, having to be held down by four guards to restrain her. _One hell of a fighter_, he thought, considering the mare that now sat before him, silent and calm as she stared right through him, _At least she's behaving now._

Currently, they were sitting in a white brick room above the Canterlot dungeons, a mirror to the left of him and a door behind them. That was by no mistake; Princesses Luna and Twilight were standing outside observing the interrogation from behind the glass. The situation was definitely serious. This mare from what he had been told had performed some sort of spell that had put Nightmare Moon's reincarnation into a cursed sleep. That was how he understood it at least, the details somewhat skewed by the princesses themselves. Any information on the filly was kept mostly quiet since she had been defeated by the princesses, anything anybody knew about the events surrounding those two weeks of her subjugation were taken from the newspapers.

All he did know was that they were taking this _very_ seriously, especially Princess Twilight. He didn't understand why. He knew that she had been placed in charge of the little runt, but she seemed distant and distressed, unusual for someone who simply failed to keep watch of a charge. He knew not to inquire, of course, it wasn't his business.

What _was_ his business was getting information out of this prisoner, his pencil at the ready to jot down whatever she might say if she chose to cooperate.

"You already know my name."

Silver frowned, tapping a pencil against the paper in front of him. _Behaving, but not playing nice, I see._ He leaned forward, pointing his pencil at her, "Yes, I've heard Princess Luna state it, but I want to hear it from you."

There was a moment of silence between the two ponies, the mare lining her gaze across his features for any break in his stare. There was none. Her eyes averted slightly towards Celestia, the princess looking at her with a face that told her she was trying her patience.

"Gari." the mare stated, returning her gaze to Silver Shield.

He grinned, satisfied to have gotten it out of her before he jotted it down, letting the pencil dance in his magic. _At least we're making some progress now_. He thought, knowing that interrogations were a power play after all, "Unusual name, sounds foreign. Your momma pull it out of a fortune cookie?"

Gari simply stared at him, unphased by his poor attempt at humor.

"_Right…_" he looked down at his notes for a moment, turning his head to the princess for confirmation. She simply nodded, urging him to continue, "And your date of birth?"

"The twenty-third of September, thirty-fourth year of the Royal Sister's rule," she said breathlessly, not noticing the look she was getting from both ponies.

"Think you're funny?" the officer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I stutter?" she replied, giving him the most _bored_ stare she could muster. Again, he turned to Celestia for confirmation, his leader frowning but nodding, reluctantly telling him to write it down. Silver Shield couldn't believe it. _She was that old?!_ His eyes darted between Gari and Celestia, trying to comprehend that a mere _unicorn_ was roughly a hundred years younger than the princess.

"Right, well…" the officer muttered, writing down the date as quickly as possible as to not dwell too long on the fact, "I suppose we should move on to some questions."

"Why did you attack Nyx?" Celestia spoke up, interrupting Silver before he could ask that question himself.

Gari, however, remained silent, staring right through Celestia with a look that could have burned a hole right through her skull. Silver shuddered. He didn't know why, but the way her eyes flashed with her distaste for the princess unsettled him. He never thought he would ever see a pony who could look at her like that, yet here she was.

Celestia for her part was unamused, leaning forward to look down on her, "You've been silent for days now, Gari, and I want my answers. Why did you attack her?"

Again Gari didn't respond, her frown growing deeper. Celestia growled at the look the mare gave, her anger fueled by the distress her student had suffered since Nyx had fallen under the spell, and her patience was running thin with this mare's stubbornness.

Celestia suddenly rose from her chair, her mane waving far more aggressively than it ever had before. Silver had to back away from the heat she was generating, the princess getting into the unicorn mare's face as she put on a scowl, "It would be wise to answer."

"I have nothing to say to you, _princess_," Gari hissed, her words filled with hatred and contempt. She leaned up, putting her muzzle meer centimeters from Celestia's, matching the princess' scowl with her own.

"Besides," Gari shrugged her shoulders, ignoring Celestia as if their confrontation never happened to give her attention to Silver, "I came here only because Princess Luna wished to talk to me. I expect to only answer questions from her."

Silver Shield was stunned. He couldn't believe how this mare stood her ground when facing off against Celestia, or how she brushed her off as if she were just an annoying insect. Why didn't Celestia do anything in response to such disrespect?

"You don't seriously think you can make demands?" Silver couldn't help but chuckle as he spoke, finding it incredible how ballsy she was talking to Celestia like that.

"Oh, I think I can make any demand I desire within _reason_, I'm still a prisoner after all. But a prisoner with information is a prisoner with bartering rights," she said with a sneer, pawing the magical restraining collar fastened to her neck. She turned her head then, staring at the mirror with hesitation, a frown forming across her face.

"I want to talk to you."

/

Princess Luna stood frozen in place, not daring to move. She stood outside the interrogation room, observing the conversation unfold. But everything had become silent once Gari turned to the glass, staring right at Luna. The princess wanted to smile, to feel pride in the unicorn's heightened perception, but she couldn't. All she could do was watch her, yet another ghost from her past.

"How can she see us?" a voice spoke breathlessly next to her.

Luna turned to the side, looking at the mare who spoke. Twilight Sparkle had arrived the night before, coming in late on the train from Ponyville. She stood stoic and observant of the unicorn inside the cell, her gaze cold and calculating, choosing only now to speak up. Her stance presented an atmosphere of authority, displaying an intimidating presence.

But Luna knew better. She could see it in Twilight eyes, the way they glazed over every so often. She was fighting to keep herself from crying, and behind that, there was so much more. Bags hung from the corners of her eyes, a testament to the sleepless nights she had endured. Her coat had faded slightly, telling her she had neglected to shower, and her mane and tail were in dire need of combing. Luna looked upon her synthetically, wishing she could ease her pain, knowing that she couldn't.

But to the question, Luna sadly knew the answer. She would have answered, but held it off, looking back to the door. Celestia and Silver Shield had stepped out of the interrogation room, frowns plastered on their faces as they approached the two princesses.

"She won't talk to me," Celestia sighed, casting a saddened look upon her student, who hadn't taken an eye off of Gari for a moment.

"I expected as much. She always was stubborn when it came to how she wanted things to play out," Luna remarked, shrugging her shoulders as she observed the mare, "A trait that was both a virtue and a hindrance for her."

"Yes, I would like to ask you about that, actually," Celestia remarked, pulling her aside so she could speak to her in private, "Maybe you can enlighten me upon a few issues."

"_Tia,_" Luna groaned, not wanting to have this discussion.

"Don't brush me aside, Luna! You both know each other personally, and I want to know why!" Celestia whispered harshly, not wanting Twilight to overhear what she had to say, grabbing Luna by her shoulders, "She's old, impossibly old, and you're the only one who can explain it."

Luna tried to speak, feeling the words lumping in her throat. She turned away, casting her eyes to the ground. Celestia watched this as her eyes softened, knowing something was troubling the night princess.

Celestia put her hoof to her sister's cheek, gently pulling her head to look at her, "Luna, you haven't spoken in days. What's wrong?"

Luna looked at her sister with eyes threatening to burst, memories flooding her mind as the faces of twelve ponies surfaced in her mind, each of their names echoing in her head condemning her.

"Gari was one of the children I stole, all those years ago."

Celestia recoiled from this, staring at Luna with disbelieving eyes. Quickly she shot a glance at the mare sitting in the interrogation room, her frown growing deeper when Gari turned to look at her, knowing she couldn't actually see her through the mirror.

"That's impossible," Celestia said turning back to Luna with a look of horror.

"Many things thought impossible may become possible if given the right circumstances," Luna replied, pulling away from Celestia as she walked towards the counter lining the wall, grabbing a pitcher of coffee in her magic to pour herself a cup.

Celestia shook her head, "But she _died_. She and the others you took. Their deaths were a piece in what drove you to become Nightmare Moon to begin with."

Luna nodded her head, remembering how she had mourned for the foals and fueled her hate for Celestia. She had taken them away from the orphanages and street gutters in the hope that she could raise them into a new colony, away from the turmoil of Equestria in the aftermath of Discord's reign. They would rise alongside their Equestrian cousins as a strong independent state, ready to aid them once they had conquered the lands Luna had chosen for them. But then disaster struck. The settlement she had set up for them was overcome by a plague, and by the time Luna had come to help them, they had already perished.

She remembered the raged she felt from their deaths, directing that anger towards Celestia. At the time, she reasoned that if her sister had simply allowed her to create the colony, none of the foals would have been lost. This reasoning was one of the many factors that led her to becoming Nightmare Moon, the anger clouding her judgment for a long time. Upon reflection, however, she ultimately blamed herself for everything that happened, knowing she had been rash and irresponsible in her actions, putting those foals in unneeded danger.

Of course, due to recent events, she doubted any of that was true anymore.

"It would appear that my memory is something we can no longer rely upon," Luna brought the cup to her mouth, letting the hot liquid wash over her tongue, reverberating her with energy, "She wants to speak to me, I suppose I should have seen that coming. My _child_ of the night."

Her sister frowned, "This troubles me deeply, Luna. Not only has she aided an unknown spirit in an attack on an Equestrian princess, but your altered memories speaks of something sinister at play." Celestia pressed, moving behind Luna, "The magic required for such a feat could only be cast by an _advanced_ mage, or somepony proficient in dark magic."

Celestia continued, "Not only that, but there's also the matter of why she's still _alive_. Even if she survived the plague, she should have died a millennia ago. No unicorn can prolong life for that long. Not physically anyway."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Luna hissed, the coffee mug shattering in her magical grip. Luna recoiled from this, noting to keep her temper in line as she continued, "Why this, though? If such magic was used, why not use it to turn me against you? Why _this_?"

Celestia watched as Luna brushed away a few hot tears, relaxing as she put a hoof on her shoulder, "Will you be fine talking to her?"

Luna sniffed, nodding to her sister, "Yes, I need to be. It's the only way we'll be able to get any information from her." she looked up to Celestia, her face taking a serious tone, "And I want Twilight in there with me."

Celestia frowned, glancing over to the lavender alicorn for a moment, seeing her tired form locked on the mirror, "I don't know if that is such a good idea."

But Luna protested, "Nyx has been placed in a spell-sleep, one powerful enough that even I cannot penetrate. She deserves answers as well."

Celestia's ears flattened, looking to her student and friend as her face fell. Twilight was hurting, she knew that, but if she spoke to Gari face to face, would that make things worse? She thought for a moment and relented. Either way, it wasn't her place to deny her.

"Alright, you and her. Silver?" she called over her shoulder, the stallion coming to her side instantly, "Princess Luna will continue the interrogation along with Princess Twilight. I'd like you to wait out here with me while they go inside."

"Yes, your highness," Silver Shield bowed, surrendering his notes over to Luna. She took them into her magic and walked towards Twilight. Celestia watched them from afar, her heart sinking for them both. She knew so much was on both of their shoulders, weighing them down. She hoped they could find the answers they needed, and that they could heal the damage caused.

"Be careful, my student."

/

Gari leaned back as the door opened, Princess Luna stepping in. She said nothing as she sat down in front of her, even as Twilight feebly followed soon after, closing the door behind her and taking a seat. Luna was relieved when she didn't protest Twilight's presence, thankful that it wasn't going to be a problem.

What was a problem was the death glare Twilight gave the unicorn. She understood why; she'd feel the same way if she had a child of her own. But she didn't need that right now, placing a hoof on Twilight's shoulder as she gave her a look that said 'don't'. Twilight lowered her head but nodded, leaning back into her seat to observe.

"I'm certain you have many questions," Gari said nonchalantly, playfully tilting her head at Luna, much to the ire of the princess.

"Gari, you have been charged with the assault of an Equestrian Princess and aiding in an act of terror. These actions, along with the practice of dark magic, are _beyond_ damning." Luna looked at her with a stern look, yet her eyes held within the hurt she felt. It was no surprise that she leaned away when Gari simply laughed at her words.

"Oh, always straight to business, not even a thousand years banished to a barren rock could change that, could it, _mother_?" she said with a smile, batting at her mane as she swooned dramatically, "Don't I get a hello?"

"_Gari_-!" Luna growled disapprovingly, causing the unicorn to pout.

"Well, I'm sorry! You'd think after a thousand years I could at _least_ get a little acknowledgment!" Gari strained, looking down at the table looking genuinely hurt, "I've… missed you."

Luna was taken aback by that, staring at her with heavy eyes. _Did she really miss me?_ She pondered, frowning as she pushed the intruding thought away. As much as she wanted to speak to her on a personal level, she had a job to do.

"I've missed you too, but that doesn't change what you've done." Luna stared right through her, making the unicorn recoil slightly in both disappointment and a little bit of guilt, a huff exiting her nostrils.

"What? You mean the child? You don't even know what's going on," Gari rolled her head cracking a joint, unconcerned with how they felt, "It's all a matter of perspective. Something you're severely lacking in while I have the monopoly."

"Why?"

Gari turned curiously towards Twilight, her brow raised at the shaking mare. The alicorn sat staring at her through shadows, her irises glowing coldly with built up power. Luna looked upon this worriedly, placing her hoof on her shoulder to remind her why she had allowed her inside. Twilight, however, persisted, not caring as her focus became completely fixed on the mare in front of her.

"Why did you hurt my little girl? We've done nothing to you," Twilight strained, trying to understand why this unicorn would want to hurt her and her family.

Gari sighed, "You're her mother, it's alright to be scared of what you don't understand," she spoke soothingly, placing a hoof over Twilight's.

Twilight immediately recoiled from her touch, rising up in her chair, "Don't understand?! You broke into my home! Made that _thing_ do whatever it wanted! Now my daughter won't wake up! She won't wake up!"

Twilight growled in anger, the tips of her mane threatening to catch fire, "You're so dismissive of _everything_! Acting as if what you did wasn't wrong!" she roared, her temper flaring like mad.

Luna recognized this raw form of magic. Rage-shifting was a rare form of untamed magic, reserved to unicorns who held within them a large sum of magical capability. Luna figured since she had once been a unicorn it made sense that the ability transferred over when she ascended, but she was relieved that Twilight apparently had the restraint to keep herself from transforming. She hoped she would continue to hold this level of control.

Gari had noticed the display of magic as well, yet she didn't even flinch at it. In fact, though her face twisted into a fiery glare, she still retained a sense of sympathy towards the mother.

That didn't mean she wouldn't snap back at her.

Gari stomped her hoof, silencing Twilight before she could take things into a physical direction, "You won't because your daughter is _fine_, but she _won't_ be if you go ahead with that threat you were thinking about using on me."

The silence in the room was painful, both mares locked into each other's gaze. Twilight stared at Gari with wide, disbelieving eyes, her expression loosening up as her words registered. But Gari saw something else as she looked beyond her purple irises. Something she had hoped to install by bluffing her.

_Fear_.

"W-What did you say?" Twilight stumbled, the fight she had moments ago suddenly crumbling away.

Gari sighed, "As it is, it's not my place to tell you much. My master wouldn't approve of it," she smiled, raising her eyes to look at her, "But I can say she is important to him. He won't hurt her without cause." Gari leaned forward, her expression hard and her eyes narrowed as she simply spoke in the most calming manner, "Don't give him that cause."

The unicorn smirked. Mind games were her forte, not that she meant anything by them. She mainly used them to keep others in line. That said, being able to do that to a _princess_ certainly gave her a sense of pride, in light of the circumstances, of course.

Luna, on the other hand, wasn't so easily intimidated. She was the one who taught Gari how to do that to begin with, her body going stiff as she took the threat seriously, "Perhaps then you'd like to share some of that perspective, rather than scaring the wits out of a concerned parent."

"Fair's fair," Gari sighed, backing off as Luna requested, "I'm not heartless, I just want things my way."

"It would appear to me that that is all you care about. You're not the Gari I remember," Luna deadpanned.

The unicorn frowned, jutting her jaw out as she gave Luna a look, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ that the faithful unicorn filly I took under my wing as if she were my own has become a cold shell of what she once was," "You hold the despair of a frightened mother as if it were some joke. With such disregard and lack of empathy, I would not be surprised if the others I left with you did not survive, and if they did, they probably soon died from your carelessness."

Gari frowned, a mild twitch forming in the corner of her eye. _Got you_, Luna thought, smiling to herself internally.

"You think I gave up on them? That I didn't do my best?" Gari hissed, her features showing Luna that she had hurt her.

Luna frowned, "No, I don't. They died, and you're still here. Making _jokes_."

"You think I don't care? You think I think this is _funny_?!" Gari rose from her chair, glaring at Luna as she went into a rant, "They're my people too, you know! Who are you to speak of them, right in front of me, after what you did? The ponies of Eidolon were _your_ responsibility, _mother_, and you just threw it all away, and for WHAT?! Because the ponies here didn't care about you? Love you? Were we not good enough?!"

Gari took a moment as her eyes widened for a moment, realizing that she had let slip a few things she shouldn't have, "Your selfishness left us trying to rebuild without a protector, foals barely _grown_ having to fend off an unforgiving world. Tell me, did you even think of us while you were blasting your sister into the ground?" she quickly spat, trying to divert Luna's attention away from her previous words with as many mistruths and personal jabs as possible.

But Luna didn't take the bait. The princess had caught the slip, narrowing her gaze as she leaned forward, "Eidolon? What is _Eidolon_?" she pressed, her eyes burrowing into the unicorn to try and force an answer.

Gari frowned, leaning back into the dark of the room, letting the shadows mask her features as she let silence return.

Twilight shook her head, having her fill dealing with the unicorn, "I'm done. May I be excused?" she asked Luna, the older mare nodding her head as Twilight turned to the door, "Guard!"

The lock on the door was undone, Twilight getting up to leave the room, giving one final glance before she stepped through the door.

"She won't be harmed."

Twilight paused, the hairs on her back standing up as she slowly turned, staring Gari right in the eye in question.

Gari's expression had softened a little, and Twilight would have believed that there was a hint of guilt hidden behind her features. But she couldn't believe that. Not from her.

"I promise you. You have my word." Gari said politely, offering a sympathetic smile.

Twilight grunted at the gesture, slamming the door behind her, leaving the two ancient ponies to star at each other in silence.

"That was kind of you to say," Luna was the first to speak, breaking the ice that was building between the two.

"It wasn't a pleasantry. It's true. I lied about him hurting her," she admitted, sighing as she rested her head on the desk, "It doesn't matter. All will be made clear soon."

Luna cocked her head, "At what exactly will be made clear?"

"I can't tell you. Father wouldn't approve." Gari said nonchalantly, not noticing as Luna's eyes grew serious, taking in that title.

"I'm sorry I said those things." Gari quickly said, looing up to Luna with sad, apologetic eyes, smiling weakly as she continued, "I don't blame you for what happened. I just wanted you to know that."

Luna snapped out of her train of thought, looking at the unicorn in front of her. _Really _looking at her. Seeing into her being, gazing at her soul. As much as she was disappointed with her, she _did_ see, deep down, that she cared. For whatever drove her to do this, it was to a sense of duty, honor.

"It is already forgotten," Luna told her, a faint smile resting on her lips. The princess rose from her chair, feeling that the conversation was over. She knocked on the door to the cell, waiting for the guard to open it for her.

"I know what you had planned for me, before the fall. Before it all went to _hell_," she frowned, remembering that night so long ago, "It took me a while but I figured it out. Honestly, I was both flattered and a little let down when I did."

Gari shrugged, knowing it was all she could offer her, "I know you're a bit disappointed in me right now, I get it. How could you not? But… all things considered, I think I turned out alright."

Princess Luna paused at that, turning back as she stared at the unicorn sadly, "I hope you're right." She whispered, walking out of the cell and closing the door, leaving her Child of the Night alone.

/

Celestia watched as Luna stepped out of the interrogation room, knowing this hadn't been easy on her. What she was more concerned with, however, was how Twilight was holding up. She had held back the urge to bust into the cell the moment Gari began taunting her student, her horn _itching_ to blow her through the wall.

Twilight sighed as she leaned against a wall, looking lost, "She hasn't told us anything of value." she shook her head, cursing under her breath.

Luna, however, could only offer a weak chuckle, "On the contrary, I believe she said plenty." she said, trying to reassure Twilight as she placed a hoof on her shoulder.

Twilight pushed her away, an angry glare held in her eyes, "Like what? What did that _witch_ say that could possibly be of any use to us?"

"Her mention of her master's name for one. She refered to him as 'Father'," Luna frowned, narrowing her gaze, "That is _interesting..._"

Twilight looked up to her hopefully, "How so?"

"I will explain in due time, but for now, I need you to go home," Luna said calmly, Twilight's eyes widening.

Celestia held her breath as she saw the color fade from her student's face, her heart sinking to see her hope fade away. Twilight shook as her jaw dropped, stammering as she desperately tried to get her to reconsider, "B-But princess, I-!"

"Can do nothing more here," Luna finished bluntly, forcing Twilight to silence her protest. She then leaned down to look her in the eye, her expression softening as she placed a hoof on her shoulder, "Go home. Be with your family."

Twilight's ears drooped, bowing weakly as she gave in to Luna's wishes, "Yes, princess."

Celestia and Luna watched as Twilight retreated, her head hung low as she moved toward the exit to the hallway to the dungeon house. As soon as she left, Celestia pulled Luna to the side, her voice low as her body took a serious stance.

"Luna, I know from what I've heard you made Gari the leader of the colony you had wished to establish. But I also sense there is something more," Celestia read her features, looking to see if she would try to lie to her to hide from whatever pain would be felt, "What was Gari to you?"

Luna sucked in a breath of air, pleading to Celestia with her eyes. When Celestia didn't relent, Luna shook her head weakly, "Don't make me answer that."

"_Luna_..."

Luna sighed in defeat, "You have to understand. At the time I was angry with you, but I still loved you. I didn't want us to be apart. That said, I couldn't abandon the still fragile colony. I didn't know what to do until Gari showed her potential."

Celestia's brow furrowed, "What does that mean?"

Luna held her breath, looking to the cell as the mare in question tapped on the table, staring at her sadly, "As Twilight is to you, Gari was to me. A prodigy, all to my own. And if whatever _truly_ happened hadn't, before my memories were altered..."

"There would be five princesses instead of four." Celestia finished, looking at her sister in shock.

Luna nodded, "Yes."

Celestia passed, preparing herself for the answer to her next question, although she had an idea of what it might be.

"And me?" she asked.

Luna looked away from her sister, thinking back to all those years ago, to all the anger and jealous she felt, and the _hate_ that possessed her. Hate that made her do things she would regret till her final days.

"Had we not been separated, it is likely she would have aided me to usurp you," Luna spoke through barely a whisper, ashamed of what she had admitted.

Luna was surprised when she was pulled into a hug, Celestia's wings folding around her as she held on tight. The princess of the night didn't protest, returning the gesture by holding on as hard as she could, knowing any other would have despised her for all that she had done. But not Celestia. Not ever.

Celestia would always be there.

/

The Train-ride home was quiet, leaving Princess Twilight alone to think. Something she really wished she could stop doing right now. Her mind was riddled with conflicting thoughts and doubts and criticisms screaming at her, reminding her how she _failed_. She'd like to tell herself that her friends could comfort her when she arrived in Ponyville, but she knew that wasn't true. _Hell_, even if they were with her right now, they wouldn't be able to lift the burden off her troubled shoulders.

Not that the ponies in the car were of any help either. Normally, strangers would come up to her to talk to the famous Princess of Friendship, hoping to gain some of her wisdom or expertise. But ponies also had a way of sensing when something was wrong, being able to handle other's emotions and help work to tend to their needs. Unfortunately, the vibe the alicorn was giving told everyone else to back off, and if there was one thing ponies did, it was following their own instincts.

When the train rolled into the station, her friends were there to greet her, to provide the comfort they felt needed to be given. Twilight put on a face to tell them everything was alright, knowing full well that Applejack immediately saw through the lie. She didn't say anything, though, knowing Twilight just wanted to relieve them of any worry for her.

They offered to spend the night with her, but she declined, telling them that she just wanted to be alone right now. Nodding their understanding, they left one by one, giving their words of reassurance before departing for the night, leaving her to her wish. Applejack was the last to leave, casting one final glance to the alicorn before turning away, slipping into the dirt road leading to the farm.

The walk across Ponyville was quiet, and on any other day, it would have been pleasant. But Twilight felt no joy, her head rising to look at the rising spires of the castle before her, just as the setting sun fell below the forest horizon.

_Home_.

Twilight entered the castle, closing the heavy door behind her with an echoing _clank_. Immediately she leaned against it, rubbing the bridge of her muzzle as she lost herself in thought.

She should have seen it coming. Spike had informed her of the nightmares Nyx had been having, enduring the angry shouts and screams from Twilight _demanding_ to know why he hadn't told her months ago. The fight had been massive, and the two didn't speak to each other for a few days. But eventually she cooled off, knowing he had only done it to protect her trust. It didn't matter in the long run. She should have been able to figure it out _herself_. Maybe then should could have done something, prepared. Again Twilight shook her head. Even if she had known about the 'stallion in silver mists', she never would have made the connection.

Twilight got up from her spot, shuffling towards the hallway to the stairs. If only she hadn't _failed_. She had done everything, _everything_ to protect Nyx, to protect her _family_ in the aftermath of Baltimare, and it wasn't enough. She wasn't enough. She had allowed that _witch_ to possess her with that… _thing_. Twilight seethed, angry with herself.

Twilight passed by a few guards as she moved down the hall, each of them standing at attention as she passed by. Twilight frowned. Why did she even keep them around? What _good_ were they? The mare shook her head, just as she began climbing the stairs to the castle bedrooms. She wasn't being fair with them thinking that. After all, what had _she_ done?

As Twilight reached the top of the steps, she cast a glance down the hall, then paused. The lamp from Nyx's bedroom was on, casting a beam of yellow light into the dark hall. _Was Spike staying up to watch her?_ She asked herself, slowly moving toward the door.

Twilight pushed the door open to see her daughter's bed surrounded in violet flowers, so dense and full she could have sworn a garden had been planted and grown right in the middle of the room. Twilight's eyes rose, finally noticing the small figure moving around the room, diligently organizing several flowers into a vase. But it was Spike that she had expected. Rather, it was a rather familiar pink earth-pony filly, her tiara reflecting the light of the lamp as she moved about.

Twilight's eyes narrowed, recognizing the filly. Her distaste for the childhood bully of her daughter showing as her wings rose slightly in aggression, "What are _you_ doing here? Get out of my house!"

Diamond Tiara stared at her for a moment, reading her as she debated on doing just that. However, after a moment she let out a sigh, finishing up her work as she started placing the bouquet of flowers into the vise.

"Stop!" Twilight rushed forward, grabbing the filly aggressively by her arm, making her drop the flowers onto the floor as she barked at her, "I said STOP! What do you think you're doing?!"

Diamond winced at the hold she was in but kept calm, having expected she might get this reaction if she were caught, "I brought her some lavender."

Twilight recoiled in confusing, her eyes probing the foal, "What?"

"Lavender." Diamond reaffirmed, meeting the alicorns hard gaze with a softer one of her own, "I overheard Princess Luna talking about it once when she came to visit you, said that the flowers have a calming effect on dreamers," Diamond paused, motioning back to the bed, "Spike told me Nyx has nightmares, so I thought with these, she might be able to rest peacefully for once."

Twilight's expression relaxed with confusion as she let Diamond Tiara go, the filly rubbing her arms as she looked up to the princess. Twilight would have expected some snide remark or cold retort, at the least a heated glare from the filly. But Diamond only gave her a sad look, giving a final glance toward her daughter's bed before turning away.

"Goodnight, Princess," Diamond Tiara bowed, passing Twilight out into the hall as she closed the door behind her, leaving the alicorn alone.

Twilight gaze held onto the door for an eternity, the gears in her mind processing what she had just heard. Turning away, she looked down to the broken vase, the bouquet of lavender laying strewn upon the carpet floor. Slowly she lifted the flowers and vase in her magic, mending the pieces and placing the violet plant back where it belonged. She paused for a moment, then in the quiet of the moonlight, she levitated one of the flowers toward her.

Twilight held the flower up to her face, it's soft purple hue glowing in the candlelight. It was lovely, fresh. She could smell faint tones of sweetness along with a few herbal notes. They certainly made the room more lively, her daughter resting peacefully on her bed surrounded by the plants. Twilight couldn't help but smile at the gift, knowing how sentimental Nyx could be towards a gesture like this. She'd probably run after Diamond to give her the biggest hug she could, if only… she...

Twilight's eyes watered, crushing the flower in her magic as her horn suddenly flared, sending a wooden chair across the room smashing into a million pieces against the wall. Her composure gone, she slumped down onto the floor, her head resting in her hooves as she cried. Tears were all she could offer her, given because she had broken her promise. Given because she had let her daughter down again.

/


	10. 9: Into the Unknown

/

Chapter 9-Into the Unknown

/

Nyx's glasses reflected the light of the morning Eidolonian sun as she rummaged through her bag, making sure she had everything she would need for the journey ahead. She awoke at the crack of dawn and spent that time between then and now gathering supplies for the road. To her side, Toby was doing the same, stuffing several fruits and medical bags into the pouch he carried with him. Nyx couldn't help but gawk at him as he did so, wondering how he could fit so much stuff into such a tiny bag.

They stood in the garden of the palace's out court, the hot desert breeze blowing gently against their faces. A few guards stood to the sidelines watching them, keeping to their posts as hard and disciplined warriors. The had come to both Nyx and Toby's room a few hours before, escorting them to wherever they needed to go to gather what was needed.

Nyx lifted her glasses off the bridge of her muzzle, rubbing her eyes to take away the weight on her eyelids. While she was thankful that the sleep she had gotten the night before had been free of nightmares, she didn't feel refreshed. It was as if the rest she had gotten hadn't done anything at all. Nyx rolled her shoulders, popping a few loose joints as her wings flared a little.

_I suppose it could have been worse._ she mused, pausing to check over a compass before placing it into the bag. It wasn't what mattered right now. She needed to get this 'Phantasm', defeat a supervillain, and save the dream realm. She felt like Daring Do on one of her many adventures. For anyone else, the situation would have been a little overwhelming, but Nyx was _focused_. She had been gone too long from home, so the sooner she got this done the better.

Still, she could help but feel anxious. She wondered if this was how her mother felt before going off on her adventures, fighting evil with her friends to defend Equestria. Sure, Nyx didn't have the girls to help her, but at least Toby was a good substitute. She spared a glance to where the toad stood, raising her brow casually as she watched him stuff several long poles into the purse, comically falling in as if the tiny bag were a bottomless pit.

"How do you do that?" Nyx spoke up suddenly, leaning against her saddlebags as she drew his attention.

"I'm sorry, Milady?" Toby lifted his eyes to look at her, stuffing a bottle of golden liquid into the purse.

Nyx pointed to the bag, just as placed another bottle in. "That. How are you able to get so much junk into that bag?" she frowned, put off at how casually he used it as if nothing was wrong.

Toby shrugged his shoulders, "Well, why shouldn't I be able to fit everything I need in here? Isn't that what a bag is for?"

Nyx groaned, shaking her head before looking him in the eye, "Not what I meant. Does it have some sort of spell on it?" she asked, hoping that she could learn how to replicate the function for her own use when she returned to Equestria.

"No, it just does what I need it to," Toby said matter-of-factly, earning a bemused look from the mare, disappointed that she hadn't received a satisfying answer.

Nyx would have inquired further, however, she was pulled from her thoughts as the doors to the palace opened, Emperor Kadhaab stepping out into the court chaperoned by two guards. His clothes were more practical than the day before, yet still held a sense of nobility that gave off the message that he was indeed important.

Kadhaab smiled indulgently, making his way toward the two, "Ah, I see the both of you have awoken early to prepare for your travels, yes?"

"Yes, my Lord. Good to get everything tiptop before getting underway," Toby spoke up, bowing his head in respect to his ruler.

The emperor nodded his head to Toby, watching humorously as the Toad rose up and started shoving a whole tent into his bag, "As you should, the journey to the forest should take half the day."

Nyx looked up at him and smiled, waving him over to talk with her. As he drew closer Nyx noted how his clothing looked travel-worthy, thick garments held together by a strong leather belt around his waist.

"You dressed up. You coming with us?" Nyx asked, levitating her bags onto her back as he nodded.

"Partly. Though I cannot travel to the castle, I saw it fit to see you to the Nightmare Forest myself," he looked down sadly for a moment, wishing he could do more.

"Where is the forest, anyway?" Nyx asked, her eyes reflecting the morning sun. Kadhaab immediately perked up to her question.

"In any direction you wish it to be," Kadhaab said simply, smiling at the mare as she gave him a skeptical look.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? There's nothing but desert." Nyx frowned as she leaned against her bag. She remembered when she first arrived in the city the day before, and the woodland had disappeared leaving nothing but sand dunes and mountains.

"Perhaps you would like to look again?" he suggested, gesturing for her to come forward as he led her to the overlook of his kingdom. Nyx looked at him curiously as she followed, the emperor leading her up the staircase to the watchtower of the palace. As they made it to the top Nyx squinted at the blaring sun, her vision adjusting to see what Kadhaab wanted to show her.

"_Wow…_" Nyx exclaimed, looking out onto the empire in wonder. To the four corners of the earth rested worlds with seasons all to themselves. The north was the coldest, blanketed by snowy forests and icy mountains. The south was the polar opposite, long, grassy fields that rolled down into a long sandy beach battered by a churning sea. Pulling her gaze from the waves she turned to the east and west, her mouth agape as she took in the duality of warm and cool colors.

The east was the avatar of spring, and as such was covered in blossoming trees bearing their first fruits. Further on meadows filled with flowers, blues, violets, and softer shades of red breaking apart the endless ocean of green. Its sister was just as stunning. Just as the sun would fall to its horizon, the west was filled with the warm spectrum of autumn. Fields of corn and apple trees broke by trees of orange, yellow, and brown.

"Four seasons for the four paths to choose from," Kadhaab chuckled, gazing to the east. "I personally enjoy spring. New _beginnings_. But the choice is yours to make, so..."

"Which way will it be?" he whispered, allowing her the choice of setting for the coming adventure.

Nyx took a moment to ponder this, looking back and forth between the four seasons. The north was out of the question, the cold, lifeless setting making her feel depressed. The south and east, on the other hand, were obvious choices, promising warm weather. But has she pondered this, her gaze slowly shifted toward the west, and she felt a warmth grow deep inside her. It was no secret to anyone who knew Nyx that she was a _sucker_ for the fall, sighing longingly as she thought of Ponyville's running of the leaves, and the fun she had had on nightmare night with her friends. She smiled nostalgically to her thoughts, her expression softening at memories washing over her mind.

"There." said, pointing to the western horizon, "I want to go there." Kadhaab smiled as he turned, heading back down the stairs to have the servants fetch a coach.

"Excellent."

/

The morning sun rose over the marigold trees obscured by faded grey clouds, a faint chill falling upon the western road as the carriage delivered the three travelers to their destination. An Abyssinian sat in the driver's seat commanding the oxen beasts that pulled the coach. Toby sat near the front, talking with the driver while Nyx and the emperor to themselves, taking in the scenery. Or at least, Nyx was, while Kadhaab's focus resting on her.

Nyx sat silently in the back of the carriage, watching the fields of straw and stover go by. The road was muddy, likely due to a downpour of rain the night before. Faded white fences lined the sides of the road separating it from the pumpkin patches stretching across the land. Farmers tended to the harvests with sheers and scythes, bundling the corn and wheat while binding the tares to be burned. She could see in the distance barns that were used to store the work day's toil, and she smiled. It reminded her of Sweet Apple Arches and the Equestrian countryside, down to earth places she had grown to love.

As she smiled warmly ad the scene, she failed to notice the smile on the emperor's face. Kadhaab couldn't help but admire her pleasure in such small things, having perceived what had stolen her attention. Yet, as the wind caught in her mane allowing it to flow freely, there was something _else_ behind his eyes. As the carriage pulled around the bend, he shifted over to the other side where she sat, placing himself right next to the mare.

"I want to thank you again for agreeing to help my people," Kadhaab started, leaning into Nyx's ear so the words they exchanged would be in private, "You do not know what this means to me."

"I have somewhat of an idea," she smiled softly at him, casting her eyes to the farmers tending the fields, "I just want to get this over with as soon as possible."

The emperor nodded, "I am aware. You needn't worry. Soon you'll be back home ruling over your subjects," he reassured her, the mare looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Nyx asked, caught on his choice of words.

"Your subjects. You are an alicorn, a _princess_, and one of age as well," he elaborated, earning a look of realization from Nyx.

"Oh no, I'm just a filly," Nyx waved his assumption away, blushing a little at the thought.

"You think too little of yourself," Kadhaab smirked, nudging her shoulder playfully. Nyx, however, shook her head, seeing that she needed to explain herself.

"No, I mean I'm a kid. I don't know why I'm all grown up here," she said, pointing to her body to emphasize her point. She expected Kadhaab to react with a look of surprise, but he only shrugged his shoulders, gazing at her knowingly.

"Perhaps this world is only showing you your true self?" he suggested, a smile spread over his lips.

Nyx scoffed, brushing a loose hair from her eye, "If my 'true self' is being a ruler than I don't want it," she stated, turning away.

"You do not wish for that responsibility?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

Nyx frowned, looking away. "No. I _hated_ being a ruler, and I hated being _her_," she spoke that last word with a hint of venom, thinking of all the ways that monster had made her life miserable.

"Nightmare Moon was a bad start, but not who you wish to be," Kadhaab argued, leaning back as he pondered all that his position gave him, "But to be older, with no one to tell you what to do. The master of your own destiny, not to mention the _power_. Did that not make it appealing?"

Nyx snorted in laughter, finding the idea rather ironic, "Being Nightmare Moon was nothing but being told what to do. As for power?" the mare shook her head, lowering her voice to a whisper as she recalled those weeks playing the part, "What I did was wrong. I didn't use it responsibly, and ponies got hurt. My friends got hurt, and I did that to them, just because I was told that was what I was meant to do."

Kadhaab tilted his head, his eyes reading her expression to find the feelings locked behind them, "And what would you do with it now?"

"What, like a do-over?" Nyx asked, her eyes drifting as she thought about, replaying the question in her head, "All those ponies who got hurt because of everything that happened, and I could just change everything so they don't hate me anymore?" she fancied over the idea with a smile, thinking of the peace that she could have, and the kindness that would be shared with her.

Then her eyes fell, a sad, tired expression falling upon her face, "Yeah… I _wish_."

Kadhaab watched this as the carriage became silent, the only sound rising from the wheels as the oxen pulled them on the uneven road.

"We're here," Kadhaab said.

Nyx perked up, lifting her head to look to the front of the carriage. They crossed over a cobblestone bridge that arched over the waters of a shallow creek. On the other side, the muddy ground was broken by rain puddles and patches of dying grass, growing up against lonely rocks. On the edge of the forest, a large column of stone rose into an arching tor, sinking into the canopy of skeleton trees. What gave her pause, however, was the towering statue carved into its base.

The group stepped out of the carriage, moving forward to look up at the statue. Vines grew to choke the stone body, while dead leaves clung to the features of a mare in a dark cloak that concealed her body. Cracked with age, the stone mare looked upon them sadly, the collected water in its crown leaking down the cracks to her eyes, making it appear as though she were crying. Nyx looked upon the maiden thoughtfully, soon giving her attention back to the forest entrance.

The Silvae Metu, that was what Kadhaab had called it the night before. Translated from old Equestrian which literally meant the Forest of Terror. Simply looing upon it sent a chill up her spine. The air around its path felt overwhelmed with death, and the trees reflected this with their gnarled and twisted forms. Nyx felt her nerves coming on again. She wanted to be brave, to stand up to the darkness with her head held high like the valiant knights of old. But as she looked into the dark chasm of the forest entrance, she felt as though she were sinking.

"You okay?" Kadhaab asked, resting his hoof on Nyx's shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little nervous," Nyx admitted, looking anxiously to the forest entrance. The emperor saw this and thought for a moment, reaching into his cloak to fetch something around his waist.

"Here, I want you to have this," he said as he pulled out a dagger, hooked inside a holster and belt. Nyx's eyes widened at the sight of the weapon, quickly raising her hooves up to decline the gift.

"Oh no, I-!" Nyx started, only to be silenced as Kadhaab placed a hoof to her mouth.

"Take it, you'll need it. The forest has become dangerous under the Dark's corruption." he pushed the dagger into her hooves, chuckling as he looked upon it, "Besides, what's talking gonna do in a fight?"

Nyx opened her mouth to protest but closed it as she thought about what he had said, looking down to the weapon. A ceremonial dagger with gold carved into the silver hilt in a criss-cross design, adorned in a tiny red gemstone that rested on the guard. Nyx pulled the dagger from its holster, observing the curved blade held within. It was extremely sharp, there was no mistaking that, Nyx wincing as she felt as if she would be cut just by looking at it. Nyx took a moment to ponder over it, the implication of what she would use it for entering her mind. Realizing that he was right she let out a defeated sigh, placing the dagger back into the holster.

"Thank you," said solemnly, leaning down to hook the belt to her waist. She admired for a moment how the dagger rested on her hindleg as she wrapped the thigh strap on herself, standing up to see if it felt right.

"Come along, milady. The Dark shan't defeat itself!" Toby called over his shoulder, already heading into the forest. Nyx looked up at him and sighed, giving one final glance to Kadhaab, the emperor giving her a nod of reassurance.

Nyx took the first step, closing the distance between herself and Toby, walking together into the unknown. Kadhaab smiled as they disappeared into the darkness, a low chuckle escaping his lips as his eyes glowing a crimson red.

/

The road beneath the forest canopy grew dark as Nyx and Toby traversed deeper into the black, choking the light that once shined on them. What little light they had was unnatural, glowing an eerie grey that illuminated the fading mist that clung to the ground. The trees were gnarled and diseased, twisting around the path like broken bodies while their branches held the silhouettes of creatures staring down upon them. A peaceful ambiance echoed through the foliage to whisper into their ears, the calls of tree frogs, crickets, and the hooting of an owl piercing the dark.

Even still, Nyx felt tense, her horn flickering nervously as she lit the path before them. She didn't like this forest at all, not one bit. All the danger alarms were sounding off inside her head, telling her this was a stupid idea and that they should turn around. But she pressed on anyway, ignoring her instincts to focus instead on why she was doing this. She could go home afterward, sure, but what was more important was that the people of Eidolon were depending on her. Whatever the Dark was, they were all scared of it, and if left on its own it would consume this land. She couldn't allow that, not when she could do something to _stop it_.

Only, she didn't quite know _what_ she was going to do, and that unnerved her. She was dealing with some kind of spirit, after all, and she had the feeling that she was dealing with something a little out of her league. She couldn't imagine how Twilight dealt with it, facing off beings like Discord, Tirek, and King Sombra was something that practically constituted as her mother's profession. But her? She was just a filly in a grownup's body playing around with magic she didn't truly understand, even as it came naturally to her. Even the simple light spell she was using to show the way felt alien to her, and somehow she was supposed to fight a _supervillain_.

The two travelers made their way over the hulking root of a tree, their legs passing over the moss-covered wood that hung high in the air above the forest floor below. Before long they made it to a branch in the road, the path-breaking off in several directions that were impossible to tell where they lead. Nyx sighed, looking up. A tiny bit of sunlight fell upon the spot they stood upon, revealing the sky they had left behind. A large, overhanging branch stretched above their heads, and as she looked upon it, she smiled a little. To see a bit of color painted on the last few leaves it had left to shed brought warmth to her heart, the faint orange reflecting in her eyes as she focused on them.

"Toby, could you hand me the map?" Nyx asked, setting her bags down as she took a moment to rest her legs.

"Certainly, Malady," Toby bowed, reaching into his purse to dig into its contents. After a few moments, he pulled out a handful of parchments, carefully glancing through them to try to find the right one.

"Ah, is this? _No_, hold on," He thought aloud, softly muttering to himself as he flipped the papers from left to right, up and down, cracking his back as he stood on his hind legs, stretching before his expression lit up like a Christmas tree, "Ah! Here it is!" he said, handing a faded yellow scroll to her.

"Thanks," Nyx took the scroll with her hoof and rolled it out, her eyes darting around the page before her nose scrunched up in confusion. "Uhh, Toby, why is the map _blank_?"

"That's how it's always been," Toby answered matter-of-factly, Nyx shooting him a look that screamed panicked.

"You said this would lead us to the castle!" she shouted, pointing an accusing hoof toward the blank paper held in her hooves.

"It will! It'll just point you in the direction your heart tells you is the right way," Toby reassure, doing nothing to alleviate the tension rising as Nyx shook.

"That's not how a map works!" she said through clenched teeth, desperately trying not to start screaming

"Why not?" Toby asked, looking genuinely confused.

"...?" Nyx glared at him with a look between panicked and _pissed_, the toad croaking nervously as he shrugged his shoulders, offering her a crooked smile.

"Just trust me, I'm sure you have a _wonderful_ sense of direction!" he complimented her, hoping to get out from under her critical gaze.

Nyx's shoulders lowered, giving him a dead look. _Why me?_ She whined to herself, her eyes shifting down the parchment in her hooves as she let out a sigh, glancing toward the different paths. All of them were hung in shadow, hiding what they might hold inside. She felt heavy in the pit of her stomach. None of them felt right to her, yet as she considered, perhaps one...

"We'll go this way then," she said with a huff, rolling up the 'map' and shoving it into her bag, not caring if it got crumpled or not.

"Is that where your heart is telling you to go?" Toby asked, hopping beside her with a knowing smile on his face, balancing five bouncing scrolls in his arm.

"I don't know about my _heart_, but my eyes are telling me it's not as dark," she smirked, feeling her frustrations fading away as she moved forward, her silhouette merging into the black, "and that good enough for me."

Toby watched her disappear and shrugged, hastily hopping after her. The two wanderers shuffled through the shadows as the path became tighter, forcing them to stand with their sides pressed against each other. Though the lighter of the paths, the darkness surrounding them was thick, forcing Nyx to brighten her spell. When she did, it revealed the twisted husks of the dying trees rising around them.

What felt so wrong about was that they all held some disturbed and deformed expression, appearing as though they held the souls of travelers who had lost themselves to the woods. It was made worse by the blowing wind, which whistled through the branches to create a mournful wail.

Nyx shuddered a little at their twisted faces, her eyes darting between the different malformed faces etched into their bark. She clenched her necklace for a moment, counting to ten, letting herself imagine that her friends were there with her. It was a comforting thought to have, though she longed to be reunited with the real thing.

"Are you alright, milady?" Toby asked, tugging at her leg. Nyx blinked, regaining her senses as she nodded her head, wiping her nose and eyes that had become watery.

"Yeah, I… yeah," Nyx breathed, taking off her glasses for a moment so she could better focus her vision. Toby immediately focused on her glowing orbs, shining in the darkness as the irises relaxed into almost perfect orbs.

"Why do you wear those?" Toby asked, a frown on his face as he observed how her irises changed to appear as a normal pony would, replacing the cat-like appearance underneath.

Nyx stared at him for a moment, considering to just lie about them. She could easily make up a story and say that she couldn't see well because of the way her eyes were, and the enchantments put on the glasses made them function like any regular pony. But something in the way he looked he looked at her, reading her for any deception she might try to give, made the lie die on her tongue. Instead, she relented, speaking the simple truth, "So I can be normal."

"Normal? What is normal?" Toby scoffed, hopping up onto a stone on the side of the road, standing up into a bipedal position as he spoke as if he were dictating to her, "Do toads in your Equestria talk or wear fezzes? Do they read books with their fancy monocle? I suspect not! I fancy that I would be an odd one indeed where you come from!" he let out a loud ribbit, forcing Nyx to giggle despite herself.

"It's not the same. Nopony would be afraid of you." Nyx sighed before her ear twitched, her head turning to look into the black of the forest.

Toby snorted, "Why should they be afraid of you? Why-?"

"Quiet!" said suddenly, her eyes darting around.

Toby frowned at being so rudely interrupted, "I will not-!"

"Quiet!" Nyx snapped sharply, putting her hoof to his mouth as her ears suddenly darted forward her eyes shrinking into sharp slits as she froze and whispered, "_Listen_."

Toby stared at her intensely, indulging her to see what had gotten her so worked up. He was answered as a voice was carried to them upon the wind, crooked and weak as it spoke to them.

"_I know an old woman who lived in a shoe..._"

Nyx and Toby froze, listening as the voice whispering into their ears. They scanned their surroundings looking for where it was coming from. Then, they noticed a flicker of light coming from off the path, glowing between the skeleton trees of the forest. Toby and Nyx looked at each other, deciding to venture off the road to investigate.

The two wandered into the brush, careful where they stepped so they made as little noise as possible. As they made their way through the trees, the light grew brighter, revealing a row of jack-o-lanterns marking the entrance to a gated crop, long abandoned and falling into decay. They both stood in confusion at the sight, the lantern's twisted smiles meeting the two as the light reflected in their faces. Their expressions formed into looks of shock as their eyes rose to the form of a scarecrow, hanging on a cross in the center of the crop.

"_...had so many children she knew not what to do..._"

"Is that scarecrow… _rhyming_?" Nyx whispered, narrowing her eyes in confusion. Indeed, the scarecrow was reciting an old nursery rhyme, rolling its shoulders dramatically as it uttered the words. Several crows perched upon the cross it was hung by, peaking at the bound arms to get at the dry straws beneath. Nyx watched this with growing interest, slowly looking around as a thought entered her mind. The mare bit her lip as she decided on what to do, slowly inching forward into the crop.

"Malady?" Toby looked up at her, a nervous expression spread over his face. Nyx listened as the stuffed figure continued his longing tune, a hesitant smile spread over her face as she took a cautious step forward.

"I'm gonna ask him for directions," Nyx declared, moving forward toward the scarecrow, much to Toby's protest.

"I'd strongly advise against that. We don't know if he's friendly," he insisted, hoping to dissuade her from her choice.

Nyx rolled her eyes, "We'll be fine, okay? It's just a scarecrow, what's he gonna do?" she argued, pointing to the bound bundle of straw.

Toby sighed, looking up at the bound, cheaply made figure before them. He hated to admit it, but she was right. It may have set off warning signals in his brain, but the fact still remained that it was just a scarecrow.

Toby sighed, nodding his head as he slowly hopped forward. He was being silly, feeling he needed to put more faith in his companion when she made decisions. Nyx followed close behind, the two stepping over rotten pumpkins to get into the crops.

"_She gave them some broth, but gave them no bread..._"

Nyx, however, had to admit; her confidence was waning with each step she took. Something about the scarecrow felt… _off_. Perhaps it was a trick of the light, perhaps it was the claustrophobic atmosphere of the forest itself, but the way its limbs moved against the bindings, the way its voice cracked and moan, it felt unsettling.

"_... and she beat them and whipped them and put them to bed._" the scarecrow hummed in satisfaction as it ended its tale, turning to nuzzle the bird closest to his head. Nyx and Toby stood just below the cross, certain he hadn't seen them yet.

"_Now my pets, only one question remains..._" the scarecrow mused, looking up to the ravens who perched on is wooden cross. Nyx and Toby took a nervous step forward, mindful where they placed their footing.

"Who's there?!" the scarecrow suddenly darted its eyes forward, hissing its demanding question out into the darkness, "Who is it? Who comes into my crop?"

"Down here!" Nyx shouted, tapping her hoof.

The scarecrow turned its gaze downward, narrowing its gaze as it looked upon the alicorn and toad in front of him, none too pleased at the sight of strangers.

"_Hickory. Dickery. Dock_. And _you_. Come to steal from the garden?" the scarecrow questioned, looking at them with a judging glare.

"What? No, we weren't stealing from your… _garden_?" Nyx questioned, looking awkwardly at the dying stocks of maize around her, rotted pumpkins and gourds littering the ground.

"Hmph. As you say." the scarecrow said begrudgingly, seeming to find them an inconvenience to himself, "Then what brings you to this dark wood?"

"Oh, well I was wondering if you could maybe give us some directions?" Nyx said promptly, hoping they could be on their way as soon as possible.

"Directions? Directions, you say? Ahh, but you've already entered these woods, child. I'll say it'll be more than directions that you'll need," the scarecrow looked down at her with a smirk, hollow eyes glaring into her very soul. Nyx shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, not quite certain why she felt so offset.

Toby cleared his throat, deciding it best, as a gentleman, to take on the exchange with this 'local', "Yeah well, umm, we just wanted to know the best way to get to the Castle of Sollicitus? We're on the Emperor's business and it's really important, so-?"

"_Tick tock. Tick tock!_" The scarecrow interrupted, the crows cawing in agitation as he rolled his shoulders, "Oh, I know _exactly_ why you're here. Always in a rush. I won't have it," he frowned, Nyx narrowing her gaze.

"Excuse me?" Toby asked, looking up at the being with an anxious smile. Nyx frowned at the scarecrow's response, something in the back of her mind telling her she shouldn't have come there.

"You're lack of patience, my dear. You see, my master has made this forest into what you behold now, and I _like _it just the way it is," the scarecrow's eyes grew dark, the hat it war lowering over its brow as it gazed at them sinisterly, "So I'll have to warm you up to it."

"Ah, okay… glad we cleared that up," Toby said with a nervous laugh, looking up at Nyx who laughed awkwardly as well, "Well, we're just gonna _go_, since you don't seem to want-"

"Go?" the scarecrow moaned, tilting its head to the side in such a way that if he were a living being he would have snapped his neck, "Oh no, there is no going, I haven't had my _fun_ yet." he giggled wickedly, eyes flickering with light.

"_Toby…_?" Nyx choked out, looking down at the toad as the crows suddenly became agitated, cawing and flying into the air.

The scarecrow suddenly glared at her angrily, jutting its torso forward as if trying to lunge at her, "You will never reclaim these lands, _nightmare child_, not when you are ripe to _burn_!" the scarecrow cackled evilly, its eyes and mouth suddenly glowing as a fire arose from deep inside it, looking like a demon straight out of Tartarus.

"Still think I have a _wonderful_ sense of direction?" Nyx quipped nervously, sweat pouring down her forehead as her eyes shrank to pinpricks.

"RUN!" Toby screamed, grabbing Nyx by her leg to force her to retreat.

"HUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the head of the scarecrow cackled psychotically, flames rising from its twisted smile and eye-sockets. The pumpkins suddenly exploded, leaving nothing of the crops but a monstrous wall of fire that lurched towards them like a predator. Nyx screamed, watched as the flames spread until it seemed the whole forest was ablaze, the orange reflecting out of the corners of her eyes.

"_See how they run! See how they run!_" The wall of flame screamed sadistically as they ran, the fire spreading quickly as the moved blindly into the dark forest, "_The fire licked at their hooves and feet! Their screams a sound that cannot be beat!_"

Toby and Nyx rain as fast as they could, cutting themselves on low hanging branches as the ran past the foliage in a panic. The whole forest was on fire now, chasing after them to be devoured. Toby had a look of absolute terror on his face, while Nyx kept screaming out apologies for getting them into this mess in the first place.

The two made a sharp left as the flames rushed towards their right like the mighty swing of an arm, trying to knock them off their feet into the gaping maw of the inferno. This proved to be both a good and bad thing as they tripped over themselves, falling forward as their escape path took a sudden drop down into the earth. The alicorn and toad shouted and cursed as they rolled downhill, trying to gain traction to slow their fall. Only towards the end were they able to stop themselves, barely making it before the hill dropped sharply into a deep abyss where no bottom could be seen,

"Are you alright?" Nyx strained, looking at Toby while darting her eyes down into the dark canyon, sweat pouring down her forehead.

"Yes, barely." Toby moaned, righting himself up as his eyes shot up the hill, orange glow reflecting in his irises, "It's still coming!"

Nyx snapped her head up the hill, panic overwhelming her as she started weighing her options. There was nowhere else to go, the flame circling them as the wall closed in. She could feel the heat upon her already, her eyes staring down into the abyss.

"We have to jump!" Nyx cried, pulling Toby towards her as she checked her wings, making sure they were ready to soften the fall.

Toby stared at her bug-eyed, fear overtaking him at the idea of falling from so high up, "Isn't there another way down?!"

"No time!" Nyx shouted, the psychotic laughter piercing their ears as the wave of fire suddenly shot forward, closing the distance toward them.

"Jump!" Nyx cried out, looking over her shoulder just as the flames were about to touch the tips of her wings. She quickly grabbed onto Toby and jumped, pulling him with her as they fell into the dark chasm. Their screams were all that remained as their bodies were lost to the black, just as the fire swallowed the ground where they once stood.

"_See. How. They. Run._"

/


	11. 10: The Nightmare Child

/

Chapter 10-The Nightmare Child

/

The laughter died away, leaving nothing but darkness. Nyx let out a groan, rolling on her side as she slowly regained consciousness. Regaining her perception of the world that had been knocked out of her, her vision was assaulted by the glow of embers, dancing in the air around her as she lifted herself off the ground. She was lying in some sort of grassy field, the cliff she and Toby had tumbled over no longer in sight as if it had vanished. The light quickly made her anxious, the mare scurrying to her hooves as fast as she could. She expected the fire to be on her heels again. Her eyes focused on trying to find Toby before it was too late.

But it wasn't a fire that lit the field. The embers floating in the air took flight, becoming animated as they changed from the afterglow of destruction to the light of life. Nyx's eyes fixated on these lights and found them to in fact be fireflies, glowing in the soft blue of twilight. She shifted where she sat and took in her surroundings. The fog had rolled into the grassy meadow and hung softly to the ground, while the trees swayed in a gentle breeze that rustled their dying leaves.

"Toby?" Nyx called in a daze, looking for the toad in the grass. She was rewarded when a webbed hand rose above the green blades, waving dispassionately at her off to her side. Nyx smiled with relief as she walked over to where he lay on his back, legs dangling in the air.

"Toby, are you okay?" she asked him, closing the distance between them. The toad gave her a thumbs-up as he wobbled to his feet, his eyes rolling inside their sockets.

"I was certain the map wouldn't fail you if you just followed your gut," he grunted, looking at his broken monocle with displeasure before reaching into his bag, retrieving a new one to replace it.

Nyx couldn't hold back a giggle. "I guess I just have a poor sense of direction," she breathed, looking up to the fading afternoon sky. "That was crazy, right? Definitely crazy?"

"Definitely," Toby parroted her, straightening out his bowtie.

"Yeah..." Nyx slumped to the ground on her rump. "Sweet Celestia, what have I gotten myself into?"

Toby tilted his head at her question, digging into his bag and pulling out a canteen of water, handing it to her. "Only what you were willing to."

Nyx smirked at him as she took the offered canteen in her magic, taking a long drink from it before nodding. "Well, let's try to not do that again," she said as she wiped her mouth.

"Agreed." Toby looked to the surrounding forest, trying to gauge where they were. "What does the map say?"

Nyx let out a grumble, pulling the parchment out of her bag. "Are you on about that again? See, it doesn't… work..." her words died away as she looked down at the images that were now imprinted on the map, showing their path from the entrance to the forest, to the scarecrow, and now the clearing, marking the locations with a red dotted path.

"Huh," Nyx said, completely stumped. She folded the parchment in and out, trying to see if the images had appeared by some trick of the light, only to find nothing. Sighing in defeat, she decided the least she could do was study the map and figure out how much more they had to travel.

"Well, at least we seem to be going in the right direction," Nyx mused, noting how the path on the map was steadily moving further east. She looked up to the sky, watching as the autumn sun fell toward the horizon. "And that's west, so we should be heading... This way." She pointed her hoof in the opposite direction, folding up the map to place it back in her bag.

"Yes, well, best be on, then. We mustn't waste time." Toby drove his fist in the air with determination, ready to move as Nyx got up and set off toward the eastern path. The two soon found themselves passing through the tunnel of trees bending the path ever so slightly for a short distance before opening up to a clearing, fireflies dancing in front of them.

Nyx would have thought nothing of it, but the setting felt too familiar to where they had been previously, her eyes suspiciously darting left and right.

"Wait a minute… weren't we just here?" Nyx paused, taking a moment to look at her surroundings. Toby perked up at this question and looked around, his eyes squinting in concentration.

"Now that you mention it," Toby commented, eyeing the trees that surrounded them, "the similarities in the scenery are certainly uncanny."

Nyx frowned, backing up before turning around and running back into the path, disappearing into the foliage. Moments passed as Toby watched the entrance, considering whether or not he should have gone after her. That thought was quickly thrown away as Nyx suddenly burst through the passage again, skidding to a stop as she caught her breath and looked around.

Her condition only worsened when she saw Toby just standing in the clearing right in front of her.

"Toby? But… What?" The mare's eyes twitched as her mind tried and failed to come up with a logical explanation. Toby was no better off, starting to panic a little as he realized that they seemed to be going around in circles. Quickly they both ran toward the forest itself, ignoring the path in the hopes of escaping the clearing. But the result was the same as before, no sooner than they entered the woods did they exit, looking just as panicked and confused.

Little did they know, something steered from the shadows, watching them as they ran aimlessly in a bid to escape. Its eyes followed them with cold intent, a low growl rumbling deep within it as its fang reflected in the light.

/

"Your move," Toby spoke emotionlessly, sizing up his opponent.

Nyx narrowed her eyes in concentration, studying the pieces of the board. In a game of red versus black, black was definitely winning, but there was still a chance she could recover her loses. She lit her horn and held onto one of the red pieces, moving it into a position away from the black one.

Toby clicked his tongue, observing the move carefully. They had tried to find a way out for hours, but when they found none, Toby saw the futility of it all and decided to pull out a board of checkers. They had been playing now for about forty-five minutes, their longing expressions giving away how bored they really were.

Nyx moved another piece forward, positioning it into a position she knew Toby would immediately counter, but she was ready for that. If he moved exactly the way she expected him to, he'd be ripe to fall into her trap.

"You sure you want to make that move? You have so few pieces left as it is," Toby asked with a smug grin, crossing his arms as he watched Nyx make her move.

"Doesn't really matter to me," Nyx huffed, leaning back on the rock she sat on, her gaze locked on the board, "I'll just get you the next round. Not like we have anything better to do, anyway."

"At least we still have daylight," Toby muttered, sliding one of his pieces forward, exactly the way Nyx had predicted.

But Nyx had completely lost interest in the game. Instead, she paused, her brow furrowing as she looked up at him. "What did you say?"

"We still have daylight?" the toad repeated, raising his eyebrow in slight curiosity. Nyx raised an eye up toward the sky, confirming that the sun indeed was still hanging there, just above the horizon.

Nyx frowned, getting up from the rock as she paced back and forth. "The sun should have set hours ago," she said, looking back up towards the glowing orb every few moments before returning her gaze forward as she mumbled under her breath. Toby followed her movements with his eyes, frowning as he pondered what had gotten her so worked up.

Suddenly, an idea seemed to present itself to Nyx as she glanced down at the rock she had been sitting on, pawing at it with her hoof. Then, she took a small stone that was lying close by and started digging it against the rock, etching a small but visible mark into the surface.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked, intrigued by her odd behavior. Nyx paused and looked up at him, before continuing to etch the mark into the rock until she was satisfied.

"Testing a theory. Come on." She gestured, picking up her bags as she moved toward the path they had entered and exited countless times before. Toby shrugged his shoulders and packed up the checkerboard, placing it back into his bag as he followed her. Just like before, they journeyed through the passage only to end up exactly where they started, making Toby growl in frustration. Nyx, however, was silent, slowly walking toward the rock where she had made her mark.

Only, the mark wasn't there.

"Okay… Okay, that's interesting." Nyx nodded her head in some form of understanding, circling the rock to make sure nothing easy had changed. Toby just stared at the mare while grumbling, wondering what she was on about.

"So what? Your mark disappeared. What does that prove?" Toby asked with his arms crossed, letting out an agitated ribbit.

"A lot, actually. But I need to confirm it." She looked up from the rock to him, her eyes moving up and down his attire. "Do you have a watch?"

"Yes, a pocket watch. Why?" Toby asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Give it to me," Nyx demanded in a flat tone, catching Toby off guard at how forceful she suddenly was. The toad reached into his bag and pulled out the desired object, a simple golden watch held on a golden chain. Nyx took the watch and opened the case, glancing at the time that was stuck at exactly six o'clock. Frowning, she brought the watch to her ear, listening to see if the gears were still ticking inside. Then she gestured for Toby to follow her again.

As they walked through the passage again, Nyx kept her eyes on the watch, studying the time to see what would happen. Slowly she noticed how the dial moved backward, subtly at first, but as they made their way closer to the exit, it quickly spun back in long, massive loops, threatening to fly out of the glass surface before settling back to just ten seconds to six.

A smile grew on Nyx's face as she lifted the watch in the air in victory. "There, see? I was right!" she proclaimed, her smile becoming wider.

"Milady?" Toby asked uneasily, looking at the almost unhinged mare in front of him as her eyes dilated to pinpricks.

"We're not going in circles, Toby. We're stuck in a time loop!" Nyx shook the watch right in front of him, becoming a little conscious of how crazed she must have looked. Mom would be so proud, she thought with a blush, immediately composing herself.

"A time loop?" Toby questioned, grabbing the watch to examine it, confirming that the time had indeed turned backward. "How do we escape?" he asked, looking a bit concerned.

"I, well..." Nyx pondered that question for a moment. How were they supposed to get out? The solution to this problem found itself alluding the mare at the moment, given that there were multiple factors that could have contributed to their current predicament. She glanced at Toby, seeing the anxious expression painted on his face, and frowned. She needed more information.

"Toby, has this ever happened to anypony before?" she asked, hoping that he would be able to exchange some details she might have overlooked.

"Hmm, well…" he trailed off, pulling a book out of his bag, flipping the pages as he talked. "I suppose it could be natural. I've seen stranger things during my travels, but then again, it could be caused by a temporal orb."

"Temporal orb?" Nyx asked, raising her brow in curiosity.

"Yes," Toby nodded, finding the page he was looking for before handing the book to Nyx, "temporal orbs were used long ago to retrace one's steps if you needed to recall some important event. If misused or stored improperly, however, they could cause a loop in time."

Nyx peered through the pages, scanning the texts of information dedicated to the particular artifact with fascination. She was impressed by how complicated the device was, making a mental note to further study up on Eidolon's magical theory when they returned to Somnium. But for now, she studied the knowledge provided, looking for an answer to their predicament.

One particular text caught her interest, her eyes scanning over the lines repeatedly to fully absorb what she was reading. With backward step the clock reverse, and break the spell the orb exerts. Nyx stared at the text in confusion, trying to make sense of it, then moaned.

"Toby, I don't understand? It says we have to… walk backward?" she said it like a question, finding the concept utterly ridiculous. How was walking backward supposed to break time?

Toby, however, only laughed, slapping his hand to his forehead as let out an exaggerated sigh. "Oh, that's absolutely brilliant! Now, why didn't I think of that?!"

"What?! But… that… what?" Nyx stammered, trying to wrap her mind around how that was supposed to make any sense. Then she remembered everything she had seen of Eidolon, reflecting on how nothing made any sense. Nyx puffed out her cheeks as the lack of logic gave her a headache, her eye twitching madly. Thank Celestia mom isn't here, she thought, letting out a defeated sigh as she snapped the book shut. "Whatever! Let's just get this over with!"

"Right! Now, which way?" Toby looked up to her as she handed him his book back, waiting for her to make the decision.

"I suppose… retrace our steps?" she suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

The two looked at each other then back toward the path, sighing as they turned their backs to it and started walking backwards. Step by step, inch by inch, they slowly made their way through the passage, retracing their steps as they both inwardly prayed that this would work. Soon they cleared the passage again, only this time they observed their surroundings more cynically, wondering if the ridiculous ritual had done anything at all.

"Did it work?" Toby asked, looking around as if the forest would give him an answer.

"Give me the watch!" Nyx gestured with her hoof quickly, feeling impatient. Toby quickly handed her the watch, looking over her shoulders as she looked down on its surface with bated breath, watching as the hand ticked slowly toward ten seconds to six. Then five seconds. Then two. Then it struck six, Nyx sucking in air anxiously, waiting, and…

The handle moved past six, proving that time was indeed moving forward on its normal course.

"Yes! We did it!" Nyx exclaimed, jumping up and down as if she were still an excited filly, scooping up Toby to hug him and dance around.

Toby couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm, dancing along with her at their triumph. As they both settled down, Toby looked up at her, wiping down his monocle. "But what about the orb?"

"We'll find it. Make sure it never causes something like this to happen again," Nyx said determinedly, lighting up her horn as her aura pulsed like a heartbeat. "This'll help us find it. If it's close, we'll know."

Toby nodded his head and followed Nyx as she began searching the area, keeping her horn forward as she watched for any changes in the frequency in its pulse. Slowly they entered back into the passage, her horn steadily flashing faster as they drew closer to their target. Soon they found themselves in a crevice just off to the side of the passage, the forest tightened by entangled tree limbs and thorn bushes.

Just then Nyx's magic flashed madly, pulsing like a strobe light in the darkness. Both mare and toad turned their heads left and right, trying to find where the orb was hidden. It didn't take long either, a shimmering blue catching Nyx's eye as she slowly turned toward a rising dune that held a tiny burrow in its side.

"Here, I found it!" Nyx exclaimed, rushing over to the burrow, reaching inside with her hoof trying to grab the artifact, sticking out her tongue with effort.

"Can you reach it?" Toby asked, peering up as Nyx's arm pushed in as far back as possible.

"No, and I don't want to use my magic. I might accidentally set it off again." Nyx pulled her arm out of the opening, looking down at Toby as a light bulb went off in her mind, "Do you think you could crawl in there?"

"I'll do my best." Toby looked up to the hole, rubbing his hands together before he braced his legs, and jumped. His body leaped into the air and landed on the very edge of its mouth, his feet dangling in the air as he tried to pull himself inside. Nyx immediately went behind him, propping him up with her head so he wouldn't fall out. Slowly, he was able to pull himself into the burrow, turning around to look at her.

"Can you get it?" Nyx asked, hoping the tunnel wasn't too tight.

Toby looked behind him, studying the narrow passage before he nodded, calling back, "Yes! I'll get it and we can get out of here!" he starting moving away loose thorns and twigs, ready to move in deeper.

Snap.

Nyx and Toby tensed as their attention turned toward the sound of a twig snapping behind them, both whipping their heads over the mare's shoulder to see what it was. Something stood within the shadows of the foliage, the ragged breath of a creature carried on the wind, accompanied by the foul smell of decay. They shuddered as a pair of bright yellow eyes emerged from the shadows, followed by a low, predatory growl that rumbled in their ears.

"Toby..." Nyx breathed, watching as a clawed hand stepped forward from the underbrush. The hand had four digits that flexed to dig its talons into the dirt, its flesh covered with fur stained in copper-red. Its long, muscular arm pulled its body forward, revealing a furry white body from head to tail, twice the size of a pony with a thin, lithe frame, resembling a large ferret. The beast's head, however, resembled a cross between a dog and a weasel, sharp fangs exposed in the corners of its mouth as it growled at them.

"What is that thing?!" Nyx shouted in terror as the beast suddenly let out an ear-splitting screech, angrily running straight for them. Nyx shrank in fear as it drew closer, its features becoming fully visible in the light, showing off the curved horns and red markings on its head and neck, giving the appearance of a demon.

"It's a nocnitsa!" Toby screamed in fright, hopping into the burrow in panic. The nocnitsa immediately focused its attention on him, driving right into the mare, knocking her away as it barreled toward the burrow.

Nyx fell to the ground hard, yelping at the sting in her rump. Ignoring the pain she watched as the creature dug its claws into the entrance, powerful muscles ripping out the dirt and twigs. Toby croaked in terror, barely getting out of its reach as it sunk its teeth in after him, trying to drag him out. "Nyx!"

"Stay back!" Nyx warned Toby, the toad nodding quickly as he escaped further into the burrow, putting as much distance between himself and the snapping jaws of the creature as possible. "Here! Right here!" Nyx shouted at the beast, levitating several stones in her magic before throwing them at it to try and draw its attention.

The nocnitsa grunted and growled angrily at the stones impacting painfully into its hindquarters but otherwise ignored her, thrusting its claws into the opening to break it apart. Nyx started to panic. The nocnitsa would kill Toby the moment it got inside the burrow. She had to get it to focus on her somehow. It was then that she remembered the dagger Kadhaab had given her, quickly reaching to her side to pull it out of its holster. She stared at the blade held in her magic for a moment then back at the creature, her teeth clenching as she moved forward.

"I said I'm right here, damn it!" she growled, slashing the blade across the nocnitsa's legs, a thin trail of blood dispersing in the air as the creature howled in rage. Like a bullet, the creature whipped its head around and pounced on her, sinking its teeth into her shoulder, electing a scream of pain from her throat.

As her magic gave out she grabbed the dagger with her hoof and jabbed it forward, embedding the blade into the creature's shoulder. Blood splattered onto her black coat as the nocnitsa screeched, the dagger pulling out of the wound as it lurched back from the pain. She immediately lunged at it, using her weight to slam into its side to throw it off balance. The two tumbled in the grass, biting and slashing at each other in a chaotic display. Nyx's dagger cut into its arms and chest, while the nocnitsa's talons ripped into her sides, puncturing her flesh. Nyx screamed as the nocnitsa managed to pin her on her back, growling as it lunged forward. Nyx quickly threw her head back, escaping its jaws snapping where her neck used to be, the nocnitsa suddenly yelping as Nyx blasted it in the chest with a magical bolt from her horn.

Nyx soon recovered, rising from the ground to stare at her opponent, the creature trying to shake off her magic. She couldn't believe this was happening. This thing was actually trying to kill them. It was trying to kill her. Then something just snapped. Adrenaline rushed to her brain as her eyes shrank dangerously thin, baring her teeth at the creature angrily. Its neck whipped forward, viciously trying to strike her again, but its reaction was too slow. It only howled as Nyx let out an animalistic scream and fell on top of it, driving the dagger into its throat.

Nyx felt the nocnitsa stiffen beneath her as it let out a gurgled moan, blood collecting in the back of its throat as it weakly tried to push her off. Losing its strength it fell on its side, the mare falling on top of it as they both collapsed. Her breath was heavy as she panted, the air puffing out from her mouth into the cold forest air. Slowly she came to her senses, able to process exactly what had happened. Nyx's eyes suddenly grew wide as she fell backward, her movement on the creature forcing a moan of pain from it. She looked down at herself and saw her fur matted, red and wet, feeling a bit queasy at the sight.

Blood. Its blood is on me.

Nyx's attention was quickly drawn back toward the creature as it groaned, her ears twirling forward as it gave one final, painful breath, and grew silent. Its body fell motionless upon the grass, the mare sucking in a lungful of air as she watched.

She killed it. Nyx lost her breath, staring silently at its corpse. She had never killed anything before. She didn't know what to think about it. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for what she had done, her chest rising and falling in a state of shock. But, hadn't it attacked them? she thought, watching as a thick puddle of red pooled into the dark grass near its wounds. Nyx quivered, hunching over as she shivered. I didn't have a choice, I did what I had to do. That's what she told herself, her eyes glued on the body as Toby crawled out of the burrow.

"Milady! Are you alright?!" Toby hopped over to Nyx's side, his eyes widened with concern as he saw the blood, "Oh dear, let me get my kit!"

Nyx barely registered what he said, her thoughts storming inside her head. Toby reached into his purse, digging around until he pulled out a medical box and a metal flask, giving a disturbed glare at her wounds. Quickly he unscrewed the lid off the flask and took a gulp, moaning before hopping over to her.

"I killed it..." Nyx said quietly, shuttering a little as Toby opened the kit.

"It had to be done. It was out of control. Rabid. It needed to be put down," Toby assured her, pulling out a clean cloth and soaking it in the liquid from the flask.

"I guess," she mumbled, wincing a little as Toby applied the cloth to her wounds. She had been lucky that she had only earned a few cuts and scratches, the worst of them being the bite on her shoulder. "Did you get the orb?"

"Yes, right here." Toby dug into his bag, presenting the glowing sphere. "Best we destroy this thing before some other unfortunate soul accidentally stumbles upon it."

Nyx slowly nodded, taking the orb in her magic. She could feel the flow of raw, untamed magic coursing through the object, influencing the area around them. Breathing deep to calm herself, Nyx took the orb and slowly poured her magic into it, the soft glow it emitted brightening as it began to shake from the pressure.

Nyx gritted her teeth, feeling the pressure inside her skull as her magic faltered. It was difficult trying to focus so much energy all at once, but she endured it. She had to. Slowly a crack formed on the orb's surface, blinding white light escaping through the lines. The pressure increased until the dam broke, the sphere shattering with a loud crack!

Squeak!

Nyx's ears twitched, closely listening to her surroundings. She swore she heard something when the orb shattered, scanning the foliage for movement. Then she heard it again, quieter now, but there all the same. She focused on the sound and followed it to the burrow, narrowing her eyes as she lit her horn defensively.

She froze as a pair of eyes peered over the burrow's mouth, small and filled with hesitant curiosity. Slowly, a tiny head leaned out of the entrance, sniffing the air as its eyes darted back and forth between the two travelers. It was a tiny thing, a thin, lithe body resembling a small ferret. Its white coat glistened in the fading afternoon light, the fur contrasted by black and orange splotches that lined its arms, tail, and neck. Daring to take its first step outside the burrow, the little nocnitsa tensed as it eyed Nyx, its need to reach the larger creature the only thing motivating it to act against the overwhelming fear it felt.

Oh no. Nyx felt her heart drop as she saw the tiny creature venture towards the body of the nocnitsa, its tiny head nuzzling into the adult's neck as it let out a questioning squeak. The realization was immediate, staring at the duo with a mournful gaze. That's why the nocnitsa had been so aggressive. It wasn't rabid, it was just trying to protect its baby. That truth fell on her hard, knowing the terrible mistake she had made.

Slowly she walked forward, looking down on the helpless creature before her. The baby looked up at her in fear, not knowing what this unknown thing was going to do. It buried itself deeper into the fur of its dead parent, instinctively looking for the parental protection it would never receive again. Nyx watched this with a broken heart, feeling regret for what she had done.

She had to fix this.

"Milady, what are you-?" Toby asked, watching as Nyx knelt down next to the infant, mindful to make herself appear small as to not frighten the tiny creature.

"I have to help him, somehow," she said without a second thought, pulling a cloth out from her bag to use as a blanket for the infant. Toby, however, seemed to grow distressed.

"Why? It's not your responsibility." Toby pulled the cloth from her hoof, looking at her with an intense stare.

"So what do you want me to do? Just leave him here to die?" she demanded, wrestling the cloth back from him. The two just stared at each other for a few moments, the silence only broken by the small creature's cries.

"Yes," Toby said finally, his voice flat and uncaring, forcing Nyx to take a step back. Their eyes locked, Nyx finding it hard to believe what she had heard him say. "These things are vicious, milady. It would be better for both of us if you just leave it."

Nyx was silent as her gaze hardened, the tiny creature's cries ringing in her ears. Vicious beasts. That wasn't what she saw in this tiny thing's eyes, glossy and quivering in fear. Nyx turned to look to her flank, staring at the kite-shield cutie mark and what it represented. The mare smiled faintly, that single glance all that she needed to tell her what she had to do.

"What are you doing?" Toby asked, watching Nyx as she scooped up the tiny creature, careful to make sure that she didn't hurt it.

"I'm taking him with us," she declared, wrapping the creature in a comfortable cloth to keep it warm.

Toby's eyes grew wide, hopping up to her to protest. "Milady, I wouldn't-!"

"No! He's my responsibility!" she snapped at Toby, fed up with this pointless argument. "I did something wrong and now I have to fix it!"

Toby stared at her slack-jawed, taking a step back as she glared at him. Then Nyx's expression softened, turning her attention back to the nocnitsa as she lifted it up so it could look at her.

"Hey, little guy…" she spoke softly, patient and gentle as she waited for the tiny animal to calm down, mindful of its wildly beating heart. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

Though frightened, the nocnitsa dared to look at her, its large, innocent eyes reading her for any sign of malice. But the only thing it found was Nyx smiling comfortingly. Somehow the baby seemed to understand, curling into the cloth to warm itself. Nyx's smile grew sad, opening up her saddlebag to set it gently inside, lowering the flap so it wouldn't fall out.

She turned to Toby, glaring at him for a moment with what appeared to be disappointment, before she finally let out a sigh and directed him to follow her. What she didn't see was that as her back was turned to him, Toby gazed upon her with a look of admiration, grinning as he quickly followed close behind.

/

The day was spent as Nyx and Toby wandered through the woods, neither of them talking to the other as they ventured further east. Nyx didn't feel like talking to him at the moment, and besides, she was preoccupied with a certain creature resting on her neck and mane. The baby nocnitsa had slept for several hours as they traveled, but eventually, it woke up and decided to escape her bags to explore its surroundings. Currently, that happened to be her hair, the little white bundle of fluff digging through a waterfall of violet.

Nyx didn't mind, however, allowing it to do whatever it wanted. Though she had to admit, it was a little uncomfortable when its tiny claws would dig into the back of her scalp. But she endured it, allowing a smile to spread across her lips as the kid let out soft squeaks and calls, beady, honey-yellow eyes taking in the world.

Nyx sighed, a hint of sorrow panging the back of her mind. It felt wrong keeping the nocnitsa around like a pet. She knew she was doing the right thing, but at the same time, she didn't want to treat it that way. She did admire though how happy the infant seemed, lightly nipping at her mane trying to make a nest out of it.

The nocnitsa let out a growl, barking and squealing at Nyx as it tugged at her mane, making the mare flinch. She looked up to the animal in confusion, wondering what had gotten into it before noticing it looking at her with its mouth hanging wide.

"Hmm? Hungry, little guy?" she wondered, watching as the creature's stomach let out a growl. She smiled softly at it, opening her bag and levitating a pouch of berries and tiny fruits she had gathered for the road. "Here you go," she said softly, offering one of the smaller red fruits to it, perfect for the tiny animal.

The nocnitsa lowered itself down to her shoulder, sniffing at the offering before grabbing it, gingerly munching on the fruit as it squeaked happily. Nyx giggled as it ate, tickling the fur under its chin. "Do you like that, Nero?" she asked, noticing how cute he looked as he ate.

"Nero?" Toby deadpanned, speaking up for the first time in hours as he looked up at her with a confused look.

"Yes, Nero," Nyx remarked, recalling the bedtime stories Twilight read her. "Nero was a poet and fiddle player from the old pegasus tribe. It made him happy to play that fiddle wherever he went, and ponies gave him money and gifts for the music he brought them."

Nyx paused, remembering the rest of the story. "Then a fire burned his house down, and everything he owned was lost. Even the fiddle." Nyx then smiled, surprising Toby as she continued, "But even though he lost everything, he walked right into the ruins, used whatever he could salvage, and made a new fiddle. Played it right there in the middle of that burnt house without a care in the world. See, he didn't care about all the money and gifts he had been given. He wanted to show the world that just because he had nothing left, he was still happy."

"Happiness in the face of sorrow. Hmm." Toby shook his head, hopping onto a rotted log. He looked around to see where they were, taking note of a certain fountain off to the side that washed into an algae-covered pond. He would have been tempted to take a closer look, when suddenly he saw movement in the darkness, his eyes widening as Nyx started moving forward unaware.

"Wait!" Toby whispered harshly, grabbing Nyx by the tail and quickly yanking her back. Nyx let out a grunt, glaring back at him with an annoyed look only to find a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"Toby? What is it?" she asked with concern, turning around to look at him.

"Get down!" Toby hissed, grabbing Nyx and pulling her behind the falling tree. Nyx was about to protest, when Toby suddenly brought his finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet. She let her protest die as she looked at him attentively, waiting for him to tell her what was going on.

"There, just through the clearing," Toby whispered, pointing forward.

Nyx followed his gaze and watched the clearing, waiting for what would happen. For a moment nothing happened, then, out of the darkness, a tall, heavyset creature emerged from the shadows, carrying a rusty old scythe with him. Nyx's eyes widened at the sight, lowering herself behind the log to hide as much of herself as possible, just peeking over the edge. The creature was bipedal, heavily lumbering about as it made its way out into the open. Its body was concealed behind a ragged brown cloak that was torn in several places, stained with mud. Its clothing was tattered and worn, no doubt due to long exposure to the harsh elements. Brown leather boots crunched against the dead leaves of the forest floor as it moved. But it was its head that frightened her the most. The beast wore a mask that resembled a bird, crudely sewn together with leather hiding the face beneath. Red glowing goggles replaced its eyes that she could have sworn were staring right back at her beneath a crooked, flat-brimmed hat. If all of this wasn't weird enough, the long, boney antlers curving to the back of its head were the icing on the cake.

As Nyx eyed the beast with a nervous glance, she happened to spot movement off to the side, her gaze drifting to the source. There, bathing in the water, were three bipedal creatures similar to the beast, but fair and graceful as they washed themselves. Nyx watched them in curiosity, noting their feminine features from the soft curves of their bodies to their long, flowing hair. Each of them resembled humans from what her mother had described, but to Nyx's keen eye she spotted the differences. Their skin was dotted with shimmering scales that coated them and reflected like diamonds in the light, similar to that of fish. Where their ears would be, cone-like appendages grew upward above their heads. They were all naked, their skin colors varying shades of tan and peach, while their green locks of hair blended with the moss and algae of the fountain.

"What are those things?" Nyx whispered harshly, her eyes darting between the three maidens as the beast silently approached them unawares.

"I… I don't know," Toby whispered, staring at them in awe. They both continued to watch as the beast paused, its gaze lingering on the maidens, its shoulders becoming tense as the grip on the scythe tightened. The maidens paused in the middle of their bath, looking out into the darkness as their senses told them something was wrong.

Suddenly, the beast burst from the foliage, letting out a screech, rolling across the ground as he rushed them. The maidens were completely taken off guard by this, falling back as it landed on one of them. The maiden let out a cry as it pulled a cord from its belt, cracking it in the air before bringing it down, keeping her pinned to the ground as he whipped her.

Nyx's eyes widened at the display of violence, shooting up from her spot. "He's hurting them!" she cried out, hiking over the log to help them.

"No, milady, wait!" Toby tried to grab her, but she was already gone, running to the maidens' defense.

Nyx rushed forward, galloping straight for the tall figure as he prepared to strike the maidens of the fountain again. Her horn blazed as she cast a spell, an aura of magic encasing her body as she lowered her head toward the monster. The beast sensed that something was wrong and turned sharply, only to cry out in confused anger as Nyx rammed him, the spell making the blow feel like she had slammed into him with a wrecking ball. As the monster stumbled backward, Nyx spun around and charged her horn, a magical beam of energy firing into the beast's face as he let out a pained screech.

Nyx grinned, knowing she had him on the ropes now. All she had to do was keep it up while she still had him disorientated. She fired a few more shots as she ran at him, spinning and raising her back legs to buck him in the chest, sending him back a few feet. The beast growled and swung his scythe down, the mare leaping out of the way as the blade smashed into the dirt. Angrily he screamed and threw himself at her, the scythe ready to swing in a wide arch. Nyx, however, had the distance needed to properly counter the attack, her horn charging angrily as she fired a turquoise beam of magic right into him.

The beast let out a screech and flew backward into the woods, his dark silhouette blending into the night. Nyx stood there watching where it had disappeared in a defensive stance, waiting for him to return. Only after a few minutes passed and she was certain that he wasn't coming back did she relax, turning to the maidens who looked at her in wonder.

"Oh, noble traveler, you saved us!" one of the maidens said, holding her chest as she stared at Nyx with a wide beaming smile.

"Who are you?" Nyx asked as her horn flickered out, standing tall in front of them as Toby and Nero come up by her side.

"We are the Kelpie," the lightest of the three answered, brushing her hand through her teal hair. "My name is Laighe, and these are my sisters Bathadh and Nathair." She gestured to the darker-skinned woman then to the tan colored one, the one named Nathair nodding to her with a bubbly smile while Bathadh stared at her seductively, forcing an odd chill down Nyx's spine.

"We were collecting water lilies when that beast came and started beating us!" Nathair shuddered, looking into the direction he had disappeared to. "I don't want to know what he would have done if you hadn't come!"

"Me neither." Nyx took a cautious glance toward the forest, wondering if the beast had run off or if he was still lurking in the shadows, watching them. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when she was grabbed by her shoulders and pulled forward.

"You're a pretty one!" Bathadh said as she pressed her face right up to Nyx's muzzle, causing her to blush.

"Bathadh! Stop teasing!" Laighe scolded her sister albeit rather playfully, turning her attention back to Nyx. "How may we ever repay you?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Nyx quickly objected, feeling that she had only done what she was supposed to, and nothing worth reward. The three women would have none of it, however, surrounding the mare as they smothered her with attention. Nyx was taken off guard by this, not noticing as Toby and Nero were pushed away.

"No no no! We insist!" Nathair exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Nyx as she pressed their cheeks together. "We'll give you something special."

"Perhaps something personal, yes? We could sing to you," Laighe suggested, smiling a toothy grin at her sisters.

"Yes! Let us sing you a song…" Bathadh breathed, humming to herself while the others joined in, circling around the mare.

Nyx smiled weakly, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Oh, no, honest, that really is… isn't..." Nyx trailed off as she gazed into Bathadh's eyes, taking note of the sparkling turquoise orbs. They were beautiful, why hadn't she noticed them before? As a matter of fact, everything about her was beautiful. Her smooth, apricot skin, coupled with her flowing emerald hair. And her voice, like an angel! She was an angel! Everything about her was perfect, except of course, for her bipedal form. Nyx felt a little disappointed suddenly, not knowing why. Oh, how attractive would she be if only she were a pony?

In the blink of an eye, Nyx had her answer as she stared back into the face of an Equestrian goddess. Bathadh had changed into the most beautiful pony she had ever seen, her features soft and pronounced like she belonged in a dream rather than be real. Nyx giggled at the irony of that thought, noticing that Bathadh wasn't alone. Laighe and Nathair had changed as well, turquoise and aquamarine mixing together as the fountain gave way to a field of grass, swaying in a gentle wind.

Nyx's eyes widened at the change in scenery, seeing the darkness fade as the soft pinks and oranges of a sunset filled the sky. The blades of grass faintly glowed with their own inner brilliance. She felt like she had entered paradise.

"Wha…? What's… happening?" Nyx moaned, her senses dulling, her body loosening up as if she were floating on air.

"Just relax," Laighe whispered into her ear, her tail wrapping around the mare's body.

Nyx didn't protest, allowing the three to hold her. They're so beautiful, Nyx thought, completely star-struck by them, her vision becoming blurry with light. And that thought… confused her. She had never felt attracted to anyone before, let alone another mare. The most her experience had extended to was Rumble, who she had to admit was rather cute and had a small crush on him. It was a childish thing, but this? Why am I thinking like this? I'm not attracted…

She felt sleepy all of a sudden. The song was intoxicating to her, lulling her into what felt like a dream. Their features began to fade from her like silhouettes in the night, the light brightening to make her vision shimmer. She tried to move, tried to speak, but found, despite her efforts, that she couldn't.

What is this?

Nyx began to struggle a little within their grasp, trying to earn some space, but the three figures refused to let her go. They wrapped themselves around her tighter, Bathadh's smile faltering for a moment from something innocent and sincere to something more twisted and sadistic. This confused her, wondering why a creature so beautiful and perfect would have an expression as cold as that. Then she felt it, as if something were squeezing at her insides, crushing her lungs and heart.

I… I can't breathe!

Nyx suddenly became painfully aware of her surroundings, no longer lost to the serene beauty of the fields. Blades of grass faded away to reveal swaying kelp, and warm light was lost to the darkness, leaving a sickly glow. For any other pony, their eyes would have had a hard time adjusting to a world painted in the muted glow.

But to Nyx, her vision was perfect. Allowing her to see the twisted, evil snarl on the face of Bathadh, her form crooked, jagged, and black, sharp fangs on full display as the monster opened its jaws wide.

Nyx screamed, water filling her lungs.

The sisters screeched angrily at her resistance, dragging her further down into the water. Nyx stared at them in horror, seeing for the first time the reality of their true forms. The sisters were equine in nature, but their bodies were wrong. Their faces were long and mouths filled with needle-like teeth similar to anglerfish, while their shriveled, malnourished forms resembled corpses. The ribs of their torsos pressed against their skin, the bones of their spines jutting out of their backs threatening to pierce their flesh. Their bodies were long with no hindlegs, running down into muscular tails akin to that of eels. Sickly green light reflected off rows of bioluminescent scales onto her coat, casting her in the pale light. Their eyes glowed blue as they stared at her menacingly, swamp green manes flowing down their backs into frills as they smiled wickedly upon their prey.

Nyx fought against their hold on her, trying desperately to break free. She wasn't going to let them drown her without a fight, her horn igniting as she fired a bolt of magic forward. The projectile rocketed through the murky water like a torpedo, hitting one of the creatures square in the chest. The bolt exploded on impact, creating a bubble of water and fire that expanded and forced a pained screech from the monster as it disappeared into the field of lingering smoke.

The two remaining sisters snapped at her like snakes, striking her in the stomach to force what little air she had left from her body. Nyx curled in pain. Her lungs were on fire, everything hurt. She was going to die. The two saw this and lunged at her, wrapping kelp around her limbs to bind her and drag her to the bottom. In desperation, Nyx's horn pulsed as the two creatures hissed and snarled, and with a powerful flash, she sent a shockwave through the water that knocked the monsters back.

With a moment to act, Nyx fought to rid herself of her bindings, struggling to stay conscious. She wasn't going to last much longer in this state, she knew that, and it only intensified her terror as the kelp proved difficult to break. She tried to reach for her dagger, but the restraints were keeping it just out of reach. Her muscles ached and felt like iron, weighing her down into the dark below. She could feel the last of the precious oxygen escaping her lips, and she reached up, aimlessly clawing at her throat with the pointless hope to try and suck it back in.

One of the creatures began to swim back towards her, hissing and smiling madly. It could sense her weakness, knowing she'd drown at any moment. She watched it through burning vision as it just hovered in the water in front of her, waiting. Because waiting was all it had to do at this point, mocking her with her inescapable fate. It enraged her. That smug, arrogant cruelty. She felt foreign emotions wash over her, things she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt hatred, malice. She wanted to gouge this ugly thing's eyes, rip out its throat, make it suffer and force that wicked smile off its face.

The creature swam closer, growing impatient as it moved to take the first bite of its latest meal. With whatever strength Nyx had left, she felt something overcome her, a surge of power that felt dark and terrible, swallowing her. The monster sensed it too and stared angrily at her, wondering what useless resistance this irritable morsel was putting up now. It, however, was completely taken aback when Nyx's face contorted viciously, her jaw widening so unnaturally it threatened to break as jagged, razor-sharp teeth were presented on full display. The mare's mane became like a mirky ink in the water, glowing with faint purple stars as it swirled around her body that oozed like black oil. Nyx's eyes glowed wildly as she stared daggers at the creature, her mouth curling into an animalistic snarl.

Before it could react, Nyx struck out at the creature like a lightning bolt, her jaws clamping down on its neck with a sickening tear. The monster screeched out in pain as flesh was ripped from flesh, and with a quick snap of Nyx's neck, skin and muscle were torn from the monster's jugular, severing the windpipes and arteries. It gurgled and choked as it flayed about in the water, the murk coated in a cloud of red that formed around its body. Soon after its body went limp, and with a final jerk it sunk into the depths, lost to the darkness. There was a hint of satisfaction on Nyx's expression as she watched it disappear, her eyes shrunk down to tiny pinpricks in a look of insane glee, and for a moment, resembled something evil.

And then it faded away. The surge of dark magic had lasted for only a few moments, and then it died as quickly as it had been born, leaving Nyx limp in the water. The light was fading from her vision, as hopeless tears escaped from her eyes and dissolved into the water. Memories surged through her mind, thinking with a broken heart as she realized she had let down not only her friends, her family, but the people of an entire nation.

She failed.

Nyx faintly registered as the other two creatures drew in, ready to finish what they started. She didn't care. She was slipping into unconsciousness quickly, her life fading away as the monsters closed in for their meal.

And then the water froze.

More accurately, a beam of ice shot down into the water from the surface, firing like a rocket as it slammed into one of the creatures, shards of ice forming and slicing into the monster, forcing it down further into the deep. The other creature snarled and hissed, quickly maneuvering out of the way as another beam was fired, missing its target by only a fraction of an inch. As the world faded into darkness, Nyx caught a glimpse of a long, boney arm reaching down into the water after her, and just before death could grasp her to let her spirit slip away, a hand grabbed Nyx by her mane and yanked her out of the water.

The sudden rush of pain in her scalp forced Nyx awake as she broke the surface, caught between trying to gasp for air while screaming her lungs out. Before she knew it Nyx was flung forward away from the fountain, her body sailing through the air before crashing into the bark of a tree and rolling off of it to the ground with a thud. Nyx hacked and wheezed, tears running down her cheeks in pain as she coughed up a torrent of water from her stomach. Her lungs were on fire as air rushed into her body, the mare hyperventilating as she tried to get ahold of the immense pain she was enduring.

"Milady! Milady!"

Through her tears, Nyx forced her head up as she watched Toby hopping toward her, Nero hanging onto his fez for dear life as he closed the distance to her side. Nyx tried to get up but failed, her legs buckling beneath her as she let out a yelp, falling face-first into the ground.

"T-Too-bee!" Nyx coughed, hunching over in pain as she shook violently from the cold. Toby's eyes widened as he reached into his purse frantically and pulled out several blankets, rushing over and quickly wrapping her in them to get her warm and dry.

"Try…. try not to move, milady. You're in shock," Toby warned Nyx, brushing a crop of her mane away as it flopped wetly against her face. Nyx wasn't in any position to argue, greedily wrapping herself as tightly as she could into the blankets. They felt so warm at the moment she could have sworn she had never felt warmth before in her life. She barely registered as Nero crawled up the blankets to look her in the eyes, staring wearily into them as if trying to comfort her.

"T-T-Thank y-you," Nyx stuttered through chattering teeth, rubbing her abdomen underneath the blankets to generate more heat.

"Think nothing of it. Now, do try not to talk," Toby hushed her, reaching into his purse to find the first aid kit.

"B-But hh-how d-did yoou get m-me out?" Nyx asked slowly, her curiosity overriding her need to conserve what little energy she had left.

Toby tensed, looking away as if he were afraid to answer. "I… didn't."

Nyx blinked as Toby continued, looking at her woefully, "I tried, I really tried. But they were too strong! They kept us away long enough to drag you down into the water. I thought you lost!"

Nyx swallowed, thoughts racing in her head at the gravity of how close to death she had come. Nyx opened the blanket to let Nero in, hugging him for warmth as she stared at Toby in confusion. "T-Then w-who-?"

SCREEEEECH!

The sound of one of the creatures startled the three of them as they whipped their heads around, staring toward the fountain. Even though she was already as cold as she could possibly get, Nyx couldn't help the chill that went down her spine as she watched the cloaked, bipedal monster fighting the sisters. One of the sisters struck out at him, only to be met with a back-handed punch to its lower jaw, knocking it into a rock.

"Laighe!" the other hissed and swung its tail against the figure's chest, forcing him against the ground as it lurched out of the water to tackle him.

The swamp creature leaned down to try and bite his face, but the figure raised its scythe upward, the creature's jaws crunching down on the wooden handle. It chewed at the wood as hard as it could, trying to snap it in half to get at him, but he wasn't deterred. Instead, he lifted up his boot and slammed it into its stomach, forcing it off of him as it exhaled sharply. Using this opportunity, the cloaked figure whacked the creature in the face with the butt of his weapon, sending it falling back into the shallow edge of the water. He cried out darkly, swinging the blade down into her chest, the scythe running her through.

Laighe, the last of the creatures remaining, stared in horror as the beast slaughtered its sister. "Nathair, no..." Its eyes widened as the figure turned to her, pressing his boot into the corpse of its sister to keep it still while he yanked out the scythe, blood dripping from the curved blade down into the already maroon water surrounding the body.

Laighe snarled at him before diving into the water, escaping while it still had a chance. The beast shot forward into the water after it, swinging the scythe at the surface in a rage as his target slunk to whatever dark hole it had come from. He howled angrily as he slapped the water, furious that it had gotten away.

Nyx, Toby, and Nero watched cautiously as the beast threw his tantrum, not daring to move and remind him of their presence. Nyx was frightened out of her mind, not knowing what to do next. She wanted to run away, but at the same time, she wanted to know why he saved her. She decided to wait for him to calm down, taking the time given to gather her strength again.

Several minutes passed as the beast stared at the water's rippling surface, pressing the end of the scythe in the water and churning it to see if anything was hiding below. Nyx saw this and took this as the right time to approach him, rising to her hooves as she took a step forward. Nero poked his head out of her blanket while Toby followed behind, keeping himself behind her at all times, looking to her for protection.

As Nyx drew closer, she grimaced at the torn body of Nathair, seeing the blood that pooled in the water around her still form. Tearing her gaze away she wobbled behind the beast, looking up to his tall form as she cleared her throat.

"Umm, e-excuse me, s-sir?" Nyx spoke up, rubbing her shoulders to keep herself warm.

The beast's head turned slowly, looking down at her over his shoulder menacingly. Nyx gulped as she stood still under his imposing form, watching as his grip tightened around the scythe as he turned to face her. There was no turning back now.

Nyx built up a little more courage, tugging at the blanket for security, "Umm, I w-wanted to… to say t-thank you… and-"

"Wendigo..." it whispered, raising the scythe in its grasp. Nyx took a step back, hugging the blanket tighter. "W-What?" Nyx choked, the look of confidence in her eyes fading as she heard the word whispered.

"WENDIGO!" The beast screamed, rising up as he lifted the scythe in a long arch. The mask broke apart as his maw widened with a painful screech as he brought the weapon down. Nyx screamed and fell back out of the blanket, the blade impacting the ground right between her legs. Nero tumbled out of the blanket as Nyx stared at this with her eyes bugged out, snapping her head up as she quickly rolled out of the way of the next blow.

"It uses the Master's power, blasphemous!" the Wendigo spat angrily, swinging the scythe at her with each step he took. "Make it suffer! Tear its flesh from bone!"

So that's why he saved me, he wants to finish me off himself. Nyx's heart was racing, frantically dodging left and right to try and stay out of the blade's wide swings. The scythe swung low, trying to cut open her legs, forcing her to jump up in the air as it zipped beneath her. She stared into the eyes of the Wendigo, the goggles of the mask glowing hell red as it stared menacingly at her.

Toby and Nero panicked and ran behind a tree, cowering as Nyx fought to get out of the Wendigo's murderous attack. The two were locked in a deadly dance of cat and mouse, both trying to one-up the other.

Suddenly Nyx saw an opening in his side and took it, spreading her wings as she tried to zip away and escape into the forest. But the Wendigo was quick. Just as she rushed passed him he whipped around, grabbing a handful of her mane and yanked her backward. She rose into the air in front of him, the Wendigo letting her go as she let out a mixed cry of pain and surprise. Before she knew what had happened, the Wendigo swung his fist into a left cross, punching her smack across the cheek. She could taste copper in her mouth from the blow as she sailed backward into a bundle of bushes, branches snapping and digging into her flesh.

Nyx groaned as she shook her head and rose from her spot, disoriented as the world in her vision spun wild. Slowly her focus returned to normal, just in time to watch as the Wendigo stepped forward with his weapon raised. Nyx squeaked and tried to get up, but cried out as the beast brought his boot forward and pinned her to the ground, locking her in place. Nyx desperately pushed against the boot to try and get it off, only to look up as the Wendigo cried out and raised his weapon to strike, beads of sweat pouring down her face at the sight.

"No!" she screamed, her eyes glowing teal as she shielded her body with her hooves, her magic flaring to put up a quick barrier, all in a vain attempt to save herself from the coming blow.

Only, it never came. Nyx dared to look up, her body shaking like a leaf as she wondered why the Wendigo hadn't cut her into pieces. The Wendigo had his weapon raised in both hands over his head, ready to bring it down at any moment. But instead, he paused, staring directly at her. Nyx was both scared and confused, wondering what was stopping him from finishing the job.

Slowly, the Wendigo lowered the scythe, kneeling down to her level as he brought his face directly in front of her, staring deeply into her eyes. Nyx gulped as the red of his eyes reflected onto her face, bathing her coat in the glow. A moment passed with nothing happening, only the sound of his shallow breath coming through the mask as he studied her. Then, the color of the goggles changed, switched from an intense red to a faint greyish-white.

"You are the Master?" the Wendigo asked, tilting his head to the side as he looked at her.

"What?" she whispered, her heart still pounding in her chest as she looked into those glowing, soulless eyes.

"The Nightmare Child has returned," the Wendigo said, immediately lifting himself off of her, letting her up as he took his boot off her chest. "Forgive me, Master. I thought you another weak meal."

"Nightmare Child? Master? What?" Nyx rubbed her head in thought, trying to comprehend what he was saying. Then she noticed that her hoof was passing over where her glasses were supposed to be, only to hit nothing. Nyx felt around for the spectacles, realizing that they had fallen off during her dodging maneuvers with the Wendigo, exposing her eyes. And he had stopped the moment he saw them.

Nyx looked up at him with her eyes narrowed, standing up on her hooves. "Who am I?"

"The Nightmare Child," the Wendigo said plainly, posturing himself straight up to her inquiry.

"And who is the Nightmare Child?" Nyx pressed, her voice hard as she awaited her suspicions to be verified.

"Nightmare Moon," he answered, hissing out the words with a hint of bitterness. Nyx frowned, finding her glasses and slipping them on as she eyed him.

"Nightmare Moon is your master." Nyx pondered that for a moment. "You're a slave," Nyx breathed, the realization hitting her in an instant.

"Hmph. To your will and your alone," the Wendigo said with a huff, making it clear that he didn't find the fact in any way desirable. Nyx frowned as she thought about what this implicated, before she remembered how they hadn't gotten to this point in the first place.

"You were gonna kill me!" Nyx growled angrily, pointing her hoof at him.

"Of course, you would have been delicious. What a disappointment." The Wendigo let out a twisted cackle, leaning against the scythe as he planted it into the ground. "Then again, life is full of disappointments, isn't it?"

"Disappointment? You would have eaten an innocent girl?!" Toby barked angrily, hopping in front of Nyx as he pointed an accusing finger at the beast.

"I have no qualms eating you, toad," the Wendigo hissed at Toby, raising the scythe up threateningly. Nyx immediately came between the two, lifting her hooves up defensively.

"No! You are not to hurt him. Either of them!" She pressed her hoof into his chest, glaring at him angrily. The Wendigo snarled then let out a huff, lowering his scythe to the ground.

"Fine," the Wendigo grumbled, stepping away as Toby grabbed his chest, breathing hard as he felt his nerves get to him. Nyx turned around and comforted him for a moment, picking up Nero before she walked up to the Wendigo's side.

"Wendigo?" Nyx addressed him, still nervous that he might strike her at any moment. The beast was tame, however, looking down at her as she spoke, "Do you know the way to the castle?"

"Of course I know the way. How could I not?" the Wendigo stared at her, annoyed, tilting his head as she just glared at him. "Do you wish to go there?"

"Please, we need to get there as quickly as possible," she pleaded.

"You will die," the Wendigo stated bluntly, his voice hinting that he found the idea pleasurable.

"Will you lead us there or not?" Nyx grunted, trying to be polite, not doing too good a job as she ground her teeth in annoyance.

"It is done." He spun where he stood and waved his arms, bringing his hand to his chin as he thought. "The sooner you die the sooner I can be free of this servitude." The Wendigo cackled to himself, much to Nyx's displeasure.

The Wendigo ignored this as he grabbed his scythe, plucking it from the ground as he gestured for them to follow him, walking forward out of the clearing using the weapon as a walking stick. Toby looked wearily to Nyx, his eyes asking her if they were really going to follow this monster into the dark forest. Nyx just grunted a sigh, placing Nero into her bags as she ran after the Wendigo, trying to catch up before they lost him. Toby just shook his head in self-pity, wondering what he had gotten himself into as he hopped after them, the yellow autumn moon shining down upon the woods.

/


	12. 11: The Dark

/

Chapter 11-The Dark

/

The forest had grown dark as the band of travelers quietly walked upon a road carving into the foliage, the mismatched group looking rather awkward together. Storm clouds had rolled in during the past hour, bringing a heavy downpour with the occasional roll of distant thunder. Nyx was shielded from the weather by a poncho given to her by Toby, her horn poking out of the hood as it glowed to illuminate the night. Nero's head popped out from the base of the collar, his puffy fur tickling the bottom of Nyx's neck as he curiously looked around.

As they stepped through the mud, the Wendigo pressed his scythe into the ground as he studied their surroundings. Rain dripped from the Wendigo's hat as he lifted a lantern in the darkness, providing aid to the alicorn's light that was dearly needed to see where they were going. Toby seemed to be the only one enjoying the weather, the rain dampening his amphibian skin. Nyx looked up at the Wendigo, wincing a little as the rain hit her face and eyes.

"How much further?" she asked, shouting a little over the sound of the downpour.

"A mile. We will reach the castle bridge soon," he answered, looking down to stare at her from behind his emotionless mask. "So eager to meet with death?"

Nyx frowned, not liking the bedside manner of the harbinger of doom she was forced to have as a guide. "Just lead the way."

The Wendigo cackled, conceding the point with a bow, "Fine, fine. It matters little to me. If fortunate enough, I shall feast on your bones tonight."

"I never!" Toby exclaimed, horrified by such implication as his gaze shot up at Nyx. The mare's expression formed into a scowl, her nose scrunching up in disgust. She turned away from the beast, allowing herself to smile as she looked down at Nero, who happened to be looking about with his tongue sticking out cutely. _At least somebody's happy_, Nyx thought to herself, raising her hoof to gently scratch the bottom of his chin.

As Nyx tended to Nero, she couldn't help but consider their guide, wondering what exactly he was supposed to be. She was familiar with the legend of the first Hearth's Warming Eve and how Clover the Clever along with her fellow advisers of the three tribes had shared the warmth of friendship to cast out the windigos from Equestria. It was, of course, a favorite of her, one she looked forward to hearing during the holidays. But, though he shared their name, the beast was fundamentally different from the windigos of the story. She stared at him with a hesitant curiosity, wondering if for him 'Wendigo' was merely a name, or if there was, in fact, something deeper behind the title.

"So… Wendigo, is it?" Nyx asked, trying to pass the time as they walked slowly through the rain, hoping to be rewarded with answers to questions she had.

"_It_ _is_," the Wendigo hissed out in reply, starting to feel slightly annoyed.

"But you don't look like a windigo," Nyx said as she ran her eyes up and down his form, studying him like she would when trying to solve a puzzle. "Why?"

The Wendigo paused, turning to glare at her with an analytical eye. "Why do you care? It's all rather boring, anyway," he said, gesturing with his hands to further insinuate his words.

"Humor me," she answered in a flat tone, thunder rumbling in the distance as she looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.

The Wendigo seemed rather confused by this, finding it odd that she would even care about the circumstance of his name. However, as her servant, he had no choice but to answer said question, even if he found it rather pointless, not to mention _annoying_.

"Humph, perhaps since my sins were greater than my sons, the world saw fit to inflect a harsher punishment upon me," the Wendigo let out a suppressed snarl, his shoulders tense as he recalled the events that led him to this existence. "Perhaps if I had not been so stubborn when I was still a pony, I would have died old and ignorant, with grandchildren making my bloodline secure."

Nyx's eyes widened, looking up at him with horrific disbelief. "You… you were a _pony_ once?" she asked, almost tripping over herself.

"_Once_. Behind this mask, I am… _deformed_," the Wendigo touched the mask, rubbing it as if it gave considerable discomfort. "Despite the horrors she had seen and all her dark deeds, it would seem the Nightmare found my appearance unpleasant. So she forced me to wear these _accursed_ garments."

"And… how did you end up like _this_?" Nyx asked, a little more timidly this time, still recovering from the fact that this _monster_ had once been a pony like her.

"I had four sons. We lived in the mountains, and we were trapped in a storm. The youngest was the weakest. We made a choice, and we ate his flesh," the Wendigo listed off these facts as if it were the most inconsequential thing on the planet, ignoring the growing paleness in Nyx's face as he continued. "Then the others died. One by one we ate their flesh, until there was only me. We were damned from the start, but I grew to enjoy it, so I wanted more."

Nyx's eyes widened as he cackled, holding back a gasp while he continued his story, "I was on my tenth morsel when the Nightmare found me, should have killed me right then and there. But she was _selfish_, saw she could _use_ me. And so here I am. The first and only member of her army against the day."

Nyx felt revolted at what he admitted, her snout scrunching up in disgust. The Wendigo took this in stride, laughing wickedly as he found her reaction most amusing. _The Nightmare wanted to use him, this… cannibal, as a soldier?_ The mare shook her head as she pushed the thought off to the side, though she felt her opinion towards this creature sour even more than it already had.

"There it is."

Nyx was startled by the Wendigo's sudden address, looking up to see where he was pointing. The trees had opened up to a stone bridge hanging over the forest river, held behind an iron gate overtaken by vines and rust. Beyond that, on the other side of the river, stood a great wall, rising forty feet in the air to guard the mountain behind it. Sharp towers rose far above the walls, row upon row racing up the mountainside until it reached up unto a mighty hall, banners and watchtowers hanging from its edges. Thunder boomed as lightning cracked across the midnight sky, revealing floating mountains hanging near the towers, structures built upon their crowns with rope bridges connecting them to the main castle. For a brief moment, the clouds parted to cast moonlight upon the castle, only for what was once a soft comforting light, to be replaced with the eerie glow of a blood-red moon.

"Dear _lord,_" Toby gasped at the haunting castle walls, backing up slightly as if trying to put some distance between himself and the structure.

"The Castle of Tarikor, as promised," the Wendigo said dryly, thankful that the journey was finally over so he could be rid of his annoying master. Nyx meanwhile stared at the rising towers with growing apprehension, the weight of what she was about to do dancing in her head.

"Well, I suppose we should get moving, then." Toby repositioned his bowtie, earning enough courage to outshine his previous fright. However, he only was able to take a step before his path was blocked by Nyx, who lowered her wing in front of him to keep him behind her.

"No Toby, I need you to stay here." Nyx sighed, opening up her poncho to let Nero out.

"But, milady-!" Toby started to protest before he was quickly cut off, the alicorn holding up her hoof to signal she wanted to speak.

"_No_, Toby! I have to face this alone," Nyx said firmly, glaring at him with hardened eyes, holding on to Nero for a moment before handing him to the toad. "The fight is going to be too dangerous for you and Nero, I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"But, I..." Toby stuttered, looking up at Nyx as he struggled to keep Nero up in his arms.

"I'm the only one with the power to stop the Dark. I can't let you come with me," Nyx placed her hoof on his shoulder, "please, do this for me." Nyx looked him straight in the eye, pleading with him as Nero looked between the two in curiosity. Toby was reluctant to agree with her, but as he looked into her eyes, seeing the concern and determination reflecting in them, he relented.

Toby sighed. "Alright, milady. Alright." Toby conceded, patting Nero for a bit of security as Nyx turned to look at the Wendigo, who lightly chuckled to himself.

"So, you go to your death alone. How _noble_," the Wendigo said snidely, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, judging her.

"I'm glad _you_ approve." Nyx glared up at the Wendigo, a scowl upon her face. She then grew a smile, a mischievous thought crossing her mind. "And while I'm gone, you will not harm my friends, and will follow every order Toby gives you as if it were my own."

The Wendigo, for all his cruel jesting, tensed up suddenly at her words, quickly looking down to the toad with a growl. "You would make _me_ take orders from _him_?!"

"And be sure to call him _Mister_ Toby, while you're at it," Nyx added further insult as she turned, earning a bellow of anger from the Wendigo.

"When you meet the Dark, be sure to fall out a window!" the Wendigo suddenly called, waving at Nyx before she could go to get her attention.

Nyx paused, turning to glare at him for the odd piece of advice. "Why?"

His eyes suddenly glowed a dark crimson, coldly staring as he growled, "I'd hate to climb all those stairs just to get my supper."

Nyx tensed a little at the implication of what he had said, an unpleasant tingle crawling down her spine. She was about to give a retort but kept silent as Toby spoke up from behind the Wendigo.

"Right, sir. First, we need good shelter and firewood to get warm. Perhaps some food, as well. Be a good chap and fetch us some food while you're at it. Fish perhaps?" Toby asked, smiling devilishly as he riled up the beast.

"_What_?!" the Wendigo screeched, looming his shadow over the toad as he tried to intimidate him, a move Toby quietly ignored.

"And do be quick about it, Nero's getting cold," he said as he gestured to the baby nocnitsa, who blinked at the Wendigo before letting out a cute little sneeze.

The Wendigo snarled in anger as he snatched up his scythe, looking down at the toad with a burning hatred that threatened that he'd use it on him. But after a moment he turned away, going off to do what he was told while hissing and cursing under his breath. Toby puffed up his chest and smiled confidently as he noticed Nyx with her head turned towards him, giving her a thumbs-up.

Nyx couldn't help but giggle at that, giving him a salute as she turned back around to face the gates once again. Immediately she felt a weight fall down into the pit of her stomach. The castle was quite big, and the towers looming over her did make her take a moment to gulp down a rather large lump in her throat. But she had to put that aside for now, lock it away, so she could replace it with a brave face. She had made it this far, and the people of Eidolon depended on her.

So that's what she did. Nyx took a breath of air, puffed up her chest, and put that brave face on, and stepped forward through the bridge gate, leaving her companions behind.

/

Nyx entered the castle gates as her heart sank in her chest, suddenly feeling rather small. It didn't help that she was overwhelmed by the scale of the castle, rising high above the ground in gothic towers. The architecture was bold and harsh, yet beautiful in its construction. She wondered how such a thing could have been built and by whom, her imagination skyrocketing as she thought of ponies raising the dark columns into the sky.

The castle itself wasn't alone. In fact, it spread out to an imposing metropolis. The titan woods gave way to the Victorian monuments, a heavy blue fog hanging low over the city streets. Street lamps, still burning with oil even after all the centuries past, illuminated her way as her hooves clopped against the cobblestone road. Archways ran over her head to connect the upper levels of the streets, crumbling with age and erosion. Rainwater dripped from the rooftops through gutters and fell into puddles in the street, turning the cobblestones glossy.

Nyx frowned, wondering where she was supposed to go. The city was vast and filled with paths and passageways leading to who knows where. One could easily lose themselves to the avenues, so the alicorn had to be mindful to not get distracted and become trapped within the maze. She needed to focus, looking for hints that might help her in finding her final destination.

Fortunately, she didn't have to go far. Nyx passed by a rusty old gate that opened up to a staircase in the alleyways, leading toward a cathedral. The path was guarded by statues of weeping ponies with their wings encircling their bodies, hiding their faces from anyone who would look upon them. She gazed past them to consider the massive structure it led to, eyeing the bell tower as it chimed its hourly hymn. _Somepony has to be there to ring that bell_, she told herself, deciding that this was the direction she needed to go.

Nyx climbed the steps as she marveled at the pillars of trees holding up the cathedral, their twisted roots snaking down and twirling upon the cobblestones beneath her hooves. She looked up to the mighty trunks, quivering in fear as she saw the resemblance of a massive skull formed by the roots and bark upon the oak.

She would have gone further, but found as she came to the bridge at the top of the stairs she was met with a ledge. The bridge as long since fallen into decay as the stone was reclaimed by the forest, the stones lost to the streets below. Looking out upon her perch, Nyx's gaze wandered between the rising ridges, forts, and spires, many of which had trees growing out from their walls. And to the mountainside, carved into the stone, stood a titan maiden who loomed over the city with eyes covered by a blindfold, curved horns rising above her head.

As she stood in wonder of these ruins, these broken echoes of the past, she realized how quiet everything was. With that silence came self-reflection, something she had not been able to do with the others. And she desperately wished that she couldn't. But reflect she did, pondering over her fight with the nocnitsa and the kelpie. _Why am I so aggressive now?_ she wondered, thinking about all the rage she had felt toward both creatures. She could understand being angry with them, even hating them considering the kelpie. They tried to kill her, after all, but this was _different_. What she felt was cruel and vindictive, traits she told herself she wasn't. That wasn't who she wanted to be, yet she felt it all the same. It was familiar, uncomfortable, and it reminded her too vividly of her experience when she had been turned into Nightmare Moon by the Children of Nightmare.

_What's happening to me?_

Nyx had kept it all in the back of her mind until now, but it was a concerning question nonetheless. She shivered as thoughts of returning to a life of such hatred and loneliness crossed her mind, revisiting unpleasant memories of what she had almost become. In the time since she had been stripped of Nightmare Moon's power Nyx had developed a mean temper, she was well aware of that, but she never was _this _aggressive. She felt terrified by her lack of control, ashamed that she couldn't hold it in and be like everyone else.

Shaking her head from her thoughts, Nyx looked below the ledge to see the entrance to the cathedral, seeing clearly the grand iron doors bolting the crypt shut despite the distance. Standing on the edge she spread her legs and wings, feeling her feathers flexing in the damp night air, and leaped. Nyx tucked in her legs as she rode the air current down, gliding safely toward the lonely street below. She landed gently onto the steps leading to the door, looking up to the massive iron entry. She swallowed as she moved to open the door, nervous as to what she might find on the other side.

Within the cathedral's walls ran a hall that led deeper into the castle tomb, lit by dim torches that cast thin shadows that danced upon the brick. Nyx lifted the hood from her head, looking around at her surroundings. The door creaked shut behind her, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. A thunderbolt clapped in the storm outside, lighting the hall for a short moment before the rumble followed. The wind blew in from a broken window from up above, letting out a lonesome wail that echoed through the archways. Nyx tensed, her eyes adjusting to the low light. _Spooksville,_ she mused, finding the building altogether creepy.

Nyx took a brave step forward, knowing she needed to buck up to face what awaited her. She moved off to the side, grabbing one of the torches, and lifted it over her head, letting it light the way. _Better than constantly using my own magic,_ she thought, the walls and floor glowing faint amber in the torch's light. As she made her way through the hall she looked up to the windows that had not been broken by time, now noticing that they were stained glass windows which held pictures in their designs. The alicorn took the time to look at the pictures as she passed them, committing their images to memory. Nyx couldn't help but admire their designs, reminding her of the glass murals of Canterlot.

She studied the images depicted with interest, noting with surprise familiar figureheads of Equestrian history frequenting the stories the stained glass told. One, in particular, caught her eye, pausing for a moment to look up at the figures being depicted. Two ponies flew in the air circling the other, surrounding a green and silver orb that shone with its own inner light. The two ponies looked at each other with smiles upon their faces, but what caught her attention was who they depicted. One was a unicorn Saddle Arabian with a naval blue coat and mane of silver, his crimson eyes painted with thin eyeliner. But the other was an alicorn, with a coat as blue as midnight, and a mane that swirled with the stars.

_Princess Luna_. Nyx stood there in silence, disbelief etched on her face. Trying to find the meaning behind the images, she focused on the orb the figures circled, observing the symbol inside; a crescent moon swallowing a six-pointed star. Nyx was taken aback by it, having seen the image before upon the uniforms of the Somnium guards. The symbols and colors connected in her mind, deducting their meaning as a representation of the realm of Eidolon. _Did Princess Luna create Eidolon?_ Nyx asked herself, before sliding her gaze to the second character. _And who was he? Were they friends?_ These questions swam around in her head as she decided to move forward, shelving them to be answered at a later time.

Nyx came to the end of the hall and found two paths, one leading straight down an adjacent hall to the right and the other holding a spiral stairway going up to the upper levels on the left. _Didn't Toby say to alway go left?_ Nyx pondered for a moment before smiling to herself, turning left to take the staircase. The sound of rain hitting the outside of the building pricked her ears as she walked slowly upward, her torch flickering softly against the stone walls.

Nyx made it to the top of the stairs and turned left, surprised when she was met with a sudden shaft of light. Moving forward under an arch she entered a new hall, this one lined with a royal red carpet with gold trimmings. What made her gasp, however, was the endless line of mounted heads upon the walls, decorating the hall with the members of several races with vacant expressions. She felt the urge to relieve herself of her lunch in the presence of something so morbid, but she forced enough willpower to keep it down as she crept forward. She dared to venture closer to the framed heads, captivated by the grim decorum. Ponies, dragons, zebras, griffins, there were even heads mounted to creatures she had never even seen before. As she brought her torch close to see their faces, she noticed that every single one of them had a pair of horns growing out of their skulls, curling upward above their heads into sharp tips. Not only that, but a candle had been set upon each of their scalps, flicking faintly in unison to light the hall.

Nyx shuddered at what could have done such a thing to these creatures, the reason why she had come here dancing in her mid. _Did the Dark do this?_ Beads of sweat poured down her head, thinking of what she had gotten herself into. Biting her lip, she leaned in to take a closer look at one of the closest heads, drawing her torch close to its face. It was the head of a mare, the fire casting shadows over her pale white fur. Dark maroon locks of hair flowed down on either side of her face, casting her neck into a cave of shadows. Black horns rose from her head, making Nyx wince at how sharp they were. The alicorn looked into her eyes, the orbs glazed over and livid, her eyelids hanging lazily as they barely kept them open. Nyx sighed as she allowed the torch to shine upon the face, seeing the tired, sad expression shown with a look of empathy.

That was, of course, until the head's eyes shot open.

Nyx jumped, startled by the sudden movement as she backed away, raising the torch higher. The head let out a long gasp for air, the bones in her neck cracking as she slowly moved around.

What? Who?" the mare's head said in a harsh, groggy voice as she turned this way and that, looking for who had disturbed her slumber. "Who dares come here?"

"What make noise?" A yak head was forced awake by the commotion, snorting angrily as he looked about.

"Someone has come into the hall!" the head of a fat griffin called, his expression looking particularly cross.

"What is it? What is it?!" a dragon's head shouted angrily, snarling as smoke rose from his nostrils.

The disturbance seemed to have a domino effect upon the mounted heads, spreading outward as it woke them from their slumber. The mare's head hissed at the others, trying to clear itself from distraction as she searched for what had disturbed her rest. The head then looked directly in front of her, staring straight at Nyx as her lips curled into a sneer. "Oh! One of the living. How hideous!"

"Y-You're _alive…_" Nyx whispered, her eyes contracting into pinpricks at the talking, _sneering_ decapitated heads. She felt like she was going to be _sick_.

The mare's head grumbled, "Alive? _No_. Trapped, made prisoners by our own arrogance," she said with what almost sounded like despair.

"The Dark is master now!" the dragon head snarled.

"Master now!" the yak declared with a shout.

"Master _now_," the griffin head repeated through a sneer.

"What are _you_ doing here?" the mare growled, looking rather displeased as she stared at Nyx.

"I… I've come to stop the Dark! To save Eidolon!" Nyx admitted before their words fully registered in her head. _They're captives of the Dark!_ She realized with wide eyes, looking at them with pity. "I could save you too! Set you free!"

"Ha!" the griffin snorted, laughing at her words as if they were some joke. He then glared at her, a wicked smile curling against his beak as his eyes glazed lifelessly. "You will join us soon."

"Join us soon," the row of heads to the right said simultaneously.

"Join us _soon_," the row to the left repeated in the same fashion.

"You will join us _soon_," the horned mare finished before the whole wall of heads erupted in laughter as their candles went out, smiling mockingly at the mare as she slowly backed up.

"Hahahaha!" they all laughed in unison, mocking the alicorn as they celebrated her inevitable doom. Nyx didn't know what to make of any of this. Why wouldn't they want her help? Why were they _laughing_? She was so deep in thought trying to figure out what to do next, she didn't notice the body she was walking back into, shadows dancing on grey fur as she bumped into something standing behind her that reached out to grab her shoulder.

"Auuuuuhhhh!" Nyx screamed in fright, jumping ten feet out of her skin as she whipped around, dropped the torch as the flame at the end went out upon hitting the floor. Quickly she lit her horn, ready to fire a spell at any moment, expecting to find some monster waiting for her in the dark. Was she didn't expect was to be met face to face with a gruff, grey coated stallion who stared at her with low, analytical eyes. A flash of lightning went off outside the windows, illuminating the left side of his face in a white glow.

"Who are you?" he asked in a calm, smooth voice that had developed a low pitch with age, holding up a lantern to her face. Nyx winced slightly as the light invaded her vision, still trying to catch up with her beating heart. When she adjusted she quickly measured up the stallion, taking in every detail she could find.

"W-Who am I? Who are you?!" she growled through large huffs, trying to get the downy feathers of her lower wings and chest to go down after they had fluffed up in her alarm. He was a stallion in the later years of his fifties, crow's feet beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. He wore a dark robe with faded colors of brown and blue. Beneath that he wore a tattered scarf that hung low against his chest, lined with tears and stains from years of neglect. He stared at her for a moment with a blank expression, bringing the lantern away from her face and back toward his own.

"I am the Groundskeeper of the Cathedral, I watch over these halls." He lifted his lantern up, letting the light shine upon the many heads mounted upon the wall. "I see you have met the decorum."

"Y-Yes. It's… nice?" Nyx squeaked, feeling really nervous around the old stallion for some reason.

"Nice she says. Ha!" the dragon's head leered, snarling as his long tongue danced to taste the air.

"She'll think it's nice when her head's hanging on the wall with us!" The mare's head laughed, sending a chill down Nyx's spine. Her cackle continued until the stallion shot her a death glare, forcing the head to immediately silence herself.

"Did… how did you…?" Nyx stuttered, her mouth agape at how easily he made the head shrink back in fear.

"As I said, I am the Groundskeeper of the castle, which includes this cathedral and its Hall of the Damned. It holds the souls of those who sought out the Dark for their own gain. They serve now as a warning to those… unworthy." The Groundskeeper paused for a moment, turning to look at her up and down, studying her. "I just realized you have yet to tell me your name."

"Oh… it's Nyx," the mare replied shyly, looking down at her hooves. She didn't know why she felt this way, but something seemed _off_ about the older stallion. Honestly, she had mostly gotten over her general sheepishness towards new ponies, but something about him intimidated her.

"Hmm, I see," the Groundskeeper said thoughtfully, pondering the name for a moment before pushing his lantern closer to her. "And why are you here?"

"Emperor Kadhaab of Eidolon sent me to fight against the Dark. His influence is destroying the land!" she answered without even thinking, a feeling forming in the pit of her stomach telling her that it wouldn't be wise to withhold any information from him. "I might not know what I'm supposed to do, but I'm an alicorn. It's my duty to help those in need!"

"An alicorn you say?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his expression otherwise blank. Nyx immediately extended one of her wings from between her saddlebags, showing it off as the stallion nodded his head in acknowledgment. "There hasn't been an alicorn in this realm in a thousand years. Where did you come from?"

"I… I'm not from here. I came from Equestria," she admitted, holding the pendant around her neck tightly.

"Ahh, that explains it. You Equestrians always had a… _self-righteous_ view of duty," the Groundskeeper said in a dry tone, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Thanks?" she said questioningly, wondering why exactly he chose to put it like that. The Groundskeeper took a step back and turned the lantern down the hall, looking into the darkness that swallowed the end before he spoke again.

"So, Nyx of Equestria, you seek the Dark?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, wheeling around as he gave her a small smile. Nyx hesitated for a moment as she took in how he seemed to be holding onto more information than he was letting on, brushing it off as she slowly nodded.

"Yes. I know it might sound crazy. From what I've heard all this is _crazy_, but this is what I have to do," she answered with a determined expression. His smile seemed to grow in response to that spark.

The Groundskeeper placed his hoof over his chest. "Then would you like me to be your guide?" he asked.

Nyx's eyes widened. "You know where the Dark is? You'd help me get to him?" she asked, surprised by his lack of fear at the idea of leading her to such a monster.

"I know many things that go on in the Castle of Tarikor. As for help, it has always been my way to guide those seeking the end of their journey, whether good or bad the ending to that path may lead."

"Oh, o-okay," she said through a forced smile, nervously following him down the hall. _Great, Nyx, you're doing great. Now you're being chaperoned by Dracula._ Nyx shook her head as she allowed the Groundskeeper's lantern to be her light, her eyes glancing at anything that was illuminated by it in the shadows.

She was so preoccupied with her surroundings, she didn't notice the scowl that formed on the Groundskeeper's face as he led her through the dark labyrinth.

/

The storm outside had intensified since the Groundskeeper offered to guide Nyx through the castle corridors, the sound of heavy rain pelting the roof echoing through the rafters. Some corridors were lit, but for the most part, the castle was left in the dark. Nyx concluded that perhaps that was how her opponent preferred it, letting the shadows spook ponies so he appeared more menacing than he actually was. For a moment a flicker of hope emerged from within the mare, humoring the idea that perhaps the Dark wouldn't be a problem after all, and that everything going on was a clever use of smoke and mirrors. She sincerely hoped that was the case.

The Groundskeeper turned a corner and led her to a wide row of stairs, directing her to a pair of heavy wooden doors that rose up to the ceiling about two stories above their heads. He motioned for her to follow, walking up the steps as he set his lantern down and pulled a ring of keys from his cloak. He muttered to himself a few times, shifting through the keys until he found the one he desired before pushing it into the lock. There was a loud click as the mechanism inside was released, the door creaking open slightly on its own now that the lock was undone. He turned to her.

"The Dark will see you inside," he said as her eyes grew wide, the alicorn staring at the door with a feeling of hesitation.

"He's in there?" she asked somewhat nervously, rubbing a hoof against her leg.

The Groundskeeper paused. "Not at the moment, but he will be, shortly. Trust me, I know him better than anypony else."

Nyx stared blankly for a few moments, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. After a moment, however, she took a deep breath to calm herself, reaching up to hold the pendant around her neck. She opened her eyes and stepped forward, a new sense of determination etched upon her face. "Alright."

The Groundskeeper nodded, pushing the doors open wide as they groaned in protest. Dust fell from their hinges, pulling against cobwebs that had built up over the centuries, giving way as the two stepped into the throne room. The first thing Nyx noticed as she walked in was that the room was very large, more of a hall like the one in Canterlot. Cracked marble columns lined the corners of the room from the doors to the end, leading to a seat set atop a round set of stairs. The ceiling curved above them ordained with ivory, onyx, and silver. The layout itself felt like a cathedral of old, stained glass windows exposing the storm outside as lightning flashed against the inner gothic structure.

Nyx braved her way further inside while the Groundskeeper stayed behind, watching her with an analytical eye. Her gaze wandered up to a pair of banners emblazed in colors of midnight blue and forest green, the familiar symbol of Eidolon sewn into the cloth. She pondered for a moment, wondering how the castle would look like if it was still under the control of the Eidolonians.

However, as she drew closer to the throne, she knew that something was wrong. "I don't understand, I thought you said the Dark would be here?" She looked around, trying to find where the Dark might be hiding.

"He already is," the Groundskeeper said ominously, slinking into the shadows as his eyes glowed, his body shifting and rising. Nyx shook her head in frustration, turning back toward him.

"But where? Shouldn't he be right here? Where… is… he?" She trailed off as her eyes traveled upward, staring upon the being that now stood before her. The figure was tall and thin and loomed over her, casting a long shadow over her body. It was bipedal in its form, bony appendages peeking out of elegant blue robes covered in decorative designs that had faded long ago. Its skin was as pale as a corpse, its spinal ridges poking through the back of its unnaturally thin neck. Its head, however, was what drew the air from the mare's lungs. Its face was devoid of any expression or defining feature whatsoever, lacking eyes, mouth, or nose. Large horns curled from the sides of its head into sharp points, their tips directed right at her. The figure shifted in the darkness and took a step forward, causing her to fall backward in fright.

"You… you're the _Dark_?" she squeaked, her ears flattening against her head as she looked up into the shadow of the towering figure.

"The Dark," the form sneered, vibrating in disgust as he uttered the title given to him, "such a primitive term for something so abstract. But if that is what you insist to call me, so be it." He relaxed a little at that statement, now seemingly complacent with the name.

"What _are _you?" she asked, still recovering from the initial shock of what was standing before her. Nyx had to gather all her strength just to stand up, taking in his full height. He was easily eight feet tall and knew it, holding both the grace of a nobleman and an intense, domineering presence. He stood straight at her question, his hand reaching into the air as he produced a long staff out of nowhere.

"I am a monument to all the evil in existence. Every shadow, every dark deed, every horrid desire of the imagination, is mine," he said with a bow, his gaze, if you could call it that, never leaving her.

Nyx frowned, tilting her head at the outlandishness of his claims. The Dark sighed. "I am the negative, the passive. The less desirable aspect of harmony that keeps the world in balance."

"Harmony? How are you a part of harmony?" Nyx shook her head, rolling her eyes at such nonsense. "The Emperor told me what you're doing to Eidolon. You're stealing their land, destroying their homes. That's not harmony, that's chaos! It's evil!"

"I never claimed it wasn't," the Dark stated flatly, moving out of the shadows, displaying his full height, slowly moving forward toward the throne while keeping his gaze on her. "But that's the cost of harmony, _balance_. The light burns its way through the darkness, without nary a thought. And then when it pushes too deep, it's _swallowed_."

The dark shifted his weight as he craned his neck around, staring dead at her. "It's a lesson you equines never seem to learn. Too arrogant to know that your view of the world is skewed and biased."

Nyx was shaking now, feeling that hot anger starting to steer again as she gathered the courage to give a retort, "Of course I'm biased, you're hurting them! You're destroying their home!" she yelled, only to receive a dismissive wave from the creature.

"They destroyed mine first," he said with little emotion, testing her flaring temper.

"That doesn't make it _right_." She snarled, surprising herself. _Why am I getting so angry?_ She wondered silently, glaring at him.

The Dark shook his head, leaning against his staff. "I never said it was right, only fair."

"Fair?! This is wrong! You have to stop! If you don't do it, I'll force you!" she growled, trying to keep her temper in check as she flared her wings out in intimidation. She couldn't help but shutter and grit her teeth when he just laughed at her.

"Stop _me_? Dear child, you don't even know what I _am_," he said with an angry snarl, insulted by her naivety. "You don't even know what's going on. How could you? You're an outsider looking in. Stuck in her primitive world view."

"And what's that?" Nyx stared at him through narrow eyes, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, yet finding herself curious to why he had said _that_.

The Dark shrugged his shoulders, taking his staff in both hands as he looked down on it to study the patterns in the wood. "That your world is governed only by the positive traits of harmony. That the natural order of things is what falls in line under your control, why the unruly and strange is to be shunned and feared." He looked up at her. "That good can only be pushed forward by the light, while darkness is forgotten."

Nyx scoffed. "Ponies don't need the darkness to grow. We grow living by each other's happiness and good deeds."

"Yet does not your light shine brighter in the presence of my darkness?" he argued, gesturing with his hands as if he were a professor instructing his students. "When faced with evil, does it not strengthen the bond you share with those you care for?"

Nyx frowned. "You're a liar. Ponies will always stand together, help one another!" she spoke with passion, resighting the lessons her mother and the other Elements had taught her.

"Would they, then? Are you so sure?" he questioned her, tilting his head as he slowly walked towards her, each step seeming to make him grow taller and taller. "Your ancestors squabbled amongst themselves until it brought a cold blight upon their lands. Had it not been for the threat of the windigos sealing them within an eternal tomb, they would still be fighting each other to this day."

Nyx shook her head. "No, you're wrong!" she yelled, stomping her hoof against the cold stone floor. The Dark merely gawked at her, lowering himself to return to his original height.

"Am I? Was it not Spell Nexus, your princess' most _trusted_ of advisors, who was corrupted by darkness and betrayed her?" he pointed his finger at her accusingly, his head lowering as the ball of darkness hovering above his curved horns flared with purple energy. "Did he not make you? You, who then lashed out at everyone just to satisfy your selfish need to belong?"

Nyx's eyes widened, her ears drooping against her head. "How… how do you know _that_?" Nyx stuttered, backing away as she suddenly felt _very_ uncomfortable with the idea that he knew so much about her.

"I know _many_ things, child. All things that are concealed in the shadows I see. I know of Sombra's tyranny and pride. I know of Tirek's gluttonous pursuit of power. And, I know of Luna's envy and wrath, twisting her into the monster that birthed you." He formed a ball of light in his hand, admiring it as he spoke, "All puppets to the darkness. All puppets to _me_."

"Puppets?" Nyx question, the slow realization of what he was suggesting forcing a shocked gasp from her throat. "You granted them dark magic!"

"Yes. Both directly and indirectly. All who seek out the power of the darkness seek out me, whether they know it or not. Sombra, if I recall, was the only one who was aware of me. I had hoped that he might stand out from the rest, yet he was only another disappointment," the Dark said bitterly, clutching his hand tightly around the ball of light, crushing it. "In the end, they were all arrogant. Blind. They saw only selfish gain, ignored the light in the darkness."

"What do you know of light? You created history's greatest tyrants! You're a monster!" she spat, her temper reaching to a boil.

The Dark reared back as if he had been slapped. "Have you heard nothing of what I've said? Is darkness all you see?" he asked in an offended tone, his words bordering on disappointment.

"All I see is evil, and I will stop you!" Nyx stomped her hoof, allowing some of her magic to seep into the blow, causing the marble beneath her to crack like a spider web. The two stood quietly for what seemed like an eternity, the silence broken only when the Dark let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

"Then you are no different than the rest," the Dark snarled. With a sudden upward swipe of his arm, the floor to the throne room fell out from beneath her hooves, purple tendrils of energy snaking through the cracks of stone. Nyx yelped in surprise, unable to steady herself enough to fly as she fell into the swirling black void below. Desperately, she tried to break her fall with her magic, but was too slow in her reactions as she slammed down onto a surface _hard_, knocking the wind out of her. A dull pain erupted through her body as she slowly got back up, her eyes widening as she took in her new surroundings.

The castle was gone as far as she could tell, replaced by a vast empty space that held floating boulders and, bizarrely, several impossibly large objects such as cracked teacups, monocles, and arabian daggers. The void held a faded grey hue broken up by the occasional violet streak of lightning, flashing hot and angry as if it had its own malicious will. Shying away from the cracks of thunder, she looked down at her hooves and noticed with a gasp that the ground she stood upon was, in fact, a massive pocket watch, its glass covering splintered with cracks that obscured the moving gears beneath.

_What is this place?_ she wondered, nervously trying to find a way out.

_What do you fear most, little filly?_

Nyx doubled over as the deep threatening voice of the Dark echoed all around her with thunderous effect, shaking the world. Her eyes darted all around, trying to find where it was coming from, finding it difficult to see through the void despite her enhanced vision.

_Is it the sounds that go bump in the night?_

The Dark spoke again as she got to her hooves, his voice ringing in her ears. It was getting louder, forcing Nyx to flatten her ears against her head. She backed away and took to the air, flying around trying to find a way out, her wings flapping in a panic. She didn't know what was happening. It was as if her emotions had been dialed to eleven, so many different feels going off in her head at once that she couldn't think straight.

_Or the imaginary monster under your bed?_

The voice grew so loud now that her ears started to bleed, crying out in pain as she covered them with her hooves. Several bolts of violet lightning filled the sky like spider webs, the light reflecting off her coat as her wings locked up and she fell to the floor, her body shaking in agony.

_Or, are you afraid of something more… painfully real?_

The voice became so loud that it actually paralyzed her, her mind going numb like she was going to pass out. The glass beneath her vibrated as new cracks formed, threatening to shatter but somehow keeping together as another thunderbolt flashed. Then, everything became quiet, save for the distant thunder that echoed deep into the endless space.

"Nyx?"

The voice came barely noticed at first, the alicorn having difficulty hearing anything over the constant ringing. The voice was persistent however, repeating itself over and over until Nyx forced her eyes open, squinting at the blurry world around her. Wincing, she brought her hoof to her ear, grimacing at the crimson stain that coated it when she retracted it. Brushing it against her chest fur she looked around to find where the voice was coming from, her eyes blinking rapidly as a shape began to form.

The shape was the unmistakable outline of a pony, slowly moving towards her as it became more defined. Colors were the first thing that became apparent, a mix of lavender and dark cobalt presenting themselves in her vision. Then the outline became more prominent, revealing a horn and wings, and a look of confusion and worry that only a mother could have.

"Mom?" Nyx breathed, rubbing her eyes to get them to focus. The world finally became crystal clear as the mare standing before her was revealed, the familiar form of Twilight Sparkle filling her with excited recognition. Quickly she got to her hooves and ran forward, closing the distance between the two of them as she threw herself into her mother's embrace. Tears stained her cheeks as she cried happily into Twilight's shoulder, her mother returning the gesture as she craned her neck.

"Nyx!"

Nyx ears flicked at the voices that shouted her name in unison, looking up from her mother's shoulder in the direction they came from. Her eyes widened as she saw a group of fillies and a dragon running toward her, all looking at her with happy, excited looks.

"Spike? Girls?" Nyx mouthed in disbelief. They were here, too? Why were they here? She didn't understand where they had come from, but she would be lying to herself if she didn't feel her spirits soar as Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Twist, and Spike tackled her in a laughing, crying group hug.

"Nyx, what's going on? Where are we?" Twilight asked Nyx as she pulled away, allowing the others to show their affection as she looked around in confusion.

"I… I don't know. What are you all doing here?" Nyx asked through spouts of giggles, looking at each of her friends hoping for an answer. Before they could, however, a large black mass slinked across the surface of the watch toward them like spilled ink, grabbing them all by their legs. Nyx watched in horror as they were dragged down into the shadow as if it was the surface of water, frantically grabbing hold of Twilight before she was completely submerged.

"Nyx!" Twilight cried out in terror, their hooves locked together as she was slowly pulled down, a black tendril reaching out of the ink to wrap around her mouth and silence her.

"Mom!" Nyx cried, putting all of her strength into keeping the mare above the surface. She stared desperately into her mother's panicked eyes, gritting her teeth in exertion as her hooves skeeted against the glass. Whatever the mass was, it soon grew tired of the game of tug of war, several tendrils wrapped around Nyx's barrel and yanked her back, throwing her away from the pool as Twilight was swallowed with a muffled cry.

"No!" Nyx cried, flaring her wings as she flew back toward the ink, charging a spell to attack it. She fired on the shadow, but it just broke apart, spreading outward toward the corners of the watch as she landed where it had been.

Nyx whipped around to fire again but stopped as she watched the shadows rose up from the glass, taking shape into six different globs of black. The globs quickly grew shape and color, materializing as her friends and family. Nyx stepped forward to get them but stopped with wide-eyed shock as six other figures formed, wrapping themselves around the others as they shaped into six identical mares. The mares pulled out ugly daggers and brought them up to their captives' throats, smiling viciously at Nyx as she looked at them in recognition.

They were all exact copies of Nyx.

"Hi there, _brother_," one of the doppelgangers hissed into Spike's ear, looking at him with a twisted smile as it pressed the knife against his windpipe.

"N-Nyx?! What are ya-?!" Apple Bloom tried to question the clone that held onto her, only to earn a slap across the face.

"_Quiet_!" the fake sneered at the southern filly, showing off its sharp, predatory teeth to scare her.

"Mommy? Why is this happening, mommy?" the fake holding Twilight asked as it looked at the alicorn with desperate, unhinged eyes, twirling the dagger in its magic.

"Let them go!" Nyx growled at the others, earning their attention, shaking in fear and anger as she gritted her teeth. The doppelgangers laughed at her in unison, pointing their daggers at her.

"No, _you_ let them go!" the one holding Scootaloo snarled, its eyes darting around in a paranoid frenzy.

"Smothering and worrying for them, pretending to care!" another mocked with a shaky voice as if tittering on an emotional breakdown, keeping its front leg wrapped around Sweetie Belle's throat.

"If you really cared you'd run away!" Twilight's captor screamed, causing the mare it held to cry.

"Shut up!" Nyx spat, her eyes giving off a flickering glow as she stepped forward. The doppelgangers immediately pressed the knives against their captives' skin, drawing blood. Their eyes started with a burning psychotic lust that made Nyx stop herself, reminded that she needed to be careful with what was at stake.

"Nyx, _please_!" Sweetie Belle was crying now, shaking like a leaf as her captor hugged her.

"_Sheesh_, it's okay. It'll all be over soon," the fake Nyx cooed, patting the filly on the back. Nyx gritted her teeth at the display, unsettled at the unhinged look in her clone's eyes as she 'comforted' Sweetie Belle.

The one holding Twilight hissed, drawing Nyx's attention back toward her. "You stay with them and the hate grows, and they get caught in the crossfire," it growled, eyes filled with rage.

"We're so content with letting them be hurt by those who want to hurt us, so…"

"Why don't we finish the job?!" the doppelgangers cried in unison, pressing the daggers to their captives' throats. Nyx's eyes widened, knowing what was coming next.

"No! Don't-!" She yelled as she took a desperate step forward, a move made too late.

There was a sickening wet scraping sound as the 'Nyx' holding Twilight glided the dagger across her jugular in a slow, maniacal move. Twilight's eyes bugged out as she choked and gagged, holding her hoof against her throat as she slumped over. The process was repeated with Spike and her friends, the doppelgangers holding them up as the life was drained from them.

Nyx quivered as she watched helplessly, her eyes locked on the pools of red that seeped into the cracks in the glass, running down toward her. The floor was etched in their blood, spreading out in intricate patterns that webbed under the clones' hooves. Said clones were in varying states of reactions; Spike's was dancing around his body with glee, dipping her hooves in the puddle. Twist's was poking her body as if trying to get a reaction, while Scootaloo's spat on her corpse. Sweetie Belle's rocked back and forth with the dagger pressed against her head, whining to herself that she 'didn't mean to'. Apple Bloom's just stared at her now blood-stained dagger, mesmerized by it. And the one who had killed Twilight, _her Twilight_, stared right at her with an evil, _insane_ look, _laughing_ at her.

Her heart raced in her chest as her eyes rose from the still form of her mother, her gaze marked with murderous intent. Her eyes glowed an angry teal, the slits dilating into sharp knives behind the lenses as she stared hatefully at her mirror image.

"You… you took _everything from me_!" Nyx bellowed, hot tears staining her cheeks as she screamed and fired.

Her horn ignited with the ferocity of a star, a sieving hot ray of blue magic exploding into the torso of the doppelganger. The mare ceased her cruel laughter to let out a surprised _urk_ of pain. She dropped the bloody knife and looked down at herself, staring in confusion at what had elected a cry from her throat.

Staring down at the gaping hole running right through her.

The doppelganger slowly lifted her head to stare at Nyx, a look of pure shock etched in her eyes. Then, to Nyx's rage, she offered her a cruel, twisted smile before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backward, slumping down dead on the floor. The other doppelgangers immediately snapped to attention, staring at her with the predatory gaze of a psychopath. Nyx snarled at them and they snarled back, running toward her as Nyx charged her horn again, going on the offense as they all lunged at her.

The first slashed at her as Nyx brought up her wings to protect herself, growling as the dagger made a thin cut across her radius. The doppelganger prepared to bring the dagger back around but was stopped by a quick uppercut from Nyx's front hoof against her jaw, staggering. Taking the advantage she jumped, wrapping a hoof around its neck for momentum so she could get on its back, bringing her weight down as she slammed the fake Nyx's head into the ground. She heard the crunch of bones breaking as she did this, quickly rolling off of the now still clone. She didn't care. She _wanted _it to hurt. She wanted to hurt them all.

The second rushed at her the moment she came out of the roll, catching her off guard as she slammed into her middle. The charge took her back several feet, the clone using its weight to then slam the mare into the ground near the edge of the watch. Nyx's eyes widened as the doppelganger screamed and raised its dagger in the air to swing it down in a wide arch. Nyx leaned her head out of the way just as the blade sunk into the glass mere inches from where her eye used to be. The doppelganger snarled and cursed as it tried to pull the knife out of the glass, giving Nyx the chance to kick her in the gut. The clone moaned, rearing up and gasping as Nyx grabbed it by the wing, twisted and pulled, then slammed its body into the glass with a now broken wing. Satisfied that it couldn't work, Nyx dragged the doppelganger around by the appendage and tossed it into the void, the clone letting out a scream as it fell over the edge.

Nyx was rewarded only a moment's rest before the third and fourth doppelganger were on top of her, swinging their daggers in a frenzy. Nyx ducked and swayed, trying to keep out of their reach as she dodged another swipe that could have taken out her eye. With one in front of her and the other behind, Nyx needed to separate the two or she was going to _die_. As the one behind her made a move to slash at her flank she kicked her in the face while flapping her wings to get in the air, hovering over the head of the one in front as she brought one wing down on her neck, forcing it to its knees. Building on the growing gap between her opponents, she wheeled around and blasted the clone she had kicked with her magic, sending it tumbling backward. Grunting, she turned back around, only to earn a painful cut across the face by the other one, glaring daggers at her as she swung again.

Nyx, however, quickly reached up and grabbed the doppelganger's arm and twisted it, forcing her to let go of the dagger. She then brought her own arm down on her, forcing her to lean down to the ground head-first as she quickly pulled out her own dagger and drove it into her back, forcing the air out of her lungs in a surprised gasp. She pulled the blade out just as the other clone got back up, catching her out of the corner of her eyes as she ran toward her. She looked toward it then back at the dagger, wires connecting in her brain as she placed the sharp end between the split in her hoof and threw it. The dagger spun in the air dangerously as it quickly closed the gap between itself and its target, the doppelganger too surprised to react before the blade planted itself into her chest, the force knocking her off her hooves as she fell dead on her back.

Nyx snorted and looked about, looking for the last one before she was forced back by a powerful beam of dark magic, quickly raising a shield that barely held against its raw might. She cried and gritted her teeth and poured all her magic into just keeping the shield up, opening her eyes to see what was going on. The final doppelganger had used the others as a distraction while she conjured up a well of dark magic, building it up until it hit critical mass. The heat coming from it alone would have been hot enough to melt steel, the shield offering _some_ protection but still forcing her to break out into a sweat. The doppelganger laughed and shouted obscenities at her, mocking Nyx for her failures as she forced the mare to her knees.

"Look at you! Can't even stand! How does it feel knowing your weakness let them die!" she cackled madly, pouring more power into the beam of black energy, the doppelganger's eyes glowing red and green as purple smoke steamed off of them.

Nyx growled, looking up to her dark counterpart with hatred. Without even thinking, she started to pull on that anchor of darkness that the doppelganger had built up for herself, drawing it into her own magic to vamp up her own reserves. The doppelganger felt this change and frowned, realizing what she was doing with fear and agitation.

Having stolen enough of the dark magic for herself, Nyx morphed her shield spell into a beam of her own, countering the spell fired on her as the two colliding forces wrestled for dominance. The doppelganger strained against Nyx's magic as she tried to insult her, break her morale, but was actually terrified when the alicorn's magic only got stronger. Nyx wasn't responding to _anything_ anymore, lost in a sea of emotion. In that moment Nyx was _gone_, replaced by an angry, vengeful animal.

Against the strain the doppelganger cried and stepped back, her magic starting to flicker out of existence. Nyx saw this and pressed forward, keeping the beam on it as she closed the distance between them. The clone snarled and used what little magic it had left to swipe her beam out of the way, pulling its dagger out of its holster, and swung at her. The sudden movement caught her off guard and the blow was able to land, just barely grazing her across the face as a cut formed from her cheek across the top of her muzzle. The second swing however was expected as Nyx met the blade with her own, deflecting the swipes and jabs as she stared at the thing in front of her with a sickened expression. Finally, as the doppelganger went for a slash across her throat, Nyx swiped upward against the clone's arm, knocking the blow out of the way, whipping around as she brought her own dagger across its belly. The double let out a pained cry, which was quickly silenced as Nyx drove forward, taking the dagger and jamming it into her evil twin's gut. It looked down at the wound with disbelief, finally letting out a whimper as Nyx pulled it out and shoved it back in, enjoying the pain she was giving to this monster who took away her whole world.

"Hurt? I _hope_ so, you…! You…?" What began as a sneer was replaced by a look of confusion as the doppelganger let out a painful laugh, hacking as blood leaked from its mouth. Nyx was caught off guard by the act, lost as to what it could possibly think that was so funny. Then it reached up and grabbed her tightly for support, the laugh evolving to a hopeless sob. Nyx watched wide-eyed as the look on its face changed from crazed anger to one of sadness, the once evil glare of a monster changed into something softer and frightfully familiar.

Nyx only gasped in horror as the features of the doppelganger's face softened, morphing into the likeness of Twilight Sparkle.

"Oh, sweet Celestia, _no…_" Nyx breathed sharply, pulling out the dagger while she fell to her knees and scooped up Twilight to hold her. Her mother wheezed, clawing at life through labored breaths as she stared up into her daughter's eyes, a look of betrayal in her own.

"W-Why? Why did you… do it?" Twilight asked, reaching up to touch her. Nyx didn't shy away from this, leaning into her hoof to caress her cheek, hot tears ready to fall from her eyes.

Nyx shook her head, wiping her eyes as she held her mother, "I.. I didn't mean to. I didn't know!" she tried to reassure Twilight, but her mother only looked at her with a sigh.

"You… never do… do you?" she whispered, caressing her daughter's cheek before she wheezed. Her body grew tired from the stress as her eyes glazed over, closing for the final time before she fell limp in Nyx's arms.

She was gone.

"Mom? Mom! No!" Nyx was crying freely now, shaking her mother hard as she tried and failed to wake her, the purple alicorn's head rolling limply backward.

"No… no…" Nyx whispered, her wings drooping in defeat as she just held her mother, not wanting to let go. As she sat there alone with her, a shadow fell over the mare, blocking out the light. Nyx turned, looking up to behold the form of the Dark, who stood over her with an unreadable expression. Nyx held her mother tightly, her anger surging as she ignited her horn, her intuition dangerously hostile.

"What… what _is_ this?!" Nyx hissed out through her tears, looking up at the Dark demanding an answer.

"What you fear most," he answered simply, barely above a whisper.

Nyx sieved in anger, clutching her mother's body in her arms. "Liar! I'd never hurt my family!" she screamed defiantly, shaking her head in denial.

"Not directly. But that's not what you fear, is it?" The Dark lowered himself to her level, placing his boney pale hand upon her shoulder which she resisted, but his grip held firm. "You fear that, indirectly, you will bring wrath down upon those you care for. That others will hurt them, just to get to you. And in that sense, it is no different than if you plunged the knife into them yourself."

"I… I don't want them to get hurt. I'd do anything to protect them." Nyx looked down upon Twilight's lifeless body, tears staining her cheeks as she hugged her, rocking her slowly.

"I know," the Dark said calmly, his hand gripping her tighter as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "And you will _fail_."

Nyx's temper flared suddenly as she let out a snarl, spinning around as she fired a hot blue beam at the Dark. This angered the being as the spell caught his robes and burned them away, forcing a gasp of shock and revulsion as it revealed his body underneath. His body was horribly thin, bones popping out from everywhere. What little muscle he had was toned, but on his arms the skin was peeled back to expose the grey flesh beneath, appearing as if he was in the early stages of decay. His gut, however, was another matter entirely. Instead of an exposed, naked belly, there was a set of jaws protruding with blunt teeth, glistening with blood-red stains. The jaws were open wide as tendrils spilled out of the orifice, which to Nyx's realization and disgust were his intestines.

The Dark ripped what was left of his robes off his body, the jaws slurping up his bowels like noodles. Nyx leaned down, feeling nauseated before he blasted her back with a magical surge from his staff, her body rolling across the glass. As she recovered, she looked up as he jumped off the watch, his body growing to that of a titan. She stared up in horror as the being looked upon her with an unreadable expression, the rumble of an earthquake filling the air as lightning flashed and cracked. Then, she fell back as the massive jaws let out an ear-splitting roar, filling the space with primal rage as his arm rose over his head, balling up his fist before he brought it down like a hammer, smashing the watch she was standing on into a million pieces.

Her wings spread on instinct as she flailed about in a panic, zipping and swooping and barrel-rolling in the air to avoid getting hit by the gears and glass falling around her. She screamed and cursed as a particularly sharp shard ripped through her side, wincing as the blood flowed freely from the open wound. Gravity seemed to be pulling her towards something as her descent began to speed up, the debris zooming past her to the point she couldn't even tell what any of it was anymore.

The fall ended as she crashed into the floor room with a loud _thud_, returning to the real world with a groan, though that term was relative in all sense of the word. A second _thud_ echoed through the hall as the Dark landed directly in front of her, whipping around as he brought up his staff, ready for a fight. Nyx shot up from the ground she was lying on and faced him, her face wearing an angry scowl.

"There! You feel it, don't you?! The anger, the _rage_!" the Dark roared, holding back as he waited for her to make the first move.

Nyx snarled as she shot a fire spell at him, the blue flames moving forward in a wide spread that he quickly collected with a wide sweep of his hand. Bringing it up to where his mouth would be on his face if he had one, he made a blowing motion, sending the fire back at her in a torrent of stone-melting heat. She yelped as she jumped out of the way, a lick of flame singeing the fur on her left hindquarter making her wince.

The Dark ceased his attack, the flame in his hand dying the moment he closed his fist. "You've felt it grow since you came here! Exposing who you _really _are!"

Nyx spun on her hoof as her body morphed into a dark cloud of sparkling purple smoke, spreading out into a long-running wall that broke apart and reformed, forming a small army of Nyx's. The clones glared angrily at the eldritch horror in front of them, yelling in unison as they screamed, "_Shut up_!"

The clones all started firing projectile spells at the Dark from all directions, pelting his body with stinging magic. The firepower continued until the dark orb above his head flashed with angry purple sparks, causing the streaking blue lines of magic to freeze mid-air around him. The multiple Nyx's stared wide-eyed as her magic was then sucked into the orb, the purple static pulsing over its surface before it shot cascade of violet magic in all directions, hitting the clones as they screamed in pain.

The effect was immediate. The clones systematically pulled back together, phasing into the bodies of those closest to themselves until the line made its way all the way back to the original Nyx, the girl writhing in pain as she fell to the ground. The orb over the Dark ceased crackling, going dormant once again as he moved towards her fallen form.

"It will swallow you whole! You aren't ready for the power you have!" he chastised, raising his hand to grab her hoof as she brought it up, twisting the dagger out of her grasp that she had concealed after she fell.

"And do you know _why_ the darkness will consume you? Because, just like the others, you're afraid of what's inside you!" he bellowed, sending an uppercut into her gut like a lightning strike, forcing the air from her lungs. Her back arched up.

"Undisciplined," he growled, easily dodging a feeble attempt at a punch on her part, sending a right hook across her face, earning a thin spray of blood and spittle.

"Unfocused." he mocked, clocking her in the neck just below her ear, causing her senses to dull under a loud ringing. She kicked out at him to get away, earning a hard slap against her cheek.

"_Sloppy_," he sneered, watching her pitifully fire a spell in a desperate attempt to hit him, only for the shot to miss by several feet, despite her target being directly in front of her. The attempt, however, was not met without reward, her body rocketed back into a wall as a hot purple bolt of magic shot out of his hand into her torso. Nyx heaved as she slumped to the floor, bloody and bruised. Everything hurt. _Everything_. She almost went into shock in light of the level of abuse she had endured, somehow able to keep over the edge as her chest rose and fell. She was sure that some bones were broken, a sharp pain ripping through her ribs as she breathed. _I'm losing. All this magic, all this power, and I'm losing!_ The thought repeated over and over in her mind as she began to panic, feeling her body being dragged across the floor of the throne room by an invisible force.

Just as she was brought to the feet of the Dark he reached down and grabbed her by the neck, raising her into the air as his bony fingers wrapped around her throat, making her gag. He lowered her slightly toward his face to look at her, his shoulders slumping as if disappointed as she pawed at his arm.

"I hoped, after all this time, that one might come that would be different. I hoped it might be you," he said with a hint of sadness, listening to her struggled gasps for air. She was barely paying attention, a fact he caught onto as he shook her once and tightened his grip, his fingers digging into her painfully as she yelped. She was paying attention now.

The Dark shook his head. "You will never save them, no matter what you do. You're just a little girl. They will die, as painfully as you will."

The Dark threw out his arm, a long, sharp sword shooting out of his cloak. Nyx's eyes widened as he held the blade in his hand, gripping the handle tightly as he brought it up.

"Goodbye, Nyx of Equestria," he said, the blade ready to drive upward at any moment. Call it chance, call it fate. Call it pure, dumb _luck_, but before he could end her life with the ugly blade, Nyx caught a glint out of the corner of her eye, noticing the sharp end of her dagger poking out of a pile of rubble a few feet away. Her eyes snapping back towards the Dark, she wasted no time as her horn flared, the magic wrapping around her dagger's handle, the knife sailing through the air into her hoof, stabbing him in the arm as the blade dug _deep_.

"GUH!" the Dark howled angrily, whirling around before he threw her, her body flying out of his grasp into one of the windows. Nyx's back flared in hot searing pain as her body crashed through the panel, countless shards of glass sailing past her as they cut across her flesh. She was partially aware that she was falling now, her mane and coat fluttering against the wind and rain as she skyrocketed downward. The pain, however, had started to take its toll, barely able to keep her eyes open as she threatened to slip into unconsciousness. It took every last ounce of her strength left just to spread her wings, the feathers catching on the air as she was only a few hundred feet from the ground.

She was tired, so very _very_ tired. Her vision darkened as her wings glided her on autopilot, unaware of where she was going or what would happen when she got there. She didn't care, let it happen. Nothing she could do. She just closed her eyes, gravity doing the work as she slipped into unconsciousness.

/


End file.
